The Changes We Go Through To Become Ourselves?
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE SCIENTIST AND HIS ASSISTANT. Vampified Claire plus new struggles plus various difficulties that they will face... and a proposal? could there be a happy ending for Claire, after all? Please R&R - Don't need to have read SAHA to understand!
1. Change can be a good thing?

**Recap of 'The Scientist and his Assistant'**

**Claire and Shane broke up. Myrnin, Claire and Amelie had a party for Sam finally being able to get out in society. Myrnin had feelings for Claire. Amelie was going to tell Claire if he didn't so he told her. They began a relationship. Amelie and Sam got engaged (after hysterics keeping Amelie busy) and the wedding plans began. Eve and Michael split, Eve and Shane moved out of the Glass House. Claire collapsed and was turned into a vampire. Finished with her going home to the Glass House with Michael. Story continues from here!**

**

* * *

**

_If you are a new reader, I strongly recommend, to understand the back stories in this story that you read the above story – if not, you can follow (probably) but it may get a little confusing!_

* * *

I walk in and marvel at the house I have missed over the past day or so: it doesn't seem a lot, but when you almost die, then turn into a vampire, things like home mean more to you. At least they do to me anyway.

"Claire, are you ok?" Michael asks me gently and I nod.

"Yeah, it's just… it's a lot to take in," I reply, admitting I'm not quite as fine about all this as I have tried to make out I am. He smiles wanly and give me a huge bear hug, which squashes some of my qualms about being a vampire: I cannot admit any of this to Myrnin because he'll just feel even more guilt about it than he already does – I can just sense it off him.

"I know Claire, believe me it is hard but you will get through the hard days and come through it the same person you were yesterday Claire, honest," he comforts me, and I do feel soothed because Michael is the same ghost I knew back when I was 16: sure, he may drink blood now and be stronger and faster, but under that (and not that far down, to be fair) he is the same big brother I had when I was human.

"I know, it's just everything is going to change now, isn't it?" I ask, beginning to cry.

"Yes it is Claire, but don't worry, all four of us are here for you: we all love you, you will be fine," he soothes, trying to make me feel better. It does work: knowing I'm not alone really does help.

I feel really weird; it's as if I am weak and everything again – like I was when I woke up. I catch sight of my face in the mirror and _no, _**no**, my eyes are red once more and I look like Michael and Myrnin do when they're hungry.

"No, I can't be already!" I mutter to myself and Michael starts, not expecting me to talk.

"Not what Claire?" he asks, alert now.

"I feel like I did earlier – weak and disorientated – I think I need blood again but isn't it too early?" I wail at the end – what if I'm not a normal vampire, I'm one completely and utterly obsessed with blood? However, Michael chuckles loudly and I look at him in annoyment – once he notices this, he stops chuckling and puts on a serious expression.

I look confused (amazing invention, mirrors: I mean now, I can see that I look the exact same as before, just paler with my features slightly more defined and my lips a little plumper to fill out my face better) so he says:

"You need blood because you've just been changed and that pitcher was all I could find – you need at least one more of them: it's to do with your body sorting the rate at which it needs blood. And I stopped laughing because Amelie told me ages ago, that one thing you never do is upset a new vampire because you are still finding all your pathways emotionally and for 12 hours you are to remain calm." His explanations make me feel a lot better – I'm not a freak! Well more than I already am now: I still cannot believe I am a vampire; it just seems so unnatural!

Michael lets go of me and runs through to the kitchen where he opens the fridge – I don't know how sensitive my hearing is, but it is much better than before, as then I never heard the fridge open in here! Michael comes back through with a worried look on his face: he pulls out his phone and touches speed-dial one:

"Amelie, yeah, it's me" he begins, and I hear a high pitched, anxious voice coming through the phone, just I am unable to identify the words yet.

"What? Oh yeah, she is fine, honest just we need more blood: she's thirsty and I thought I had more left than I do – what should I do?" he asks, obviously answering the question "What's wrong, is Claire ok?"

He makes approval noises before hanging up the phone and grabbing his jacket: it is 6pm so the sun is just going down (well it is supposed to be) but in here the curtains are pulled so tightly around the tinted windows that not a drop of natural light gets in. I am really going to miss the sun, being in its warm rays, having the beauty of it in my eyes: now I can only watch it through a window.

"Claire, I'm sorry but I don't have any blood left: Amelie has arranged for the bloodbank to leave a crate of blood for you, and also for me, but I need to go and get it. I'll drive so I will be fine but you cannot go near the sunlight: sun at this stage could be detrimental, Amelie says," he explains and I nod before sitting on the sofa (not necessary, as I am not tired, but for something to do) and turning on the TV to Friends.

"Sure, but could you hurry up?" I ask, realising the hunger, the aches and pains, are getting worse.

"Of course, but if the door rings Claire _do not answer it_," he presses, and then walks out of the very door at a complete sprint, head and body covered in about 4 layers of clothing. I'm guessing it's because if a human comes to the door, I would then eat them. And that is something, like Michael and Sam, I hope never to do. Ever. Just because I am, in essence, a monster doesn't mean I have to act like one.

I settle down and watch Rachel and Ross, whilst waiting for the new major staple in my diet to come and fortify me, to stop the awful pain in my body…

* * *

**Please review this new story, I did work hard on it and the basic plotline is in my head now!**

**Also, I need a better title: please give me some suggestions!**

**Vicky xx**


	2. Cold and Gunky Is Ok

**Chapter 2:**

**Shadow kissed forever – your chapter because you were the first to review and the fav/alert (I can't remember). Also KelW-Hearts thanks for faving it as well :D**

**Sorry, I don't think that Myrnin will make it into this chapter but we'll have some Claire/Myrnin in 3 I think! **

**

* * *

**

I smell the blood before I see the cooler or Michael for that fact. As soon as the door opens (a good half an hour after it last shut – I've been clawing my insides out) I can smell it, wafting in with the help of the breeze. Unfortunately, I can't get to it because the door is still open at the minute and the sun is up: I cannot risk it – Michael has the smallest resistance besides me and he can only be in the sun about 3 seconds before frying.

Once the door is safely shut however, it is a different story: I'm off my seat: a rocket on it's way to complete it's mission – I feel a little disgusted with myself for the way I am so obsessed with the blood, but I can't help it. It's natural.

Michael reaches into the packed cooler and hands me a bottle the size of the one I had earlier: it's cold but it's still blood and I gulp it down, but also noticing the difference between the warm light blood and this cold gunky stuff. Still blood is blood and I need to not be picky because this is what is keeping me alive and sane and normal so g

"You ok?" he asks as my eyes clear and I feel normal again.

"Great now – do you need any?" I ask, as I walk through to the kitchen with him and help unload the bloodbags into the fridge – it's easy enough not to drink it because I don't want it at the minute: I just want to be Claire Danvers, not Claire the vampire obsessed with blood.

"Oh _shit_!" I say, and Michael looks up in alarm.

"What's wrong?" he asks quickly, surreptitiously getting his phone out in order to be able to make a quick 911 call.

"My parents – they didn't even know about Myrnin and now I'm a vampire – what am I going to do?" I wail, beginning to cry – wait I thought I was meant to be keeping calm? That's completely out of the window!

"Ssshhh, it's alright Claire, you can talk to them tomorrow, just remember, keep calm and know we can all sort it out tomorrow," he calms me, moving me slightly to have a better angle if I decide to run for the door – why would I?

I nod in agreement and then we resume stocking up on blood. Then I hear a banging on the door – I freeze.

"Shit, it's Eve," he says and I wonder how he knows that!

"It's both improved hearing and also a distinguishment between people's knocks," he explains before moving to check the suns position – almost entirely eradicated.

"Michael, I _know_ you're in there, so just tell me where the hell Claire is!" she roars through the door and I flinch at the volume – everything is just so loud!

"Do you want her to come in?" he asks me quietly and I shrug: I don't know what I want. "Let me rephrase that, if she comes in will you keep calm?" he presses and I consider this before nodding. He then opens the door to Eve, who barges in straight past him.

"Where is she?" she demands, "I returned to that lab today to see her and they tell me _you_ took her home!" she continues, shouting so loud I have to cover my ears – guess there are downsides to everything!

"She's just over there but please don't make her emotional because she still has to balance out," Michael says but she doesn't listen once her eyes lock on me. She goggles – I don't think I look different, right? I mean, I am paler and have sharper more defined features, but I am the same size, height, have the same hair and eye colour – everything just with the vampire bit as well.

"You're a vampire," she gasps and I nod, not speaking yet incase I need to leave, if I breathe the scent of living human, breathing and having a pumping heart, could drive me over the edge.

"You're a vampire," she repeats with an edge and I guess she wants a response. I take a breath and realise that everything is fine – it's only when I am hungry that I have a problem.

"Yes, I was dying and there was no other option but death so Myrnin made me a vampire. I'm just trying to get used to it," I say softly and she gasps, her mouth in a 'o' shape: she falls into the nearest chair, unable to stand any longer – believe me, I have just had the feeling, it's not nice!

"What are you doing to do?" she asks after a long pause in which I move and sit down on the other end of the sofa.

"Be who I was before and try and stay sane, like Michael," I reply and she nods.

"Well I need to go, I'll call you when I can talk to you," Eve responds, standing up and heading for the door. Neither Michael or I move and she shuts the door softly behind her.

"I'm going to bed," I reply, not tired but unable to remain here much longer – I feel so different and yet the same in cannon. It's really disorientating.

"Ok," Michael says and as I slowly move towards the stairs he says, "Claire, I know you feel weird now – you are trying to be the same person but you feel as if you won't and also the fact you weren't changed willingly like I was is bound to have an effect on you and everything. So please, give it time."

"I know Michael, and I will – I'll see you later," I reply and trudge up the stairs, noticing that unless I _really_ think about it, I make no noise whatsoever. I enter my room and don't bother turning on the light – I'm a vampire now. My phone buzzes:

_You have a text message from Myrnin _

**Sweetheart, are you alright? Myrnin xx**

I can't face replying and saying that everything is alright. So instead I set my phone on my bedstand – even though it is dark my vampire senses let me still be able to see – and get ready for bed where I lay for over an hour before finally dropping off to sleep.

* * *

**Ahhh, Claire is all depressed here!**

**No updates for a week (unless I get access in France) so enjoy this chapter and please, **_**please**_** review and tell me what you think!**

**Vicky xx**


	3. Great, Lessons On How To Be Perfect!

**Well everybody, I apologise for the long, long update but France was a-m-a-z-i-n-g! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 3:**

**

* * *

**

Myrnin's POV:

This is extremely strange – never, in our entire relationship, has Claire not replied to a text within an hour – and, to be honest, it is getting me worried. Then again, this has to have been one of the most – if not _the_ most – stressful and life changing day of her life so far; what with her almost dying, then changing into a vampire and bloodlust.

**How is she?**

I send this to Michael, as I cannot not know how she is – this book is doing nothing for a distraction from the heartache of my love not wanting me. I know, it's silly, it's only been a few hours but it just feels weird.

Almost instantaneously the portal door opens and Michael stands in the Glass living room, staring into the lab, noticing me in the darkened corner (I don't need a light to be able to read) before walking over to join me – after closing the door.

"So so," he says, giving the little hand shake gesture thing that people do to show uncertainty. This makes my stomach drop – she should be fine, but what could she have done that is so bad it makes _Michael _– her number one fan if I am honest – think she is 'so so'

"What's she done?" I croak, and Michael places a hand of comfort on my shoulder.

"Well it's not what she's done, more of what she _hasn't_ done," he elaborates, musing the point for a moment, "For instance I know she has questions about everything – I could see them in her face – but she simply shut down and wouldn't really talk. Eve came round but she didn't really _do_ anything, if you know what I mean, she just sat there and acted as if she didn't care if they stayed friends."

Oh this is _just_ what we need. My girlfriend is a depressed vampire. Who cannot be helped by her friends. Just what I need.

"Oh, well I will speak to her tomorrow and see – have you got lots of blood?" I say, suddenly thinking that she is going to be starving tomorrow.

"Yeah, she needed more earlier because that pitcher wasn't enough so I got enough for a week or so – the fridge is literally overflowing – and I think that'd be a good idea, you could get through to her. But what I found funny was I heard her phone going off and she simply laid it aside," Michael responds and mentions the text I sent her.

"Strange – well Michael, I think you ought to go to bed – we all have a lot of work to do tomorrow," I suggest and he nods before walking to the portal, disappearing through it as the door disappears.

I muse the point that Claire is depressed for hours, wondering what I can do to help her. Unfortunately, I come up with nothing…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Claire's POV

I wake up at 10am – not because I was tired and needed the sleep (I felt fully refreshed by 3am) but because I chose to stay in bed and asleep for something to do. This is really weird I think, I mean as a human I slept (when I could) till I couldn't anymore, not just because I wanted to. Still, I feel the same as last night – I don't think, I don't _feel_, I can talk to Myrnin or Michael or Amelie or Sam – any of them. They just don't seem to get it. They have these perfect vampire lives and have everything that they could ever want – I'm a new vampire who didn't choose to be changed and is depressed. Great.

Trust it to be me that is the exception to the rest of the vampires I know – then again, it wasn't really a surprise: I _was_ the one who was 2 years ahead of everyone in school and caused all the trouble around here, in a sense.

I stretch out and feel an ache in my throat, my chest, my stomach that I link to needing yet more blood – this is getting disgusting. I quickly shower and dress, feeling that I can make it another 10 minutes without blood sans problem – I do. When I make it downstairs, Michael is in the kitchen, reading the back page of a paper (men's obsessions with sport I will _never _understand) but looks up and smiles as I enter.

"Hey Claire, how are you?" he asks friendly, as he moves to start the microwave for my blood, noticing the strained expression on my face.

How do I answer this? Oh Michael I am so depressed about this new life, about the fact that everyone seems to be happy and perfect constantly and look at me, a shrivelled wreck, complete and utterly depressed and as far from perfect as we are from another galaxy. I can't do that. So I take a deep breath (and smell the deep, luscious, delicious scent of his drink of blood, the dregs on the table) and smile before saying:

"Well I feel better than before and, yeah, fine – you?"

"Great, especially if you are better," he says amiably, but his eyes are studying my face shrewdly, looking a little suspicious and confused, his face a mask but seeming worried – he pulls out his phone and types something before turning and looking at the microwave and the time left for the blood to warm.

My phone beeps:

_You have a text message from Amelie_

**Hi Claire, I would like you to come over at 11:30am for a 'tutorial' if that is ok.**

**Amelie**

My stomach flips over at the mention of a tutorial of how to be a vampire – this is going to make my perfect mood of depression even worse, isn't it?

**Amelie**

**I will be there**

I send this before replying to Myrnin's text from last night – I couldn't face doing it last night or when I woke up – I just don't want to drag him down into this wonderful wave of feelings I am having. Because I know that soon (when soon is, I'm just not sure) it will pass so if he knows of it, he'll be worried it could return in the future.

**Hi babe, I'm fine – going to see Amelie soon but maybe I will see you tomorrow? Xxx**

I send this, making no definitive plans for us to meet – I can't face him right now – before Michael plonks a bottle of blood in front of me. I uncap it and gulp it down, my vision turning red momentarily as my eyes turn red with the intake of blood. Soon, they clear and I feel satiated, but with also a longing for… chocolate spread?

"Erm, is there still my chocolate spread in the fridge?" I ask slowly, and Michael (at good old vampire speed, which even though he is only 2 or so years older than me, is over double my current speed) reaches into the fridge and pulls the pot of spread out.

"Here it is – I'll pop a couple of slices of bread in the toaster – just sit and read the paper – I haven't read it yet," Michael urges and I comply, turning the paper over to see the headline of:

NEW VAMPIRE IN TOWN

Oh no. you have _got_ to be kidding me. How has it gotten out so fast? I read on…

_Claire Danvers, 19, has been turned into a vampire just yesterday in unknown circumstances. Whether or not the public gets to find these out, we are not sure, but be warned, Claire is no longer a sweet little girl – she has a monster inside of her, ready to erupt whenever the new vampire requires her frequent feedings. So parents – beware…_

I feel so sickened that I cannot carry on reading about the fact I am a bloodthirsty vampire and drop the paper with a medium volumed thud, making Michael turn in surprise – vampires cannot drop things by accident I figured, whilst watching them all these past years.

"Claire, what is it?" he asks, sprinting over to look at the paper for himself – his face goes white and drawn just as mine is.

"But I thought… I thought Captain Obvious and all them were dead," I manage to utter and he nods.

"They are, but this is one person who manages to intercept the front page of the paper every now and again when there is something they feel ought to be on the front page and isn't – it happened about a murder a few months ago and Amelie is worried that Captain Obvious generation Two could be surfacing but I doubt it. Still, come on, it's ok!" Michael soothes me, rubbing his hand on my arm in comfort.

The toast pops up but I no longer feel like chocolate spread – after all, what monster wants chocolate spread?

I am not waiting till 11:30am to see Amelie – I want her to explain this NOW – I cannot wait! Whether this is new vampire patience levels or the fact I really want it, I am not sure, but I know my new – much more volatile – vampire temper is rising steadily. 12 hours has passed so I am 'allowed' to show emotion now I guess, and a furious growl erupts from my throat.

"We're going to see Amelie. Now!" I growl out and Michael nods, looking a little scared of me but at the same time flexing his muscles in a way that makes my body seem to automatically know (well it tells my mind) that I have no chance of beating him in a fight… I'd simply be making a lot of mess for myself to clean up if I tried to fight him – not that I would.

We walk to the portal and emerge in Amelie's office where a group of people are gathered (well vampires really, but they're my people now aren't they?) talking quietly. However, they all stop when they hear us and all look scared when they notice my murderous expression – their eyes then float to Michael's restraining influence on me.

"You need to explain," I say sharply, clearly, flatly – my voice is almost the same, just sharper and more defined… I guess the sleep helped change that – to Amelie who nods slightly, motioning for me (and Michael, given he is my bodyguard to stop me doing anything stupid – which I guess I might do, given I wouldn't stop and think about it first) to sit in front of her. Her people filter out quickly and she leans forwards in her chair, hands clenched together, looking upset.

"I don't know who it is," she says quietly, "I have no idea and that really scares so much out of me – we are searching every nook and cranny of the town at the minute but… so far nothing. So Claire, I am sorry."

I nod, breathing deeply to calm down and then, suddenly, I burst into great sobs of discomfort and hurt.

"My parents know I'm… I'm a vampire from the paper not through me, and I… everyone knows and…" I stutter between sobs and then Myrnin emerges from the corner and he holds me strongly (Michael moves away) in comfort helping me. I didn't want him to see me like this, but I guess it is natural – this part at least – so he just wont get to see me mega depressed like earlier.

"You'll be ok, you'll be ok," Myrnin chants into my ear softly and I slowly regain control of myself.

"I know," I say quietly and Myrnin then kisses me – the fireworks are dramatic and wild and amazing – it takes everything to remember we are not alone.

Amelie moves slightly in her chair as we break apart and she smiles at me widely – happier and more relaxed than I have ever seen her human (well me human).

"As you are here early, you can begin tutorial now," she says and I grimace – yay! Just what I want, being told by perfect people how to be perfect.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter or not? Please tell me honestly in a review and help me get back into the swing of writing again!**

**Go on, review!**

**What do you want in the tutorial?**

**Vicky xx**


	4. Out of Tune Singing

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Sorry, this one would have been up on the 17****th****, but the new series of Desperate Housewives began and I had to watch that, not write!**

**Chapter 4:**

**

* * *

**

"Well yay, that sounds just great!" I exhale sarcastically and Myrnin laughs loudly at me; Amelie however, just sits here, unsmiling and unimpressed with my use of sarcasm. Well I don't care, because I don't want to be told how to be this perfect vampire – I'm not ever going to be like that, so why bother listening to _how I can get there_?

Just as Amelie opens her mouth, Sam bursts through the door – well perhaps _burst_ is the wrong word, simply meandering through like a human on a lazy day isn't really bursting. Still, Amelie is completely distracted and just looks at Sam, forgetting entirely what she was going to say to me.

"Heya Claire," Sam calls over to me as he enters and I turn and smile at him: he reciprocates this and then walks over to Amelie and shows her something written on some paper that makes her smile (I guess that she cannot be whispered it anymore given I am a vampire also now – she wouldn't have cared about Myrnin hearing, I doubt) before looking back at me.

"Claire, as I am in a good mood, and because you were changed yesterday, I am going to let your sarcasm slide this once," Amelie says but her tone gives me the inclination she doesn't mean it.

And somehow, I feel something lifting inside of me – a heavy weight I didn't know existed: I feel so happy now for some reason and _normal_ – I just want to be with Myrnin so much and as well as being with my friends; Michael, Amelie, Sam and Eve. Eve – I really want to talk to her, I want to show that I _can_ be like I was before… not like last night.

"Ok!" I say, positively beaming now as I take Myrnin's hand. Amelie presses a button and a slideshow comes up from a hidden projector, projecting onto the bare wooden panelled wall on the far side of the room – my eyes have no problem reading the screen and making out every single detail.

Currently it says: congratulations! With a banner on the upper right corner, a present in the bottom and someone bopping around singing happy birthday _really __**really**_ out of tune – I start laughing, and so does Michael and Myrnin. Even Amelie gives a snort. Which surprises me, given I thought that this was her creation. Sam, on the other hand is standing here looking shameful and rather embarrassed.

"Who made this?" I get out between laughs and Amelie points to Sam.

"Well, yeah, I made it," he says bashfully, and Amelie actually laughs at this.

"But you didn't know that when I made you sing that the other week, I would edit your slideshow and add it in, did you?" Amelie laughs and Sam looks outraged for a moment that she would do this (but not the _real _outraged, just the one you put on for if your spouse has done something funny but 'bad) then laughs and gives her a hug.

"Wouldn't, shouldn't, have put it past you!" he mutters and she laughs even harder.

"Anyway, are we getting on with the show?" Michael asks, looking eager.

"Wait, Michael haven't you already had one of these?" I ask, puzzled because he appears to be more excited than me (or Myrnin, who is normally the most excited for anything than anyone else… even if he knows what it is)

"Erm, well no, I only got told the information because… well you know," he says, not wanting to mention that Sam and Amelie were only just talking then (well returning to after the exile thing… can't even be bothered to think of that again) and Amelie isn't exactly what I would call the most up to date with technology, so she probably wouldn't have considered it.

"Yes, back then I didn't have a slideshow – Sam suggested it a few months ago and I tried to make one but it wasn't very interesting and so on… given I couldn't really work Microsoft Powerpoint – I only normally use Word, so he made one – it is very good," Amelie explains – see, the lack of technology knowledge in effect here?

She presses the button once more and the slide changes: up comes someone smiling but staying away from a building with an unsmiling person in it. Upon closer examination, I recognise the person as being Oliver in the building of Common Grounds. On the screen, the text begins to roll up from the bottom:

_Well, new vampire, this isn't going to be a patronising thing, given you know most things about vampires anyway from your human life in Morganville. Still, don't forget to stay away from Weird Oliver in Common Grounds – or Myrnin will have your head!_

Myrnin laughs at the mention of himself, and is soon rolling around on the floor in hysterics – honestly, it's not _that_ funny!

"Skip past the next slide!" Sam mutters to Amelie, which gets me curious because I wonder what it's about that I can't see… oh _wait_, it's probably about me so it would be sort of awkward: I bet it'd say something about me and Shane and Eve being the people you either want to be friends with or avoid – I'm not sure what kind of mood Sam was in at the time when he wrote it (either bloodthirsty vampire or normal kind Sam or even normal Sam who's prone to one of his fiancée's mood swings) so I'm not dwelling on it.

Amelie skips past the slide and then comes on screen the Donation Centre.

_Come here once per day at first for the blood you need… but come in the __**back**__ door, not through the donors!_

The text rolls over a drawing of a vampire going in the wrong door – it's funny, but hard to describe… ah well!

And the tutorial continues: just things I already know, like the protection system and the ban on hunting – basic things.

_I hope you have a peachy new life, and soon realise that none of us are perfect, or have perfect lives, and that we are all just the same_.

This is the last slide, along with a lot of people – cartoon – all stood together, looking the same. I never realised that everyone felt the same – well Sam and I anyway – when they changed, that they were going to join a race of perfect people. I really ought to talk to Sam.

"Well that's the tutorial finished – sorry that you knew most of that, but you are the first vampire to sit through it," Amelie explains and I nod. Michael's phone rings and he goes through the door that will take him to the hallway off which everything on the 1st floor is reachable off. Myrnin walks off to the portal randomly, and steps through without a word, Sam following behind – this leaves Amelie and I alone.

She studies me intently, as Michael did earlier. "Claire, are you sure that you are ok?" she asks me softly, walking over to me and stopping not too far away.

"I feel absolutely fine!" I reply, sort of truthfully at the moment (the happy mood is sinking _slightly_, especially when Myrnin left without a word) but from last night and earlier, complete lies.

"Well ok," she concedes, not sounding as if she believes me really but letting the matter go, "The next question I have for you is, do you still want to be my Maid of Honour?"

"I wouldn't decline that for the world – absolutely!" I squeal and she laughs at my enthusiasm – I laugh as well, as I feel my 'happy meter' increase for some strange reason. maybe my mood is to do with my age, as Michael said last night – I need to forge all emotional patterns etc and maybe it'll take a little work to get everything into whack or something like that.

"That's good – well could I come over at about 3pm today to finalise some certain things with you – if you feel ok and not too tired or overwhelmed or anything to do with your new… state," she asks, treading lightly on the vampire subject.

"Absolutely, that's fine – 3pm!" I echo, smiling weakly – my energy levels seem to have sapped somehow. I guess this shows in my face or something because Amelie stalks off quickly (and I thought Michael was fast… try about 100 times faster!) to a little stove thing in the corner that I never noticed before and pulls a cup full of blood out. She brings it back to me and instructs me to drink – which I do.

This is ridiculous – why am I so thirsty?

"Why am I so thirsty?" I ask aloud and she smiles at my desolate tone slightly.

"It's only because you are young and weren't changed willingly – we were all the same, myself, you, Sam, none of us chose to make the transition but we did and that affects the blood amount you need for the first week or so – it is much higher than what Michael and Myrnin needed," Amelie explains.

"So… you didn't _choose_ to become a vampire?" I stutter out and she nods.

"My father had been a vampire for about 15 years by then – I was 27 – he was changed when I was 12 because he was dying I believe. I was ruling but then he returned whilst I was fighting a war with France – England were winning but he didn't believe in my tactics. We rowed, and then he changed me just to show he had control over me – he was now my father and my creator," she shivers and I see how awful it must have been for her to have _him_ as a father. "So no, I didn't choose to be changed but I have made the most of my new life I believe."

So she is only (physically) 27… well that's taught me never to believe the rumour mill ever again! I should have asked her or Myrnin anyway.

The phone buzzes and I take it as my cue to leave, walking through the portal Myrnin and Sam did earlier (and never returned) into the Glass House living room. My phone buzzes:

_You have a text message from Eve_

**Hey CB, I want to talk to you – how about Common Grounds, in an hour? **

**Eve xx**

Well my nickname, and the kisses have been reinstalled so I am guessing it can only be good. but… how am I going to get to Common Grounds – I can't go out yet and I don't have a car as of yet – that's what Sam forgot to mention on the tutorial! I will remember to talk to him later about it.

But wait, I am a vampire now so I can create new portals without the fear of brain damage… I could, in theory (well I did do it the odd time as a human) create a portal to Common Grounds and sit completely in the shade, no?

**Eve, I'll be there – sorry but could you get a table in the shade?**

**Claire xx**

I send this and pick up Great Expectations to continue reading. Before I've finished the chapter, my phone buzzes.

**Already got one reserved in the corner for us – see you soon!**

**Eve xx**

I smile and put my phone down, reading my book until it is time to go and meet Eve.

**What did you think of this chapter? Like/no like? Please review and tell me what you thought of it!**

**Vicky xx**


	5. Sweet Sweet Mocha!

**Chapter 5:**

**Hope you are enjoying the story, but please, would you mind reviewing when you read? Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

Almost an hour has passed now, so I head up to my room and grab my bag, putting my full purse in it, along with my phone and lipgloss tube (after I put a little on) before brushing my hair through and heading back downstairs. I stay well away from the shut window and door before walking over the portal in the corner. I take a deep breath and envision the back room of Common Grounds. I then open the door and see the desk in the corner, overladen with papers on one side, a laptop squarely in the middle at the other.

"Hello Claire," a silky voice says as I walk through the door and I jump at it – I thought Oliver would have been serving, not skulking around back here: it's not as if he cannot go out in the sun, is it?

"Oh, Oliver, you scared me!" I say to him and he laughs softly before moving in front of me – there is only a soft light on in the corner but I can see him perfectly.

"Yes, well that really is something you ought to overcome with your new reflexes and life Claire, realising that there are people in other rooms," he replies with a touch of emotion and care in his voice, "Well, we can't have the new vampire ruining the reputation of the rest of us!" he adds and I snort –of course Oliver wouldn't be concerned about _me_, just about the reputation of vampires.

"Well I wouldn't expect you to be concerned about me Oliver!" I snort back and he simply stands there, attempting to emulate how Amelie was earlier but nowhere near.

"I am concerned about you Claire, given how the change came about and also I do respect you, deep down," Oliver says surprisingly, and I do a double take – Oliver _respects_ me?

He chuckles (not a common sound from Oliver) at my expression and says:

"Well Claire, would I have offered to change you the other year if I didn't have respect for you, especially as you shot me – and didn't appear to be scared of me any more – I have to say, I had to put on my best bad guy act to try and scare you a little!"

That's confusing – so he isn't good, but the way he was to me the other month isn't his real personality? So what the hell _is_?

"Well anyway, thanks Oliver but I am meeting Eve now so…" I say not finishing and he gets the gist of it.

"Well happy birthday Claire – it may not technically be the change day any more, but I feel within 24 hours is an acceptable time to say it," Oliver smiles (again, shock horror!) and moves aside to let me past through to the café area.

"Claire!" he calls from behind me, as I am just about to walk in.

"Yes?" I ask – we've just had a conversation!

"Be careful, you don't want to get on the wrong side of any vampire – you're vulnerable now – or human so just stay out of the sun and only talk to Eve: apparently the humans aren't taking it great that you've changed. I'll bring you over your drink, so don't talk to anyone, ok?" he says, sounding genuinely concerned for me – that is so confusing, given it is Oliver talking.

"Sure I will – the usual please," I say in return, walking into the lighter café but staying well away from the strong midday sun. I immediately spot Eve just in front of me, at the table in the deepest shade and she jumps as I walk in front of her – I am too quiet now!

"Claire!" she exclaims once she gets over the shock of my sudden appearance, reaching over to give me a huge hug – I gently reciprocate it, not wanting to hurt her – god, this must have been hard for Myrnin to be so gentle!

"Hey Eve, you ok?" I ask as we both sit down, me careful not to draw any attention from any other customer, heeding Oliver's advice.

"I'm absolutely fine – Oliver is making our drinks because I told him to, well ordered anyway!" Eve laughs and I join in, as her phone buzzes. She picks it up with an apologetic smile and reads a short message before putting the phone back down on the table.

"Are you ok?" she asks me suddenly, staring me down. There is such transparity (**this isn't really a word as spell checker couldn't find it, but it fits sooo…)** in her voice that I don't think I can lie to her the way I have been to everyone else. I need to tell the truth sometime, so why not now?

"In all honesty, no," I sigh and she places her hand on mine.

"But last night you said you were, and Michael did as well," she says, confused as to why this is the case.

"I lied Eve, because I didn't want them to know about how I am feeling – I don't feel entirely normal and happy… I feel really rather depressed and scared," I exhale and she looks at me in shock before moving around the table to give me a comforting hug.

"Honey, you'll be fine honestly, you will be absolutely fine it's just a little blip," she comforts but the words don't really help me.

"See, that's the problem, I don't think I will – I just keep thinking of every negative thing about this new life and everything I just cannot do, everything positive. I just want to go back but I can't – anything good in my life I could see for about half an hour earlier, but I just can't anymore!" I moan, letting rip all of my feelings about it.

Eve simply laughs a small laugh before saying:

"And I repeat, within a few days or so you'll be fine, I swear. Look, why don't you talk to Michael or Amelie or someone?" she inquires and I pull a face.

"I can't – I said I'm fine and I firstly don't want to moan and secondly I don't want to burden them with my problems of how I feel – they'll just think it'll continue later on in my life and always be on the lookout," I explain.

"But Claire, they can tell _something_ is wrong – Michael asked me if I thought you were ok and to give him my opinion. They're not stupid Claire, they care about you and they want you to be happy," Eve contradicts me and studies my face again.

"No, no, no! I am not telling them, so unless you can find someone else… no, I'm not talking to them!" I forcefully tell her but do try to keep a wrap on my temper – I am a vampire and I don't want to scare my friend.

She looks thoughtful for a moment, and then Oliver brings over our drinks, setting them down in front of us silently before looking me in the eyes. I look away and drink the lovely sweet mocha, not feeling any relief from it (not that there is anything to relieve… at the minute. Eve isn't hard to be with, her scent not bothering me in the slightest) but still enjoying the silky smoothness of it, the sweet taste and the frothy foam!

"EVE!" Oliver calls over after another 10 minutes of chatting about the day, hobbies, books etc – the whole topic of my unhappiness doesn't come up again and by the end of the conversation, I feel light again. Like I did earlier – it's the best moment in the world at the minute.

"Well I have to go – but call anytime, yeah?" Eve says, standing up and I give her a hug before disappearing silently into the back again and through the portal. I enter the living room and walk behind Michael who is playing a random Wii game.

"Hey, wanna play?" he asks me amiably, a smile on his face.

"Sure thing," I reply and take the console remote he offers me. After a few moments of playing, he says:

"There was something I was asked to tell you – Myrnin said could you come over at 8pm tonight to the lab, he has something for you."

I nod, concentrating on the game until, YES, I win! Michael throws his remote down in faux anger before laughing at my expression of incredulity that I won.

I quickly text Myrnin:

**Sure thing sugar, I'll be round at 8! C xxx**

May as well make the most of this lovely mood, so I send a love text so I can show that we are still happy etc before leaning back in my chair, breathing heavily because of the excitement of winning – still!

Then my phone beeps, and I expect Myrnin to be replying. Instead:

_You have a text message from Eve_

**CB, I have the solution to your problem of talking – come over here to Common Grounds ASAP and I'll explain, Eve xx**

Ooohh, I wonder who it could be! I pick up my bag and walk over to the portal I literally just exited and say to Michael:

"Going back to meet Eve again – see you later!" before walking through the portal to the office – I wonder who it could be!

* * *

**What did you think of this new chapter? Please review, it feels **_**goooooddddd**_** to get a tonne of reviews about my writing!**

**Who do you think it is?**

**Vicky xx**


	6. Psychiatry With A Nutter

**Hope you're all enjoying the story - sorry if its a little short, I wrote this on my phone!**

**Chapter 6:**

I step through the portal into the office and immediately kick myself - I never asked Eve where to meet her! Still, I continue through the door and wait in the medium sized office, still softly lit by the light in the corner.

**Eve, where am I meeting you? C **xx

I send this and wait casually, wondering on the inside as to who would be this person: soon I get a reply which says.

**CB there is a door through the office where you are in - come through that! E xx**

So that's weird: I never knew about this but I guess that it means better privacy. Maybe it is made so it is sound proof for vampires as well - as in here, the vampires in the cafe could still here us. So I walk over and find the door, half hidden in the corner, before pulling it open. Where I recieve the biggest shock I think I could ever have: including if all donkeys turn into happy dancing marshmallows (**sorry, this is a joke for beckyteenwriter! Enjoy english?**) as I have sort of always suspected that!

"There's no need to be looking so shocked Claire, it's really rather rude!" Oliver says this to me and I exhale sharply in a state of shock that makes him tut in sarcastic horror.

"No need to be shocked? No need to _kill _Eve for suggesting this ridiculously stupid idea?" I snarl at him getting really angry, which is made even worse by the fact that he casually moves to stand between me and (the now scared looking) Eve to try and 'protect' her. From me. Are you actually KIDDING me?

"Temper temper Claire, just because you're a vampire doesn't mean that you can lose your temper like this! And don't bother harassing Eve given the fact it was only to help sort _your _mind!" Oliver chastises me and my temper sinks once more when I realise my friend is scared of me. _Me, _Claire Danvers, who wouldn't say boo to a goose before moving to Morganville. I sigh deeply and collapse into a nearby chair, all fight (and happy juice) out of me as I return to the 'depressed' state of the norm from the past day or so.

"Look I'm sorry..." I begin, trailing off because I have a) no idea how to continue but b) a really strong feeling of being ashamed for my actions. Sure I'm a vampire but there is no need to act like one... Michael & Sam don't.

Eve dodges Oliver, giving him a sarcastic look when he tries to stop her, and gives me a hug.

"I know it must be hard for you being a vampire now, and the whole feelings you're having, but that's why I feel you ought to talk to Oliver - he's impartial to Michael/Sam etc but knows you well enough to get a good impression to help you!" she sympathises to me, trying to make me feel better - to be honest, with the new low I'm experiencing, it doesn't work.

"Fine!" I agree, and she jumps up in glee before saying:

"Well I'll leave you here together as I have to work to keep Oliver in business!" as she chases out of the room, leaving me alone with Oliver. Great!

"Well this ought to be fun!" I mutter to myself as Oliver chuckles - damn I forgot he can hear me!

"So Claire, anything you want to talk about?" he asks, sounding sincere but I shake my head. "I take it we could be here sometime."

"Well I apologise but I am meeting Amelie at 3pm so this little meeting has the life expectancy of about an hour or so, so ..." I say, smiling sweetly at the fact I'll get to leave earlier than he thought.

"No matter, I'll simply make an assessment in this session & then arrange our next meeting: I sound like a psychiatrist... Maybe I'll charge!" he says amiably, counteracting my advantage. Damn, this means I'll have to be meeting him for ages to come - how do I explain this?

"Fine," I say, giving in and folding my arms across my chest in the small amount of defiance I have left.

"How do you feel - truthfully Claire, not the load of codswallop you've been feeding everyone else!" he says to me bluntly having obviously seen through all my pretences of the past... day?

"I'm not sure," I answer truthfully and he looks murderous at my lack of explanation. "Ok, lets think... Most of the time I feel like really depressed and not wanting to do anything, to be around people... It feels horrible. But then there are the odd moments when I'm around people I love or something, when I feel normal and happy - like the other side of me is just a dream, not happening... Until it surfaces again, and then it all begins again." I elaborate and Oliver's face looks studious and 'musey' having lost his angry look when I began explaining properly.

"You know, that is pretty complex," Oliver states and I feel shock and dread coarse through my veins - is it not normal, am _I _not normal? Well, normal for a vampire. "Claire, don't put on that face, I said you were complex, not not normal or weird, ok?" he says rather sharply but compassionately at the same time, if that makes sense.

I nod but when my head drops, I don't have the will (not that I don't have the strength... That'd only happen with no blood I think) to lift it up: I mean whats the _point _? I mean, there's no-one here that is bothering about me, is there? Then all of a sudden, Oliver is on his knees by my side and lifting my head up with his hands. He stares deeply into my face, looking for something to explain a theory he has I guess. Then he stands and pulls me up as well, rather unwillingly to be honest. I mean, I'm depressed and someone I hate (and I have to say, the hatred has been heightened from this mood... But i do have to be fair and admit it's not all hate - I feel a _little _compassion and so on for him) is touching me. Great.

"You know what I think Claire?" he asks me softly, moving back to his chair as I stand motionless where he left me, not caring at the minute.

"What?" I retort sharply.

"I think you're going to come back tomorrow at 12pm sharp for a few hours and we're going to embark on this course to get you back to normal," he says softly, gently, not nasty whatsoever.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask, unable to believe anyone cares at the minute.

"Because Claire, I respect you, you are a new vampire and also you are refusing to talk to closer people to you: why I have no idea, but I feel you need this opportunity for help. Before you say anything, the only person who will know about this will be Eve - do you really think I want Amelie and _Myrnin _knowing about this arrangement?" he explains and I believe him about the last part, at least.

"No I don't but Oliver, thank you!" I reply kindly, trying to bring emotion back into me as the faster I do, the faster I get out of my sessions with him.

"Right then, before you leave, let's just begin: find a happy image in your mind - no, with what I have a feeling it will be, you do _not _have to tell me - and focus on it," Oliver instructs and I comply, thinking through my memories. I settle on Myrnin and I gunkballing - that was a great day, playing that great game (that we really have to do again) and the sexual tension between us was unreal... I don't get how I didnt get it straight away that we should be together (still I got it pretty soon after).

"Got it," I say, my eyes closed to focus on it further.

"Imagine reliving that now and taking the happiness from it and absorbing it into you now," he instructs and I do - wow this is FANTASTIC! I don't feel depressed, but neither do I feel the (rather too, I now realise) happy I was before, more...neutral, more normal I think.

"That's great - but for the future, won't I have to be happy anyway, without having to focus on this?" I realise and he nods.

"This is just a beginning, a coping mechanism for the depth we'll be covering for the duration of these visits," he explains and I nod, looking around the room.

I look at Oliver, and he looks rather haggard, hard, upset under the skin. I don't want to intrude (yet) so I make as if I hadn't realised.

"Claire, I think you have enough now to last until 12pm tomorrow - if not, you simply do the same again, ok?" he says in a rush and I move towards the door whilst he collapses into his chair, breathing heavily after saying "Bye".

"It'll get easier, it'll be ok," he chorouses to himself, obviously not meant for my ears but instantly intriguing me, I wonder what it's about!

I walk through into the office and Eve is there, having just popped in given the door is still open.

"Hey, get anything?" she asks kindly, giving me a hug.

"Starting and I know I'll be fine!" I explain and she nods before running back out. I go through the portal to the Glass House and carry on playing the Wii game with Michael until it's time to go to Amelie's (the good mood is brilliant - its not unbalanced like it was earlier: too happy then too sad) and win again!

* * *

**Like this chapter? Sorry if the length/paragraphs are different - open office mobile is on a small screen so I don't get a real feel for the lengths!**

**Please review**

**Vicky xx**


	7. Wild Daisies

**Hi, sorry about the last chapter: my phone uploaded the wrong one but I corrected it asap! Phone again here so sorry!**

**Chapter 7:**

**"No, you haven't just beaten me for **_**fifteen **_**games in a row!" Michael complains funnily, faux disappointment on his face.**

"Um, yeah I did!" I retort, punching him lightly on the arm to which he responds by punching me back (after mock pain on his behalf) lighter than I punched him so my centre of gravity isn't even tested. Not that I would have moved... Or maybe I would have, depending on the strength Michael packed into the punch - but he wouldn't hurt me!

"Unbelievable, I practise the game for a week then a girl who's never even _heard _of it beats me fifteen times straight: haven't you ever heard of giving a guy a break?" he whinges but grins at the same time to show he doesn't mean the criticism.

"Huh, well thanks Michael, for that lovely compliment!" I say witheringly, but grinning to show _I _ don't mean it!

"What time do you have to be at Amelie's for?" he asks me suddenly and I reply:

"3pm so about 10 minutes or so. Want another game?" I tease him before he ruffles my hair (extremely annoying this is!) and picks up our remotes. He throws one in my direction and vampire reflexes catch it effortlessly. So there are some pretty good pros to being vamp.

7.5 minutes later and once again I beat Michael at the game of which I have absolutely no idea what it is called.

"Sucker!" I say before realising the literal meaning in this town - ooops! Still, he laughs at me before literally shoving me off the sofa, despite my attempts to not be moved.

"Hey, no fair, older vamp strength!" I pout making him laugh even louder. The mention of older vampire reminds me of Myrnin and how I need to speak to him, to be with him - it's like a honing beacon. I _have _to be around him; he's like a drug for me. Still, I'll be seeing him tonight, at 8pm, so all's good... For now!

"Best be going now Claire, or Amelie'll have an Oliver-esque fit!" Michael jokes and I laugh along with him - whoever said laughter was the best medicine is a _genius!_

I stride over to the door in the corner after slipping my phone into my pocket and turn the knob to look into Amelie's study/office, whatever! Inside at the desk is Amelie, who looks up when I enter. She smiles at me before saying:

"Hello Claire, I'm so glad you could make it! Please, come sit, we have a lot of work to get through here!" I smile at this, and she encouraginly pats the seat next to her as I move over to sit down in it. On the desk in front of her I see a mass of brochures: flowers, table settings, cars, napkins, every single thing to do with a wedding is in a brochure and on here.

"Wow!" I exhale in shock, looking at the brochures - about 5 for each topic and none of them are exactly thin. "How have you managed to get such a selection in _Morganville?_"

She smiles coyly at this before replying:

"My dear, I am the Founder so automatically everything in this town is available. Also, I can bring in things from other towns etc, so it's not all reliant on Morganville's admittedly sketchy wedding resources," she explains this out.

I nod my head in agreement before returning my concentration to the task in hand... Please not reading all these.

"So what's the mission?" I inquire in that voice people do when it's important - indescribable in normal terms.

"The other night Sam and I sat and read through all of these brochures and we have it down to 5 choices in each category: our mission is to get it down to one... Sam said as long as it is one selected from the handpicked 5, that is enough responsobility for him. He is off now to a 'video game tournament' with Michael - apparently there is some sort of _Wii? _game out that Sam just has to play!" Amelie describes and I nod in agreement, fighting back a snort that the Wii game is the one I beat Michael on so many times even though I've never been on it before!

"Well that sounds interesting! Would you like to start on this now then: where would you like to begin?" I ask the bride and she says: "Flowers - everything can be arranged from them. I have complete control over the bouqets so we'll do those after choosing the main ones for in the reception hall from the 5."

There are red roses with spriggy things, lillies, daffodils, wild daisy sort of ones and rather ugly (but in a sense pretty) ones with an open bud.

"Any opinions on them so far?" Amelie asks and I nod.

"No offence but get rid of these what-do-you-call-ems (last ones) and the lillies because this isn't a funeral," I suggest and she nods in agreement before ripping the pages with them on out of the books entirely. Since we're starting with flowers, all the brochures for flowers are on the top of the mayhem, pages were folded down for memory - not that vampires need help remembering mundane things such as page numbers!

"Quite right Claire - so what's it to be: red roses which are romantic, daffodils which are yellow but no real meaning or purple wild daisies which are the first type of flower Sam gave to me?" she trails off wistfully by the end and I know that's where her heart lies.

"Purple wild daisies," I say forecfully, "Now with that done, I say bouquet should be red roses with some of the lighter purple daisies thrown in - to match the main ones?" I suggest this and Amelie looks thoughtful.

"Absolutely perfect Claire but for your bouquet I suggest a multitude of purple, pink and white daisies for effect against your dress," she says - perfect idea here!

"Sure thing Amelie, that sounds great: have you thought about centrepieces on the tables being crystal bowls with heaps of purple daisies?" I suggest and she again muses my suggestion.

"Actually that's the one thing both Sam and I agreed would be the choice for yourself: he has the cars, I have our two's dresses and you have the centrepieces - if you'll care to accept? I should have said sooner!" Amelie says and I stare gobsmacked that she'd give me something like that in her wedding! "Claire you mean a great deal to both of us and... We understand that this may be a hard time for you at the moment so we want to do anything we can to help you!" she continues and my (inactive) heart swells with love & pride for her and myself - I get to be selfish now!

"Well Amelie thank you so much: I'll take a look at the brochures later and give you an idea tomorrow or so?" I say and she smiles in acknowledgment.

And for the next 3 hours we plan every detail (**nooo you're not getting these till the wedding chapter!) **and then 6:30pm strikes the clock. Sam wanders through the portal and kisses Amelie upon his arrival: their lovey dovey appearance makes me miss Myrnin even more... How did Amelie survive those couple of months without Sam? True, she had 50 years practise but also just finding him once more after the 50 years... And the war... And he was killed by her father... And the rest.

"So have a good time?" Amelie asks him and he chuckles.

"If finding out your grandson is appalling at video games meaning I could beat him 16 times out of 16 is good then yeah! Nah, it was great," Sam replies, pride in his voice.

"Ahhh yeah, his new game; i beat him 16 times as well!" I say and he laughs.

"Well he'd best get used to the game or our next battle'll be an even easier walk in the park for me given I'll know the game!" he boasts and I smile.

"Claire, thank you for all your help: however it is 6:30 so I think you ought to go home to get ready for your evening plans," Amelie suggests and I realise she is right: I stand up, hug them both and turn for the portal, going to get ready to meet my knight in shining armour!

**Like/dislike? Sorry for length again - phone! Please review!**

Vicky xx


	8. Lies About Computer Games, What Next?

**Chapter 8:**

**Hope you enjoyed the last couple of chapters – now I'm back on the laptop, I can see how much I am writing so hope you enjoy this chapter now!**

I walk through into the living room where Michael is sitting and just breathe deeply, feeling so relaxed and blissful; it's hard to imagine that I have these bouts of depression when I am just normal!

"Hey Claire, you ok?" Michael asks me from the Wii where he has progressed from the game he has been beaten on 32 times to Wii Sports, on which he is now playing tennis. And is actually winning – still it _is_ against the computer!

"Fine – and you? Winning at something yet?" I tease him and he throws me a sarcastic look before returning his sole focus to the game.

"Oh yeah baby am I winning, I am _decimating_ this character! All Sam wanted to do was play that stupid game earlier so I had to!" he croons and I laugh at his enthusiasm before frowning at the fact he is trying to get his grandfather into trouble for his losing streak.

"Well glad to see that you've moved on from the game upon which you have now been beaten 32 times – I think you ought to stay off it for eternity!" I joke, yet he doesn't respond because he is so focused on returning a perfect backhand.

"Well, I'm off to get ready now for tonight so I'll see you in a bit," I say and he nods, still absorbed in the game. At vampire speed, I head over to the stairs before Michael says:

"Hey, I know we don't have to eat and all but do you want some burgers or something before you go out – it's not as if you are going to be full or anything so can still eat later on... up to you."

"Um a burger on a white seeded roll with a slice of cheese on the top please, with no butter or gherkins or any sauces," I recite, smiling as he pretends to jot this all down before tapping his head.

"Got it, so be about half an hour as I have to cook it all! Erm, I shut all the curtains earlier but be careful that the one in the bathroom hasn't moved because the window I left open to let some air in," Michael warns me and I nod in agreement, deciding that I'll take a towel into the bathroom over my clothes so if there is any sun, I can quickly move to shut the curtains without incurring any burning. As that would be a bit of a shitty event to happen on a pretty good day – sans the depression and the fact I'll have to be meeting with Oliver for the next million years. Still.

I grab my towel from my room and head into the bathroom warily, my hands braced on the towel in such a way that no sunlight whatsoever can touch them. Still, my caution is wasted because the curtains are tightly shut, no slithers of natural lights sneaking in whatsoever – I turn on the light after a moment because although I can see, it helps me feel more normal.

I shower slowly, using up a lot of hot water to just cover myself in, to relax like I did before, as I wash my hair. I lather it up in my strawberry scented shampoo before rinsing it off and getting out. I brush my hair through in the bathroom, use some products before walking quickly through to my bedroom where I face the issue of what to wear. I mean, is it formal or is it chilled? I decide to text Myrnin:

**Hey babe, what should I wear tonight? C xx**

Whilst I wait, I pull on some underwear and begin to dry my hair – it's a lot quicker than when it was human, I'll have to find out why – and just as I finish, Myrnin replies:

**My sweetheart wear chilled clothes if you prefer, as that is my dressing state for 8pm – see you soon my love, M xxxxxxx**

So jeans it is: I pull my best, favourite, black jeans out of the cupboard along with a pink halter neck vest and silver pumps adorned with a jewel at the front. From my drawer I pull the necklace that Myrnin bought me last week – a silver chain with a heart charm with intricate lettering of 'M' and 'C' twined together on the front, but only noticeable upon close inspection. I match with some dangly silver earrings and study my appearance in the mirror (after hurriedly applying some lipgloss and mascara) – not bad I don't think.

**See you soon c xxxxxxxxx**

I reply to Myrnin and then put my phone in a little bag that goes over my shoulder along with my purse and ID etc before running down the stairs, not even out of breath as I reach the bottom in about 3 seconds flat. Not bad, I don't think! I walk into the kitchen where Michael is just plating up our burgers. Mmmm, they smell _delicious_!

"Wow, Chef Michael you are awesome!" I compliment as he passes mine (along with a glass of coke) over to me as we walk through to the sofa – only two of us in the house, so there is no point using the big table. I notice Michael's guitar lying on the side and the Wii safely off.

"So, inspiration struck again yet?" I ask placidly and he nods:

"Yeah, when Sam and I were talking earlier, well something he said gave me inspiration to write another song but it's only just forming," he explains – wait, I thought that he said all they did was play that stupid game?

"You are so busted Michael, what were you really doing with Sam earlier because you said that you played the Wii all the time, but apparently now you were talking. So the truth and nothing but the truth!" I forcefully say and he mentally kicks himself (people don't realise but they always pull the same face when they do this) for his silly mistake. Still, at least I know it's true now.

"Ok, I'll tell you but if you mention one single word to Amelie about this you are seriously dead!" Michael says and I nod sincerely before he continues:

"Sam wanted to do something really nice for Amelie – somehow we got onto talking about his feelings and he said that he would jump in and take death for her because he loves her that much. But anyway that's where the idea is lurking – in the death thing but I'd have to change it slightly for the human listeners. Yeah, but he wants to do something for her, like a party or something so I said that I would help but that he ought to talk to you sometime about it - he is going to ring you tonight (he arranged with Myrnin for that time) and ask for the help. We're meeting at 4pm tomorrow to plan it and such, so... that's it," he finishes, smiling hopefully at what I don't know.

"Oh Michael, that's just so sweet!" I exclaim, "The song could be perfect and of course I'm going to accept the offer!"

Still, it's going to be a little hard, working uber long hours with Amelie, meeting up with Oliver, planning this party as well as being with my boyfriend. Yet again, I _am_ vampire Claire Danvers and I get things done. Always. Just may be taking advantage of the 3 hours sleep thing to do it in!

We munch on the burgers, chowing down but being careful so I won't have to change before 8pm – only 45 minutes left.

When we finish I say:

"Ok, let's hear what you've got so far" regarding the song and he grimaces.

"Do I have to?"

"No, I'm just kidding – I want to hear it tomorrow though. Hey I've had a thought, why don't you not tell Sam or Amelie about it and it can be a special present for them both?" I suggest and he smiles before hugging me hugely.

"That is one of the best things I have heard in a long time – you are a genius Claire Danvers!" he enthuses to me and I grin, happy I'll be with my true love shortly but have made one of my best friends happy!

I sit here with Michael, waiting to be with my love. Soon, it will be time to see Myrnin! And I can't wait!

**Wanted to have Myrnin/love thing in another chapter so sorry for ending!**

**What do you think of what happened in this chapter?**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	9. Love Is In The Air

**Chapter 9:**

**Thanks to Tipsy14 and ShadowKissed4Eva who continually review this story – thanks a lot! You can have this chapter dedicated to you guys :D English folk alike and all **

Ok, I am beginning to feel a little nervous about seeing Myrnin: sure, I saw him this morning but that wasn't really a talking time and apart from that I haven't seen him since I made the change. What if he doesn't like the way I am now? Now I am like him, a vampire, will the fun and passion and difference our relationship was have vanished? Or should I just not worry about it whatsoever, and just wait to see if he really _does_ love me? Yeah, that's what I'll do.

It's almost 8pm so; I stand up and rush my plate through to the kitchen, placing it in the sink. I check my appearance in the mirror before walking over to the portal after giving Michael a quick hug, smiling as he begins to write the first lyrics to Sam and Amelie's song.

"See ya," I say, not committing to when I will be home and then grasp the doorknob in my hand, imagining the cool lab in front of me. Then, when I turn the knob and pull the door open, I see it in reality: the perfect white benches glistening, the stacks of books neatly arranged, the sofa set just right with not a wrinkle in the fabric. It's just an amazing place. With the best man in the world standing in the centre, his curly brown hair waving in a perfect tousled state, his mouth turned up in a beautiful smile that makes me want to turn to jelly, it's that gorgeous. I walk towards him and slam the door shut, my heart wanting to be racing faster than Usain Bolt on the 100m or Rebecca Adlington in the 800m swimming but unable to because I'm a vampire. Still, hopefully this means I can keep my emotions (like if I am a little scared or too happy etc) under wraps as he won't know!

"Hey honey," he says to me, walking closer slowly (for vampires) with every step I take. I don't bother with pleasantries, I simply reach up and kiss him, searching for the passionate fireworks I know I want right now, to know I still have him forever. And my qualms are squashed when our lips meet: fireworks explode all the way to Paris, it's that deep and amazing.

"Hi," I say finally, as we break apart for a moment, foreheads resting on each other. He is embracing me so tightly, it feels amazing but I know if we had been like this when I was human, his strength would have ripped me in half.

"So my darling, are you feeling ok?" he asks me gently, lifting my head with his soft, large hand to stare into my eyes: warm chocolate brown into normal brown, enchanting...spell binding.

"I feel absolutely amazing now I am with you," I say and he chuckles before moving us over to the sofa.

"My dear, Sam will be here momentarily to ask you something but he shall not stay for long, then... well," Myrnin says awkwardly and I get his meaning (I think) straight away so I simply nod and smile. I place my hand in his before he pulls me in close to him just as the portal opens and Sam runs through.

"Hey guys, sorry I don't have long – Amelie thinks I am here to grab... this book," he says, picking up Oliver Twist from the side of the bench – that must have been pre-arranged to have it there.

"Sure thing Sam – spit it out!" I say calmly and he smiles.

"Claire, Claire, Claire... you mean so much to both Amelie and I so, Michael and I are planning on hosting a party for Amelie to show how much I love her, and I was wondering if you would mind being my main girl to help me?" he asks, a question in his voice by the end, wringing his hands in anticipation.

"Of course I'll help Sam, there's no chance that I wouldn't!" I exclaim and he grins widely at the news.

"Well that's great. Well I'd best be off so I'll see you at 4pm at your place because with Amelie's hearing... well let's just say there's not a chance that it could be sorted at the house!" he laughs before waving bye and disappearing into the lovely living room where he told me he was going to propose to Amelie.

Myrnin is about to say something when I reach over and kiss him with all my strength – which, unfortunately, is nothing compared to his. Still, I put up a good display of strength before, all too soon, I'm unable to continue and just give up.

"Well missy would you like to change rooms?" he asks me softly, and I nod, breathless. So we zoom through to his bedroom at the speed of light (well vampire but who really cares?)... **usual imagination requirements here!**

I shake myself awake at 8am when I realise Myrnin is gone from the bed – I have been in no need for sleep mode for over an hour now and as soon as I feel his weight lifted from the soft feather mattress, I open my eyes to the darkened room. Ow. I put my hand to my throat and try to cup the pain in there, the pain which is spreading around my body: must be blood time. So I stand up (and trying not to remember the other night when I never left this room... human anyway) and pull on my clothes before zooming through to the kitchen where the smell of bacon and eggs is coming from. Never has bacon and eggs been less appealing; when he hears my approach, Myrnin turns round with a huge smile on his face which soon changes to confusion then recognition.

"My darling, are you in need of some blood?" he asks, to confirm the point and I nod – he moves off to heat up a bag in a pan of hot water (ooohhh, normally I'd say look who's the chef now but I cannot... the pain is excruciating) for me whilst I wait, unable to move for motion makes the pain even _less_ bearable than standing still.

Only moments later, Myrnin lifts the bag out of the pan and pours it into a cup for me before handing it out to me – I almost rip his hand off getting it! I gulp it down, my vision changing to all red. Something strange happens though – when I am almost to the end, I don't feel the need for the blood anymore... sure it's _nice_ and everything but there isn't the quota to fill with it: maybe my thirst is being quenched faster now! That's so good if it is because I mean **yay** I'm normal again!

"Thank you," I say to Myrnin and he smiles before making a bow and removing the cup from my hands to wash it up.

"Now my dear, now you are ok, would you like some bacon and eggs?" he asks and now the smell is appealing once more.

"Ooohhh, yes please!" I enthuse and he motions for me to sit at the two person table whilst he serves up. Already on the table is a pot of coffee, of which I pour two cups, and the morning paper. I unfurl the paper and see "Mayor Morrell makes a speech" on the front as the headline. Intrigued, I continue to read:

_Morganville citizens, this is the time where I am going to make a speech because I feel that I am the person for this town, the right person to continue to lead. I took over in a rather paltry time and look how vast the improvements to the town are: the laws – of both kinds – are much more favourable, as are the improved services. So I ask you do the right thing and vote Morrell for the next mayor once more and continue to have a brilliant leadership team as well as the open door you frequently use!_

So Richard is running for mayor once more – I thought that because he was elected through his father, he continued to be the mayor until he retired? Unless he invoked the rights of Democracy so that the citizens of Morganville can feel more 'normal' like the rest of the country. Still, if I get a vote I am definitely voting Richard, no matter who the other candidate is. I must go by and give my support to Richard – maybe after Oliver but before the party meeting? Busy day for today, I just hope my energy is sustained throughout and doesn't run out as quick as last night!

**What did you think of this chapter? No updates until I get 5 reviews so please, don't just read, read and REVIEW!**

**Vicky xx**


	10. Shane Collins is a MORON!

**Chapter 9:**

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapters! Got some reviews so here's the chapter, as promised!**

"Honey, I have to meet Amelie at 11am so you'll have to find something to occupy yourself with for the next 5 hours," Myrnin says to me, sounding sorry for this series of events. Which works out in my favour to be honest, because I am meeting Oliver at 12pm so now I only have an hour to kill & no need for an excuse to disappear for however long it's going to take! Still, I have to look disappointed about what he is saying or I'll look suspicious.

So I put on my best disappointed face and pout:

"Well ok, if you have to, I'm sure I'll find something to do - I may go see Oliver and see how he responds to me now, given I'm a vampire," I try to stay as close to the truth as possible because I wouldn't exactly same I am the _best _liar in the world. Myrnin smiles as he reaches over to kiss the side of my neck softly.

"As long as you remember exactly his face and describe it to me!" he chuckles, having obviously forgotten that Oliver was there when Myrnin decided to change me.

"Oh of course, when would I pass up a chance to do such a thing?" I say, not correcting Myrnin on his mistake but not wanting to say the words I say. Because however much I hate Oliver (and just taking my first week in the Glass House is enough to hate him till I die) there is that caring side to him, caring enough to help me through this time. One thing I want to know is why he is doing it and why he was muttering to himself yesterday - ok actually 2 things but they're closely linked!

So for almost 2 hours Myrnin and I spend time together working in the lab - oh my I have missed the fun and seriousness of lab work... One mistake could be fatal but that's part of the experience! We learn (well Myrnin teaches me) the theorems in 1700 (I finished the other books before it last month... This book covers 47 years so it's pretty big!) about the link to miasma and disease in physics. Although this isn't technically physics, we brushed on it last week so we decided to cover it early. Oh my, I've just realised, I'm going to be able to cover every single scientific event that Myrnin knows now I'm a vampire! Another pro! As well as the fact with Myrnin I haven't felt depressed - but that could just be with the memory still. However, when we finish science (good 50 years to go) I think the next topic will have to be history because it _is _the second best topic!

"My dear, however much fun we have had now, I must go meet Amelie," Myrnin says regretfully and I kiss him before grabbing my bag to walk out the portal: I can't exactly go up into the bright sunlight to leave now, can I? In the Glass House, the living room is empty (and pitch black... Not that it makes a difference to me) with only Michael's guitar out of place. And all the Wii games and remotes. So basically all the shit Michael has been using recently - besides the guitar!

I hear Michael humming to himself in the kitchen so I zoom through to see him eating breakfast.

"Hey Claire, " he says as he chows down on some lovely smelling toast.

"Just great: Michael, what's the best way to get to the mayor's office without getting burnt?" I ask and he considers this.

"Get the portal to the City Hall and go through the tunnel underground to Founders Square - carry straight on till you come to the other section of City Hall and go up the right hand tunnel," he suggests and I nod.

"Thanks - I'm just going to see Richard to see how he's doing," I explain, giving Michael a friendly hug and walking back thr way I came. I imagine the well lit corridor of the City Hall and open the door to the faded red carpet with the slightly dated striped wallpaper - this bit doesn't need to be up to date: it's the vampires corridor to places far and beyond.

I turn into the tunnel Michael suggested, able to see every light in the entire stretch. I continue past the Founder House 1 sign posted tunnel and the Grocery Store one before Founders Square tunnel is to my left: I can't go up here because it brings me out into daylight but if I carry on... Yes, to the right is City Hall Mayor Office signed tunnel where I zoom along. I can smell a wide variety of vampire scents but no human, quell surprise!

At the top of the tunnel is a door which I push open into the vampire foyer to the office, the opposite side of the human door. The foyer is dark, for which I am grateful, and I soon cross the marble floor to Joanne, Richard's secretary.

She looks up when she sees me and smiles widely:

"Hey Claire, you doing ok? Richard's free now (he's supposed to be planning but he'll see you) so you want to go right in?" she says pleasantly, and I grin back - she's always been friendly with me.

"Sure thing, thanks Joanne!" I reply, walking through to Richard's office, past the empty seats for humans. I knock on the door politely and a pleasant voice says "Come in!" from behind the door. I pull the door open and see Richard waiting near the door, no signs of stress on his face whatsoever, just his normal eye sparkling smile he always gives me.

"So Claire, how's my favourite brainiac today?" he asks as he gives me a hug as normal, making no reference to my being vamp: I hug back with a little strength so it's worthy of the name 'hug' and let go as he does.

"Oh, ok, I just came to see how you were," I reply and his face drops slightly - with what, I don't know.

"Well obviously there is a little stress going on - given this is the first vote for mayor since Morganville began - it's always been in my family. Still, I wanted the town to be more 'normal' so to speak so decided we need to let out citizens choose their leader," he explains, sounding a little harassed as he points to all the boxes of posters and banners etc embranded with 'Vote Richard Morrell'.

"Richard you'll do great - whoever is stupid enough to stand against you is going to be _decimated!" _I say in encouragement and he smiles.

"Thanks Claire but do you know who my opponent is?"

"No"

_"_It's only Shane Collins, the bloody idiot is running for mayor 'to change the town leader from corrupt and vamp to human and honest' apparently. Of course, the figures are saying I have a 98% lead but it was 98.2% three days ago so it's a little worrying," Richard says: Shane is standing against _Richard_?

No you have got to be kidding me: Shane can't even manage _Himself _let alone an entire town - I swear he is going to lose, especially as most of the anti-vamps left town last year.

_"_Anyway Richard, no matter who your stupid opponent is, I guarantee you will be still in office next week!" I enthuse warmly and he smiles widely.

"I know I've got a vote then!" he jokes as he suddenly jots something down on a piece of paper. The phone rings so I take it as my cue to leave. I nod as I leave and he reciprocates before saying "Hello, Mayor Morrell" to the caller and I return to the foyer which is still empty.

After saying goodbye to Joanne, I decide now would be time to get over to Common Grounds so I take myself back into the tunnnel and continue straight ahead, common sense telling me the cafe will be this way. Which is correct as I soon am climbing the steeper tunnel into the back rooms of the cafe. I sneak through into the office at 11:58am, just dodging Eve with a tray full of coffee but she is too frustrated to notice my wave. In the office is Oliver who says upon my arrival:

_"_Hello Claire. It is time for lessons to begin!" Fun times ahead!

_**Sorry, phone chapter again and random italic " are because phone decided to go into itallics every new line! Anyway please review!**_

_Vicky xx _


	11. Stop Crying Your Heart Out

**Chapter 11:**

**Sorry for the mistake at the top of the other chapter – I forgot what chapter it was!**

**

* * *

**

"Well ok then but how long is it going to take?" I ask Oliver politely, thinking maybe if we are civil (or more) then I can leave early.

"When I have decided that you have made enough progress for you to stop!" he replies curtly – what's got him up on the wrong side of bed to be the complete opposite of what he was like yesterday? Still, best not to dwell because dwelling takes time and I want to be out of here like a rocket so I can go home and get away from the miser!

"OK then Oliver, whatever you say. So what's first on the agenda?" I ask, still pleasant because what does it hurt to be pleasant, even to those rude individuals!

"Firstly you are going to tell me what you did yesterday and your feelings," Oliver states and I begin to feel a wave of embarrassment – what am I going to say about last night? Still whatever I _do_ say will get the face Myrnin wants so…

"Erm I went home and played some games on the Wii with Michael – I beat him 16 times out of 16 so I was very happy– before I went and helped Amelie with her wedding planning. This made me feel a little bored looking at so many ideas, but also jubilant when she told me that they had set aside the centre pieces for me to choose! I went home, beat Michael on the game once more, and then had something to eat because I wanted to. Michael then told me a plan because I caught him out - which made me feel great – with something he said before I went over to the lab…" I begin before Oliver cuts me off with a disgusted look on his face.

"I do not want to hear about the antics that quite obviously are going to occur here, or the feelings, because otherwise I think I may be sick!" he says and I get my mental snapshot of his face as well as feeling happy that I don't have to be embarrassed!

"Well before… anyway Sam came over and asked me to be part of the plot officially and that made me happy. I needed blood this morning, which made me feel a little unhappy because I didn't want to feel like a monster, then I went home this morning to speak to Michael and get directions to the Mayor's Office. Here, I saw Richard and wished him good luck before getting really angry that Shane is standing against him before coming here," I finish whilst he sits there with his arms folded, a mediocre expression on his face.

"Well that is good that the depression state didn't return whatsoever yesterday, but that may have just been either a fluke or the method we practised – you may have had a stronger happy memory than I anticipated," Oliver muses, staring into the distance whilst thinking it through thoroughly.

"Right, well today Claire, we are going to talk about the day your life changed, the day you changed into a vampire, ok?" he asks, returning to the kind(ish) person he was yesterday. Only to bear bad news because I feel that this is the day that _caused_ the depression (that has lasted all of 3 days now) so it's not all good.

"Ok then, well… I got up and was walking through to the kitchen because I needed a drink and then I felt as if I was choking," I begin slowly.

Then the flashbacks happen:

_I CANNOT BREATHE, I CANNOT BREATHE. I'm tired, I'm falling, I can't breathe!_

And I cannot concentrate on anything but these awful memories as I rock back and forth as I shake uncontrollably, the awful images in my head from what happened. The awful memories of the feelings I felt as I began to fall, losing control of my body and thinking those things. It was horrible and I have to relive it here, now. I cannot bear it.

Then all of a sudden Oliver is by my side, and holding my shoulders in his 500-year-old strength so tightly I cannot move but my body is still making the awful shudders in cannon with my memory. The shudders that lost my control of my body, the shudders that changed me into this after lying on the floor in agony, the shudders that cannot be contained in my body.

I am crying now, I feel the tears sliding down my face but I don't recognise them in emotion – I can't think of anything but that day. I know Oliver is saying something because I can see his lips moving, vibrating at record speeds, but I cannot hear a single word. The only thing I can hear is Myrnin's yells, his cries, his begs for me to wake up. I feel so guilty that I brought that upon him and now instead of me, all I can see is his face, heartbroken and guilt ridden. It's absolute torture.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I cry out at Oliver as I suddenly am released from the flashback and try to get free from his grip – absolutely impossible with the strength he has.

"We are doing this so that you can be Claire Danvers, the person who isn't afraid, the person who is loved by most. We are doing this so that you aren't this empty shell with only glimmers of your personality shining through!" Oliver growls passionately (as in he is getting into this, not that he loves me) at me, shaking my shoulders to try and get the message through. Then he relaxes and lets go of me completely, striding back over to his chair one metre away.

"That's enough for today – go home, get collected and together before you go plan for Amelie's party – I shall see you there," he says softly to me and I comply, walking to the portal and imagining my bedroom. I'm so grief stricken, so tortured, that I don't realise that he said that he is coming to the party planning meeting until I am curled up on my bed and sobbing my heart out…

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	12. Sucker at Wii Sports

**Chapter 12:**

**Hope you are still enjoying this story!**

Just after 3pm I manage to wipe the last of the tears from my face and the hole aching in my chest from the memories of my change day still raw. I look at my reflection and quickly apply some concealer to hide the red raw marks under my eyes from the unstoppable crying of the past 2 hours. I absolutely hate Oliver at the moment because if he hadn't have done this to me, I wouldn't be feeling all this guilt and remorse for what happened. No feelings other than hate, at the minute, are flowing through my veins and I have to focus on breathing slowly, deeply, to dispell it. Finally I manage to get rid of the hatred (it is so hard being a vampire to keep emotionally balanced as all the extra head space means you get hooked on things easier) and brush my hair through. Then I walk over to the door at less than human speed and begin to slowly descend downstairs to where I hear Michael's guitar playing a sweet lullaby.

_**...Oh yes because love really does go that far, because love is jumping a bullet for your true love...**_

**I **hear these beautiful lyrics crooned softly by Michael over the perfectly tuned notes. They sound great, but as I reach the bottom of the stairs, he stops playing and looks up at me. He grins as I walk to stand just in front of him and I jump up and down in excitement at his lyrics: my mood is pretty good now!

**"**Michael, if the rest of the song is as good as those lyrics, well that song is going to be number 1 in the country, in the world, for the next year!" I enthuse and he grins widely as he reaches up to give me a huge bear hug (probably too tight but I don't care, it doesn't hurt me because of my growing vampire strength). He whispers in my ear:

"Thank you Claire!" he says it with such happiness, I can't help but smile widely.

**"**I'm serious, it's an absolute cracker! But one thing, how long is it until Sam comes over?" I ask as we both sit down on the sofa and Michael puts his guitar carefully on the floor, careful with it because it's acoustic.

"He said 4 but I'm guessing it could be a bit earlier because it's not as if he's got anything to do because Amelie and Myrnin are having a major talk about something today," he explains and I nod because I know about this talk - it's my mask for the... Oh, I'm not even GOING there!

"Oh right, well want to play tennis on Wii sports?" I ask and he laughs loudly before nodding and turning the console on. He hands me the 2nd remote as we both stand up and wait for the game to load: honestly, how long does it take?

Soon it loads up, but it's not fair: Michael has been practising this game loads so soon takes the first game. I fight back to take game two but the third game is tied in deuce for what feels like ever, until a voice behind us startles us both:

"Wow and I thought I was bad at this game - you two are appalling!" Sam jokes as we both are jumping ridiculously high. "Whoah guys, chill, it's just me!"

He then sits down on the sofa, clutching a folder and pen, acting as if he owns the place. Then Oliver appears through the portal Sam left open, looking completely blase and bored. When he emerges (and stays standing, too posh to sit on our sofas!) Sam says:

"Well now that we're all here, let's start: I want to set up a party for Amelie to show my love for her, so anyone got any ideas?" Sam asks, opening up the (figurative) table for discussion and ideas whilst literally opening his notebook and clicking his pen on.

"How about traditional and classy?" Michael suggests.

"Or hip and modern?" I say jokingly.

"No need for that Claire. Sam, what about a normal party?" Oliver says, studying his fingernails as if he has nothing better to do.

"Michael, not a bad idea, Claire, that's not really fitting and Oliver what's the definition of normal?" Sam says but writes mine and Michael's ideas down anyway.

"How abouts we find everything that she likes, her favourites of all the party items then it's a personalised party and more lovey?" I try to explain and Sam looks really interested.

"You know what Claire, that's a really great. Idea. So, anyone else got any ideas or do we just want to confirm we're going with Claire's?" Sam says excitedly, scrawling (incredibly neatly) my idea on a new piece of paper.

"I vote we go with Claire's idea," Michael says, smiling over at me.

"I suppose if there are no other ideas, we can go with this idea," Oliver says.

"That's agreed then: we're going on a recon mission for the next 2 months... Find every single favourite thing, ok? So we're sorting out who takes on what next meeting because I need to get back given Amelie thinks I'm in the house still," Sam summarises before standing up. He gives Michael and I both a hug before leaving through the portal. Oliver gives us a look (that I can't read) before walking through the portal.

"So Miss Claire Danvers, what can't you do?" Michael teases me before continuing, "Well apart from tennis on Wii sports!"

oh, it is SOOOO on!

**What did you think of this chapter? Please review: i'll update in 4 reviews!**

**Vicky xx**


	13. Oh No Stalemate

**Chapter 13:**

**thanks for all the support with this story, and to all new readers as well as those old faithfuls! X also, sorry if the lyrics weren't very good in the last chapter: I made the up on thespot but I thought they were ok :D**

No he will NOT beat me! I'm absolutely serious, I am _going _to win against Michael.

I swing the remote hard and watch in triumph as the ball swings to the opposite side of the court. He can't get this! I stand waiting for him to miss... Until, god how on earth did he get that? I retaliate fiercely as we're still locked on 0-0 on game one! And we have been playing for almost an hour.

Michael pauses the game on his go, which leaves me a little disorientated, and sits down on the sofa. I follow, breathing rather deeply after the stress of that stalemate.

"Wow you're good!" Michael compliments me and I smile before saying:

"Well you're not bad yourself - at least you haven't lost!" he punches me on the shoulder before turning off the console, leaving the TV screen dark because it needs a source. I flip the source to sky **(cable, in America?) **and search through the channels, not exactly finding anything interesting. Michael picks up his guitar and begins practising a tune so I turn the TV off and listen to the sweet music. It's an old song, one he wrote when still a ghost, but the message of true love prevailing through difficulty is still relevant.

Then my phone goes off with a text message:

_you have a text message from Mum_

Oh shit: I forgot about them, with the whole vampire article and such of course they'd be wanting to speak to me.

Here goes:

**Claire Danvers why on earth have you not phoned us to explain about this vampire issue? Why are you not explaining right now? Get yourself here now or we shall call Sheriff Moses and get her to transport you over here!**

Whoa, she is PISSED! I guess my reaction to this must be showing on my face because Michael suddenly says:

"What's up Claire? You look as if someone just shot you." he says this kindly but looking worried at the same time. But I can't talk: instead I hurriedly text Myrnin:

**We have a problem: get over here now x**

**I **leave the text sounding panicked to make him come straight away as this needs to be sorted.

"Claire?" Michael prods.

"My parents: they saw the paper and they're wondering what's going on and I have no idea how to explain any of this to them!" I break down. Just as I start this, the portal bursts open and Myrnin stands there looking worried. As he zooms over to me, it's obvious he heard what I said.

"Claire, it's fine, we should go and explain," he comforts as Michael nods in agreement.

"Yeah you should go and explain together: if you need a buffer, I can come," Michael pushes and I smile at needing him for strength support. Sure he's stronger than me, but Myrnin is about 10000X (probably) stronger than him. Not that it matters because we are NOT fighting my parents.

"Michael I think you ought to come - Claire's parents know and like you so if you come maybe they will be a little more relaxed," Myrnin agrees with Michael. Myrnin hugs me deeper into him and I attempt to stop being 'broken down' to go to my parents.

"Maybe we ought to tell Amelie?" Michael suggests and Myrnin considers it.

"She already knows something is up, given I raced out of that meeting like a moron: not that I wasn't going to sooner! You know how boring 6 hours of wedding planning is? I almost blew my brains out over the 16th speech I wrote and she discredited!" Myrnin moans and I laugh: I thought I had it bad! All I have to do is narrow down the 5 to 1... But then again, if I get it wrong, it'll be a catastrophic wedding... Not that I CAN get it wrong as Amelie (control freak) is selecting also. But still. The scariness is still there.

"Yes, but should she come with us?" Michael presses.

"No, how wimpy is that going to look, needing her there just to talk to Claire's parents?" Myrnin says and I snort - obviously he's never seen them angry! Amelie could take lessons off of them, they are that freaky when they are mad!

"Claire, are you opposing my point of view?" Myrnin says jokily and I nod.

"Evidently you have never seen them pissed at you," I say icily (it's befitting to the point I'm making... Really!)

"So your parents are able to envoke fear and so on in 3 vampires now?" Myrnin questions. I shake my head.

"Oh no. They are not able to envoke fear in three vampires, they can install fear in every single vampire that crosses them in this town," I say and Myrnin shudders.

"Hopefully we won't have to see that side of them," he admits meekly, placate in defeat.

So we all stand up to walk over to the portal to go visit my parents. I REALLY hope I survive!

**Did you like this chapter? Please review!**

**3 reviews = an update**

**p.s thanks Tipsy14 for reminding me through your story I needed to factor in her parents!**

**Vicky xx**


	14. Wrong End Of The Stick!

Chapter 14:

**I have a new forum for Morganville called Morganville is AMAZING**

**If you can, please check it out – go via the search box or if you can't find it, go via my profile. Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

We walk through the portal before Michael and I have to turn back in a hurry – I can see the sunlight ahead of me, inches away and I really don't want to get burned.

"Hello?" Mum calls as Myrnin walks bravely into the light but barely grimaces: his skin isn't even changing colour – how unfair!

"Mrs Danvers, I apologise but to talk to Claire you will need to draw the curtains," he says gently and she looks as if she wants to murder him, cry and die all at the same time. My heart goes out to my Mum, seeing her like this is horrible, yet I can't go to her yet. Still, she is probably going to be so angry – in fact there isn't any probably!

"It's true then," she whispers quietly to herself and Myrnin nods gravely whilst zooming round the room to shut the curtains, gradually plunging the room into darkness. Although we can see, to be courteous to my parents, Myrnin turns on the soft table lights. Mum moves from standing still to collapsing to the red sofa they have had since I was 9. My dad comes through from the kitchen and looks shocked at the sight of Myrnin. They haven't noticed the portal yet, thankfully, so I have a few moments more.

"You ok?" Michael asks me kindly, giving my upper arm a squeeze I sympathy. I shrug my shoulder noncommittally and he smiles wanly at me before propelling me through the door.

"_Claire!"_ Mum gasps at me and Dad just stands there in shock, at what though? My new appearance, or just the fact I'm a vampire or what? I walk forwards and then stop just out of their reach – if they want to get closer, it's up to them: that what vampires should do when they first greet humans they know (for the first time, not everytime) not me. Even though I want to hug them both and for them to tell me that it's all ok, I need to wait for them to make the first move.

"Hi Mum, Dad," I reply as I stand with Myrnin, Michael just to the front and to my left, Myrnin to my right. I want to put my arm around him but I don't think that they could face it yet. You know, given they're just getting the fact I am a vampire confirmed by seeing it with their very eyes.

"What is going on?" Mum asks, sounding confused. I want to explain but I don't know _how_! This is so awful, so horrible, so disgusting that I just _cannot_ explain to her.

When I remain silent for more than half a minute, it's clear that I cannot answer so Michael steps in to answer for me.

"Mrs Danvers, it is very complicated what's gone on," he begins and I see something forming in Mum's face, something very _very _wrong.

"No, no, you have got to be kidding me, you and Eve… please tell me I'm wrong. Oh lord," she begins, completely at the wrong end of the stick. Dad gets up and looks threatening at Michael.

"So, go on then, what is going on between you two? Is this why you're a vampire Claire?"

We three vampires exchange looks of amusement at the conclusion my parents have drawn, simply from who spoke up. However, there is also embarrassment at what they are suggesting between us all, and I know my cheeks are red… especially as Michael's are redder than a tomato!

"Oh Mum, Dad, there is nothing between me and Michael, honestly," I say sincerely, and I can see that they believe me instantly – this isn't something I would lie about.

"Ok then, so explain to us what is going on, why you are a vampire and the reason we had to find out about that from _the local newspaper_," Dad erupts like Mt. St. Helens in the 1980 did, spewing anger out of him in our direction. We all flinch. Under my breath (so low that my parents won't here) I say to Myrnin:

"Told you so. Feel like stepping in and taking one for the team here, honey?"

He nods discreetly and then firmly takes my hand to clarify something I wanted to keep hazy for at least a little longer!

Clarity (real this time) forms on my parents faces, through emotions. Firstly it is confusion, then anger, then confusion, then hurt, then confusion (yes, this seems to be cropping up a lot) then a little more anger, well a lot more in Dad's case, before finally, clarity.

"So… how long has this been going on?" Mum asks rather stiffly.

Myrnin 'takes one for the team' here by replying (well he sort of has to, given he is the one that brought up this topic for discussion and if he didn't answer, well there wouldn't _be_ a Claire and Myrnin. Well I'm joking as I couldn't leave him, but the intent would be there!) by saying:

"I informed Claire of my feelings approximately 3 months ago so we have been together since then."

Mum nods beginning to comprehend but not speaking, but Dad just stands there fuming, unable to say anything either. This leaves us all in a state of silence, Michael just getting over his hot tomato look and twiddling his thumbs, in an awkward position.

"How did you become a vampire?" Dad says harshly and I know this question is directed at me.

"It was three days ago now. I was at the lab and I couldn't breathe and I collapsed – Myrnin called Amelie who told him that if there is a vampire/human relationship that is destined to last forever, the human must be changed into a vampire or die. So Myrnin chose vampirization and I am so glad he did or I wouldn't be here," I explain as briefly as possible and not getting into what we had just been doing or what I had just been thinking.

"Mmmmm," Dad says, and we trail into silence once more.

"Are you… being safe?" Mum bursts out with randomly and I have no idea how to answer this – I don't know if it is possible for a human to have a vampire baby, but I know now it's two vampires, it's impossible. After a frantic glance exchange, Myrnin takes this question.

"There is no need because as vampires, conception… Is impossible given there has never been a vampire baby," he says, perfectly at ease given in his human life he was a doctor. My parents seem appeased by this answer, but by no means happy.

"Claire, would you like some chicken noodle soup? And you, Michael… Myrnin," Mum asks me suddenly, and I hear a timer going off in the background. I hesitate because I absolutely despise chicken noodle soup (**horrible experience today, I felt disgusted!**) but I may as well have it to be polite and get her to like me sooner.

"I'd love some," Myrnin says and Michael nods also.

"Sure Mum, I'll have some as well," I smile and think of all the pretences I'm going to have to put on from now on – and liking chicken noodle soup is one of the lower ones! Which doesn't make me feel depressed AT ALL.

**What is your opinion on this chapter? Nice and awkward!**

**Please review!**

**4 reviews = update now!**

**Vicky xx**

**Don't forget the forum!**


	15. Hidden Meanings!

**Chapter 15:**

**disappointed in the lack of reviews but you may as well have the chapter now it's finished. :(**

**

* * *

**

I follow my Mum into the kitchen which is an exact replica of the Glass House kitchen: in shape anyway. At home, the breakfast bar has papers and magazines with old coffee mugs loitering (and with them, crumbs from meals past) with the whole place having a cluttered but homely feel. In my parents house, everything is minimal and cleaned within an inch of it's life: I remember living with my parents and if one single crumb dropped onto the worktop when I was eating toast, my Mum'd have the antibacterial spray out and be wiping it down in a minute tops!

"Claire," she begins as she ladels the soup out of the soup pot into individual bowls, "Are you ok?"

**I **begin cutting up the french stick that we always have with soup, as I consider how to answer it. As I do this, Mum goes into the fridge and gets out a pot and begins to heat it up on the gas ring she just took the chicken noodle soup off - electric cookers haven't made it into the old fashioned parents house yet.

"I'm fine Mum, honestly" I reassure her, going for, at best, stretched truth in the feelings debacle.

"You sure?" she asks as she stirs the soup that's beginning to boil - it's tomato and her speciality. I love this tomato soup.

"Yep Mum, I'm ok - really," I press and she nods absently, focusing intently on her food. I hear voices coming from the living room but I do my best not to listen - whatever goes on can be told to me later.

"Are you living with Myrnin?" Mum says suddenly - she likes slipping in these sort of questions when I think she's over them, doesn't she?

"Nope, still in the Glass House with Michael and I'm not changing that," I say and she seems appeased - for the moment.

She begins pouring the tomato soup into a bowl and holds it out to me:

"Do you really think I'd forget my daughter hates my chicken noodle soup?" she says, a tear in her eye. I shake my head as I tear up as well, and after I put the soup on the counter, get sweeped up in a huge hug that I want to last for eternity.

"I love you Mum - I'll never leave you," I gasp out inbetween tears and she holds me closer.

**POV of Myrnin**

When Claire and her mother leave the room, it's more than a little awkward with Michael, Claire's father and I stood together. None of us are talking so I hear with all too much clarity what is going on in the kitchen although I force myself to block it out as if Claire wants to tell me, she should do. I shouldn't know just because I can hear too sensitively.

Then Michael's phone rings and when the caller speaks, I can tell instantly it's Sam. With an apologetic smile, Michael departs the living room through the portal, leaving me alone with Mr Angry.

After a long pause in which he tries to 'stare me down', Claire's Dad says:

"You know, I'm happy with this situation." of course, this absolutely shocks me because a) why the shouting b) the silences and c) the staring battle? I'm sure my confusion must show on my face because he smiles and says:

"You're much better for her than Shane, he was a troublemaker and so on and no matter what... trouble you have caused to my daughter, you have always rectified it with astonishing results."

Wow. That was really not wha I was expecting after eveything Claire said (and then getting to experience everything she said first hand) and the looks he has been giving.

"But with what you said and how angry you were and such, I didn't think that would be the case," I stutter out and he smiles even wider.

"Had to make you think that I wasn't happy: it's all part of the father-in-law thing Myrnin. The only thing that I aren't whoopey doo happy about is that she is a vampire but if she is happy, then I will be as well," he jokes but is serious at the end. "How is she - truthfully?" he adds on and I hesitate. She is proclaiming she is absolutely fine, but I know her that well that there is that glimmer of 'not being fineness' in there, and perhaps it's more than a glimmer. But who am I to tell her parents that? I may as well give the opinion I may have came to if I didn't kow her that well. Amelie and I were talking about her today (in between speeches 1 and 2, 5 and 6 and 12 and 13 - she was a popular choice of conversation) and she agrees that Claire isn't 100%

"Mr Danvers, she is absolutely fine, a cracker if it can be put into those terms. She's doing great," I say smoothly and he breathes a sigh of relief.

"Thats good to hear: because don't bother taking offence at this, but one thing I thought Claire always thought was that she didn't want to be a vampire. So i wanted to know she's fine... Now she is," he tears up slightly and we have a 'man hug'. Somehow, I know inside he's feeling that one day his only daughter is going to be married to someone who is not only older than her, but over 900 years older than himself.

"She's my only daughter Myrnin, I just want her to be happy," he says as we break apart and I nod just as I hear movement in the kitchen - soup time! I actually love chicken noodle soup but Claire hates it: no wonder her Mum's made tomato for her. Last time I had it, Claire tried it and was sick. I quickly text Michael on my blackberry that I really do like:

**Oi, Michael, best get here quick to not be rude - soups ready. Also, since when have you and Claire been together?**

I smile as I send it, knowing that the conclusion Claire's parents came to can provide much comedy for many years to come! Within seconds he is bursting through the portal so we're all stood together as Claire and her Mum come through the door with trays of soup and bread. Michael is slipping his phone into his pocket (the new Sony Erikson, not a bad phone to be honest) into his pocket and whispers (quietly so that only us three can hear it, but Claire won't understand its meaning):

"I'm not ever going to live that down, am I?"

I shake my head and say: "Nope you're not Michael!"

Claire hands us both bowls of chicken noodle soup and hunks of bread before taking her tomato soup. Silence ensues whilst we all eat and when the bowls are stacked (and completely empty, that soup was _delicious!_) before Claire's Mum says:

"Sorry to rush you out but we are going out so..."

We take this as our cue to leave and after bidding farewells, we three walk through the portal to the Glass House. Michael walks off to pick up his guitar (obviosuly going to write a song about his experience) but Claire stays with me. I hold her tightly and mouth:

"Want to come over?" she nods and bids bye to Michael who looks wistful that he has no girlfriend for any antics! We walk through the portal and continue last nights events... **(imagination oncemore) **

* * *

**please review this chapter! 3 reviews = update!**

**Also, what else should happen next chapter - ideas please!**

**vicky xx**


	16. Awkwardness With Amelie

**Chapter 16:**

(we're back into Claire's POV)

Waking up completely rejuvenated, lying next to the most beautiful man on the planet (who is still asleep... Or in the state of choosing to sleep) is the best thing ever. I'm blissfully happy, as if the events yesterday (Oliver being a prick, my parents with the whole relationship/vampire thing) didn't happen. Which happens to remind me: what did Dad say to Myrnin when I was with Mum and where did Michael go (because I heard him sprint back in just before I came through with the soup)? I'll ask my love when he wakes up - how long is he sleeping for? Normally he is up before me, even though I fall asleep first - maybe it's something to do with his age - so why isn't he awake? I lie here and just watch him sleep - he looks so peaceful and innocent asleep - for what feels like eternity and a blink of an eye at the same time, as my phone beeps.

_You have a text message from Oliver._

Oh god, why is Mr MeanyPants texting me - a)I thought he prefered phone calls and b) does he really think after yesterday I want another session? But then again, since I worked through what happened, I've been a lot more steady and when I (tentatively) think about that day, I'm fine: otherwise how could I have told Mum and Dad?

**Claire, lesson today is cancelled: recuperate from yesterday. Again, apologies for any pain I caused yesterday but it was necessary. Oliver.**

Well, that's a relief: I couldn't face more Oliver and more pain, especially when I'm so happy. And, according to the ache that's just beginning, hungry - I find it better to say hungry than thirsty. It helps me feel more normal, so therefore, hungry it is. Just as I think this, Myrnin wakes up, stretching out fully: a cat waking from a 'catnap'.

"Hello, my love, how are you this morning?" he says as he reaches over for my other shoulder to pull me closer for a tender kiss.

"I'm fine, just a little... You know," I say sheepishly when he releases me and he immediately looks alert. I listen out and outside the window, I hear humans talking and walking, their scents smelling rather appealling but no. I'm a normal being, not obsessed with the _delicious _smells. Myrnin notices my obsession and shakes me to make me refocus on him.

"Claire, babe, come on and focus on me, you're fine, come on, let's go get something ok?" he supports me as I quickly dress to the sound of his voice. It's the only thing keeping me from bursting out into the light and getting one of those humans (and the light'd be pretty painful) so in his breath pauses I imagine his voice. He dresses and pulls me through to the kitchen where he rummages in the fridge.

"SHIT!" he exclaims and bursts over to the other side of the room and through the portal to the Glass House, dragging me through at a ridiculous speed. I never realised how hungry I was: I thought it was only the beginnings but when I smell the remnants of Eve's scent from the other day and I'm foaming at the mouth to get her, I know I'm well past that.

"Myrnin whats going on?" Michael asks in alarm as Myrnin searches through the fridge for some blood.

"She's thirsty - badly - and I didn't think about her needing blood as I finished off my stocks yesterday when I had my fix as I don't need more for another couple of days. When was the human here?" he explains and Michael looks embarrassed before getting me the blood and heating it up. I don't care about it being warm, only that I can taste the delicious taste in my mouth NOW.

"Uh she's still here," Michael says sheepishly as I catch wind of a fresh human scent. Shit, no I don't want to do this. All of a sudden, Myrnin is on top of me, pinning me to the ground again and Michael is pouring the blood into my mouth. The human (I think it's Eve... No, please no, I don't want her to see me like this) is just about to make their way downstairs. Everything turns red and as I finish off the blood and relax against the scent of Eve, Myrnin releases me and I stand up. We're all completely relaxed looking by the time Eve can see us.

"Claire!" she squeals and runs down the stairs in clothes that look as if they were worn yesterday as well before hugging me. I notice Michael disappears whilst Eve's attention is divulged with me to bin the blood bottle and I feel so upset how I behaved. I know it's natural for vampires but thank god Eve didn't see it. She'd be disgusted. But what is Eve doing here anyway - she and Michael broke up! Nonetheless, I'll ask him and not her.

"Hey Eve," I say as we break apart from the hug and move back next to Myrnin. Absently, she twirls her hair (that's grown to past her shoulders in the time I've known her) whilst Michael stands behind her, quiet.

"Well sorry but I've got to go, Oliver and work calls," she garbles and rushes off through the door. The light that comes in just misses me: another inch and I'd have been frazzling.

I fix Michael with a stare which has him putting his hands up in surrender and a sheepish expression on his face. "Ok, well you left last night and then there was Eve at the door," he begins without me even having to prompt him. "She came in and said she was here because she couldn't stay in a house with Shane when he was running against Richard," he continues. "Then we were talking and it was late so she went to bed... I didn't sleep with her, we're not together still, either," he explains and I believe him.

"Ok, I believe you. I'm glad she saw sense on the whole mayor debacle though," I reply and he nods.

"I've got to go to work till 12pm - need to sell some guitars to get some money!" Michael grins as he pulls on a black hoody to sprint out the door to his car.

"Bye!" I call as the door slams shut. Myrnin's arms close around me, ensnaring me.

"So we have all day-" he begins before my phone rings - it's Amelie. I pull away slightly and slide my finger along the screen to answer the call.

"Hey Amelie, whats up?" I say relaxed.

"Hello Claire, would you mind coming over to help me with the wedding before accompaying Sam, Michael and Myrnin to get some suitable attire at 12:30pm?" she asks. (**a/n, i'd almost forgotten about this from the scientist...) **

"Sure thing, I'll come over in a bit," I say and shut the phone over.

"Sorry honey, I can't - have to go to Amelie's. But don't forget to come over at 12pm because we're going to get you a suit," I say as Myrnin's face falls.

"Yes, you can help me choose the perfect monkey suit," he wanly smiles as I run upstairs, into the bathroom then smile impishly.

"Honey, can you help me please?" I call and he zooms up.

"Yes my dear?"

I turn seductively towards him and say:

"I need some help getting undressed... And in the shower," with a meaningful smile which has him on me (and ripping our clothes) in less than 2 seconds. So much for going straight to Amelie's...

45 minutes later and I'm able to get dressed and head through the portal, still giggling about what we've just been doing, into Amelie's office.

"Hello Claire," she says warmly, laying her pen down on the table. "Can I suggest next time you and Myrnin are together, _intimately, _you shut the portal in your mind as well?"

i blush deeply - has she heard all that? Uh oh.

"Erm well sorry," I say awkwardly and she places her hand on mine.

"Nothing wrong with natural feelings and actions Claire, sex is natural," she says in a tone that makes me blush deeper. "But off your love life and onto my wedding if you don't mind!"

and I'm all too happy to compell!

**Did you like this chapter? Please review - 4 reviews and I'll update asap!**

**Vicky xx**


	17. Ooooohhhh Amelie!

**Chapter 17:**

**Thanks for all the support with this story & don't forget to please check out my forum - 'Morganville is AMAZING' - thanks!**

"So which do you think - the ivory with gold rim or cream with silver?" Amelie asks me seriously, holding up two different plates that look similar in colour with just a _slightly _different rim colour. And the problem is that she is actually seriously struggling between the two: we cut out the other 3 in the category over half an hour ago and for that long we've been haggling out over these. Is it too light, too creamy, too 'blingy'?

"I say the ivory with gold, like I said earlier," I say a little bit snappy but Amelie doesn't notice, she's too engrossed in a text. So if she's texting, I'll text (given I thnk it's Sam so in trade off, I say I'll text Myrnin)

**Hi babe, I'm beginning to feel like you did the other day - she's going a bit OTT obsessive. Anyway, what did my Dad say to you because he didn't seem crazy mad but not crazy happy either. C **xxxx

**I **send it and then wait patiently for either Amelie to get out of her text & reply session or Myrnin to reply - which ever comes first! Which just happens to be my lover.

**My darling, I sympathise with you - especially as I am with Sam and he is intrigued with his texting session with Amelie (it's rather distracting and sexually arousing!) your father said that he is really happy with me replacing Shane and as long as you're happy, he's happy. Love you so much! M xxx**

Ahhh that's so cute, I'm glad Dad is happy with Myrnin but being aroused by Sam and Amelie? That's a little worringly, to be honest!

**Honey, please tell me you're joking about being aroused, I'm a little worried! Love you, C xxxx**

I send this, and _still _am waiting for Amelie to finish her text sex (it's sort of obvious from her guilty, sly, sidewards looking expression what it is) with Sam, so I strum my fingers on the desk impatiently, letting through my heightened vampire senses (every emotion I feel is stronger than before) waiting for her to! Finally she puts her phone down on the desk and looks at me.

"So, ivory with gold plates it is then," she says and I nod - finally we have our first decision of the day. I think she's in a argumentative, no a mood where whatever I say she'll find something wrong with it, mood today so fitting in another decision probably won't happen. This is because it's already 10:45am and I'm leaving at 12pm for the fittings: this plate decision took 2 hrs 30 minutes - yes, I was up that early!

"I thought instead of tackling a huge decision we could simply sort out the plate sizes?" Amelie suggests and I nod - that can't take too long or be too complex!

However, it does. Her _lovely _mood of changing opinion every 5 seconds is shining through, meaning that at 11:50am we have... No plate sizes but have had a lot of disagreements (hell I won't argue with her, even as a vampire, even though she won't suck my blood/kill me!) on exact measurements. As well as her deciding a radius and then we both drawing a selection of plates for them then to be discarded. Myrnin replied but with Amelie's crabbity mood, I didn't want to risk her wrath being set upon me.

"Amelie, no offence, but you're not in the best decision making mood today," I say tactfully and she doesn't react. That's good - at least I'm not fighting for my life, blind - given I've never had fight training in all of 4 days! "Therefore, I recommend we return to plate sizes tomorrow, if you want"

"Certainly Claire - you have the fittings in 40 minutes. Sam said he would meet you in Glass House central - his words, not mine - at 12pm so you may as well head off. I hope tomorrow can be more productive," Amelie says and I gather my bag and begin to walk to the door. "Claire," she says and I turn back. "Claire, I understand I'm not the best or the easiest person to work with - hell, Myrnin can't handle it even though we've been friends for centuries.. But he is a different breed. Anyway, back to the point, I just wanted to say thank you for being both my helper here and Maid of Honour - not many people would accept either but you to continue with them even through this emotional turmoil is just amazing. So thank you."

Tears well in my eyes, and I zoom across the room to give her a hug - she hugs me deeply, much stronger than I would have imagined for her.

"No thank you for giving me this," I say and then her phone rings. I walk through the portal, into the living room (empty) and flop down. I read the text Myrnin sent me:

**Oh of course I am: the only one who could do such a thing is you, my love. I shall see you shortly in the Glass living room: Sam here informed me of the meeting point- we're in the lab meant to be writing some speech but just talking and moaning WHEN HE STOPS TEXTING AMELIE! M xxxxx**

ahhh he is really having fun. I wonder if Michael knows of the plans, given he's working till 12 - maybe he's meeting us there.

**Michael, you meeting us at the wedding clothing shop? As appointment/fitting and such is at 12:30pm soo... Claire x**

I send this, and wait for a reply - no point replying to Myrnin because I'll see him in... 6 minutes 4 seconds.

**Claire, yeah I'm meeting you there - you'd best be on fashion pick because I think Sam's plan is to pick the first suit he sees: Amelie'll be relying on you to match the colour scheme so HAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAH! Enjoy your responsibility! Michael x**

Oh god, I hadn't thought of that. Michael you prick for making me worried!

**Prick for mentioning that - that's you btw! Anyway I'm sure I can get you a hideous suit or something and nobody'd care! See ya soon - also I'll just tell Amelie that 3 older, more powerful, scarier vampires over powered me so HAH! C x**

I send this, and moments later Myrnin and Sam come through the portal - I really think we ought to start charging for usage!

"Hey Claire - how you doing?" Sam asks easily, and I blush slightly, remembering the 'sexts' he and Amelie were sending.

"Not bad, how are you? Looking forward to buying a uber cool yet classy suit for the big day? With 5 hours to do it in, only?" I tease him and he puffs out loudly (and a little over the top).

"I am not spending 5 hours choosing three measley suits. You can choose etc and we'll try on so if nothing's right, it's your fault!" Sam moans and I laugh.

"You're a chicken - scared of what you're future wife is going to say? Haha, you are a baby chicken - cluck cluck! (**how hard it it to describe a chicken?)**" I joke, laughing really hard. Myrnin joins in, leaving Sam trying to not laugh before succumbing to the fits.

"Fine, you win. But we need to go or else Amelie'll kill us all," he conceeds and I grimace - just how am I going to get to Sam's car outside without burning?

**So how do you think she should do it?**

**Please review!**

**3 reviews = update!**

**Vicky xx**


	18. Curtains and Cloaks

**Chapter 18:**

**Hope you're still enjoying this story!**

So, just _how _am I planning on getting out to the car without burning up to a crisp? Michael only just manages because he's built a little resistance up to it; however, he can still only be out for 3 seconds without burning. I don't even have that - even through thick clothing I'll still burn. Great. What a BRILLIANT way to travel - crisp 'n' run.

"How are we going to get Claire out to the car?" Sam asks Myrnin, "Because I'll be fine but you know 4 days isn't really enough time to build up enough resistance for the journey to the car."

Myrnin muses this point for a moment - hurry up! We've only got 27 minutes to make it to the boutique on the other side of town so, for gods sake! He then stands up and runs upstairs - to Shane's old room, it sounds like - and returns with a thick curtain which I know lets no light in whasoever: too many times we used it.

"Wrap this around yourself Claire, and then Sam'll carry you out to the car under this cloak/robe thing he's wearing," he explains and I wrap myself up in the rather hideously patterned curtain. The robe he's wearing is identical to those Amelie and the troops wore when they came to the school in the middle of the war to assist me. I remember that they just walked across the sunny car park with them on and didn't even have a pink undertone to their skin. Oh I wish I was like that already. But Myrnin wasn't part of _that _wave of the operation and neither was Sam (who's wearing one of these cloaks now) because they were crazy psycho (Myrnin) and too young (Sam). I survey Sam, my eyes lingering on the cloak and he smiles.

"Standard Amelie side resources from the war - mine is thicker, much thicker than Myrnin's here so it'll give you more protection from the sun," Sam explains - ahhh that's why he's taking me out and not Myrnin - I bet Myrnin could go out with no protective clothing on whatsoever and be fine for a few minutes, at least. Still, that's what you get for being old.

"Ok," I smile and Sam grabs me. Somehow we get out of the building and at the speed of light (well Sam, but who cares!) we're out of the sun that's casting a slight haze in the cloak but nothing that causes me pain - especially with the fetching curtain on as well! Myrnin has the car door opened for Sam to fling me, then himself, in and Myrnin calmly follows him in. This leaves the question - who's going to drive?

"I'll drive," Myrnin says and Sam and I both cry "NO!" at top volume which leaves Myrnin frozen in a state of movement.

"No, I'll drive," Sam says assuringly and moves Myrnin so he can climb over into his drivers seat. "Myrnin, you can't drive as you cannot yet be bothered to think someone knows something you don't so if you think I'm going to let you drive _my _car, you've another thing coming. If another idiot lets you drive their car, that's their problem!" he explains as we begin driving down the steet. Inside the car, it's as dark as night so I remove the curtain and Myrnin (now unfrozen) pulls me into his side. We do't bother with seatbelts, which may have been a little stupid given we brake at a dramatic speed. If Myrnin hadn't held onto me (because with his super vampire strength and equilibrium with age, he has barely shifted) I'd have been through the window faster than you can say 'Ahhh it _burns' _ so that's pretty sucky.

"Sam what was that for?" I ask a little crabbily - it's not fun almost burning to death. But I feel a little guilty because obviously Amelie's mood from earlier has rubbed off on me a little.

"Just the Taylor kid ran out in front of me on the road - I couldn't hit him," Sam explains.

I quickly think of something I need to tell Myrnin - but I don't want Sam to hear. So, I will text him.

**Hi babe, just thought you should know we should probably strengthen the sound barrier between Amelie's house and the Glass House and the lab because earlier... Well she could hear us. X**

Myrnin's phone beeps and he reads the text I sent, his eyes goggling at the message. He then replies and I get my phone beeping.

**I will do later - I bet that conversation was lovely and awkward! Love you lots - you staying over tonight or? Xxxxx**

Yes, you have no idea how awkward it was!

"Why are you two texting each other when you're sat next to each other? Ohhh things I can't hear," Sam says, then answers his own question straight away. He then laughs. Which makes me retaliate:

"Oh like you and Amelie earlier & also at the tutorial? Because it _totally _wasn't obvious what you were doing!" both Myrnin and I laugh at this, and in the mirror I can see Sam's gone bright red.

"Ok, why don't we just forget both of them?" Sam suggests and Myrnin says:

"Of course. Moving on, did you know when we spoke to Claire's parents about us and also her becoming a vampire, they thought Michael and her were together?" Myrnin says, embarrassing me. However, Sam squeals with laughter - if squeal is the right word for great huffaws of laughter for what seems like hours.

"Oh, he's never going to live that down - Claire you're not even gonna be part of this because, hahaha, he's... Oh god, this is too funny!" Sam chokes out, laughs wracking his body but still the car drives straight. Amazing!

"Oh yes, hilarous!" I say, as Sam pulls into the empty underground car park for the boutique. Yay this is going to be a blast - I can dress them in absolutely anything. My phone beeps once more:

**Just remember my darling, if you are planning on being wicked with our clothes a) Amelie will kill you b) you have to dance and so on with me in that hideous suit and c) if it's really hideous, I'll wear it whenever we marry (if we do) so just consider that! M xxxx**

whoa. So we're going to get married, just this isn't a proposal, just a confirmation of the fact. Ok. Concentrate.

"Oh do you really think I'd be that mean to you or Sam?" I say, "Michael on the other hand, may be an exception to this as I doubt you'd care what your grandson is wearing, right Sam?"

He laughs as he pulls into a random space, "Oh please put him in a pink suit that looks like someone's been sick all over it _please _!" he begs and I laugh. We all get out of the car and moments later Michael's car pulls in next to ours.

"Hey guys!" he enthuses and with a look between Sam, Myrnin (who's arm is pleasantly around my waist) and I we all burst into bouts of laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asks, perplexed. I shake my head then take his arm as we walk to go get the men suited up for the wedding: I'm pretty damn happy!

**What colour scheme should they go for, for the suits? Give me your opinion please! **

**Review please!**

**Vicky xx**


	19. Drama Choosing Outfits!

**Chapter 19:**

**thanks for still reading this story! And thanks to new reader InsaneMoments' :D (also sorry for spelling, I may be a top english student in class but with no spell check on my phone, some words I'm gonna get wrong!) **

We walk up the staircase that takes us into the boutique and I hesitate before entering - is there any light? However, Sam smiles and says:

"Claire, love, this is a _vampire _shop and when an appointment is booked in the _vampire _book, well, they're going to shurt the curtains." He explains to me affectionately and I nod before walking in with Michael & Myrnin, after Sam. I enter the dim room and see that the racks of dresses have been pushed backwards slightly and the suits drawn out from the back corner. Guess that makes sense, given we're dropping in for suits for the groom, best man and father of the bride (in other terms, best friend giving away the Founder because her father was a psycho)!

"Hello, I'm Monique - would you like any assistance?" the vampire assistant asks us, smiling widely and I recognise the one who helped Amelie get her dresses on.

"Erm well I thought we'd have a look around first, get a feel for the suits then try some on?" I suggest and she nods, disappearing into another room in the back.

"Right, well, everyone let's go around the suits and check the selection, then get some to shortlist?" I order and Michael (sarcastic bugger!) gives a mock salute in my direction - I reach over and shove him as hard as I can: he falls backwards, laughing so hard!

"Now now, children!" Myrnin mocks us, helping Michael up from the floor and righting the suits that got moved slightly when he fell.

"So then, lets look!" I order and we begin. I begin on the left, Myrnin on the right rack, Sam on the other row (left rack) and Michael on right rack other row. There are so many suits, it's mind boggling: pink with ruffles, black with big 'flaps', turquiose with puffy sleeves. There are so many: white, black, pink, orange, red, and a 'classy' shade of black. Just what should be for whom? should there be a dress code for all three, a colour code or just eclectic pieces working in harmony? And don't even get me started on the shirts, the waistcoats and the ties! There are more here than someone could wear in a millenium, let alone a human lifetime!

"Oookkkkayyyyyy," I say and Michael whistles at the selection - hell, if there are just these on my rack (and every rack is different) just how many different suits can there be?

After 15 minutes of getting head rush from the different suits, we all meet up and I see the same emotions on all their faces as well.

"Right, well what I'm thinking is Sam you have your outift seperate and that Michael and Myrnin have the same suit, just a different shirt colour?" I suggest and they nod.

"Right, well shall we sort your stuff first Sam?" I say, but don't wait for an answer. "Well I'm thinking black suit, big flap things, just completely classic and sweet. Then a white shirt, with maybe a silver waiscoat with some embroidery in a silver thread? That'd work well I think," I suggest and they all just nod along, not really bothered.

"Ok then, Michael find a white shirt - bring a selection of the different ones, Myrnin get all the silver waistcoats with embroidery, Sam get some black shoes - polished please, not matt - and I'll find some suits. Be back here in 20 minutes please," I expell instructions and feel more secure with getting a result, knowing I'm in charge and ordering them around!

"Wait!" I say as the three begin slunking off. "What size are you Sam?"

He gives us the measurements (Amelie had a professional fitter in the other week) and soon we're on our way. I make my way through the racks and find 15 suits I rather like, some plainer then others, but don't have a problem carrying them! When we meet up, I see they haven't bothered to narrow down their selection, having decided to have a chat for the last 15 minutes (I heard them - well Michael and Myrnin. Sam only just joined them, having actually deliberated over his shoes!). Honestly, it's a wedding, bringing together two people for the rest of their lives. I hope when we get married, Myrnin is a little more bothered!

"Ok then, let's go to the changing room and lay out our selections that you haven't bothered to narrow down whatsoever, ok?" I say, a little like Amelie was earlier (unfortunately).

"Yes Ma'am!" they chorus and follow me through - they all order their clothes: Michael placing the folded shirts on the units specifically for them, Myrnin hanging the waistcoats on the lower pegs and Sam placing the shoes on the floor in pairs. Which leaves me to try and put a stack of 15 suits that may not be heavy, but are bulky and mean I can't see right, on the rails _wayyy _above my head. As I struggle, Myrnin laughs and then helps me by hanging them up for me.

"Why thank you!" I say to him, batting my eyelids flirtateously. Which leaves Michael and Sam clearing their throats loudly to interrupt the timeless look of love locked in Myrnin and my eyes.

"Right, ok, I think we can get rid of these shirts with the ruffley things please - in fact, get it down to just the plain shirts please," I say, pulling all the too detailed ones to a side - no point in having them! Soon we're left with 4 shirts: all white but two with pockets and two that are the same but one has a slightly different collar.

"Get rid of the ones with the pocket I think - unless, Sam, if you want to choose a shirt?" I say but he shakes his head, moves backwards and waves his hands.

"Nope, Claire, you've got it covered and also you can be blamed if it doesn't fit right!"

"Like I said earlier, chicken!" I mutter under my breath, and they all laugh. So the two which are the same, just the collars are different... Not sure. I'll leave this final decision until the rest is sorted so that I can see how it works together. I turn to the suits and immediately realise 4 of them are hideous - I motion for Myrnin to remove them and he does for me. Right, there are 11 now, some plainer than others, and some with more classier looks than the others.

"Sam, do you want classy and big or more relaxed or what?" I ask and he surveys the suits before removing 6 of them.

"I really don't see myself wearing any of these," he explains and I nod - that's made it a lot easier! Now there are some that are more similar and one that is completely different. 3 of them are identical besides about an inch difference in the flaps - the bottoms are all slightly flicked and look pretty good. I think we should go for the middle sized flaps.

"Middle sized flaps?" I ask and Sam nods, removing the other two. Now there is one with a bigger flick on the back (hmmm, not sure) the one with big flaps and pockets and one which has only one pocket and is slightly classier and old fashioned than the others.

"Erm, what do you think of this one?" I ask, holding it out slightly - the jacket seems rather nice and the trousers are simple, with adequately sized pockets for Sam's hands.

"That's my favourite - I think it's more you Sam: more old fashioned and old!" Michael says teasingly. "No, I'm serious, it's really you," he says, completely serious and Myrnin nods in agreement.

"Ok, well that's the one I'm favouring more at the moment but let's keep the other two just to be sure," Sam says, ever the practical guy.

Right - waistcoats. Again, like Michael, Myrnin hasn't bothered cutting down on the waistcoats so we have 32 different ones. Some of which are _h-i-d-e-o-u-s _so, you know, 27 of them are gone in seconds. Literally. With the remaining 5, I motion Sam forwards and he picks his favourite two, one with swirls of metallically silver embroidery and one with indescribable embriodery. I personally prefer the first one, but Sam's the one that's going to wear it so it's fundamentally up to him. I've got the same tie for both (never had a problem choosing the only nice silver tie so it's obvious it would be chosen).

**"**You can choose the final waistcoat Sam, because I think you ought to. Now, shoes, thank you Sam for having 3 pairs here - that means when you get your suits on, we can see which works best with your choice. So, get on suit number one please with the medium flaps, the first white shirt and the second waistcoat please," I ask and he grabs the items I order and walks behind the curtain. Moments later he emerges, and... No. Just no. The suit isn't right for him and doesn't suit (haha) his shape.

"Nope, get this suit off, I can't concentrate on the rest with that suit. Try the classic one please," I order, wishing I could push him back in with the right suit all theatrically but cannot because I CAN'T REACH IT!

He comes back out again and yes, it's really perfect for him: it suits his figure and just looks right for him because it seems to work from the era he is from.

"Yes, it's perfect," I gasp and he says:

"Well finally, got one decision."

i look at the shirt, crisp and complete stark contrast to the black, and it fits prefectly, especially with the waistcoat. This one looks great so I'm not asking him to change.

"Well, if you're happy, I absolutely love it!" I squeal and he laughs in relief. Now shoes - I hand him the plain black shoes with slight 'ruffely things' on the side and he obliginly puts them on. P-e-r-f-e-c-t.

"Well I love it!" I exclaim and Sam says:

"I like it, so am I finished then?"

i nod, so he heads back inside to change. Michael says to Myrnin "Bet he's enjoyed that!" - Myrnin laughs.

"I'm finished with, dear Grandson and friend. You have to put up with the intense scrutiny for the next hour!" Sam's voice comes through the curtain, laughing.

I motion for Michael & Myrnin to follow me through to the shop.

"You can follow me around now, I don't trust you to choose anything again," I say, cricking my finger for them to come with. I find this gorgeous black suit that I discounted for the groom but could be fine for these two. Yes, it will be great!

"This is fine for you two - happy?" I confirm, not waiting for an answer but they nod anyway. I decide that shirts are the next stop. I choose a sky blue shirt for Myrnin that'll look gorgeous because his eyes and hair are brown - don't ask me how it'll work. Now Michael...! With a wicked grin, I pick... Baby pink. But yes, honestly, it will really work because his hair and eye colour are blonde and blue so pink'll be nice!

"No, I actually thought you were kidding - I cannot be forced to wear _pink!" _he moans but I laugh.

"It'll work, honest, and it's good for you so there, you're wearing pink!" I counter argue, moving onto waistcoats as that's the next logical step. I think they ought to match the suit so therefore be matching, so must go with both pink and blue. Sam returns and begins looking at the waistcoats. I find a nice metallic grey (nothing like the silver one, yet still similar enough to show the fact they're at the same wedding) which'd go nicely with pink and blue. So we're sorted - no point having different shoes to Sam.

"Right, that was easy - next step trying it all on!" I order as they trudge along to the changing room. I hand each of them their outfits and Sam and I wait for them to get them on, jogging up and down, pacing. I can't walk any more, just jog so that's a little annoying.

They both emerge at the same time, looking completely debonair and perfect - Myrnin's sexiness just takes my breath away, it's too amazing!

"Yes." I say simply, unable to say anymore because I'm so taken away by Myrnin: my heart is breaking when he walks back into the changing room to change back to his lovely normal clothes (but, still sexy... Just not as).

I walk back through with Sam and we find the hankies that you put in the pockets: we go for the silver with embroidery - silk.

Now we have all the decisions, I decide to text Amelie, not telling her any decisions etc but just so she knows that we have the decisions.

**Hey Amelie, just letting you know we have the outfits for Sam, Myrnin and Michael. See you tomorrow, Claire.**

So with all the decisions made, I can finally relax!

**Thank you very much for reading, please review! 3 reviews = update!**

**Vicky xx**


	20. Pain Associated With Remembering

**Chapter 20:**

**Claire, I need details - colour schemes, designs, materials! Amelie.**

Honestly, that woman is so _wanty, _but there's no chance that I'm going to give her a-n-y details besides the colours and thats not going to be for a good day or so!

**No, tough luck! **

I simply send this onto her, as I help Sam tell the woman what we want to buy from them - thankfully we don't have to make any changes to the suits (they look as if they were made for them!) and as vampires it's not like they can gain weight - one pretty good thing!

"So that'll be $12500 please," the assistant named Monique says and Sam hands over the card Amelie used last time.

"It's our joint account," he explains to me as he types in the pincode to the machine. He then smiles at the assistant before arranging for the suits to be taken to the Glass House next week, as he cannot be bothered to take them now! Lazy bugger! We then rejoin the 'M's who have changed out of the suits and are now ready to leave. When we make it down to the car, I check the clock on my phone - god, it's 4:30pm already.

"Mmm, we haven't been in there long I don't think. Should be home in plenty of time to watch Midsummer Murders at 4:15pm," Sam thinks, as he finds his key to unlock the car.

"Um Sam," I begin, "It's already 4:30pm!"

He looks at me in shock before saying:

"Well let's get a move on - I can't miss it - you're coming to our place and then you can get the portal home!" with this, he bundles us all into the car, Michael in the front, he driving and Myrnin and I together in the back. I put on a seatbelt this time - I don't want to die from the sun!

We pull out into the natural light and I begin observing the beauty of the sun - harmless through this glass but outside... Deadly. The flameball of fire looks as if it's on course for Earth but I know it's not - but if I could just feel it's beautiful rays, the warmth on my skin, I'd feel so much more secure and happy. However, I know that's not possible until I'm well over 300 years old - and that'll be short, rather uncomfortable stints until I'm at least Oliver's age. At this age, you're pretty free - as demonstrated by Oliver coming with the Amelie party to the school last year - to go out in the sun for however long.

As I'm thinking about the sun, I don't realise just how fast we get to Sam's house.

"Sam that's 42 different traffic laws broken, you know, including 7 different speed limits and the right way to go down a one way street," Myrnin boasts about knowing the road safety laws. That's confusing - I thought he didn't know anything? "My dear, I am learning about learning to drive so that when I am compelled to be taught I can prove to Sam here that I know more about driving than they do!" he laughs, tightening his arm around my waist before letting go. He opens the door of the car, into the covered garage, and provides a hand to let me out.

I take Myrnin's hand and we walk through into the bottom floor of the h-u-g-e house in Sam's wake - he chased off before the car was completely still! We head up the grand staircase to the living room where Sam is transfixed to the english television programme - Gran used to watch it before she died. Just then Amelie comes through from wherever she was at and sits down with Sam, his arm around her.

Just as she comes in, I recieve a message:

**Fine, tomorrow it is. Oliver wishes to see you about something tomorrow so after that, approximately 2pm. Amelie**

She looks up as my phone acknowledges this message and smiles at me. She seems to have gotten over her mood from earlier as she is completely relaxed and hugging into Sam's side. Who knew that Amelie would ever partake in public displays of affection? Anyway, we three say our goodbyes and head through the portal before Michael shouts:

"Shit, I left my car at the boutique!"

Myrnin and I both laugh loudly at his mistake - the absolute clown, just _how _do you forget your car, for gods sake?

"Honestly Michael, well you're going to have to go back tonight when it's dark," I say and he nods (Myrnin's still laughing) when I have a thought. I could go back with him - I'll have a chance to get out in the outdoors, get to run and also just relax a little. I'll get to be normal enough, to branch out, just for a few minutes.

"Michael, can I come with you?" I ask and he exchanges a look with (a suddenly sober) Myrnin.

"Um, I guess so," he replies slowly as Myrnin nods in answer to my question. YAY, I'm getting out of the house and get to go out in the beautiful fresh air, the sharp night. It's going to be bliss! I punch the air in excitement before running round the sofa to get to the kitchen for some coke. The M's (that's their new duo nickname when they're together - well they're going to be wearing the same suit at the wedding as well!) are laughing in the living room and they both flop onto the sofa. I decide to get them both cokes as well (they both like it and it's not as if they can say they're not thirsty!) so I throw them both a can before sitting in the armchair.

"So, Michael, looking forward to wearing a lovely pink shirt?" I tease, knowing that the shirt suits him brilliantly but still teasing him anyway about the colour.

He groans deeply before saying:

"What would I have to be to have not got the pink shirt?"

I consider this point a moment before replying:

"Well Sam's the groom so if I dressed him in pink, I'd have been murdered by Amelie before the end of the day. Myrnin threatened me if I gave him a horrible outfit and anyway he's my boyfriend. So, however much I care for you, landlord and best friend ranks below not wanting to get murdered and boyfriend," I explain.

"Fair points there Claire," he conceeds.

"Honestly, you do look really nice in that shirt colour, it's a lot better than the blue would have been on you because it would have been too 'matchy matchy' with your eyes whereas the pink just compliments you," I defend my choice whilst opening my can - I used to have trouble opening the cans but now, no problem!

Then I realise something (completely involuntarily). This is the seat Bishop sat in when he came around with my parents.

Suddenly, I feel a little off: weirdly weak and upset. I know instinctively it's not blood thirst. I think it's the depressive mode back again. Great, I thought that it had been left behind. So now I need to get upstairs and quickly, before they notice (at the minute they're both laughing over the football scores of LA Galaxy and some New York team) me like this.

How can I do it? I pretend to check my phone and pretend to notice a new message.

"Oh," I simply say, before standing and walking up the stairs with my phone to my ear: they don't even notice I'm gone. Well, of course they do, but they don't comment. Finally, I make it to my room and collapse onto my bed, feeling completely exhausted. All I can think about is snapshots which are running through my mind and they're not happy moments. It's Oliver almost coming in the house, Oliver holding me outside the old hospital, Myrnin escaping the cage. It's Bishop and Eve at the feast, Jason staking Amelie, Shane getting stabbed. Bishop beating Amelie, me getting controlled, when Bishop had Amelie and Sam (with Oliver being the fake traitor) and him killing Sam and making Amelie watch. There's the funeral for Sam, when Oliver and Pennywell were in the limo, when Myrnin bit me in wherever we were because of Ada, with Morley and the others on the coach then in the fights against the other vampires. Horrible, horrible memories. I don't know what to do. Tears are pouring down my face: the Nigeria Falls falling into the plungepool below. Who can I speak to?

Oliver.

My fingers are shaking so badly I can barely get the contacts bar up on my phone, let alone find his name. I grasp one hand in the other and then make it so that I force my hand to stab at Oliver's name - 2 attempts and his contact card is up. I press the green button to call him and within seconds he answers drily, crisply.

"Hello," he says simply. I pause for a few seconds, unable to say anything. Then I manage to choke out "Help," through my tears and around the lump in my throat. He hangs the phone up and then emerges through my portal in my room instantaneously. He moves over, completely concerned for me, and sits on the bed next to me. He stays a moment before standing, putting his hands under my arms to pull me to my feet.

"Come on," he says very gently, caring and lovingly, seeming completely bothered about me. I stumble through the portal with his help and he seats me in a chair then crouches down besides me. His face is completely open, completely concerned about me. There's nothing malicious there at all.

"What happened?" he asks softly.

"I was fine then in my head I thought about Bishop then I went upstairs and every single bad thing that's happened since I came here from you trying to break in here (this gets a raised eyebrow) to Ada trying to kill me, through Bishop and his theatrics," I gasp out and he nods understandingly.

"It's time I told you something. Something I've told noone else," he says, now staring at something on the floor.

I sit here, completely despondant, waiting for Oliver's story...

**Well what do you think he's going to tell her? This is a bi-part to my plan I set out on but may as well cover it (fits in with depression sequence!) so... Lol.**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx **


	21. Don't Judge a Psychiatrist B4 You Know!

**Chapter 21:**

**God, I'm busting for the loo & in a taxi an hour from home, so you're getting a chapter to keep me distracted!**

"Many years ago, when I was approximately 200, I was still in London. Amelie and I were aquantainces, joining forces whenever Bishop came around, or the other needed help, but not friends. Myrnin was as much as a bugger then, as he is now - I'm not going to get into what he did," Oliver begins and the end'd normally spark my interest but now... Not even a flicker of 'botheredness'.

"Anyway, I was just beginning to go out during the day for little bouts, to build my resistance (as that's what you do), when every day I walked the same way as this young woman named Lucy. And everyday we would have a small exchange of communication - nothing much. Still, I began to notice how pretty she was, her kind heartedness, her helpfulness. Soon I began walking more and more, just to 'bump' into her. I forgot I was a vampire with her... I just felt as if I was falling in love with her. That's why I asked her out," he says, eyes foggy with remembrance. Still, not much feelings here at all.

"We had a few 'dates' and by this time I was pretty besotten, and she was also. I felt like I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, no question about it. Unfortunately, I was a vampire, and she human - it never would have worked: I couldn't inflict this life on her, no matter how much I had wanted it. So I went to her house, to break things off and... I found her... Lying on the floor, unconcscious," he chokes up, and emotion suddenly flows back into me. Poor Oliver - he knows just what I've been through, just the other person's views. And I know that this story doesn't have a happy ending. I reach out and pat his shoulder in a comforting way.

"I gave her CPR - not like most of the idiots of my day (unfortunately I cannot count Myrnin in that category here) I believed in William Harvey and the others like Pare and Vesalius in their beliefs (Lister, Koch and Pasteur weren't for another century, almost) in how the human body worked. This is why I didn't blood let or anything based on the 4 humours. After a while, however, she wasn't coming back so I got Amelie over to help. She said the reason she was like she was, was because we had both wanted to be together, forever, and in fact we were right for each other. She told me to change her," he breaks off once more, tears pouring from his eyes in a way I'd never have expected from Oliver.

"I deliberated for hours - Amelie said that there were 12 hours in which she could be changed. Finally I decided to do it. So I tried... And nothing happened. It turns out she must have been there for ages before I found her. She died!" Oliver bursts into great 'mansobs' and I reach to give him a hug, feeling more sorry for him than I imagined I could ever in my life.

"That's where my hatred, my prejudice, for humans comes from: if Lucy hadn't have left me... I don't know. I didn't hate humans before but when she died, so much rage went through me, it's ridiculous. It's so, so stupid but I have no control of how I link things," he explains through his hands.

"Oh, Oliver, I'm so so sorry, I didn't have a clue," I say apologetically (depressions gone as fast as it came) because I really do mean it. This is completely and utterly the truth because I know how awful it must be to loose the one who love, forever more. Some people may say that because he was going to break up with her (or whatever they did back then) he has no right to feel this way about her still. But the way I view it is that if he loved her that much, that he could see the light of reason to leave her, he would definitely stay. He may have been on his way to leave her forever, but in actual fact he'd probably have ended up proposing when he got there, as he felt like this.

"Are you ok?" I ask him, as he begins to pull himself together.

"Oh yes, this hasn't happened in many years - the heartache, although it doesn't weaken, over time becomes bearable," he grimaces as he stands up. "But this is sort of where I feel I can say that you may think that telling me your innermost thoughts and such is a stupid idea - I can see why you'd think that. However, if you see the fact I've told nobody else this entire story before, you have to believe me that I'll do eveything to help you, just like Amelie did to me," he presses and I nod - with the emotion shown here, and the entire way he let me right in, letting down all walls, gives me that security.

"Yep!" I say.

"Something else that should help you believe me: but if you tell anyone this, I may kill you!" he further presses - ooohhh, what is it?

"What is it?" I ask.

"When I was like you are in your odd moments, I drank a lot of blood of drunks so that the effects of the alcohol could pass through me more. One of these moments, I was in pretty much a hovel and Amelie came by. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I made a pass at her. That's sort of why we're like we are - love/hate. She knows how I am and how I was then and so on. So there you have it," Oliver says with a small chuckle at a long ago memory.

"Ok," I reply slowly but not really sure why he a) told me that or b) whether I can laugh, "Tomorrow for a meeting?"

He nods now, and sits down in his chair.

"10am please - Amelie wants to see you afterwards and as there's the council meeting at 6pm I don't want to not have enough time," he explains - 6pm? I thought it was 7pm normally!

"But I thought the council meetings were at 7pm?" I ask, conpletely confused. He simply smiles, a slightly bitter smile at that.

"Oh Claire, do you really think we made all the important decisions involving humans?" he asks, pitingly (almost reduces the sympathy I have for him), "No, there's a vampire meeting beforehand - before loony bot got out of hiding, it was Amelie and I. Now it's us three and loon!" he finishes and the sympathy loss almost occurs again at his insulting of my boyfriend. Almost. I couldn't lose sympathy for him after what he's said - yet anyway!

"Ok then, so 10am sharp, I'll be here," I confirm, then for the first time, I reach forwards and give him a hug. At first, he's a little confused but then awkwardly wraps his arms around me and I realise this is probably the most intimate movement he's done since Lucy died. This also makes me think of his pass at Amelie - I'm going to have to talk to her about that!

"Goodbye Claire," he says as I walk to the portal and wave. I re-enter my room and as I extend (and really push) my hearing, I can hear the M's _still _talking about whatever it was they were discussing. I gather myself together (wiping away the marks under my eyes) and then proceed downstairs, where the duo barely look up as I walk back in.

My phone beeps:

_you have a text message from Sam._

**Hey kiddo, just wanted to say thank you for helping me get the suits today because otherwise I'd never have gotten anything. Also, good luck with Amelie because she's already asked me about colour schemes the suits and everything 5million times so enjoy her pestering on you! Sam x**

Ahhhh that's sweet for saying thank you and also warning me (although it's already 4 hours too late!) about his soon-to-be wife's obsessive disorder on knowing of all the details in everything she is involved in. Anyway, it's still nice of him to do such a thing for me, so I send a message back.

**No problem Sam and also thanks but it's already too late: she was on the warpath for details 4 hours ago! Claire x**

I look through the crack in the curtains and see the sun is almost down so we can leave shortly for the car. Hopefully anyway, because I check my phone and see that it's already 10pm (sun doesn't go down until almost 10:30pm in Summer here) and the majority of humans (99%) are in their houses by now! Thank god because I couldn't face talking to/facing any of them, especially Monica Morrell.

"When can we go?" I whine to Michael who laughs at my impatience.

"We'll go at 11pm," he says, "Let's just have some pizza first!"

I nod - j'adore pizza and this'll mean this enjoyance will mean the sun can go completely down before I grow _too _impatient!

"Well unfortunately, I must go because I have some work to do, see you tomorrow!" Myrnin proclaims, standing up, and I run over to him and plant a massive smooch on his lips which stuns him slightly before he responds, putting his arms around my waist. Michael makes a bleugh noise before laughing and walking into the kitchen and removing a pizza from the fridge before plonking it in the oven.

"See you tomorrow," I say, rather breathlessly because of the snoggathon we've just had.

He lightly kisses my lips before disappearing through the portal to the lab. Oh I can't WAIT to get out into the open air!

**Did you like what Oliver said to Claire? Both parts - tell me please, your opinion!**

**Please review this story for me!**

**4 reviews = update!**

** Also, I had an idea about an Oliver story or Oliver/Amelie (after Sam died). Just wondering what you thought of these possibilities? Vicky xx**


	22. Born To Be Wild!

**Chapter 22:**

**This is the first one that I have written on an actual computer in what seems like forever! Thanks to all reviewers etc!**

**

* * *

**

11pm approaches and the longing to just get out into the open is almost overwhelming – this is going to be fantastic! Michael has just been playing the lullaby music he has decided upon for Sam and Amelie's song and I think it is really good, a brilliant choice.

"Ready to go?" he asks me as he checks that outside it is completely dark – it is – and that there are no humans around – there aren't.

"Err, _yeah_!" I say exuberantly, putting my shoes back on and rushing over to the door. I unlock it before Michael goes out into the open air first. He beckons for me to follow out and as I do, I breathe in the fresh air, the air completely new and clean, just perfect! Oh how I love being out here! I begin running around the garden and Michael does as well, playing tag with me – he wins because he's faster! Ahh well, I don't care because _I'm out in the open air_! It's absolutely fantastic!

"Well shall we go and get the car?" Michael suggests and I nod. "Right, well we're going to have to go through Founder's Square so you'll like see how it is for vampires – open and bustling."

I nod again, not bothering to correct him that I haven't seen it before – when Brandon was killed, Gretchen and Hans brought us through the Founder's Sq, so it's not as if it is new to me as how it looks. Still, nice of him to consider me though! He heads down the path and into the street at a pretty steady speed for me to keep up with, and we turn right, in the direction of Vamptown!

We take a few left turns, avoiding the few pubs still open for humans at this time, and avoiding Common Grounds (well I don't want to be near there anyway after Oliver today) entirely before we reach the Square. I take a deep breath of the beautiful air before turning the corner and seeing the bright lights, the wonderful shops open, the delicious smell of cooked food, no cuisine, wafting from the nearby (crowded) restaurants. The grass lawns are glittering with health and vibrancy and the atmosphere is generally welcoming and kind – not what I would have expected from vampires!

"Ok?" Michael asks as we begin to pass the restaurants and I reply:

"Absolutely peachy – is it always like this? I mean, this busy and this happy?" I question him and he smiles.

"Yep, pretty much every night – it's the social location for everything 'vampirey'," he explains to me. We're almost entirely out of Founder's Square by now and I just turn around and take in my new social life, my new surroundings for fun and friendship. Well friendship with my vampire friends like Sam and Michael because we can't stay in _all_ the time so I mean, come on, where else are we going to go?

I turn back around and then sprint as fast as I can, overtaking Michael for miles because he was loitering – you snooze, you lose!

"Sucker!" I tease him until he zooms up faster than I could have expected and grabs my shoulders. He throws me to the ground and lands to the side of me, laughing ridiculously hard.

"What's so funny?" I ask him, as I punch his shoulder for throwing me to the floor – I'm not hurt whatsoever, but he still pushed me over!

"Nothing, it's just… I never expected that we could ever have fun like this again – before we couldn't do it because I was scared you would get hurt with my strength. But now, now I can beat you up again without feeling guilty!" he explains and I punch him again, even harder, for that.

"Gee thanks, glad I mean so much to you that you just want to beat me up!" I mock frown and he laughs even harder before standing up and offering me a hand up. I accept it and as I stand, brush off the dirt from the road. I wonder if the vampires in Founders Square heard it – they have pretty great hearing and as we're only just outside of the Square, I'm guessing they're strong enough to hear our conversation. I set off at a complete sprint from the motionless Michael in the direction of the boutique. Soon he starts after me, yelling "Hey, wait up!" and it takes almost a minute for him to catch up – I must have been going quite fast!

Soon we pull up when we reach the entrance to the underground car park and we run down the hill at full speed – it must have been approximately 50 miles an hour! I only see Michael's black car in the parking lot – it's empty once more. Michael digs his key out of his pocket and opens the driver's door but doesn't get in.

"Wanna drive?" he asks me and I jump in joy: Dad got me driving lessons before, when I turned 17 and still lived at home, but I didn't get a car because at the time there was Shane so the deal was I'd get to see him more without a car. Still, I loved driving and this is going to be great!

"Erm, yes, absolutely! That'll be great!" I enthuse and clamber into the seat – I have to adjust it forwards because Michael is that much taller than me, but soon I have a good position and accept the key from Michael. He walks around to the passenger side and watches me as I turn the ignition and begin to slowly reverse. I see what he meant before – this tinted glass is just like seeing through daylight. I can see every beam etc in the car park so that's all good news.

I change into neutral before 1st gear to head towards the exit, turning slightly to avoid the big bump in the tarmac.

"Feel like getting home before sunrise?" Michael jokes and I shoot him a dirty look – I don't want him to dictate how fast I can drive when it's the first time I'm driving as a vampire!

"Shut it you! I'll drive at my own speed!" I tell him before turning on the radio and cranking it up.

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

Nice lyrics there by Taylor Swift and her new song, 'Mine'.

"Come on Claire, at least put a decent station on!" Michael moans but I flip him off.

"It's your favourite radio station because _hello_ it's what came on, so there you have it saved on to come on!" I retort and he makes that face people make when they know they're beaten.

"Fine, fair dos," he concedes as I turn the corner onto the empty main road. There are no cars, not even vampire cars, at the moment so that makes it easier for me to navigate home. I haven't driven in over a year, you know! I'm just a little rusty.

Soon I make it home with no crashes and only a minor scrape against Eve's car when I pull past her house – it's a narrow street! Michael chuckles as he remembers it when we get out of the car and I push him.

"Hey, it was _one_ scrape and it wasn't even that bad. I bet you couldn't drive properly at first, especially around Morganville!" I moan as we walk up the path into the house. We go in and Michael grabs his guitar and his bit of paper with the lyrics on.

"So go on, let me hear it so far," I say and he grimaces slightly.

"Love is a mystery, love is a state of confusion. Love is everything you need to be happy. Then I'm a little stuck but the chorus starts, Oh yes because love really does go that far, because love is jumping a bullet for your true love. Your true love, your trrruuue, love! So that's it, so far!" Michael says and I jump with joy (doing that a lot recently) because so far it's pretty darn good.

"Like I said the other day, it's going to be a chart topper. And I think you have about 2 or 3 months before the wedding so you have that long to finish it off," I explain and he nods before starting with the music once more and thinking what words can fit into the gaps. Unfortunately, I'm not very good with this sort of stuff, so I'm not helping with the words at all.

"Well, you can carry on with this but I'm off to bed now, so night," I say and he looks up to watch me go up the stairs but then becomes reabsorbed in his music.

Busy day tomorrow. Pity that I don't need the sleep!

* * *

**Please review – did you like this chapter? **

**Vicky xx**


	23. Brights For The Wash?

**Chapter 23:**

**Just saying, if you haven't read the Airhead trilogy by Meg Cabot you really ought to: they're wicked!**

**

* * *

**

I wake up at 3am, unable to sleep anymore, even though I want to. I don't have a clue why: I just woke up and even though I tried to shut my eyes again, it seemed _way_ too light for me. Lovely thing isn't it that my vampire senses are keeping me awake (although my body isn't tired – that's beside the point) even when I just want to have my eyes shut and to block out the world. Even though I'm not depressed, I cannot face this time, doing nothing. I sit up and hear that Michael is _still_ playing his guitar – it's not Sam and Amelie's song, just another one, but it's still brilliant.

I get up and grab a shower before pulling on my blue jeans and a white t-shirt, bundling my dirty washing into separate colour piles. I have a lot of brights, so I put the rest back into my basket and take the brights pile downstairs.

"Got any brights?" I ask him and he nods.

"They're already downstairs – guessed that you'd have lots of brights because you've been wearing loads recently," he replies and I feel touched that he cares enough about me to notice what colour clothes I'm wearing. Maybe it's just that because he doesn't have a girlfriend, so he's noticing more about me, his best girl friend. Anyway, I take my washing down to the washer and turn the machine on (once I've put mine in) before coming back upstairs.

"Want anything to eat?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"Nope, I've gotta get this song finished. I was working on the song for Granddad, but I couldn't think of anything until I got a random line in my head that becomes part of on of my other songs, so I got distracted working on that," he replies, and I completely understand. When I'm engrossed in a book, I cannot focus on anything else but that.

I go through to the kitchen and put on a fresh cup of coffee because the old is stale and doesn't smell very nice – as soon as I entered the kitchen I could smell it. Another downside to vampire senses, but it could also be a good thing: what if there was a fire starting and we were asleep? Anyway, I pour myself a cup of coffee and then walk through to the living room where Michael is sitting, guitar to one side now.

"Finished?" I ask him and he nods.

"Complete now with lyrics, they just need polishing off a little," he replies and stretches out. I love the way that it just feels like old times, when he was a ghost and I was a human, and we hung out at this time in the morning a couple of times.

"That's great Michael, so now you can focus back on the song for the wedding!" I tease him and he groans.

"I know, I'm going to have to focus on it soon, it's just so hard to put across the things I want to say. I mean their history involves him being changed into a vampire, she abandoning him, he betraying her with the thing with Jason, then him dying. Sure there has been a lot of love and everything else between them, but how do I show their love through all of that?" he says, pulling at his hair in frustration. And I share his concern: although they have so much love for one another, they have been through so much together with most of that inflicted on each other _by_ each other.

"Yeah, I can see your problem. But couldn't you work it so that you show how they've loved each other even through all these hard times, then focus the end of the song for their future together?" I suggest and he looks at me in shock.

"Again, Claire Danvers, you are the brightest girl I could ever have met. That is the best idea that you have had since you came up with the idea for a song – it's perfect!" he says, picking up his guitar and playing the tune once more. I don't want to intrude on his emotions and choice of lyrics so I smile and walk through to the kitchen and look out of the window at the beautiful moon. The moon is just so perfectly round and shining brightly, so brightly it's as if I've turned on one of the lamps in the lab to get a closer look at a specimen. I may as well tell Myrnin to get rid of those lamps because I no longer need them, with my better eyesight. He never, ever, used them and when Michael came over once, I asked him to look at something without the light and he saw it perfectly: his eyesight can't have improved that much in a year!

On the table is Runaway, by Meg Cabot – the latest in the Airhead trilogy – and I pick it up to continue reading it. I got it just before I turned, so I never finished it, so I still remember the page number. I flick to the page where Em/Nikki decides to fire Stark's car – really funny, especially working out in my head the chemical composition of the materials she used. That probably isn't the point of it, but it brings my science skills to the front of my brain. This is what makes me realise something.

I run through to the living room and Michael looks up in alarm, especially at my face which I guess must have something shown on it that heightens his alarm.

"What's wrong Claire?" he asks.

"I've just realised that I can't go to university anymore – I'm a vampire so I can't attend daytime classes!" I wail and he comes over to comfort me, hugging me when I reach for him.

"Sshh, Claire, it'll be ok. Remember how Sam used to teach night classes at the university for vampires? Well I'm sure that there are a lot of teachers for your classes so you'll be fine, honestly, just relax," he soothes me and it works – I'd forgotten about Sam and the way he used to be a teacher.

"I'd forgotten about that. What did he teach?"

"He taught English Lit – had quite a waiting list for pupils actually because he let 10 in a class only so he could focus more on the vampire students. Most popular class there ever was, I think they worked out the other year. Amazing isn't it that 400 year old ones would listen to the youngest one in the world to teach them something – when they ignored him everywhere else," Michael says and I nod – it is truly remarkable. Normally everyone before wouldn't listen to him or anything, just because he was so young, but they must have really respected him as a teacher.

"That is pretty great – I wonder if he is going to carry on, now he's better and there is no more danger," I wonder as I sit back down on the sofa, feeling appeased.

"Wonder, because he might do, but then again there is the small matter of his getting married to the Founder!" Michael says. I agree, but also, there are 24 hours in the day and it's not as if they're going to be together _every single _moment, are they?

I pick my book up again and carry on through the book, laughing at the absolute ridiculousness of the events but still being amused anyway. It's only 4am but I'm completely awake – and so is Michael.

"Michael," I begin and he looks up from his piece of paper, "Is it just me, or now I'm a little older, I just can't sleep as easily?"

"No, it's not just you. When I was the same age as you, I stopped being able to sleep as easily – apparently the ease of sleeping more than the three or four hours a night comes at about 10 years old. However, even then, it's completely easy to only sleep the three or so hours. But, even now, or then, or at 1000 years, we can get by on no sleep whatsoever for over a week: then the only difference is that we are more tired but need blood every hour to keep awake – otherwise we die I think," Michael explains and I nod – complicated.

I turn on the TV and see One Tree Hill is on – ooohh, I love this programme!

* * *

**Incase you couldn't guess or didn't know, I absolutely LOVE One Tree Hill!**

**Did you like this chapter? Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	24. Oliver Twist To Help Your Boredom?

**Chapter 24:**

**the first part is because I just watched this eppy again this afternoon! Also, I just wanted to say that it was really hard to come up with the lyrics for the songs, so sorry about their quality!**

So One Tree Hill finishes with Lucas collapsing in the street next to a teenage pregnant Haley who's been ran over after they win the state championship. I am really intrigued about what happens next in the programme but I don't have the boxsets so I'll have to wait until tomorrow **(I do in real life have boxsets!) **to find out who survives. It's only just 5am now, so what am I going to do for the remaining 5 hours? I've already had a shower and gotten dressed... So what am I going to do? I've finished my book, watched TV and done everything possible: if only I had Myrnin! I smirk at the thoughts running through my mind as I get up to grab another cup of coffee. Michael disappeared half an hour ago somewhere, and I can now hear the shower. He's singing in the shower - how quaint for Michael! - and I recognise the few lyrics he has so far for Sam and Amelie, plus some new lines: they sound pretty darn good! I walk through to the kitchen and pour a cup of the fresh(ish) coffee I made earlier. I lean against the units, blowing on the hot coffee with added milk, as even now I don't like to drink it too hot. After a few moments, I begin drinking and soon have drained every single drop. I place the cup onto the work surface and look around the kitchen. It's semi-tidy, but it's something to do so I begin to clear up. I pile all the magazines and newspapers into one pile on the breakfast bar, put all the empty envelopes in the bin and clear all the plates and cups into the sink. Then I wring out the cloth and pull the dettol spray out of the cupboard under the sink before spraying it all over every worktop. I then wipe them all down, sweeping all the crumbs into my hands and scrape them all into the bin. Now every worktop is glistening with cleanliness and is nice and tidy.

Next, I run a bowl of hot, soapy water and roll my sleeves up so they don't get wet (my top is grey and long sleeved with a skull emblembed in the top left corner) before dunking my arms in to get busy. I clean plate after plate, some with stains that I think must be more than a week old: Michael you _disgust _me!

"Ew, ew, ew!" I moan to myself, just as Michael quits singing and gets out of the shower. It takes me over 15 minutes to make every plate fully clean, with no marks on, and then I dry them all so they're completely dry. Everything has to be perfect, not because I'm OCD or anything but because it'll take up more time, meaning I've got less time left to kill afterwards.

After drying all the plates and cups, I put them all away, aligning every mug so that all handles are pointing in the same direction and are at the exact same angle and distance apart.

So now I have nothing to do, and I have only been doing this for 45 minutes - honestly! So I grab my phone from the living room - where it was lying on the side of the armchair. It is ridiculous how it fell down the side of the seat! - and look to see if I have any messages and I do!

_You have a text message from Sam._

**Hey Claire, I'm guessing by now that you're unable to sleep through the night other than those 'neccessary' hours so do you want me to come over and teach you some English Lit or something, just to get over the boredom? Sam x**

Now, that's sweet. I love the way he's like a surrogate father to me - even though I've already got one, but I mean a vampire father. One who knows what I'm going through now, with all my feelings and everything, with all the things I'm experiencing - like the lack of possible sleep or anything else that can happen.

**Hi Sam, thanks so much! I'd love it if you could - but aren't you able to sleep? What book did you have in mind? Claire x**

I send this, before moving into the living room and looking around to tidy up. I gather all the magazines and fan them out on the coffee table, place all the coffee mats at right angles to each other and stack all of Michael's Wii and PS3 games into alphabetically ordered piles. Then I grab a duster and clean all the surfaces just to complete the cleaning up before Sam replies.

**Coming over now**

Short but to the point - just as I finish reading the actual text, the portal (I'm serious about charging people) opens and a grinning Sam emerges with two books in hand.

"Hey Claire," he says as we both walk towards each other and meet in a hug.

"Hi Sam, thanks so much!" I say and smile as we move apart.

"Well I know how awful the first decade is for sleep :Michael's got his music but when I was changed I was alone, so that's how I got into teaching the classes at the uni. You may as well find something to do, so learning about all the analitcal features of a book could bore you (or to find your calling) enough to sleep. Or it could just be something to do until classes start up again in September and you can carry on with physics and so on for the next 2 years," Sam explains and I nod - could be quite good actually.

"So what's the book?" I ask as we sit down. He hands one of them over to me and I look at the title - Oliver Twist.

"Well I thought firstly the name would make you laugh with the link to Oliver and also it's a great book," he says and I nod but to be honest, I don't feel that much on the Oliver front given my sympathy levels are still sky high.

"So, we read a chapter then analyse the language choices?" I ask and he nods.

"To an extent, but we also are going to analyse the syntaxes in there (**unusual word order) **and also connotations: I learnt English Lit from the biggest control freak named Luke West. So we're going into more detail than Churchill did in WW2 on his war plans!" Sam says and I almost groan - that was one of the most boring parts of school! Still I'm hoping Sam can make it fun, with his constant laughter and jokes!

"But can we start tomorrow?" I ask, having just thought of something we can do, "Can we play that game we both, sorry I, beat Michael at the other day?"

He laughs and agrees so picks up the controller. As we wait for it to load, I ask him:

"When's the next planning session for Amelie's party? And speaking of Amelie, a) where is she and b) how much harrassment about the suits have you been getting?"

"We're meeting not tomorrow but the day after as that's when we're all free. Amelie's in her office closeted up with Myrnin, getting stressed about something I can't know about so I'm getting stressed wondering that it is. And she was driving me mental earlier: it was constant, she slipped it in every possible time between... Well, you know," he blushes and I blush as well. "I'm considering telling her that I'm wearing a turquoise suit with a lime green shirt just to get her to shut up!" he moans and I laugh - it's not going to work because that'll just get her more stressed.

"That's not going to work because she'll get more stressed, she'll stress you out at the same time, she'll order me to change your minds and the suits and I'll end up getting so stressed and pissed off I'll find a way to kill you!" I counter argue and he chuckles at my death threat.

"Well it'll sort itself out. But now, I'm gonna _kick your ass_!" he yells out exuberantly as I hear Michael playing his guitar upstairs (does he EVER stop?). Oh. The game is ONNNN!

**What did you think of this chapter? It's not very long I don't think but it shows the boredom and such she's facing - looking fowards to the next chapter? It'll be much longer I promise!**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	25. Normal Day?

**Chapter 25:**

**Thanks to everyone who reviews and such!**

**

* * *

**

So the overall score is… Sam 27 games, me 27 games. Whoo, stalemate! We play until 9:30am, the games getting dirtier and dirtier and us arguing about the other playing dirty until Michael steps in.

"You've been playing for over 4 hours now – take a break and get over yourselves!" he tells us and Sam and I exchange looks before turning the console off.

"Thanks Sam, that was really great!" I enthuse and he nods.

"It was – so tomorrow at 3am? And also, Michael, we're having a party meeting at 6pm tomorrow night so be at the lab by then or you're out!" he says and I nod at the time he suggests – if I go to bed at 11pm, I'll be up at 2:30ish and then a quick shower before going downstairs.

Sam leaves the house through the portal and Michael wanders through to the kitchen, clutching the paper off the table that Sam brought in earlier. I hear him turning the coffee pot on and I rush through for a mug before he finishes it all, which is what he does most days.

"So what are your plans for today?" I ask him.

"Going to work at 10am until 8pm tonight as it's a full day I need to work, to make up the hours I haven't been doing for the last week or so," he explains and I feel a pang of guilt because it's my fault he hasn't been working. I sip on my coffee before Michael gets two blood bottles out of the fridge and warms them both up in the microwave before handing one over to me. I hesitate because I don't think I really need it at the minute but I accept it when Michael says:

"Go on, isn't it better to have that extra precaution in there rather than turning into whatever later on?"

I drink it rather slowly, savouring the sweet flavour. The only thing I don't like is the way my vision turns red when I'm drinking – it's both annoying and also makes me feel slightly queasy. I would shut my eyes, but when I'm drinking blood I just can't seem to shut them whatsoever. Weird!

I look at the clock – it's almost 10am so I ought to be off to meet Oliver.

"See you later Michael – hadn't you be off now to work?" I say and he curses at the time, zooming ahead of me through the door. I slow down as to not get caught by the sun before heading through the portal to get to Common Grounds. Oliver is waiting for me in the study and as I enter, looks up and smiles (yes, he smiles!) before saying:

"Shut the door Claire, if you will, that living room is mighty tidy and is making me feel inadequate about the state of this room."

I comply before sitting down and wondering what we're going to talk about, given what we did yesterday. Oliver simply smiles and says:

"Well today we are going to simply discuss your plans for today because I feel that that may help you ascertain where you may feel a little down."

I nod and say:

"Well after this meeting, I'm off to be a slave to Amelie and help her prepare for her wedding. Honestly, Maid of Honour to her isn't a blessing, it's an officially titled skivy!" I moan and he laughs, "Then, depending on how long that takes because last time it took over two hours to decide what colour _plates_ she wanted, I might go home before the council meeting at 6pm. Then after that, I'm not sure…" I finish and he nods.

"And where do you feel that you have the most likelihood of falling below normal?" he asks, rather confusingly because to me the question doesn't exactly make sense.

"Erm, well the times that I am not actively doing something like being here or with Amelie or at the meeting," I explain and he nods.

"And by now you must be experiencing the lack of ability to sleep through the night?" he probes and I nod.

"Yep – it started last night. Sam has already said that he'll come over and teach me analytical points about a book and we'll go through it in great detail. That'll continue until university starts up again and I'll go to the night classes in physics so I get my degree," I explain and he looks thoughtful.

"That sounds very nice of Sam to offer to help you with that. That has you covered for during the night so that's good. today I can guarantee Amelie will be keeping you until the council meeting because I saw her this morning and she was already fretting: she has a huge calendar on the wall counting down until the wedding – did you know that it is only 3 months 4 days and 10 hours away?" he says and I groan. Great, Amelie's stress heady again: normal people would make their decisions faster with such a tight (well for her, anyway, I think that that is a long way away!) deadline, but not Amelie. She spends even more time making sure that the decision is right – honestly, I may soon be using my rights as Maid of Honour and telling her to chill and that I'll sort the rest of the wedding. Which reminds me – I still have the centrepieces to do! I may just go for… oh, I'll work it out later!

We end up talking about small things such as the weather and Founders Square on an evening and just how busy it actually is, which is rather nice actually.

"So what do you want to do now?" I ask Oliver and he stands up. I look at the clock and somehow it's already 11:25am!

"Well there's not long left until the white queen would like to see you, so I propose you come and have a mocha and catch up with Eve?" he suggests and I enthuse that that sounds a great idea, following him through to the shop. Just before we enter, he turns to me and says very quietly:

"People don't seem to be as bothered about you being a vampire as we first thought, but still be careful and sit away from people you don't know or like."

I thank him for his concern and then go sit at the empty table in the corner (darkest) as I watch him tell Eve to take a break. She removes her apron and runs over here: I stand up to give her a hug.

"CB, I've missed you! How's the counselling going with Mr Moody Pants over there?" she asks.

"I've missed you as well!" I reply, "And to be honest, it's going a lot better than I had expected!"

Just then Oliver brings over a mocha for me (Eve brought her own drink over) and he smiles as he sets it down before walking back over to the coffee bar, Mr Nice Guy mantra (although it may actually be him, really) in place to sell coffee to the university students. Loads of them are still here, no matter the university being shut, because some are Morganville natives and some don't want to go home for some _very_ strange reason. Imagine how bad your home life must be to want to stay in _Morganville_!

"So, any plans for today?" Eve asks me and I nod and check my watch – 11:30am.

"At 12pm I've gotta go to Amelie's and carry on being titled skivy and help her make her decision about every single detail of the wedding because her and Sam narrowed it down to 5 variations of each item but he doesn't care which one of each it is, so he can just sit there in the living room and play games whereas I'm putting up with Miss Dragon Lady who took 2 and a half hours to decide on a _plate_!" I vent to Eve who laughs and pats my arm.

"You can keep that job CB, but just remember, Amelie needs you to be there, or there would be _nooo_ decisions made whatsoever, I'm betting," Eve says and I feel slightly comforted by that.

We talk for another 20 minutes or so about how we're both doing (fine comes out, with a little elaboration about how I'm getting better) and what she's been up to recently (apparently I'm not to tell Michael, but she has a date tomorrow night with Neil Freir, a human) and so on before she has to return to work and I have to go to Amelie's.

"Oliver, 6pm tomorrow at the lab for the party planning. Be there or be gone from the proceedings," I say to Oliver as I pass and he nods in gratitude for my telling him. I walk through to the back and through the portal to the (normally tidy) study which looks as if a bomb has hit it. Literally. There are piles of magazines and brochures everywhere, charts with numbers and random squiggles on every wall, piles of revised seating plans and that's just the beginning. One wall has a huge digital calendar counting down to the wedding and at the desk is a very stressed looking Amelie who looks up and attempts to smile at my arrival. All she manages is a grimace, which I feel sums up all her current feelings. Great – how long is it going to take per decision now?

"Hello Claire, as you can probably tell, I'm a little stressed with everything now and I realise I've been too picky these past few weeks, therefore we want to be getting through a minimum of 5 decisions today. If I take more than 30 minutes, bring Sam through and he'll decide. That's what we agreed on last night," she says, letting down all her guards and showing her vulnerability.

"Now we are going to get through those," I say kindly, sitting down next to her. "So what are we starting with"?

"Plate sizes – we want a bread plate, a soup bowl, a main meal plate and a dessert one," Amelie explains and I grab the nearest blank piece of paper – and there aren't many left, with the amount of scrunched up paper on the floor – and a pencil complete with ruler and compass, ready to draw.

"5cm radius for the bread plate," I suggest, drawing it for her and she looks a little _so-so_ with the size.

"Maybe 6cm?" she suggests and I draw that for her – she nods.

"That's perfect Claire, now what do you suggest for the soup bowl? Also should it be a shallower bowl with a wider rim or steeper with no rim?" she asks, pulling at her hair slightly.

"I say a shallower bowl with wider rim is more 'weddingy' than a normal bowl," I reply and she nods slowly, taking this into account. As I wait for a reply, I look around the disgustingly messy room and feel I can't face sitting in such an untidy room anymore. And I know Amelie must be feeling the same, under all the stress, because normally she's little miss impeccably clean – note the cream suits she normally wears.

At the moment she's wearing jeans(!) a plain white t-shirt and pumps which is extremely casual for Amelie. She notices my looking at her clothes and she smiles slightly before saying:

"Well Sam sort of locked away all of my suits and formal clothes, saying that unless there is an event to wear them, I may as well dress casual and now I do have to admit there is an air of niceness about wearing these clothes. And about the soup bowl, I agree entirely, and was thinking perhaps an 11cm radius for it with a rim of 2 cm?"

She changes the subject deftly from her clothing (which I assume she will be changing for the council meeting this evening, given it is a formal event – if not, I'm going to go and speak to Sam myself) to the matter at hand, and I draw the circle for her – she nods.

"That's perfect Claire. Now, before we start the main plate, I was wondering if you would mind helping me clean this place up?" she asks and I nod, zooming around and picking up every discarded piece of paper in seconds.

"Why, aren't you fast!" she jokes, helping me. "So, I'm guessing that you didn't need blood this morning but Michael made you have some to guarantee you'd be ok?" she guesses accurately – I nod. Just how did she guess?

"Why, how I remember the feeling. He's only done it to make sure you were ok because he chose to be a vampire, he didn't suffer it. The extreme blood thirst lasts until you stop sleeping through the night and as that occurred last night as I heard Sam leaving, so now you just need blood approximately every 36 hours but you may as well just have it every morning," she explains, looking wistful at the beginning.

"Ok – when does it go to about every couple of days?" I ask, whilst bagging up all the waste paper in the room for recycle.

"When you're about 40 – Sam's only been able to last two days for a decade before… you know, and now he's returned to that given he is at full strength once more," she says and I inwardly groan – blood daily – what responsibility!

After a few minutes the office is looking rather like it used to, except with the huge calendar. Still, it's much better and with a clearer desk, it makes concentrating on the task in hand much simpler. As well as seeing the massive task ahead – there are 14 more decisions to make. Great!

Within another 15 minutes we have the main plate and dessert plate measurements and then Amelie phones up the company to make her request for 200 of each size for the 11th November – Remembrance Day for her, given she is originally from England.

"Can I ask why the wedding is on Remembrance Day?" I ask her and she shrugs slightly, smiling also.

"I'm from England and whilst I was there I lived through many bad events, indeed, but there were also the brilliant memories with Myrnin and so on, so to have a way to recognise my old life before Sam and all of Morganville, even America, at my wedding is a brilliant thing," she says. That is so sweet – I had almost forgotten that Amelie is English – this will be a way to honour her old life, whilst also embracing her new one (just a couple of centuries late) at the same time.

"That sounds really nice Amelie," I say, as she moves the plate brochures and drawings over to one side – the 'Finished' pile, which, unfortunately, is rather empty.

"Speaking of nice, with a rather tenuous link, what are these suits like and also their colours?" she asks me with urgency. "Because Sam said something about turquoise and he knows how much I hate that colour, so please Claire, _tell me what my fiancé will be wearing!_" she hisses the last part but I shake my head – she's not getting this out of me – and she looks murderous for a moment.

"Nope, not a chance – it may be turquoise, it may not, so you'll just have to deal with it and if some colour you choose clashes with anything, I'll change the colour of whatever you want to have," I explain and she leans back in her chair, breathing heavily.

"Fine, if that's what you want. It's just so hard not to know what is going on with every part of this wedding – I just want it to be perfect," she sighs and I pat her arm gently – I understand the feeling.

My phone beeps and I read:

_You have a text message from Myrnin:_

**Hi my darling, is Amelie driving you up the wall yet? I will see you at 6pm, do you want to come over tonight? M xx**

I quickly reply to this:

**Oh she's not too bad today, babe, and yes we will. Sure, but I have to be back at the Glass House for 3am because Sam is giving me some English Lit lessons because I can't sleep through the night anymore :( C xx**

I quickly send this, and get back to Amelie, who is now fretting over the type of wine glasses there should be: crystal or not? See through or distilled? And so on…

Fun afternoon here!

At 5:30pm, we pack up – we only had to get Sam in once, and that was only to decide between two things that were almost the same, but Amelie couldn't decide upon – that was rather good I think!

"So, what are you going to wear?" I ask her and she pulls a face.

"One thing is for sure, I am not wearing jeans in front of Oliver – he'll take the mick and so on," she retorts so I motion to wait a second before running through to Sam (who's reading a book) to ask:

"Can I have the key to get something to wear for Amelie because, I'm sorry, she can't wear jeans to a meeting where she is in charge!"

He faux groans before digging the key out of his pocket and saying:

"They're in our room in the wardrobe – the only bit that's locked."

I nod and say thanks before rushing off to get a suit – I go for chocolate brown with a cream silk top with cream heels and take them to Amelie (after returning the key to Sam) who looks like a child in a sweet shop. I laugh before going through to sit with Sam whilst she changes – she comes through for me, kisses Sam goodbye (I look away, not wanting to see how far she'd go in public – just thinking about that with Amelie proves just how much more modern she is now!) before we go through the portal to the city hall.

"Ready for your first vampire council meeting?" she asks and I nod – this is going to be great!

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? It's a lot longer, like I promised so please review - 4reviews = update!**

**Vicky xx**


	26. How Immature Can Old Male Vampires Get?

**Chapter 26:**

**Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews and also a big thank you to Tipsy14 who is great :D also, please vote on my poll!**

**

* * *

**

So we walk down the corridor to the room in which we hold the council meetings and I have absolutely no idea what to expect – will it be really 'debatey' or will it be silent or will it just be Myrnin and Oliver arguing. I think the last one is a definite but I'm not sure about the entire atmosphere between everyone is. Still, there's only one way to find out!

Amelie holds the door open for me and I step through after saying thank you to her to see the large, oval, wooden table empty save for Myrnin and Oliver. They're both sat at opposing ends of the table, glaring in each other's directions until Amelie and my entrance makes them look at us. Myrnin looks at me with his cute little face – how adorable – and smiles up at me, whereas Oliver simply sits straight faced. It's only because he doesn't want Amelie and Myrnin to know about his little second job, being my therapist!

"Hello Amelie, Claire, you're late," he says snidely and Amelie looks at him coldly.

"Given that I am the chair of the council, you are merely early as the council can only begin when I am present," she replies icily and I see Oliver leaning backwards in his chair slightly, before righting himself instantly.

Amelie takes a seat in-between Myrnin and Oliver but I go and take the seat next to Myrnin, who pulls it out for me. He kisses my neck softly as we both sit, and then I pick up the agenda for this week which looks rather interesting, to be honest. I quickly scan it down and see that there are 4 points on the agenda:

Sign posting in Founders Square

How to arrange the humans with the earlier nights kicking in

Blood drives

Special request from Neil Freir

Hey, that Neil guy, that's who is going out with Eve tomorrow night, isn't it? Yes, I remember his name clearly, as well as every other detail from the last few days – the human memories are still pretty clear but I am going to have to think about every single one of them that I want to keep lots, so that I don't lose a single detail.

"So, let's begin," Amelie says and Oliver jumps straight in.

"Well, the tunnels under Founders Square aren't sign posted very well, in my opinion, they are very vague-"

"That's in _your_ opinion Oliver, and since when has your opinion been the same as anybody else's?" Myrnin jumps straight in and I can see that they are going to be arguing all night. Normally they manage to handle it a little in the regular meetings but here, they're like sharks bated by each other!

"My opinions seem to be a lot more important than yours mongrel because who is the one who has been on the council since he came to Morganville?" Oliver replies snarkily, and I know I am already bored with this: how does Amelie stand it? I mean, true, she didn't have 10 months worth of meetings because she was with Sam, but the past 5 or so weeks ought to have bored her to tears. Or murder. Whichever is easier!

"For god's sake you two, give it a rest already!" Amelie explodes louder than I have ever heard her before. This makes both the vampires jump in their seats in fright and stops Myrnin from beginning his retort to Oliver's insult. I decide to talk next about the signposts because I want to contribute somewhere, and I _have_ been in those tunnels.

"Well, to be honest, I was in the tunnels yesterday I think it was, or maybe the day before, and I managed perfectly well and I have never been down there before," I throw my hay penny in and Oliver looks furious. Myrnin, on the other hand, looks absolutely beaming that what I had to say complimented his view perfectly.

"Well that is that settled then. The signposts don't need changing if a new vampire can navigate herself perfectly around the tunnels," Amelie says with a sniff, crossing that item off on the agenda. Oliver looks at me furiously for some reason before turning away with a "hmph!" and folding his arms dramatically.

"Next, we have the fact that Winter will start in only 2 months and night time will begin at 6pm. Now, how do we sort out the humans under our new regime of leniency and _not killing them Oliver, _but keeping our vampire citizens clear?" Amelie asks us.

"We could kill them all if they're wandering around," Myrnin suggests, completely dead-pan serious and I thump him ridiculously hard in the arm – there is no chance that that is going to be allowed to happen on my watch!

"No Myrnin, we are _not_ killing every human wandering around – well most people are still at work until 6:30pm so couldn't we say if anyone is out after 8pm then whatever happens can, unless you have a permit to work later and still be out?" I suggest and Amelie looks up at the suggestion of a permit. Oliver, however, simply goes "hmph" once more and turns to look at the ceiling.

"A permit," Amelie repeats slowly, "That is a really good idea – it means people don't have to sign up to get protection but also can still work to keep Morganville running. I like it Claire, I really do!"

"Could work – if people are out after 8pm and don't have protection, can I eat them then?" Myrnin asks seriously and this time I hit him in the head – he is _not_ eating people!

"Myrnin get it into your head, you are not eating a single person or I will dump you and leave you heartbroken," I say coolly and Oliver wolf whistles at this, turning to face us now, gracing us with the absolutely _beautiful_ sight of his face.

"Ohoh," he scoffs, looking at Myrnin's face, "And the thing is she means that. Go on, welsh mongrel, get a human and eat them!" he eggs, making Myrnin go bright red (he's really angry). Then, Myrnin launches himself over the table at Oliver and pins him to the floor, punching him in every place possible. Oliver begins to fight back and I am so damn bored of this, I just sit here, waiting for them to grow up. Which isn't going to happen. I look over at Amelie, who looks just as bored as me and says:

"The sad thing is that this is their well behaved – normally this would have happened on the first item on the agenda!" she sounds really fed up and angry – I'm glad I am not Oliver or Myrnin. I love the man, I truly do, but he is such a _child_ with Oliver!

So if this is what every council meeting is like, I haven't missed out on much!

* * *

**Sorry it's a little shorter – I wanted to update tonight before my mum got in otherwise it would have been tomorrow morning! Will try to update again tonight!**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	27. Oooohhhh, Are They REALLY?

**Chapter 27:**

**Because I'm in such a nice mood, I'm going to update again (and also because I aim to have this story finito by Xmas - and as of next wk updates aren't going to be as often because of my exams) for you! **

So, 45 minutes into the meeting we've covered one point entirely, got through half of another one and had a fight last 25 minutes and only finish because Amelie ran out of things to do on her mobile. She had to break them apart literally and threatened them both with death to make them sit down and shut up.

"So, I'm thinking that we should cover the point about humans deadlines in the whole council meeting as well, and bring up the idea of permits," Amelie says, acting as if nothing has happened: and I guess with their normal track record, this _has _been a normal meeting for them, which doesn't exactly bode well for what a bad meeting is like!

"That's a good idea Amelie," I say and she smiles at me across the table, ignoring the two men still puffing about their fight. They're also shooting daggers at each other still, which is so completely immature and teenage girl like, it's unreal!

"So are we doing the other two items on the agenda?" I ask her and she smiles a hard smile.

"Well we never get through the entire agenda, so the other two points will carry over to next week and if then we can't work it out, usually I meet with both seperately before coming to a decision myself about what should happen," she explains icily and if looks could kill, both Oliver and Myrnin would be dead 100 times over!

"Ahhh, ok, well I think we should start a system by which if they fight, the person who took the first swipe gets a point. Then, the person with 5 points first is barred from the weeks meeting. If they then get 5 points again, they are banned from 2 weeks meetings and if they get another 5 points, therefore 15 in total, they are completely barred from any meeting," I suggest and both men look horrified at this. Amelie, however, looks thoughtful and impressed.

"A brilliant, innovative, idea Claire. That is now what is going to happen but I shall bar this weeks meeting brawl because I cannot remember who threw the first punch," Amelie says and is interrupted by Oliver.

"It was him," he scowls but then Amelie holds a cool hand up to silence him.

"Silence," she says coldly, "I didn't ask for your input Oliver. I would also like to add, if you reach 15 points, Oliver you will be removed from the council and also lose your Protector status, Myrnin you will be barred from my wedding or any wedding in the future _ever," _she threatens and I get a chill down my spine at that. That's because if he's barred from any wedding in the future, we can't get married.

He gulps, realising this as well and says:

"Well I know I'm not starting 15 fights in here."

Oliver looks shocked at his proposed punishment as well before saying:

"And neither am I."

"Good, that's settled then," Amelie says, just before the clock chimes 7pm. That means in about 3, 2, 1, yep, Richard and Hannah are coming through now. They look at me and smil as they come in, and Hannah comes to sit on one side and Richard the other (I kicked Myrnin from my side when he came crawling back after the 'fight' as I was too angry with him to sit anywhere near him. He looked all upset and put on his puppy dog face, but then I was still seething enough to turn him down: and that's a rare event in itself!

"Hey Claire!" Hannah enthuses as she sits down, not mentioning anything about my being a vampire, for which I am completely and utterly grateful.

"Hey Hannah, hows policing the city going?" I ask her, like I do every week and she laughs.

"Not bad, not bad. Had some trouble last night with some of Shane Collins' lot but nothing we couldn't handle!" she replies - Shane hasn't been getting into trouble _again _has he? Not that I care about him like that, but I still look out for him, given his history in Morganville.

I smile at Hannah who is now looking at the agenda I haven't looked at yet, so I turn to a tired looking Richard.

"So, still winning the election battle?" I ask him and he nods.

"I'm increasing by the hour now - that stunt last night cost Shane a percent of his votes leaving it 97% to me," Richard says and I make an 'eek' noise to show the excitement I have. He makes a small smile before he, too, surveys the agenda. With everyone else reading the agenda, I may as well also:

**Agenda for council meeting:**

**early nightfall - what to do**

**policing**

**elections next week**

**good luck Richard!**

Short agenda this week: only three points and one message of support for Richard who blushes as he reads it. I tap him on the arm and he smiles before leaning over my head to talk to Hannah about the policing issue of last night as we have a few minutes until we start. Just then, my phone beeps.

_You have a text message from Myrnin_

What in blazes is he texting me for when we're sat not 10m away from each other? I open the message:

**Babe, I'm so sorry about fighting with Oliver - it was pointless and I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Myrnin xxxx**

I look up at him and he is giving his puppy dog face - once more, I feel nothing at the sight of it, only anger that he is trying to manipulate me. I know I'm going a little too far, but, hey, it's my first vampire fit. I need to make it a little bigger. So I reply to him:

**We'll talk about it later. Claire xx**

I only put two kisses at the end because I cannot face putting anymore, but can't not put them either. He recieves the message and has a disenheartened look on his face but looks up bravely as Amelie begins the meeting:

"Hello everybody, we have a slightly shorter meeting tonight because Richard, I want you to go home early and sleep - you are to set no alarms so therefore I cancelled your entire morning of paperwork. My fiance Sam offered to finish it for you, and that is what he is doing now," she says and Richard looks gobsmacked. Whether it's at the fact Amelie cares enough about him to make sure a gesture or the fact he can sleep fully, I don't know, but one thing is for sure: he is seriously happy!

"Thank you so so much Amelie - that's a great help!" he enthuses but she waves away his thanks with a hand.

"Well we want you to win this election, right, so... Anyway, back to the agenda," Amelie says, and she almost lets slip her emotions before returning to sharp, brisk manner. She doesn't let emotions shine through with any human (besides when I was one and that was only because I was a) her property and b) the saviour of the town) even Hannah and Richard, with whom she has regular contact and also likes deeply.

"About this point, I've had an idea," Hannah jumps straight in and we all look at her, waiting for her to continue. "Right, some of us work past darkness in winter, so I say there's a deadline of 8pm to get home and after that, normal rules apply. But those who work past 8pm should get a permit or something so they are differentiated," she suggests and I look in shock: that's my idea! But I don't care, because that means that I don't have to suggest it and then have Myrnin suggest about eating people (I'm still pissed about that as well) and also sound like a blood thristy vampire in the process.

"I agree with Hannah," I proclaim and Richard nods along: Amelie does also.

"What about you Myrnin and you Oliver?" she asks and Oliver merely shrugs. He then returns to surveying the ceiling intently (he's in a major mood). However, Myrnin nods in agreement with us and I'm glad to see he's over the eating people mantra.

"Absolutely - it sounds a brilliant idea!" he says so Amelie responds:

"That's 5 yeses and one undecided, so therefore we will be pushing through for this before Richard leaves office."

so we continue with the agenda, talking about different places where people can vote in the mayoral elections next Thursday (Common Grounds, City Hall, Police Station and Founders Square - humans are invited here 10am-4pm but after that it's where vampires can vote: yes we get a say). Hannah talks about her forces and how human crimes are down almost 15% recently before the meeting finishes.

**"**Wait, before you go, I have something for you Richard," Amelie says and brings up a cake from under the table emblazoned with 'Good Luck Richard' - he blushes even harder and deeper with this.

I look at Hannah, who has a strange look on her face... A look that reminds me of... No, she can't really! Are you kidding me? God, that is so so cute! She really does! I'm seriously talking to her tomorrow sometime.

"Meet up for a drink tomorrow?" I ask her and she nods.

"10pm tomorrow night at my house?" she asks me and I nod: sounds great!

"Sure, that sounds really great. See you then!" I say as she leaves the room. Instantly, Myrnin pops up by my side. I just can't deal with him right now: not here in front of Amelie and Oliver. So I motion for him to follow me, through to the portal, after I say goodbye to Amelie, to the lab. Whoo, lets argue here!

**Sorry for the length: phone got resuscitated for a chapter so I could update tonight.**

**How bad do you think they should argue?**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	28. Big Arguments!

**Chapter 28:**

**

* * *

**

We enter the lab and in the instant after he shuts the door, I turn on him and explode:

"What the hell!" I yell in his face and he flinches backwards from me, looking rather scared. I catch sight of my reflection in the mirror and see my face has lost pretty much all of its normality: my fangs are down and pointy (first time I have ever actually seen them in a mirror, it's rather weird) and every feature of my face is twisted up in anger.

"Claire, babe, I'm sorry about everything," he tries to apologise but I shoot him down – what is he apologising for? And why is he doing it – is it genuine or just fake so I'll sleep with him? God I want to _kill_ him right now!

"What are you apologising for?" I ask him coldly, emulating Amelie's coolness and as best duplicating the face she pulls when she talks like this. He pulls up short and looks down into my eyes, with a hard expression.

"I am apologising for anything that I have done to upset you," he says, no longer perfectly forgiving, but hardened since I used the Amelie card. This infuriates me further so I whirl away from him, hands in the air, and stalk away to the other side of the room.

"That's not an _ANSWER_," I yell, putting every single decibel of noise I can create into the final word. He doesn't flinch this time: instead he holds his ground and glares at me.

"Well what on earth am I supposed to say?" he shouts back at me. His fangs come down sharply and they are so much longer and sharper than my own, but I don't care – they're not going to frighten me! Somewhere deep in my stomach I feel a whirl of upset about him shouting at me, but the rest of me is exhilarated, waiting for the fight to begin. Adrenaline is coursing through my veins, turning me into a complete livewire.

"Try saying what you did, and why?" I suggest icily, volume present in my suggestion. I add a little irony at the end, with the tone in which I say "why" because that's sort of making it a rhetorical question. He stalks over past me and to his bookcase, where he leans against it, looking like a murderer.

"Claire, for god's sake, why the hell are you being like this?" he suddenly erupts after a moment of silence, and at the end he is louder than I could ever dream of being. I lean backwards slightly, stunned by this sudden outburst, before righting myself and staring coolly into his face.

"I am not being like anything," I begin, softly after all the shouting, but with a definite edge to my voice. "_You_ are the one who is so immature about every single thing that you can._ You_ are the one that cannot accept responsibility for anything. _You _are the one that cannot hold back from physical violence due to the fact you have no brain for such things. Why are _you_ being like that?" my voice gradually gets louder, and I put major emphasis on the word "you" to stress that it is him that is the problem, not me. Oh god, he is really tiring me out – I hate arguing but, I mean, _come on_, he is being **ridiculous**!

"SHUT UP!" he full on yells, and I actually have to cover my ears, he is being that loud. "I will not have you ridiculing me about how I am or my nature," he continues. I walk over to the nearest lab bench and grab one of the lights I no longer need and hurl it across the room in his direction. With his reflexes, he dodges it without a problem but when he comes back up from the floor where he landed, he is more murderous than ever. In fact, he looks crazier and madder than he did when he was at the height of his illness. Uhoh. Anyway, I move around so I am facing him once more, because not to could be rather dangerous with his current mood.

"Whatever, Myrnin, you think to yourself that you are just _so_ perfect, and not got _any_ faults whatsoever," I say, my voice shaking slightly with anger (but he could construe it as fear, unfortunately) but I still manage to get the words out in the right order. "Go ahead and think that, but remember, you are the person who cannot even explain why he did something." I finish. I walk closer to him and my fangs close up, as now the fight has almost been taken out of me – sure, it was great when it lasted, but I hate arguing.

He looks at me, the murderous expression fading away to just about the same level anger as me. We grow closer and closer until we both zoom towards each other and begin kissing each other passionately, the anger being zoomed into positive action. We've never been so forceful together, and we stumble through to the bedroom and bang the door shut. (**imagination time!**)

Sometime later we break apart and he says:

"I'm so sorry honey for everything and I will not fight with Oliver if possible." I understand he means it and isn't just saying it for sex (you know, with the timing it's sort of impossible why) so I kiss him to silence him.

I fall asleep on Myrnin's chest and feel at bliss once more (with the anger now subsided). Who knew a big argument would blow away every unhappy feeling just like that?

* * *

**Please review – did you like it or not? **

**Vicky xx**


	29. UhOh

**Chapter 29:**

**

* * *

**

2am on the dot I wake up, next to a Myrnin who is still sleeping - lucky him, having the choice to sleep! I don't want to disturb him so I ease out of the bed slowly and head through to the kitchen to grab some blood. As Amelie said, it's precautionary as I don't want to have to get some later in the day. I get it out of the fridge and put it in the microwave for 30 seconds. Whilst it is cooking I decide to clean up the lamp that I smashed last night because now my anger is completely subsided (even through passion) I see there was no point in smashing it. I begin gathering all the bits of broken glass together with my hand before a bit cuts deep into my hand.

Blood pours out for a moment and for that moment I'm consumed by the colour of it - it's so dark compared to human blood! Then it stops bleeding almost instantly, the gash closing up, with the dried blood the only recognition I cut myself. The microwave pings, and with that noise the waft of warm blood hits me. Although I don't need it really (but I think last night means that I burned it faster, so would have needed it earlier), I still _want _it, so I zoom over to the microwave and pull out the clear bottle. I unscrew the lid and tilt the bottle upwards into my mouth.

This is the first time my fangs have came down when I drink human blood, and when the thick red liquid covers them, they feel so nice and loving! The sensation from them is flowing into my bloodstream when I gulp the blood down and it's just so perfect. I think they must have came down because I'm older so from now my fangs will come down in strong feelings of anger/fear/anything else that brings them down. And, apparently, when I drink blood - well I can sort of see why, given you need the fangs to dig into their necks (not that I'm doing that) or anytime you want to threaten people - note Oliver or Amelie!

Once I've finished the blood, I dispose of the bottle and then clear up the rest of the lamp, placing it in the bin. By now it's 2:20am, so I grab a shower in the new power shower I made Myrnin buy last month as the last one was RUBBISH! I then tiptoe into the bedroom and see he's still asleep - although he's in a state of choosing to sleep by now, I think.

I leave him a note on the side saying:

**Hi Myrnin, I couldn't sleep so I cleaned up. I've got to meet Sam at 3am so love you, and see you at 6pm at least, if not earlier. Claire xxx**

Once I've finished writing this, I walk out of the portal and into the Glass House, where Michael is working on Sam and Amelie's song.

"Michael, stop playing, Sam'll be here soon!" I hiss, pulling the guitar out of his unsuspecting hands and throwing it aside - it's 2:58am so it's just in time.

"Claire, relax, he's not going to be here at exactly 3am," Michael says, looking at me with a smile on his face. I wonder what's so funny, but maybe he's waiting until Sam comes to sprag.

I sit on the sofa and pick up Oliver Twist and the pen and notebook I left with it yesterday, just as Sam walks through the door. He sits on the sofa next to Michael, well if 'sit' is the right word for jumping over the arm of the sofa and landing with a thud!

"Hey Claire," Sam says and I smile back.

"Hey Sam, how are you?" I ask him and he and Michael exchange looks before bursting into bouts of laughter. Honestly, what's so funny?

"What's so funny?" I ask, confused and they both look at me before laughing even harder.

"This isn't probably even funny, but you really ought to make sure you shut the portal door fully," Michael says and I put my head into my hands, my face now coloured bright red. They heard all of that: the arguing then... Great!

"Ohhhhhh," I manage to stutter out then the laughing subsides so I look up.

"Oliver Twist?" Sam asks gently, and I'm glad for the change in topic after that mightily awkward moment.

So for the rest of the night we analyse the first chapter of Oliver Twist and the language choices: it's actually really, _really _, good! It's really amazing, learning something like this from Sam because he is an amazing teacher: kind, supportive and also patient. He explained everything perfectly and the way he did means that the slight problems I had with English Lit in school (major boredom, even though I understood) are totally eradicated! Perfect! Michael brings in some coffee before he leaves for work at 8am and I sup it quickly. The day's just about to begin - what to do today?

* * *

**Sorry it's a little short, I didn't know what else to put before the next chapter!**

**Got any ideas?**

**Vicky xx**


	30. Candlelit Dinner Tonight, Hannah?

**Chapter 30:**

**

* * *

**

Sam leaves and I wonder what I can do today: I mean, Hannah doesn't want to see me until 10pm and before that, there is the party planning at 6pm, so what to do for 9 hours? Maybe Hannah isn't busy and only arranged it for 10pm because she knows it would be better for me? If so, that'd be great! I'll text her now:

**Hey Hannah, how are you? Wuu2? Claire x**

I send this before tidying up the living room – honestly, _how_ much mess can Michael make in one night? It is absolutely ridiculous! Then my phone beeps with a text message.

**Hey Claire, I'm fine, just reading a magazine because I am off today. Hannah x**

So she is off. Hhhmmm, that's great – I think I will ask her if we can talk earlier because it will give me something to do during the day.

**Do you want to hang out during the day because I am really bored and have nothing to do – not that this will be boring or just a time filler, but if you aren't busy…**

I send this, but try not to make it sound as if she is a backup plan for a boring occasion, or anything, because that wouldn't exactly sound very good. I go and empty out the coffee pot from the disgusting coffee dregs Michael has _yet again_ left in the pot before refilling it with fresh so I can have a drink. Whilst it is warming up, I clean up the mess that Michael has left in here from this morning. I just cannot see how he makes such a mess!

I look in the cupboards and fridge and decide that I need to go shopping tonight because we have no food in whatsoever – that's my plan for after the party meeting.

_You have a text message from Hannah_

**Sure, I was going to ask that anyway. I'll grab my bag and come over in about 15 minutes? See you soon! I'll let myself in if that'd be easier. Hannah **

Oh, that is just great – yay, I can see Hannah during the day now, rather than just waiting until this evening.

**Sounds great, see you soon!**

I get out two mugs and the milk from the fridge along with the sugar pot because, as I remember, Hannah likes her coffee sweet. Unless it was just for extra energy in the war, but still I may as well get it out just to be on the safe side.

Within 15 minutes, I hear Hannah walking up the path and unlocking the door before rushing into the darkness (in comparison to the sun outside) so that its rays do not burn me.

"Hannah!" I squeal and rush over to her, and she gives me a huge hug.

"Please tell me you have the coffee on!" she exclaims and I nod, rushing through to the kitchen to pour the coffee. She puts in her own milk and puts in 2 sugars – yes, I thought that she would still have it. I put in half a mug of milk into my coffee before following her through to the living room where she is sat down on the sofa.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asks me curiously and I put my coffee down on the table to look her straight in the eyes.

"Hannah, how long have you had feelings for Richard?" I ask her straight out and she looks at me in shock before looking guilty.

"How could you tell?" she queries me and I grin devilishly.

"It was sort of obvious with the close seating but with me inbetween, the way you both spoke to each other constantly and also the whole way you were careful to enter and leave separately," I explain and she smiles.

"Ok. I've liked him for a while now, since last year, and we both got really drunk a couple of weeks ago and then confessed out feelings to each other. We've been going slowly but quietly, so that people wouldn't know and that it wouldn't affect his campaign," she explains and I jump up and down with joy. This is absolutely _brilliant_! They both deserve to be happy and they suit each other, so why not together if they like each other? I mean seriously, they do look pretty nice together, what with them both being tall and having dark hair.

"Ahh, Hannah, that is just so sweet but don't worry – my lips are sealed!" I say and she smiles before giving me a hug.

"Thanks for being supportive Claire, I'm really glad you think its good," she exclaims and I nod.

"Well you both seem pretty great together so as long as you are happy, I am happy!" I explain and we do a little dance together. "So, where and when is he taking you out?"

She grabs her phone out of her jeans pockets and scrolls through to a text before showing me it.

**Hi Hannah, would you like to come to my house tomorrow night at 7pm? Love you. Richard xxxxx**

The message was sent yesterday, when we were in the council meeting. So I'm sort of guessing that's why she wanted to change the time for tonight anyway. Ooohh, this is so exciting!

"So I'm guessing Richard isn't tired just because he's working hard for the campaign?" I summarise and she blushes before nodding slightly. I don't push it because with everything people could push with me that is embarrassing _far_ outweighs this little thing!

"Well, I hope that you enjoy it Hannah – the romantic candlelit meal!" I enthuse and she laughs before we pick up our coffees and chat about random things!

When I go for a refill, I decide to text Richard:

**Hi Richard, how are you? Busy tonight – haha lol ;P Claire x**

Hehe, that will maybe get him a little confused about what's going on and what I know, but also be clear enough for him to understand!

_You have a text message from Amelie_

Oooh, I wonder what she wants – I am serious, if it is more wedding planning, I may blown my brains out before quitting!

**Claire, would you mind coming over later on and helping with the final few decisions? Amelie**

Looks like I will be blowing my brains out soon – once I figure out a way how because vampires cannot die from being shot or blowing their brains out: note the way Myrnin gave me a brain tissue sample the other year. So that leaves me another job to do – find a way for vampire suicide.

**Sure, I will be over in a bit.**

I reply before taking through my coffee (Hannah didn't want one) to see Hannah standing up, ready to leave.

"Sorry Claire, I have to go because I'm going to Richard's tonight I have to do some paperwork. See you another day?" she says apologetically and I nod.

"That's fine – I have to go decide on wedding things for Amelie so please, wish me luck!" I moan and she laughs before saying bye and leaving.

I wonder if I open the curtains, if the sun will hurt me. I almost do before I remember that we haven't managed to get tinted windows yet – honestly, that is something we _really_ have to do! Before it was because there were 3 humans in the house, but now with only 2 vampires, I think we really ought to get them!

_You have a text message from Richard:_

**Haha very funny Claire. Glad to see that you finally guessed! See you sometime in the next few days because we need to arrange you a car, Richard x**

Ahh yes, I had forgotten about my getting a car – this is going to be wicked! I can finally drive again with my own car, so if I bump anything I can be blamed! Oh wait, that's not good – if I'm driving Michael's, they'll blame him, not me!

I drain my coffee before walking through the portal, thinking of the bliss I can have when this wedding planning is finally finished!

* * *

**Please review! 4 reviews = update!**

**Vicky xx**


	31. Final Decisions And Meetings!

**Chapter 31:**

So I arrive in the study and Amelie looks up and smiles at me before saying:

"Hello Claire, glad you could make it without breaking _everyone's _eardrums!" she says and I blush at the reminder of last night.

"Umm, yeah, sorry about that!" I stammer out and she laughs out loud. I look over her outfit which today compromises of a floral dress (knee length) with flats. It's the first dress I've ever seen her in besides the wedding dresses. She notices my observation of her dress and says:

"I haven't worn a dress besides in the shop last month since I came to be the Founder here. Before I was just so sick of them, being unable to wear anything other than that for the past 800 years, so I decided to just wear trousers!" I can see where she must have gotten pretty sick of wearing them, but why is she wearing a dress now?

"I'm wearing one now because I suppose I ought to give it a whirl once more and also, I need to get used to them for my wedding dress," she explains and I nod, completely understanding now.

"Ok, that sounds reasonable. So what are we doing today then?" I ask and she slaps her hand on top of the brochures in front of her: the top one is about music. Whoop - given I have completely different taste to Amelie who has different taste to Sam. So how fun is this going to be?

"Well, we're going to be deciding on what musical band we should have," Amelie says. "The 'first dance' song Sam and I are choosing later on, so we just need a band to play music for the rest of the wedding," she further elaborates for me - well that's a _little _better! Amelie grabs the first disc in the set and puts it in the little disc player she has on the side of her desk. A string quartet begins to play, rather spectacularly actually. Amelie gets a small tear in her eye when they finish playing, which she tries to hide by wiping it away instantly - unfortunately for her, I still see it. I hide this fact however, because I know how she hates public showings of emotion, even with me.

She then puts on another band, which I instantly hate and I know she does as well.

"Nope, I hate them," I say and she turns the machine off instantly.

"Thank god: I have no idea how they got into the pile, but I know one thing... That I wouldn't dance to them if my life depended on it!" she exhales in relief and puts in the next group, which sound more 'oldy' than the other two. They're not bad, I just don't really like them that much, to be honest. Amelie tilts her head and looks thoughtful as she listens to the music playing.

"What do you think?" she asks, as she tas the disc out. I tilt my hand in a so/so meaning and she nods as well.

"I agree, so far, the 1st band are my favourite," she says and puts the last cd onto the same pile as the 2nd. The 4th disc goes in and I cover my ears instantly - these have to be even worse than the second lot and are the worst musicians I have ever heard!

Wait, I've just had a brilliant idea!

"Amelie," I begin, cautious because I'm not sure how she will react. "Amelie, what about if Michael is your musician?"

She gets up and runs through to the living room (I hear her path) and runs back through with Sam.

"Yep, what's up?" he asks and Amelie says:

"Claire's had an idea she'd like to share with you."

I clear my throat and say:

"Well, we were listening to the music cds and I thought that maybe Michael could be your musician, for at least part of it. You could have another band for a bit of the time so he can have a good time, but he could be your primary musician," I suggest and look at the look of incredulity on his face. He turns to Amelie, who nods in agreement.

"I think that is an absolutely brilliant idea - shall we ask Michael now?" Sam enthuses, his arm around Amelie's waist. I nod, so text Michael.

**Michael, when you have a break (preferably now) can you come over to Amelie's office because they have something they want to ask you. Claire x**

I send the message.

"Just text him, so he should be here pretty shortly," I explain to the duo who nod and sit down. We listen to the other cd of a band (not bad, but definitely not Michael or even the first band) before Michael walks through the door.

"Hey guys, whats up?" he asks cheerfully, hand slapping Sam in a guy way.

"Will you be our wedding musician?" Sam bursts out straight away, cutting over Amelie's open mouth. The mouth which would probably had a much more eloquent speech and request in it.

Michael looks stunned for a moment, before bursting into a huge grin.

"Would I miss that chance for anything?" he rhetorically asks. "On one condition: I choose the first dance song."

Amelie and Sam exchange looks before Amelie says:

"Of course you can - so you'll be our musician?"

"Definitely!" he replies enthusiastically and hugs Sam and shakes Amelie's hand (that's less formal than before - nothing!) before leaving to go back to work. I quickly text him:

**Take it that you'll be choosing the song you're writing for them as the first dance song? Claire x**

Amelie clears away the music cds and says:

"Well we're going for Michael and also the first band for in his breaks." to Sam who nods before excusing himself to return to the living room.

**Absolutely - that's the perfect chance for it! See you at 6pm tonight: have you told Oliver? Michael x**

Oh shit, I can't remember if I told Oliver about the meeting: inbetween all the upset, my memory has gone a little dodged. I'll go and see him when we've finished here.

We make the rest of the decisions we need to in a record of 2 hours (6 decisions - brilliant!) which is pretty great.

"Well, I have my decision for the centre pieces: purple wild daisies with their stems cut off - only the flower heads - in clear crystal bowls in the centre of the table," I explain, remembering that I haven't told her yet: and there I was, dissing her about how long she takes to decide!

"Thank you Claire, that is brilliant news - if I get some bowl choices and you make a decision?" she asks and before getting up and saying goodbye. I walk through the portal to Common Grounds and Oliver is sat in the study.

"Why, hello, if it isn't Miss Shouty," he says, sarcastically but with a smile (and in his eyes) to show he is only messing with me.

"Hello Oliver, enjoy baiting anymore people recently?" I ask, a little coolly, to show I'm still mad about last night.

"Oh no, I left that for your boyfriend, but now I don't want to be barred from the council and leave it in his hands so it'll only ever occur out of meetings. Not that I want to spend time with him out of meetings," he says and I want to smack my head against a brick wall: these two _again. _

"I just came over to make sure you knew about the party planning meeting tonight in _Myrnin's _lab," I say to him, smiling as he realises that he has to spend time with Myrnin out of council meetings. "Yes, you will be spending time with him out of meetings and as it's at his home, you had better be nice," I finish and he grimaces widely.

"Fine, I will be polite for your sake and Samuel's because he doesn't deserve to have to listen to us fight," he compromises and I smile. RESULT!

"Fine, that's great!" I enthuse and he laughs.

"So Claire, how are you? Any more depression or episodes?" he asks, and I shake my head.

"Nope nothing, I think I'm fine. I mean, I'm happy, even when I'm bored I'm fine and, yeah, I just feel great!" I explain and he nods, smiling.

"Claire, that is actually brilliant. I feel that this can bring our sessions to a close: you're fine, and if you ever feel anything bad you can come back. But go live your new life!" he says and I grin: no more Oliver! Whoop!

"Oliver, thank you so much for the past few days or so for all the help you've given me. I only hope that you'll take your own advice and you know, move on with your life. Because I think... I think that is what Lucy would have wanted," I finish and place my hand on his shoulder in comfort before smiling and walking out the door. I go into the Glass House living room and pick up my notes on Oliver Twist and read them through, waiting for 6pm to roll around for the party planning!

**Please review - updated again for you tonight so please do!**

**Soon it'll be the wedding, so please don't worry as there will be a small time jump as there's no point covering months of nothingness!**

**Also, what did you think of Claire's last therapy session?**


	32. Everything In One Chapter!

**Chapter 32:**

**Sorry, I won't be updating as frequently over the next few weeks because I have so many exams! **

**I am getting Ghost Town on Monday! Oh, I really can't wait to read it: then Bite Club is out in April! Love you Rachel Caine!**

**

* * *

**

5:30pm. Michael rushes through the door faster than a bullet from a gun and heads straight up the stairs.

"Well hello to you too!" I say, slightly crabbily from being alone all day. I read through my notes on Chapter 1 of Oliver Twist, cleaned my room, watched the series 3 finale of Desperate Housewives, read my other book from Myrnin on physics (years 1754-1789) and texted Myrnin all day long, the texts getting progressively steamier!

"Sorry, I'm late! I have to get ready before the meeting at the lab at 6pm!" he calls from the hallway outside the bathroom as he opens the bathroom door to get a shower. I huff and flop back onto the sofa before replying to Myrnin's last text.

**Sure, I'll be seeing you soon babe. Love you! C xxx**

I turn the television on to see that X Factor is just about to start –Harry Hill is just finishing! He is such a funny man; this programme is pretty damn hilarious! At the moment he is ridiculing the silent monk programme that was on BBC1 the other night – it's just hilarious the way that he imitates them! (**Yes, I am watching Harry Hill whilst writing this!**)

Slut spaghetti (**from Nigella's Kitchen!**) is on the menu: how quaint! I mean, there's nothing better than that for a name, is there? Oh god, I mean this is one of _the_ funniest programmes I have ever watched – I have never laughed as hard in my life as what I do when I am watching this!

"Something funny?" Michael asks as he walks down the stairs. His blonde hair is wet and some stuck in clumps, some tousled. He is wearing a checked shirt over dark blue jeans with some random trainers I haven't seen him wear before.

I nod, unable to talk for a moment from the show but I point to it and he understands instantly. The show finishes with a bang, and I know X Factor will be on in only a moment – I love this show! I absolutely _hate_ Cher because I mean, why does she have to rap in _every_ song? I love Katie though, and One Direction – if Myrnin wasn't around, Liam Payne would definitely be my next boyfriend – if such a thing was possible!

"So, how is the musician for the biggest wedding of the year doing?" I ask Michael in the ad breaks and he smiles widely.

"Oh I'm doing great – it's such an honour to be able to play my music at my granddad's wedding, as well as be the best man. And it also gives me the prime moment to play the song I'm writing for them!" he enthuses and I smile back at him, unable not to with the happiness in the room.

"That reminds me, how is the song going?" I ask, and the smile slips off his face slightly.

"Erm, it's got the chorus completely completed and two of the verses are done, but I think it needs another two or three," he explains and I nod.

"That sounds not too bad – if you have already gotten about half of the song, you're not doing badly," I say, trying to lift his spirits about the song.

"Yeah, I know, it sounds like I'm moaning for no reason. It's just I really want this to be perfect for them because hey, firstly it's their wedding, secondly, it's my present to them and thirdly, I don't want it to be a sad song. I want it to be happy and to be something they remember for the rest of their lives/existences, whatever," he agonises and I console him.

"Michael, you are a musical genius. Of course you are going to be able to make this song perfect!" I comfort him before I hear a noise behind me. Sam.

"Hey guys, what you talking about?" he asks in his friendly tone, smiling an easy smile. Michael and I both freeze, wondering how much he has heard, before Michael replies:

"Just about this song that I am writing – I'm worried that it won't sound right but Claire just said that it will so I'm going to take her advice!" he bluffs and Sam believes him.

"You sure will Michael – incase you've forgotten, your last album is still in the top 100 in the country so don't fret!" he supports and I nod in agreement. "Now, I came to get you so that you won't be late to the lab so that I don't have to leave you out of the planning!" he finishes and we both are stood up before he finishes his sentence.

"After you Samuel," I say, motioning for him to walk through the portal first. He flashes me a look of annoyance (he always hates it when we use his full name… besides when Amelie does, obviously!) as he always does when I call him "Samuel" but he walks through and in the lab are Myrnin and Oliver. They are on opposite sides of the room and I feel the tension between them, the restraint they are implying upon themselves is pretty damn remarkable so far!

"Now we're all here, let's start the meeting," Sam says amiably as he pulls one of the lab stools out and sits on it. I follow suit and so does Michael, so by now there are four of us sat (us three and Myrnin, in his 'special' chair) and only Oliver standing. He is leaning against the bookcase that Myrnin was last night. Which doesn't bring up any awkward memories at _all_, does it?

"So, where are we beginning?" I ask, "What does Amelie think we're all doing?"

"I said that we would be writing out speeches and that you Claire would be checking them. Oliver, she has no idea what you're doing here because she'll think you're at Common Grounds as usual," Sam explains and I nod.

"Sam," I begin, "Won't you actually have to _start_ writing these speeches sometime soon? Because if you keep using this as an excuse she's going to be expecting brilliant speeches and if you end up giving the crappiest speech ever, that's going to have her a little worried!" I explain and he exchanges looks with Michael and Myrnin.

"Sure, tell you what, we'll start after an hour of party planning, ok?" he asks me and I give my agreement to this plan.

"Right, so let's get cracking," Myrnin says, taking charge. "Let's get some favourites down. Sam, I'm expecting you to know these!"

"Yes, well you know!" Sam smiles bashfully and I laugh – Michael joins in.

"Colour?"

"Purple or Cream," Sam replies instantly.

"Food?"

"Pasta or for a party, cheese."

"Shape?"

"Circle."

"Technology?"

"Mobile phone but she prefers books."

Then Myrnin thinks for a moment, before deciding on a hard question:

"Flower?"

This has Sam stumped – surely this is the one that should be the most obvious. I mean, surely he buys her flowers?

"Come on Sam!" I egg on and Myrnin smiles a prim smile.

"Bastard – you know that she has about 5 million different flowers she loves!" he moans and I feel his pain. Actually, I don't, because I know this one!

Finally, Sam shakes his head in regret and I jump in before Myrnin says anything:

"Oh for gods sake, her favourite flowers are wild purple daisies!" I exclaim and Sam lets out a gasp of realisation.

"Of course they are! I was down to that or white tulips," he says morosely and Michael claps him on the back.

"Oh come on Sam, you can't know _every_ single detail about Amelie – she's the biggest mystery you could ever meet!" he says and Sam nods slightly.

We get back to the meeting and now that Myrnin and Sam have had their little challenge, we return to the party planning. We decide to host the party the week before the wedding so that it isn't too stressed for Amelie.

"So, it should start at 7pm and go on until about 1am?" I confirm, writing this down in the book.

"Yep – and it is going to be in the City Hall – Richard Morrell has already confirmed that the room will be free," Sam confirms so I write down the location as well.

"And just how are we going to manage to get Amelie to the City Hall?" Myrnin asks and I look at him with a smug smile on my face.

"Just leave that to me!" I say and write down in the book:

_How to get Amelie there – Claire is arranging – top secret!_

"What does it partake at the moment, in your head?" Myrnin presses.

"Well at the moment it is something to do with a murder of someone and she has to go there," I joke and Oliver laughs.

"Maybe it is you Myrnin – I would only be too happy to provide assistance if that was to be the case!" he jokes and we all laugh – Myrnin, however, doesn't – he stares stonily into the corner.

"No, I'm only joking – I haven't decided how I am going to get her there yet but it isn't going to be stupid," I appease him and he smiles.

"Right, so we have the venue, the date and the time. What do we need now: food, music, guests, and also an outfit for her," Sam says, confirming what we have left to do.

"Leave the outfit to me," I jump in instantly and he smiles.

"Music is my department," Michael jumps in and I write that down.

"I will take the food because of, you know, the fact I own a café," Oliver says, leaving the guest list to Myrnin and Sam.

"Well, if you don't mind Myrnin, could you take the guest list with Claire's help please because I am planning a little extra surprise," Sam says and Myrnin nods.

"Sure I will Sam, we'll tackle the guest list together," he confirms and sits down next to me on a stool he has just drawn up.

"Well that's the party planning done until next month, when we will confirm everything," Sam says and we all clap. "No, no clapping yet guys, as Claire said earlier, we need to start writing our speeches!"

Myrnin and Michael collectively groan whereas Oliver laughs and says:

"Enjoy this lovely time now people, because I am returning to my café because I don't have to write a speech!" he laughs before walking out of the portal and slamming it shut.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," Myrnin mutters and Sam laughs.

"Right, everyone, no conferring on what you are writing in your speeches _at all_," I order sternly. "Not even after this meeting! You are to write the speeches on your own and if any conferring occurs, I will write it for you and it will be very embarrassing!"

They all exchange looks of incredulity before nodding at me.

"Slave driver!" Michael mutters under his breath as he stares at the blank piece of paper and pen I have given him – I whack him on the back of the head!

"Anyone else got anything to say?" I ask and they both shake their heads – wise men!

They get on with writing the speeches and after half an hour, I pinch Michael's speech from him, half complete.

"Hey!" he moans but I flip him off and begin reading what he has gotten down so far (amidst the many crossings out!)

_Sam and Amelie. Firstly, I must say congratulations on a wedding so spectacular; it must have cost more money than a thousand of Victoria Beckham's dresses – and they ain't cheap! (_laughter pause) _but seriously, this is a day of wonder, of bliss and happiness that most of us dream of. These two are those lucky ones in a million, the ones that find their soulmate finally, and know instantly they are destined to be together. True, they have had many ups and downs in their time together, but here, at this beautiful moment, all of that doesn't matter anymore – it's the present that matters and the future. I really_

Wow. That is actually amazing so far! I cannot believe that Michael could write something so tender and amazing about this.

"Wow, Michael, that is just amazing!" I coo, handing him it back and patting him on the shoulder. "If you two get as half a good a speech as Michael you have passed the Claire Danvers masterclass in speech writing!"

"Um Claire," Sam begins, looking up, "I am the one of us that has a degree in English, so if anyone should write a good speech, it's me!"

I ignore this, and move onto Myrnin's speech – I grab it out of his grippy hands, ripping one of the corners off, but who cares?

_Amelie. You and I have been friends more many more years than I care to admit and I have to say I am glad we have spent all of this time together. Of course we have had our moments, but I am pleased to be able to say that we have been friends a lot more of the time than enemies! Over the years I have grown accustomed to all your faults and also learnt all your positive attributes – you are a brilliant person! Then you met this young man named Samuel and I am pleased to say that you are an even better person for being with him! You are both brilliant together and I hope that you_

I think that this is a pretty good speech but it needs to have more on Sam than just Amelie. I write this on a sheet of paper and hand it to him, along with the speech and he says defensively:

"I was getting to that!"

"Ok, Myrnin, whatever you say – just get to it quickly or all the guests will be asleep!"

Next, finally, it's Sam. I really want to know what he's put, but do I dare? I mean, it's quite obviously going to be lovey dovey (because he is marrying her!) but will it be a bit over the top? No, I have to read it. I take the paper from his hands and am bowled over by the love in the words.

_Amelie – you are the best thing in my life and I love you all the world. From the moment I met you, in this very church, I have harboured a love so great for you, it holds no bounds. I have you in my head everyday, every minute, every second – you are my life and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you!_

Short, but it's not finished – this is just absolutely brilliant! As good as Michael's, in fact, in a way it is even better because the love for Amelie Sam has is just so plain to see (not that Michael could exactly put that in his!)

"Wow Sam, this… this is amazing. I can't wait till the final version!" I stutter and he laughs before continuing to write it.

Half an hour later, I decide that this is enough for tonight: they can write the rest of the speech in their own time.

"Right, that is enough – enjoy writing the rest of these because I am not checking them again. I hope, for your sakes, that they are finished for the wedding!" I say and Michael says "hallelujah!" in relief.

Sam says goodbye and walks out, and soon Michael follows, leaving me with my boyfriend.

"Hey," I say softly, walking back over to him.

"Hey," he replies, standing right in front of me, his arms around my waist. I lean up and kiss him hard and passionately and he reciprocates. (**Imagination)**

I wake up the next morning and check my phone – its 2am. Perfect timing for my book club with Sam. I get up and grab my blood before engaging in the same routine as yesterday before returning to the Glass House to analyse chapter 2!

"Claire, thank you so much for all your help with this wedding," Sam says to me when we have finished the chapter about 8:30am.

"Sam, it's no problem – I just want you to have the perfect day!" I enthuse and he nods before we chat about our plans for the day: nothing!

"Why don't we play this game?" he suggests and that's just what we do!

Sam's POV:

Well I have to find _some_ way to distract her – are video games a good enough idea to keep Claire distracted whilst Myrnin goes to Amelie? I mean, trust them to leave _me_ the job to keep her distracted: I'm now beginning to realise just how hard it was for Claire to keep Amelie distracted when I was preparing to propose. And I have the easier option of the two – oh god, am I doing this right? Do I need to say anything, or just keep playing this game until I get a text saying I'm clear to leave? Let's just keep playing until I hear otherwise – I'm going to beat her ass!

Myrnin's POV – it starts at 7:30am

I awake from my stupor at 7:15am (well this is when I choose to) because I am meeting Amelie at 7:45am. Sam has been entrusted to keep my girlfriend busy for a couple of hours whilst I speak with Amelie and arrange something because I cannot have her interrupting.

I dress and grab some blood, heat it up and drain it in seconds. My vision only goes red for a second now because I am so old, which is pretty great because that is one part of being a vampire I don't really like – being unable to see. Sure, it's a little better when you're draining a body but still, it's not very nice.

I walk through the portal to the study and embrace with my dear old friend before sitting down and discussing the point I really need to talk to her about.

"Oh Myrnin, that is brilliant!" she enthuses when I tell her my plans and for over three hours we plan how it is going to work.

Sam's POV:

After three hours (and I am beginning to get extremely sick of this games console) I get the text I have been waiting for:

**My darling, thank you so much for doing this for Myrnin – I take it he told you what it was for? Anyway, we have finished so if you would like to return to me please, I can find something to occupy you with! Xxxxx**

Yes, I can finally stop playing this darn game!

"Claire, sorry, but Amelie needs me at home. I'll see you later on, if not, tomorrow at 3am?" I say and she looks slightly relieved to put the console down.

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow!" she says and I walk through the portal, into my true loves arms.

Claire's POV

Finally, he has left! Sure, I liked hanging out with him but three hours playing this game was _slightly_ annoying. Michael comes down with Sam gone and begins continuing the song for the pair.

I relax, knowing that I have nothing to fear in life!

Three months later (night of the party)!

"Everything is prepared?" I confirm with Sam over the phone and he says:

"Yes. Every guest is here, the food is out, the place is decorated to perfection – all we need is the guest of honour!" he says and I nod before hanging up. Time to get Amelie to the City Hall! Myrnin and I sorted out the guest list out two months ago: there aren't very many people coming I don't think.

_Flashback_

"Myrnin, who have we got so far?" I ask him and he consults the list.

"Sam, Amelie, me, you, Michael, Claude, Oliver (bleugh), Kate, the Goldmans, and the rest of the vampires who followed us in the battle," he summarises – nice way to put it, fighting on our side.

"Right, so it's more of a small friendly party, rather than a big, all of Morganville party," I concise and he nods before sending the list to Sam.

That's our part sorted!

_End of flashback_

I decide not to go via portal, but in the car (with Amelie's outfit) that Richard arranged for me to get a week after the party planning meeting. I voted for him the week after and I am pleased to say that he won by a landslide! Shane was, of course, rather upset that he lost and retreated into his house for many weeks but is finally happy with himself. I heard that he and Lauren have bought a house together and I am happy for them – truly! Eve and that Neil guy seem happy as well – I saw her yesterday, to double check that she was coming to the wedding, and she is glowing: it turns out she is pregnant and they are in love! Michael, of course, found this a little hard to bear, but he will get over Eve, especially in the future.

I drive down the street and pass Eve and Neil walking from the shops to their house just around the corner and smile as I pass – they don't see though because of the tinting. I have my red floorlength dress on, with matching high heels, my hair straightened and down to past my shoulders. I think I look pretty good, and Myrnin agreed with this when he saw me earlier.

I drive on, to put my plan for Amelie into action, her outfit in the black bag beside me…

* * *

**Ooohh, I forgot that we will need an extra chapter between now and the wedding to cover this lovely little party we're planning – it will be chapter 33 so keep your socks on for the party of the year (besides the wedding reception!) **

**I think I covered everything that was going on in the three months gap. If I missed anything, please tell me! **

**What do you think Myrnin was talking to Amelie about? **

**What should Amelie wear?**

**I think that this chapter is nice and long, so is adequate for the lack of updates today :D **

**Please review and please attempt (if you can) to answer the questions I asked as it will help make the next chapter better!**

** 3 reviews and I will update - i have already written the next chapter! Vicky xx**


	33. ParTayyyyyhhhh!

**Chapter 33:**

**Bit disappointed with the lack of reviews and such, but I'm updating anyway!**

* * *

Just before I reach her driveway (hidden behind the house) I pull on the huge black cloak I put in the back of my car earlier for this very thing – I'm not really going to let her see that I am wearing this gorgeous dress, am I? As I grab the cloak, I sling the black bag in the back so she doesn't notice it when she comes out in such a rush. I quickly text Sam:

**Absolutely positive you are ready for Amelie? If you are, can I bring her through the portal? Claire x**

As I send it, I drive up to the huge house just behind our own; zooming in with the hood up to protect me from the sun's dying rays. I don't knock, simply run into the huge entry hall and up the stairs in the direction of Amelie's study. Just before I reach the door, however, Sam replies:

**No, DO NOT use the portal – there are plans in place that cannot be completed if you do not drive. See you shortly. Sam x**

Ok, so the portal is completely out of the plans, not that I would have ended up using it anyway, given her outfit is in the car! As I reach the study, I _do_ knock here (because if I didn't, that could be extremely dangerous), and she says:

"Come in Claire – what are you doing here, and having driven anyway, instead of using the portal?" she asks the last part as I am in the room with the hood up as well, to hide my make up and hair.

I sniff loudly, convincingly, and try to sound and look scared as I turn away from her, to the portal. I place my hand on it and lock it down so that we cannot use it whatsoever, not even if she unlocks it a hundred thousand times.

"Claire?" she asks softly, standing up from her chair in concern, discarding her fountain pen on top of the stack of papers she was left earlier to read, edit and sign. Yes, I was part of that – it was all part of the distraction so that she wouldn't bother us in our preparations, and also so that Sam could get out of the house without needing an alibi. And she isn't even halfway through them – and they are completely worthless!

"It's Myrnin!" I wail at her, falling to my knees. "And there are loads of others at the Glass House… I don't know what they're doing but they threw me out!"

She looks at me in shock, and gasps.

"No, the old fool can't be trying to overthrow me for Oliver – we have to get there straight away Claire, lets use the portal," she says decisively before looking ever more shocked. "Where is Sam – was he there?"

I shrug to not give a committal answer and she runs out to check the house. She comes back in complete despair – oh no, that wasn't part of the plan!

"We have to go NOW Claire!" she yells and runs over to the portal, which will not open. I try, but after my orders to the machine, it will not work whatsoever.

"We're going to have to drive – quickly Claire, there isn't time to waste!" she growls and I run through the door to the hallway and down through the front door. I zoom out of the last rays of the sun into the drivers seat and she is already sat in the passenger seat, waiting for me to drive.

"QUICKLY!" she yells at me, and I fumble (deliberately, keeping up with my shocked look) putting the key into the slot. I turn it and then put the car into reverse before turning and driving down the driveway.

"Sorry about this," I mutter and hit the locks so that the car can only be opened from the outside – ingenious idea! Well, my door can be opened, but she doesn't know that because, hey, she doesn't drive!

"Claire, why have you just _locked us in_?" she hisses furiously, her hair falling out of the bun she has it in slightly, due to her distress.

"Erm, sorry about this," I say as I zoom as fast as the car will go (already cleared it with Hannah – she diverted cars down different streets to my path to the City Hall) past the Glass House, leaving Amelie looking on in amazement.

"Claire, where are we going?" she asks me, but I shake my head and keep my lips closed. She is looking pretty darn furious now, her arms folded, her fangs down and gleaming.

"Claire, you have one last chance before I throw you out of this car and _stake_ you, to tell me where you are taking me!" she says furiously but I say nothing, once more. I simply slow the car, and pull into the lay-by Sam told me to pull into, grab the bag from the back seat (which has her looking intrigued) and run out of the car fast, so that she has no time to react. I lock the driver's door, so she slams against the window, palms flat, looking murderous.

"Claire Danvers, if you do not let me out of this car _this instant_, I will-" she begins, before her door is opened by the surprise. I look around the corner and see a horse drawn carriage, complete with chauffeur, waiting for her and I throw the bag into the carriage. To the other driver (the one that isn't opening her door), I say:

"Don't arrive at the destination until she is fully ready." He nods to show that he understands these instructions, before I shed the cloak and run for the City Hall before Amelie can see me. Sam lets me in at the door, and says:

"What happened – she doesn't sound very happy!"

I grimace and say:

"Well my master plan sort of didn't work because she got mad about you not being there so that made her _rather_ cranky! She's here now though – that horse drawn carriage is rather amazing; she's meant to be getting changed now!"

He puts a hand on my shoulder and steers my in the direction of the party hall, where the lights are out (rather uncomfortable for the duo of Richard and Hannah, but they're coping ok) and the guests are currently in hiding.

"What is she wearing?" he asks me, as he motions that Amelie isn't here yet – everyone gets up and begins talking in low tones once more.

"Not telling – you'll get the perfect image when she walks in through the door!" I tease and he looks fake angry.

I look around the room and see the platters of food on the tables, mixed in with the daisies we ordered. There is just such a lovely feeling in the room, and I think that may be from the love obviously here, for Sam to think of throwing this party anyway.

"So, Amelie didn't kill you, that's a surprise!" Michael says from behind me, clutching a coke for me, a beer for him – honestly, I can drink as well you know!

"Nope, but she literally was going to within the next second or so, if I hadn't have gotten out of the car when I did," I explain and he laughs loudly. "Hey, it isn't funny!" he still continues to laugh and I punch him hard.

"Excuse me," Myrnin says to Michael and whirls me away. "Now, are we done being the friend beater and ready to kiss me?" he asks me and I nod, leaning up to kiss him.

"Guys, she's almost here!" Sam hisses and we all duck onto the floor, hiding under the tables. Sam is the only one that doesn't – he heads to the main door, and waits for Amelie to enter through the door.

He opens the door and stares in amazement at the beauty in front of him: she is wearing a light blue dress that hits the floor, and although you cannot see blue heels. She has her hair up in a bun and touched up her make up in the carriage. Sam, then, mouths something to her and puts his hands over her eyes. She almost throws him off, but he says:

"Please my love," before leading her through to this room. He removes his hands and replaces them on her waist. She looks around and 3, 2, 1…

"SURPRISE!" we all yell, standing up and she looks in complete shock before comprehension gains on her face.

"You-" she begins pointing at me, "This was a plot wasn't it, to get me here without… without suspecting?" she asks and I nod.

"Did it work?" I ask and she laughs before saying:

"You got me very worried and made me almost killed you. But I never suspected a surprise party – thank you so much!" she says the last part to everyone, who look up and smile. She then turns to Sam and kisses him hugely on the lips.

They break apart and she looks ecstatic as he says something to her (well mouths) before giggling.

The party continues as parties do for about an hour, eating the food, drinking the drinks, dancing to the music that Michael so carefully selected (a mixture of his songs and also some oldy songs for the old pair!). during this time, I asked him how the song was getting on and he smiled widely.

"It's completely finished – I'm just practising and practising so I was wondering if you could skip university for this week, at night, just to help me?" he asked and I nod – I'll do anything for him to help Sam and Amelie, especially because I already know the entire syllabus!

But now it is time for speeches (practise for next week) and Sam is up on the stage with Amelie, and is clearing his throat – symbolising he wants to make his speech. We all fall silent and he begins:

"Months ago, just after I proposed, I began thinking what I could do to show my fiancée how much she means to me," he begins, and Amelie blushes slightly, "I then decided to have a party, with all our friends and family here. However, I was struggling on a theme, so Claire Danvers, part of my party planning crew, came up with an idea that we could have all of Amelie's favourite things here. so for many weeks we planned – remember when I said I was off to write my wedding speeches with Michael and Myrnin?" he asks this part to Amelie and she understands. "Well, that was when we were planning. We sorted it all out, and I delegated to the wonderful party planners that are Claire, Michael, Myrnin and Oliver. So please, raise your glasses to these!" he finishes the first part of his speech to applause and people drinking to us. Three of us (me Michael and Myrnin) are stood together and we all blush at this commemoration.

"But, the person who is the most important person to me in the entire world and can never be replaced ever, is the person who I threw this party for: Amelie," he says, with such love and adoration in his voice, it is unbelievable. They look at each other and when you look at them like this, you cannot look away at all. Everybody cheers for Amelie and she laughs slightly!

"Thank you, everyone, for coming!" Amelie says to the crowds and I notice she is crying slightly, "I think this party shows what an amazing person Samuel Glass is, and I cannot top what he said, so all I will say is that I love you so much and I cannot wait to marry you!"

She kisses him softly, and everyone claps for this – this party is awesome.

1:30am

Wow, that party was amazing! I haven't been to a better party ever, and when I drive home, I am just so exhilarated! I said goodbye to Myrnin because he said he had something to arrange, so I take Michael home to begin practising his song.

"So want to practise?" I ask him and he nods. For hours we practise – this is absolutely brilliant; I cannot wait to hear them react to his song!

The wedding is next week – I cannot wait for them to get married – it is going to be a _blast_!

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter isn't as good as the others I don't think, but still, it's an update! The wedding will be next chapter, so enjoy it and I will try to update today if… I get 4 reviews!**

**Vicky xx**


	34. Hen Night, Stag Do and CEREMONY!

**Chapter 34:**

**WHOOOOOOOOO: it's the chapter I've been waiting for! Now, I may as well say this now but I am probably not going to update for a while because I'm rereading the books in preparation for Ghost Town & also I have WAYYYY too many exams :/ so enjoy the wedding!**

_Hen Do - Claire's POV:_

So, wow. This is the most riveting, the most exciting, hen night that could ever have existed. The room is bursting with people, all the women of Morganville crammed into this huge room... Not! There are Amelie, myself, Hannah and Eve, both of whom I persuaded to come so that there wouldn't just be Amelie and me. Well, Hannah didn't need persuading... Eve on the other hand said that she was pregnant so couldn't come: it took for Amelie to go and ask her and so on before she finally relented. Eve said something about Amelie sharing some story with her but wouldn't tell me as she didn't want to break her confidence - yeah, this IS Eve!

I sip some of the champagne in my flute as I am sat on the sofa in Amelie's mainly used living room. X Factor is on (because I put it on) but Hannah is texting Richard and Eve Neil. Even though Richard is with Sam, so it's just totally against the rules of hen/stag do's. I may as well text Myrnin: but no, I'M going to follow the rules!

Amelie returns from her study where she had to call Oliver to confirm something for tomorrow - which she totally didn't have to do, because all of today I was confirming everything whilst she sat besides me on tenterhooks - and sits on the end of the sofa, smiling widely. This isn't awkward at all: I mean, what do you with _Amelie _at her hen do?

"So, how is the baby Eve?" Amelie asks as Eve puts the phone on the floor. She smiles and moves onto the armchair from the floor.

"Kicking like crazy but yeah, fine!" she replies, glowing with pride. She places a hand on her stomach (which is getting pretty big - not going to help Michael and his moving on tomorrow, is it?) proudly and Amelie smiles widely, connecting into the moment.

"That's brilliant: apparently, if you sleep for 10 hours a night with some lavendar the baby doesn't kick as much," Amelie suggests and Eve nods.

"I'll try that out tonight," she says and looks at the time - 8pm and she needs to be up by 8am as she needs to go home to get changed and to come for the wedding with Neil. "I'll go to sleep at 10pm - thanks again Amelie for letting us all sleepover!"

amelie smiles and says:

"No problem my dear."

Hannah's phone rings so she smiles an apologetic smile and runs out of the room so that Eve can't hear - Amelie and I hear, no problem, but at least I try not to listen. Don't quite manage though!

"Hello?... Yeah, what's wrong?... Are you serious, I'm busy... Ok, I'll be there asap," she says, deflated by the end. She walks back through and says:

"Sorry Amelie but I've got to go, there's been some sort of crime down in Founders Square so basically the vamps cops are refusing to listen to my second in command so I've got to sort it out." she explains.

"Hannah, it's fine, honestly. But if they give any trouble at all, give me a call. In fact, I'm wondering why I haven't been contacted," Amelie says, trailing off with a frown on her face.

"Hey, no frowns!" I say to her in a joking tone and she laughs. But then she reaches into the pocket of her jeans and checks her phone - she has a missed call: it must have been on silent.

"Excuse me a moment, I need to find out what's going on," she says to me and Eve before returning to her office. You can never gather any information from Amelie's side of the call, so it's pointless listening. Eve and I simply chat about the baby and the wedding tomorrow until Amelie returns.

"So what do you want to do?" Eve asks her and she purses her lips at this, and thinks it through. Before she replies, I remember my plans from a few months ago for what we can do on the hen night.

"Sorry Amelie, erm I have just remembered my plan for tonight," I jump in and she looks interested in my plan. "Well, you know how Sam locked away all of your clothes? Well, your suits and so on?" I begin and Eve looks up.

"Sam locked away your clothes? That's why you haven't been wearing them?" She jumps in eagerly and Amelie shoots her a look.

"Yes I know that Claire - what does that have to do with anything we can do tonight?" she asks and I smile.

"I know where they are: let's get them!" I say and she smiles widely.

"That is a brilliant plan - and at the same time I can get his clothes and lock them away!" she smiles wickedly and Eve and I laugh.

We all get up, Amelie helping Eve up, and we walk through (me at the helm) to Amelie and Sam's room. I walk up to his wardrobe and pull the secret door that reveals the piece of wood with the extremely breakable lock, behind which the clothes lie.

"The sneaky devil!" Amelie gasps, "They were just metres away. But I didn't ever think that he even knew about that hiding place, much less to look there!"

So we break the door down and begin grabbing the armfuls of suits out and dumping them on the bed. When we have them all out, I take a picture on Amelie's phone.

"What are you doing?" she asks me, as I click to send the message and type in Sam's name.

"Showing Sam that you know where your clothes are!" I reply and send the picture before handing her back her phone. "What was the crisis in Founders Square?" I ask and she grimaces.

"Chloe and Violet both fell for Henry, and they found out about each other before deciding to have a fight in the Square," she sighs and I laugh: that is pretty darn funny! Eve sits on the bed and laughs hard as well, before Amelie's phone beeps.

"Amelie," she begins to read out, "You have found my hiding place. Congratulations. But what if I was to tell you that only half of your clothes were there? Oh shit!" Amelie curses at the end of the text, when my phone beeps:

_You have a text message from Sam_

**Claire Danvers, you are dead! **

**"**Claire Danvers, you are dead!" I read out and they laugh even harder. I don't deign to give it a response and we walk through to the living room, discussing our plans for the rest of the night...

_Stag Do - Sam's POV_

Ok, this night is going to be a BLAST! Me, Michael and Myrnin are all chilling in the Glass House living room, drinking beer and playing on the Wii. It's really entertaining watching Myrnin play this driving game with Michael: he has no idea how to play, so is just driving into the walls!

"Oh my, Myrnin, let me show you how it's done!" I say and he hands me the controller without a word! Michael and I begin to battle it out and we're neck and neck before YES! I WIN!

"Loser!" I gloat into my grandson's face, and he laughs before downing his beer in one.

Then I get a text from Amelie and it's the suits I hid away from her all on our bed - Claire, you spragged! I text Amelie and say that that's only half the suits (it isn't really) and to Claire that she is dead. She doesn't respond, so I throw my phone to the side and engage in videogames with my grandson and my honoury (for tomorrow at least) father-in-law!

_Day of the wedding:_

_Amelie's POV:_

As I lie asleep in my bed, I know that Claire is awake and cannot sleep. I can hear her (no matter how hard I try to shut it all off so that I'm completely emotionally balanced for the biggest day of my life) reading a book before cleaning up the popcorn we spilt earlier before cleaning the entire room.

This is the biggest day of my entire life and I have absolutely no qualms about entering into this commitment: some people say that they have that 1% slither of a doubt about marrying their partner but I don't have that. I mean, after all, how can I after everything we have been through? I love him with all my heart, and with this thought, I manage to get back to emotional calmness for 7 hours, until 10am.

I get up at 10am, and realise that in only 8 hours I am going to be walking down the aisle to my Samuel. I look at my reflection in the mirror across the room from where I am now and realise that the only thing I want is for Sam to be in this image with me every day for eternity.

It's all very well having this peaceful mantra about myself, but I need to make sure that everything is in order. True, Claire did it yesterday but I just don't want it to be that the caterer died last night - everything has to be perfect. The first thing I decide to do is to check on the dresses, so after I pull on the cream silk robe by the side of the bed, I head to the locked room where I have been keeping Claire and my dresses for a couple of months.

I unlock the door and flip the lightswitch. No. You have to be kidding me.

"CLAIRE!" I yell and she rushes through, her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"Yes Amelie?" she asks me calmly - she's more than used to me.

"I see peach. I know I ordered an ivory dress, and I know how much I hate peach SO WHY DO I SEE PEACH!" I yell and she walks past me to the dress hanging on the other side of the room. She simply tugs at a zip on the side, and the peach covering falls aside to show my dress. Oh. It was simply a covering.

"Well, simple enough mistake to make," I bluff on and she rolls her eyes before walking out and returning to her room. Thank god my dress wasn't changed: not only would the wedding be cancelled, but the boutique vampires would be dead, and the dress burned. THAT'S how much I hate peach!

Now I've checked the dresses and accessories, I head to my study and turn the handle. Nothing happens: you are kidding me, aren't you? Claire's locked me out of my own office!

I don't call for her: instead I run to her room and burst in.

"Why is my study locked?" I ask quickly. She smiles as she dries her hair, and doesn't move.

"So that you don't go and check every little detail. I did it all earlier but I only let you check your dress because I didn't want anymore death threats!" she explains. Oh darn, you have to be kidding me: this is the most torturous thing she has ever done, to not let a control freak check things ON HER WEDDING DAY! Sure, I may have threatened her a few times, but she knows she means too much for me for me to do anything!

"Claire," I say pleadingly, "You know how I am a control freak. You know I need to check on my wedding. So please, _let me check my wedding!" _I plead but she doesn't relent.

"Nope. Go get a shower and wash your hair - the hairdresser will be here in an hour," she simply orders, so I stalk out, enraged. I feel almost as mad as I did when we were on the run, and she tried to barter freedom for humans for the disease treatment.

I stalk to my room and wash my hair in the beautiful shampoo I bought the other week, and it makes my hair smell like wild daisies: my favourite flower. The shampoo reminds me of the party Sam threw for me last week - oh, how much I love him - but I ought to apologise to Claire for threatening to kill her! I only hope her getting distracted by me doesn't rise the same emotions in her!

**Erm the rest of the wedding preperations are just her getting ready, but we won't get onto the ceremony this year if I put it in!**

_Sam's POV - wedding preparations:_

I'm guessing that Amelie is stressing about every single detail and got up at 10 to prepare.

After playing games until 7am, I decide to grab a few hours shut eye, before waking up at 2pm: I don't even need these 4 hours, let alone however long she is taking! Michael wakes up with me and says:

"Well todays the day Granddad. The day you're going to marry the scariest vampire you can find!"

I hit him on the head before going upstairs to get a shower: my red hair is sticking up in spikes after I use the armani shampoo I brought with me. In Michael's room is my suit but it isn't time to put it on yet: I just wear my jeans and t-shirt to go join Myrnin (lazy devils still 'sleeping') and Michael. We eat full english breakfasts before playing games for a bit longer, but then my nerves are too high. I'm not worried about marrying her, not at all, but that I'm not going to be right for her, that I'm not what she wants.

"You are what she wants, so stop worrying!" Myrnin mumbles from his stupor and I laugh that he could sense how I was feeling.

"How could you guess?" I ask him with a laugh and he says:

"I didn't, it was Claire. She says to remember how much she loves you before you worry. Apparently she could sense something off Amelie that she was scared you would be thinking she wasn't right for you, so guessed you'd be the same."

Clever girl, our Claire. I really want to text Amelie to comfort her, but Claire threatened to cancel the wedding if we tried to speak to each other, as well as stake us both, so I'd best not!

4:30pm comes around and we decide that now it's time to dress. I put on some aftershave she likes, before dressing in the outfit Claire and I decided on (well more Claire) - I just hope that Amelie likes it. I cannot wait to see what beauty she is: well more of a beauty, given she's a knockout every single day. That's the lesson I wanted to teach her by taking away her clothes... That she looks brilliant in ANYTHING!

Michael and Myrnin look brilliant as well - very formal!

"Michael, do you have something you want to tell us about your sexuality?" I tease him and Myrnin cracks up.

"Once more, it was Claire who chose the shirt, so shut up or I'll switch with you!" he says crabily before sighing and giving me a hug.

"I hope you enjoy this Granddad," he says and I nod.

We all leave our bowties undone, so that one of the women (I have a feeling it will be Claire) can sort them, given none of us can tie them! It's almost 5pm, so we ought to head to the church now, to set up. Myrnin, however, uses the portal to get to Amelie because he is giving her away. We get in Michael's car (at light speed, given the sun is still up) and he drives us to the little church on the edge of town where we will be wedding.

We park underground, and walk up - I check with Michael that he has the rings as we walk up the stairs - to the chapel. I greet the vicar, and we begin the waiting game for Amelie to arrive.

Guests begin to pile in, and the time grows ever nearer. Just then, the music changes - she must be here!

Michael and I stand by the altar, and turn in the direction of the door. Claire walks in first, her bouquet standing out against her silver, strapless dress. But as she reaches me and gives me a smile as she stands opposite me, all thought of Claire is driven from my mind as I see Amelie.

Her dress is tight, showing her cleavage tastefully, the bodice intricately detailed in random lines - beautiful! The skirt is slightly puffier and there is no train, simply a small wave of material behind her. Her hair is scraped back in a bun with a gold and diamond tiara at the front. She has a small veil over her face, but I see the huge smile on her face as she advances towards me: no nerves linger about me - I cannot wait for her to become Mrs Amelie Glass!

_Amelie's POV - just as she walks into the church_

Myrnin takes my arm in the annex of the church, as Claire walks through into the chapel.

"Myrnin, can I do this?" I beg of him, nerves overcoming me.

"My dear, if there is one thing I know, it's that you are going to walk in there and marry Sam!" he soothes me, and we walk through the door as the music changes.

Slowly, I advance down the aisle, my eyes intent on my goal. Michael I see for a moment, in his nice suit, but then everything blurs into the background as I see the shocking red hair on my Sam.

His suit is perfect for him: classy, with a beautifully crafted shirt and waistcoat. As I see him, any nerves I had are instantly disappitated, and I smile widely as I stare into his eyes. Myrnin kisses me as we reach the end of the aisle, and hands me over to my darling before we both face the vicar.

All the guests sit down behind us, with only Michael, Sam and I remaining standing.

"Guests, we are gathered here today to witness the joining between two souls eternally meant to be together, Sam and Amelie," John, the vicar says, as Sam smiles at me.

"Firstly, I must ask, does anyone know of any reason why these two people cannot lawfully wed?" he continues, and the room is silent. Good!

"Sam, would you repeat after me," he says.

"I, Samuel Glass."

"I, Samuel Glass."

"Take Amelie."

"Take Amelie."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

As he says this, my heart explodes as I hear the word 'wife'. At the same time he is slipping a delicate gold band onto my ring finger and I laugh lightly.

"I, Amelie."

"I, Amelie." I repeat, not using my surname.

"Take Samuel Glass."

"Take Samuel Glass."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

As I say this, I slip his thicker ring onto his hand and think it looks amazing, to be there!

"Sam, your vows," the vicar says.

"Amelie, I love you so, so much, and I want you to know that I will be there for you everyday of our married lives together. I need you and I am so happy that you need me too," he says solemnly, tears in his eyes. I fight back the lump in my throat to say my vows:

"Sam, ever since I met you, I have loved you. I want to be with you every single day for the rest of eternity, to wake up with you next to me, and am so glad you need me... Because I couldn't survive without you," I say intensely, fighting the tears in my eyes.

"Will you love Amelie for every second of your life, will you cherish her and be with her forever?" the vicar asks Sam - we had to edit the vow beause we're vampires - and he says firmly:

"I will."

The vicar asks me the same (just with Sam's name) and I answer the same as Sam.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Sam lifts the veil from my face, and I lea up. He kisses me with such passion and I reciprocate it, slipping my hands behind his neck, his hands around my wait. Our tears of joy mingle, and I want to hold onto this moment forever.

We turn to face the clapping guests, husband and wife, finally.

I am Amelie Glass. Pleased to meet you!

**What did you think of the wedding chapter? I didn't realise it was going to be this long - and most of it isn't the wedding! **

**Reception is next chapter!**

**Please review - 5 reviews & I'll update within 12 hours!**

**Vicky xx**


	35. Your Beautiful!

**Chapter 35:**

**I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter of the ceremony: this is going to be the reception and be a little more realistic in terms of the length :D**

Claire's POV

That was just so adorable: the pair finally together, at last, joined forever in holy matrimony. When they break apart, Michael is the first person to Sam, whereas I am the first person to Amelie.

"Congratulations!" I squeal in her ear as we hug: she has _the _biggest smile on her face I have seen on anyone.

When I let go of her, Myrnin steps up and hugs her whilst I hug Sam.

"So big guy, how does it feel to achieve all your hopes and dreams?" I ask him and he laughs.

"Better than you could ever imagine Claire!" he says and I smile. "So just what are your hopes and dreams?" he asks, and I think for a second.

"To get a degree in physics... But, actually, no, because I already know everything we're learning... My biggest hope is to just be with Myrnin forever," I decide on and he smiles.

"Well, that's great," he says, before he leads Amelie down to the front of the church for photos. All the guests are leaving out of the side doors; I see Eve with Neil, Shane with Lauren and Oliver on his own and slunking out. However, we three walk up the aisle, me jumping with elation that they finally wed. I take Myrnin's hand and lean into him, whilst Michael zooms on ahead to help one of the human guests stand up - she appears to be in her late 80's, at least!

"So, Amelie and Sam finally did it," I say to Myrnin and he nods.

"Finally, Amelie is happy. Throughout her whole life she has been looking for someone speical, rejecting all that got close to her until she met Sam. And she tried to reject him as well, having gotten used to being alone, but she had changed in the moment she met him: he was the keeper," he explains and I get such an insight into Amelie's mind from just this one bit!

Sam looks into the church and says:

"Come on geriatrics! We don't have all night you know!"

we laugh before running ahead, me propelled by Myrnin's superspeed, and emerging to the beautifully landscape behind the church. Here, the married couple are posing for a few photos, before the bride beckons on us to join them. I stand inbetween Amelie and Sam, Michael to Sam's left, Myrnin to Amelie's right. Here, we have a range of photos taken before the photographer leaves, and we all look at each other.

Just as we're doing this, a horse drawn carriage - honestly, Sam has an obsession with these! - emerges around the corner and Sam hands Amelie up into it before saying:

"See you shortly!"

We stand and wave as they round the corner, before Michael heads to his car and we go to the limo that was left for us two to get to the reception in style!

Myrnin helps me in and we don't bother with seatbelts: I lean into him, my arms around his waist, his face in my hair.

"I love you," he murmurs into my curls (I had the hairdresser make my hair into bouncing curls so that it fitted in with Amelie's curled bun) and I say into the hard planes of his chest:

"I love you more!"

Normally (especially on the phone or texting) we'd launch into an 'I love you more' battle, but instead we decide to skip this and go straight to the kissing. Which we do for 15 minutes straight, until the (vampire) limo driver clears his throat and says:

"We've been here for 10 minutes - can't you at least take it inside?"

Oops! Giggling like crazy, Myrnin helps me out of the limo and we walk into the lavishly decorated City Hall main room, where Sam and Amelie are sitting at the main table. We rush up to join them, me sitting right next to Amelie and Myrnin next to me, and I look around the room.

"Not bad, huh?" I say to Amelie, pulling her from the trance she was in from Sam's eyes.

"It's absolutely brilliant," she says, in a slight trance and I giggle before supping my champagne. The starter arrives and my tomato soup looks amazing - Myrnin went for the prawn salad and it looks rather appealing. I begin to eat it, and it is divine... I finish it when the rest of the main table finish as well - we're eating fast!

After the soup, I have chicken on a bed of rice (scrumptious!) and chocolate dessert for pudding. Michael has to leave slightly earlier so he can set up for his first set and help the string band move their equipment back so it's not in his way. I suppose this is better for him, because he doesn't have a girlfriend, so for most of the evening he's not going to be in an awkward situation.

Sam takes Amelie's hand and leads her to the dancefloor in the middle of the room, the circular tables around the edges. They both wait for the music to start, in anticipation because they don't know what the song is! Michael says:

"This is my wedding present for you guys, so enjoy it!"

I jump with glee and clap my hands and Myrnin looks at me curiously.

"What is it?" he whispers into my ear and I smile.

"Michael wrote a song for them and managed to get it to be their first dance song without them knowing!" I explain as Michael begins playing the music on his guitar - shit, I hope they weren't listening!

Then Michael begins playing the song, and they dance in a beautiful style, their love for one another showing in their expressions.

When they hear the lyrics, they look up in shock and Michael smiles at them, then when they look at me and I do the same. The guests look in amazement, and I see Eve is crying (then again, pregnant women do seem to be set off easily) in the corner.

"This is really thoughtful!" Myrnin says softly before I kiss him.

"I know, I've been helping him get it sorted and to practise it for ages now: I came up with the idea and he wrote the lyrics!" I explain and he puts his hands around my chest.

"Well, you are just amazing!" he coos softly and I smile. The song finishes, everyone claps before we get up and walk over to the duo. Myrnin begins to dance with Amelie (it's customary!) and I take Sam, with a slightly more upbeat song now. We dance around and I say to him:

"So, hows married life treating you?" in a jokey manner and he laughs. All around us people are making their way onto the dancefloor, but staying a respectable distance from us four. The song ends and I move onto Myrnin and dance with my true love for over three songs. Then, Amelie taps me on the shoulder and says:

"Come with me please."

Unwillingley, I step away from Myrnin who is now stood with Sam and follow Amelie into another room, which is soundproof: I cannot hear a single thing from the party hall.

Amelie is positively glowing and looks so happy: she leans against the desk in the room and twirls her wedding ring and engagement ring around.

"So..." I say - why has she brought me in here, away from Myrnin?

"Will you help me categorise these presents; it's been bugging me since I arrived but Sam doesn't care," she says seriously - is she actually _kidding _me? No, apparently not, given she's looking completely dead pan serious.

"Ok," I grudgingly say, and for 25 minutes we alphabetise presents in accordance to their giver. Oh god, I want to kill her!

Myrnin's POV

Finally Amelie gets her out of the room, and into the soundproofed one so that Claire cannot hear what's going on.

"Michael, when I tell you to, can you start playing 'You're Beautiful' please?" I ask him as he finishes a song.

"Sure - is this for...?" he asks, not wanting to mention the 'thing' on the microphone. I nod my head in agreement and he understands. Sam turns to me and mouths:

"Where are you doing it?"

I incline my head in the direction of the corner, where there is a beautiful balloon archway, which I had Amelie get specially. It's all part of my master plan, for a perfect setting, so that she can't say no.

"Oh, so is that if your irresistable charm fails, at least the nice decorations might sway her?" Sam grins and I want to bat him over - it's not funny. He gets that so says, "Relax man, you know what she's going to say, it's a dead cert, what with it being my wedding: whatever Amelie and I want, we get today, so there's 100% chance of getting the right answer!" he claps my shoulder before walking to the nearest waiter and arranging something. He comes back (with some champagne as well) and grins:

"Lighting will go down when she comes in. Have arranged that when she comes in, Eric will trip her up. You can then pick her up, take her to the corner and then pop the question, okay?" he explains and I smile - thank god for Sam!

"That's great - thanks!" I say to him and wait for Claire to come back from the distraction by Amelie!

Claire's POV

_Finally, _we finish this mundane activity and Amelie leads me through the door and back to the party.

"Thank you for that Claire: you've been extraordinarily helpful and you can now enjoy the party," she says, for the last part she raises her volume for some strange reason.

Still puzzled about this, I walk through the ornately decorated doors and am immediately tripped up by a waiter.

"Oh my, miss I am so so sorry!" he says apologetically, as Myrnin rushes over to help me up. He bares his fangs, and scoops me into his arms before zooming me to the corner - with... Hey, I didn't order a balloon arch!

Michael is playing 'your beautiful' by James Blunt, one of my favourite songs, at the minute, and abstractly I notice that Sam and Amelie (arms around each other) are pretending to be occupied but are staring over at us. Confusing!

"Claire, you mean so much to me," Myrnin says, as he sets me down underneath the arch, which is rather pretty. I always imagined whenever I got engaged that there would be an arch to encompass me in: I told Amelie this the other day, when we were swapping stories about fantasies.

"Yeah..." I say and he bends down for some reason. I haven't a clue why... Oh.

He's on one knee and brandishing a blue velvet box, which he is just opening. Inside, is a delicate gold band, with an intricate web of diamonds on the front: it's gorgeous! But back to Myrnin!

"Claire, I love you so much. You mean the world and more to me, so would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asks, with his effortless charm showing through instantly: I just can't say no to this man - not that I would want to!

"Yes!" I squeal and he takes ahold of my left hand to slip the ring on - it's a perfect fit! He stands up and I kiss him, my arms around his neck - I try to steal some of the Glasses happiness and passion and it works. Best kiss of our lives!

The whole room (well the vampires as they could hear) bursts into applause and Michael says:

"Congrats to Claire and Myrnin, who are now engaged!" this clears things up for the humans who now join in the clapping: I see Eve is jumping for joy.

I walk with Myrnin over to Sam and Amelie... That's what she was doing!

"You were distracting me!" I blow her cover and she laughs, giving me a hug.

"Yep, and I guess you know how it feels now!" she says and I nod.

"Yes. I wanted to kill you," I admit, deadpan serious, and Sam roars with laughter, clapping Myrnin on the back.

"Oho, Myrnin, I'm the lucky one... We used all the ideas on sneaking around for this wedding - enjoy thinking up more!" he boasts as I lean into Myrnin.

"That's how much you know!" he sniffs, before laughing loudly.

So how quaint - getting engaged at the happiest event of the year? IT'S FRICKING AWESOME!

**Did any of you expect that? I mean, it WAS sorta obvi :D**

**Ohhh, who do you think should be maid of honour - Eve or Amelie? Also who for best man? **

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	36. SWS!

**Chapter 35:**

**

* * *

**

So for the rest of the night, people go between congratulating the happy couple and Myrnin and I on our engagement. It's really nice that they're so happy for us as well: Amelie seems ecstatic for some strange reason! Then again, I was happy for her - ever more so because I had to distract her for hours - she only had to do it to me for not even half an hour!

So they cut the (extremely delicious) cake, pose for more photos and dance for a while before it's time for the speeches.

Myrnin goes first and it is just so sweet - so much better than the first try because it's got humour in as well: I had no idea Amelie dyed her hair purple once! Michael goes next and I'm blown away with the quality and intensity of his speech - it's even better than before now it's finished.

Sam steps up and, straight into Amelie's eyes, gives his speech. It actually makes me cry, it is that intense! He then sits down and I turn to Myrnin. All around us people are getting up to dance and he motions to do the same but I shake my head.

I grab my phone from my little clutch and type:

**ever heard of slutty wedding sex? **(_a.n. If you've ever seen oth series 6 ep 23, you'll know what I mean :P)_

He shakes his head but seems to comprehend, so I delete what I've already written and carry on, getting distracted for a moment by the glittering of my engagement ring in the lights:

**well, I just happen to know of a perfect spot where we can partake in that and not get heard :P**

He laughs before pulling me up and I lead him through to the study Amelie and I were in earlier. I lock the door so we won't be disturbed by any people who are looking to do the same thing. **(imagination)**

About 20 minutes later, we sneak out of the room and back to the reception, breathing heavily.

"Well that was fun!" Myrnin says as he leads me onto the dancefloor. Michael is on a break now and looking rather lonely, so I decide to leave Myrnin. I walk to Michael and say:

"Wanna dance?" he smiles, leaves his drink, and we begin dancing.

"So, congrats girl!" he says as my ring catches on his suit - oooopps!

"Thanks Michael!" I say, and we dance until the song ends and Michael has to go back to performing. Over on the other side of the room is a tired looking Eve (most of the humans have already left) and I go over to talk to her. If talking can be construed from excited squealing and jumping up and down.

"Ahhh Claire, you're getting married!" she says as I help her sit down.

"I know!" I say and we admire the ring.

"Well he certainly has good taste in rings. But Claire, before you say anything, I just want to say that however much I would love to have an active role in the wedding, like you did here, I can't. I've got the baby to think about and I'm not a superwoman like you, I couldn't even dream of being more than a guest," she says ruefully, and I'm shocked she thinks I've even thought about this: I'm only just engaged.

"Um well I hadn't thought about it, but ok. You know what's best. But you WILL be helping me choose a dress, that's not an option!" I laugh with her, and she smiles. She then winces before grabbing my hand and putting it on her stomach. Even through the black silk dress I feel the strength of the kicks.

"Wow, erm, that's definitely going to be a boy!" I say, smiling with her. She then yawns and I catch Neil's eye (nice man he is, now I got to know him) to let him know she should go.

"No, no, I'm fine!" she protests before giving up, giving me a hug and walking out with Neil.

I return to Myrnin, who holds me close as we dance away the rest of the night, together forever. Well it's good practise for our wedding!

Amelie is standing by the side of the dancefloor and I walk over to her.

"Hey Amelie," I say, "Is it everything you ever dreamed of?"

She smiles and says:

"Oh Claire, it's more than I could ever have had the capacity of dreaming of." I smile then decide that I want to ask her something.

"When I get married, will you be my Maid of Honour?" I ask and she looks really _really_ happy that I asked her.

"That would be amazing - thanks so much Claire, it would be an honour!" she says and I am really glad that I asked her. I walk over to Myrnin once more and continue to dance with him, and Sam grabs ahold of Amelie at the same time.

Sam and Amelie leave at 1:30am to return to their house, and after they leave most of the guests begin to dispell. We, however, stay and help Michael pack away his guitar and equipment.

"So, enjoy the experience of performing again?" I ask him as we carry the stuff out to his car.

"It was amazing. I also thought of a couple of new ideas for a song for my album as well, so that's great," he says wistfully before smiling.

We wave him away before walking to Myrnin's lab - honestly, I think it's time we bought a house! - at a human speed, not wanting to miss any of the time I have with him on this beautiful night.

"One point babe," I say to him as we are almost back. "Don't even bother wearing that suit or I swear I'll switch it for a bright pink one!" I threaten and he laughs before stopping in the middle of the road. He turns and kisses me gently before we continue on to the lab...

I guess lots of people (one in particular - Amelie) would already be planning this wedding down to the tea cup size already, but I just want to enjoy time being engaged!

3am and my phone rings - it's an unknown caller.

"Hello?" I ask, distracted by Myrnin.

"Is this Claire Danvers?" the voice asks.

"Yes," I say, paying more attention to my fiance than to the caller before what they say causes me to drop the phone and go whiter than I already am.

"I have to go..." I say...

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger - who do you a) think was on the phone and b) what was it about?**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	37. Heartbreak in the Hospital

**Chapter 37:**

"Claire, what's wrong?" Myrnin asks as I rush around to find some of the clean clothes I left here for when I stay over.

"It was the hospital on the phone," I say, tears bursting through to the surface and I can't think straight. I put a hand to my forehead, and Myrnin comes over to give me a hug.

"What is it?" he asks, "Who's in the hospital?"

But I can't tell him - the news is just too devestating to put into words. A near fatal car crash with two people I love so dearly in the car, with events afterwards putting them into the Intensive Care Unit, in a critical situation. So I spin away from him and finish dressing - he does as well and takes my hand to get to the portal. We walk through and emerge in the busy A&E, full of sick people and... People bleeding. Oh god, I can't cope but Mum and Dad deserve Claire, their daughter, not Vampire Claire.

"Hello, I'm Claire Danvers," I say to the receptionist and she looks up. I catch sight of my appearance and I look half crazed with worry.

"Right this way, Miss Danvers, Dr Gurdy would like a word with you before you see your parents," she says, standing to lead us through to the ward. Myrnin's hand tightens on mine as I consider bolting from the hospital: I can't bare to suffer any pain. Especially on what is supposed to be such a happy day - I can't!

"Claire, it'll be ok," Myrnin comforts me and I hug into his chest for comfort as we stop. Who I assume to be Dr Gurdy comes up to us and says:

"Claire, could I have a word with you about your parents conditions?" he asks and I nod. We go through to the relative's room and I sit with Myrnin, Dr Gurdy on the other side of the room.

"Claire, I'm very sorry to tell you this but your parents are most likely not going to make it through the night," he says softly and I burst into tears. NO! They CAN'T _LEAVE ME. THEY CAN'T!_

"No, no, they can't die. There must be something you can do!" I beg of him but he shakes his head regrettfully.

"I'm afraid not Claire. We have done everything to make them comfortable, but their injuries are just too severe - they're too complex. They are talking and want to see you before they... Pass on. They know of their predicament so spend every moment you can," he says softly before walking out of the room.

I turn and cry, well sob, into Myrnin's chest, pounding it whilst saying:

"NO! They can't die. They can't leave me here, alone!"

He rubs a hand on my back and makes comforting noises to try and soothe me: after a while it works and I sit up. I stop sobbing, but the tears continue to slide silently down my face - I can't even begin to stem them yet.

"I want to see them," I say and Myrnin helps me up and takes me through to the room labelled 'Danvers'.

I take a deep breath before turning the handle and see my parents inside. Their beds are side by side and they're holding hands and smiling at one another. They look at me when I burst in and I run to them. I hug my Dad, then my Mum very carefully because they're dying and in pain and it's HORRIBLE!

"Hi honey," my Mum says softly, "Happy engagement," she continues and I'm confused - how did she know?

Dad answers: "Myrnin here came to see us last week to ask to marry you -very on the ball is this lad," he jokes as Myrnin walks over to him and smiles.

I look at my Mum and try to memorise her face over and over again because I'm never going to see it again, am I? But I can't see it because tears are overflowing my eyes and streaking down my face.

"Don't cry baby," she says, her hand stroking my face and I cry even harder.

"Mum, I can't lose you! I'm not ready for this at all!" I burst out and she smiles.

"You are my darling, you have everything you need - Myrnin, Michael, Eve, all your friends. You don't need your old parents cramping your style," she says and Dad nods his head.

"That still doesn't mean you have to _die!" _I shrilly say and Dad beckons for me to come over. He holds me close, and kisses my forehead before saying:

"Sweetheart, you don't see the vivacious young woman you've become. You're more than capable enough to deal with this. You're happy with Myrnin and I have to tell you I approve entirely!" he jokes at the end but I can't laugh. I'm too torn up by the fact that they're going to die.

"But who's going to walk me down the aisle at my wedding?" I suddenly realise and that leaves him stricken and unable to answer. Myrnin leans over and says:

"I'll leave you... To say goodbye." before walking out of the door and into the relatives room. I hear him on the phone but I don't care who too, I only care about my parents and spending every possible moment with them.

All night I sit up with them, talking about the old days and plans for the future and everything... Besides their impending death.

Mum begins to slip away at 4am and I whack the button to bring in the doctors. I retreat to Dad, who's doing everything he can to keep me distracted, but all I can think of it what happens when he dies? Who's going to distract me from that?

Mum dies at 4:10am, and I know Dad doesn't have long left. He holds himself together for me, but the doctor loiters in the corridor outside as if he's waiting for Dad to die.

"Kiddo, you know we love you all the world - nothing would or could ever change that," he says softly, and I cry even more. His eyes shut, his sats dip and... NO! Come on Dad!

I hit the button and yell:

"No! Come on Dad, you can make it!" but a nurse tries to pull me away from him: she failed because she's not a vampire. All of a sudden, Myrnin is next to me and gently moving me from Dad. He takes me through the door and into the relatives room where Michael is waiting.

5 minutes later Dr Gurdy comes back through and says:

"I'm very sorry Claire, but your father just passed." he then walks out of the room, leaving me in Myrnin's arms sobbing my heart out.

I can't survive this pain, this heartbreak. Why was it _my _parents that were killed, but not humanly, no, just left to hang on and draw it out. To give me unrealistic hopes of them pulling through, to give me them but to have them taken away from me forever at the last second.

Brilliant beginning to a brilliant day.

**Sorry for the depressing chapter, espec after such joy!**

**Please review!**

**3 reviews = update**

**vicky xx**


	38. 6 months left of freedom!

**Chapter 38:**

Myrnin takes me home and we sit on the sofa and I just sob for what feels like hours. I just cannot believe that two people I expected to be around forever are just gone like that. I don't know how I'm going to cope - I mean, I've lost my entire biological family in one swipe.

Suddenly I get up and walk over to the portal, coming out in the back room of the police station. I walk blindly through the rays of sunshine, not caring that they are turning my skin red and blistering it.

"Claire!" Hannah gasps, shocked to see me in front of her. Behind me, I can hear Myrnin advancing down the corridor. "What are you doing here?"

"How did they die? What happened?" I ask her and she leads me into her office.

"They were driving home last night from the cinema and the street lights weren't on. They crashed into the wall by the side of their street before another car crashed into them," she explains gently and I gasp.

"Claire!" Myrnin says, finding me again. "Thank god!"

Oh my god. It wasn't even a dignified death, not at all, it was disgusting. A death noone should face, especially those people who have lived good lives, who have done _nothing_ wrong. I think I want to be sick so I bolt out of the room, down the corridor to the portal to take me to the Glass House. I run through and just stop still, unable to do anything. Why did they have to die? Am I ever going to get over the heartbreak I'm feeling?

Amelie's POV:

I feed Sam a chocolate covered strawberry and laugh as I accidentally cover half of his face in chocolate.

"Oh no you didn't!" he laughs and then grabs his pot of chocolate dipping sauce and covers his finger in it before flinging it at me. He didn't just do that, did he? I retaliate by scooping out an entire handful of the sauce, grabbing him by his beautiful red hair before spreading it all over his face. He licks his lips and I smile widely. I then reach down and kiss him on those beautiful lips, continuing the best wedding night anyone could ever have.

Morning rolls around and unwillingly I get up with my husband – it feels great to call him that – and look at our reflection in the mirror. It's just like I envisioned it, him tall above me, his hands around my waist, utter perfection.

"I love you," I whisper to him and he smiles and says:

"I love you too." Before he wipes the remaining chocolate off his face and proceeds to wipe it all over me. Oh, he is _dead_!

Claire's POV

**Sorry, I know I have skipped a lot of things, like the funeral etc, but after the last chapter I didn't think we really needed another depressive one. **

_Four weeks later_

I kiss Myrnin and he smiles before saying:

"How are you today?" given he hasn't seen me since last week when I was still pretty destroyed about my parents deaths. Some people began to get a little annoyed with me, still being upset weeks later but I didn't care. People think that grief ought to only last until the flowers die, then we should be back, making jokes **(note the line from tonight's OTH – s7 ep 21)** but I couldn't. I took a month to get over their deaths because that's how long it took. I wasn't going to pretend that I was ok, just to then suffer greatly later on because that would be pretty darn stupid.

"Oh honey, I'm completely and utterly fine now I have you in my reach," I giggle, and he takes me into his arms and kisses me so hard it makes my head spin.

_You have a text message from Amelie:_

**Claire, are you alright?**

That's nice of her – she felt really bad when she found out about my parents and that she hadn't been there for me. But I told her that it didn't matter because how bad a friend would I have been to drag her away from her wedding night with her new husband?

**Fine. Erm, I think it's time we do some wedding planning tomorrow once I have a few details sorted with Myrnin because, you know, I need to work you as hard as you worked me! Claire x**

I send this before looking at Myrnin and saying:

"Honey, when do you want to get married?

He chokes for a moment before looking so happy. I haven't brought up the wedding for weeks, besides a couple of mentions about how much I love him with the engagement and such, because I was trying to honor my parents who are missing this all. But now I'm over their deaths as much as I can be at the minute, we need to be getting some plans down. Otherwise Oliver will still be pulling lines such as "Engaged are we? Or is it some sort of fake thing for the weasel to get attention?" you know, my sympathy levels for him have gone right down for all the cracks at our engagement recently.

"Whenever you want to. I mean, what's the rush – I love you, you love me and however much I want to marry you right now, I want you to have the wedding you have always dreamt of," he says and I smile – trust him to put me first.

"How about 6 months time? That should give us enough time to sort everything out to our dream standards," I say to him and he smiles.

"6 months will be perfect. But there is something we need to do first," he says intriguingly.

"And what's that?"

"Buy a house together!" he says, with an air of incredulity that I didn't get it straight away. I jump for joy and into his arms – this is the best thing ever! I can't wait to get a house with my Myrnin.

I've just realized my name is going to be:

Mrs Claire Conwy – doesn't that just sound great!

"When do you want to go house hunting?" I ask him and he says:

"Right now!"

He pulls me off the sofa and, wow, this is just so exciting!

**Bit of a pants chapter I think, with so much cut out – for the reasons I said above – but what sort of house should they get?**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	39. Myrnin, you can't ride a motorbike!

**Chapter 39:**

**Thanks for all your suggestions for the house and such – they're all great and I'm planning on incorporating them ALL (in a way) into the house!**

We walk through the portal and into the Glass House – why are we going here?

"Um, honey, why are we at my house? I thought we were going to the estate agents or something?" I ask him and he chuckles.

"We can't just go to the estate agents without a list of our requests, can we? So we can sit here and drink all your coke and coffee because I forgot to go shopping," he says with a grin – so that's why we're not staying at his place.

"Ok, then, I'll grab a pen and some paper," I say and we sit on the sofa. I lean into him, and balance the pad on my knees. "So, what do you want?"

"One thing I definitely want is a lab – it must be at least a thousand square feet because this one we already is just too small," he says instantly and I write down – 1000ft square lab.

"Well I want a nice big living room to sit in with you at night," I say and write it down. He pulls me into him and I like this a lot!

"And a huge library for all the books we already have, and then lots of space for the future," he further presses and I simply write HUGE LIBRARY!

"And a big kitchen for cooking lovely meals – with a dining room attached to it for when we have guests," I say and he nods.

"A huge boudoir," he laughs and I smile.

"A big bathroom with a wardrobe joined on with it and also I think we should have 2 spare bedrooms with ensuite bathrooms for them," I finish and he nods.

"That sounds great – I think that covers everything that we will ever need," Myrnin says and I nod before drawing a line underneath them and a smiley face.

"So, shall we head onto the next stage, which is to go to the estate agents and give our requests for the house before we look around any houses?" I suggest and he pulls me up before I bump into him (on purpose) and giggle.

"Well my dear darling girl, that is a brilliant idea because I cannot wait to be able to live with you!" he says and I kiss him softly.

"Let's drive because I want to use my car during the day more – get some use out of it!" I smile and he agrees. I pull on my cloak and unlock the door before zooming out of the door and into the car, leaving Myrnin to lock the door – he can stay out in the sun for much longer than I can, and suffers much less as well. Once he's in the car, I pull away and say:

"That's something we forgot on the list - a swimming pool for those lovely nights - I have always loved to swim."

"Oh honey, we'll definitely be getting a swimming pool!" he says, lifting his eyebrows suggestively: I whack him on the arm before continuing driving down the road and into Founders Square, where the best estate agent in town is. I drive into the underground car park and stop when I hear another car advancing around the blind corner - vampire senses at work here! They drive round and I see that it is Val Davies who is driving (about 400 y/o and a complete cow!) so don't expect her to say thanks - she doesn't.

"hmph!" I say and Myrnin snorts before looking apologetic with the look I give him. I pull into the nearest space and align my wheels to perfection in one go. I step out of the car and lock it when Myrnin is out also - we walk up the stairs to the estate agent and go to see George Humphrey, owner of the company.

"Ahh, hello! Belated congratulations on your engagement," he says in a friendly tone and I smile.

"Hey George. We're looking for a house and have a couple of points we need," I say and hand him the rather neat list. He looks it over and nods before showing us through to the darker (thank god - the sun was about a minute away from touching me) back room and immediately proceeds looking on the computer. Myrnin and I look around the room and see that there are a wide range of houses for sale. I suddenly realise something - I have no money and I'm not going to be a 'kept woman' for our whole lives - I need to find a job, fast! Given the fact my current job stopped paying when I began sleeping with the boss - normally you'd get MORE money for that!

I lean over to Myrnin and very quietly (so quietly that George hasn't a hope of hearing) say:

"Myrnin. I haven't any money."

he laughs softly and says in response:

"Sweetie, I am a millionaire - the amount of money I've amassed in interest alone in this past year is more than some people would make in a lifetime! It's spread all over the country, in different accounts that I run from my computer - before that I kept it all in Morganville's bank!" I sigh in relief, deciding to mention the whole job issue another time.

"Right, I have three possible houses for you. All of them have rather large gardens so you would be able to build this large lab because no house in Morganville already has one - barring your current home Mr Conwy," George says and I nod, elated that we haven't been as picky as to have no houses whatsoever!

"That sounds perfect!" I exhale and Myrnin smiles at my enthusiasm.

"Each has a double garage also, and one also has space for a motorbike," George continues and Myrnin immediately jumps in on this.

"Oooh, space for a motorbike. I've always wanted a motorbike!" he says and I shake my head, nonplussed.

"Honey, you can't even drive a car, let alone ride a motorbike!" I tell him and watch his face fall for a moment and I begin to feel a little guilty.

"Well I can learn - can't I george?" he says, picking himself up again and once again grinning like a loony.

"Why yes, anything is possible," lovely human George replies, not wanting to upset one of the most powerful vampires in town (but also running the risk of upsetting me, another important vampire. Guess he's hoping that Myrnin'd protect his new best friend who agreed with everything he said if I flipped!) so agreeing.

"See!" Myrnin gloats and I conceede.

"So, when can we look around them?" I ask George and he hands me a bunch of keys.

"Tonight if you want - if that will be easier for you two," he replies and I nod - wow, we're really getting a house!

**House hunting next chapter - what do you think they should be like - Claire practical & Myrnin insane (in a lovable way!) or the otherway around for a change?**

**Got a meeting tonight till 9pm (fun times) but 4 reviews and i'll update asap!**

**Vicky xx**


	40. Red then Leonardos! Sorted!

**Chapter 40:**

We walk away from the estate agent; back to the car, after confirming with George that we will meet him at the first house at 7:30pm (thank god it's Winter). We walk down to the underground car park before realising that we have about 6 hours to kill.

"Hey, why don't we go to the cinema?" I suggest and Myrnin looks really excited. I'm excited as well because I haven't been to cinema in months – I just haven't had either the opportunity (ahem, slave Maid of Honour – oh, Amelie is going to _pay_!) or the inclination to go. But now – well, it could be _a-m-a-z-i-n-g _to go with Myrnin. I don't think that he has ever been to cinema – we've only ever watched films on DVD in the lab or the living room of the Glass House.

"That would be really fun – is there anything on?" he asks and I think back to the cinema listings I looked at in the paper this morning.

"There is Red – a film about spies and the CIA – that is worth seeing. Everything else isn't very good," I explain as I click the button to unlock my black Mercedes – I have no idea what type of car it is; I don't really care to be honest!

"Let's go see Red then – then would you like to go for a beautiful meal afterwards in Founders Square? Have your first experience dining there, as a vampire?" he suggests and I nod – that would be lovely!

I deftly pull out of the car park and drive up the ramp into the open air and I just want to put the window down and stick my head out in the open air. But I won't – because it would _really_ hurt my skin!

I zoom through the streets to the high street and find a space in the shade – the path to the cinema is completely in the shade so I will not burn, which is only a positive. I presume that there will be a film on now, or at least soon, because it is a new release. We'll get some of the VIP (vampire important person) seats, so it's not as if we're taking up seats in a crowded theatre – the VIP seats are separate to the human ones, so that we can't go and kill them in the middle of the film.

We walk up to the till staff and I say:

"Hi, we'd like two tickets to see Red please – when is the next showing? I smile, to show that I'm nice and she relaxes slightly.

"Erm we have one beginning in 5 minutes so I'll put you in for that. That will be $18 (**guess here, because it's £5.50 for a ticket in England!**) please," she says and I grab my purse and hand her a twenty. I get my $2 change and take the tickets from Amy (I think that is what her name is) before we walk through to the cinema screens. I grab a packet of rolos as well as two bottles of coke and a medium popcorn before paying - $14, which is rather reasonable. When I was younger, Mum and Dad would pay $26 for the same amount of items!

"So, my sweetheart, now we have our snacks shall we head to Screen 5 for 'Red'?" Myrnin suggests and I nod, struggling with all the food. He snorts before taking the drinks and the rolos, leaving the popcorn (sweet of course!) with me - BIG mistake! I begin popping (no pun intended) the popcorn into my mouth as we walk into the screen and up the seperate stairs for VIPs.

Inside, there isn't many people - the VIPs area is completely empty and the human section has maybe a couple of dozen people.

"Honey, is this film any good because there doesn't seem to be many people here," Myrnin whispers in my ear before handing me my coke as the trailers start.

"It's only because it's the middle of the day so people are at school/work/busy. Cinemas are busier at nighttime - even with humans!" I explain to him. We watch the trailer for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 (I so want to see it. The Brit's are just too kind giving it to us on the same day they get it, whereas we make them wait months! I'd be sick of it if I were British!) as well as one for The Tourist. The film starts and for 130 minutes we're distracted by the pretty good storyline and the well choreographed fight scenes. The film finishes at 5:15pm, so we've got 2hrs 15 minutes till we meet George.

"Well where are we going, my husband to be?" I ask Myrnin, slipping my arms around his neck on the side as we walk - don't ask me how. It's pretty impossible but it's working so far!

"We're going to Leonardo's - it has by far the best pizza in the world - barring Italy of course. But because Leonardo _is _Italian, it sort of is amazing," he says and I smile - it sounds brilliant! Because I DO love a bit of pizza!

I drive us to Founders Square - I have to go all the way around to come back to the restaurant because of the damned one way system! - and Myrnin directs me as to where to park.

It's just past these trees, so they will offer a limited protection so you will have to move fast," he says to me and I nod. I leave him the keys to lock the car and bolt for the restaurant, which thankfully has a canopy over the front of it. The restaurant is small and quirky, with original Victorian features but no windows whatsoever - vampires _are _the clientel, however!

Myrnin takes my hand (he got here faster than I thought possible - damn old, fast vampires!) and we enter the restaurant that has a few tables with old fashioned table clothes on them.

A vampire, whom I assume to be Leonardo, appears and exclaims to Myrnin (in an italian accent!):

"Myrnin, my old buddy, how are we this fine day?"

Myrnin replies with just the same amount of enthusiasm:

"My old bud, Leo, I'm just fine, how about yourself? May I introduce you to my charming fiancée, Claire?" I move forwards and Leonardo kisses my hand softly.

"My Claire, if you are a friend of Myrnin, you are a friend of myself," he says, before pulling a chair out for me to sit at. He hands us both menus and I look through.

"Any ideas as to what you're having?" I ask Myrnin and he cocks his head in thought.

"I'm going to have gazpacho (**cold tomato soup - spanish but still!) **followed by a mushroom pizza with ice cream for dessert," he decides, licking his lips at the thought. Leonardo appears as if he'd been there the entire time and looks at me inquisitively.

"Right, well, I'll have the gazpacho also, with a margerita pizza and ice cream for dessert please," I tell him and he nods before removing our menus.

"Looking forward to finding a house with me?" he asks and I nod - I actually cannot wait to get there!

"But I think if we're having to build a lab that we shouldn't move in until it's all complete," I suggest and he nods thoughtfully - also, I want it to be the 'marital home' so don't want to move in until we marry.

"That's a good idea - it can be our wedding present to each other," he muses: yes! He's on the same wavelength as me!

We enjoy our food (Myrnin was right, it IS the best pizza I've ever tasted) before leaving at 7:15pm to go to 45 Springfield Avenue, house number one.

"Ready for this?" I ask him and he nods enthusiastically. His excitement is catching - I have a feeling I'm going to be extremely excitable and manic here!

**Sorry, I thought we'd be onto the house selection this chapter, but alas, it'll be the next one because my hand is killing, my eyes hurt from looking at the phone screen & i ache from a 4 hour meeting (and I'm only 16!) so I'm posting this tonight!**

**Please review here - 3reviews & I'll update at school tomorrow!**

**Vicky xx**


	41. Third Time Lucky?

**Chapter 41:**

**Whoop – we're now at 71 chapters in total for the two stories together – isn't this just awesome?**

**Just managed to update as I've almost learnt my french for tomorrow: but then it's full steam ahead for english :/ what a fun life I lead!**

We pull out of Founders Square and I use my knowledge of street names (and the map that George gave to me) to guide us to the house. I really hope that there is a good access to the Square as well as a nearby tunnel entrance because I don't want to have to drive to get to a tunnel – a little walk in the sun won't exactly _kill_ me now, will it?

I drive around the corner and see that the street that the house is off is just opposite the square – handy! I pull around into the street and then turn down Springfield Avenue and begin to look for house number 45. Which could be a major problem.

"Whoa, this street is HUGE!" I exhale and Myrnin laughs a brief laugh. The gardens are so big you'd have a hard job spotting the house out at all as a human, and the houses themselves. Well, let's just say that they're not for minimalistic people!

Finally we reach the end of the road and low and behold, the final house is 45. George is waiting outside and as we step out of the car he smiles and moves over to us.

"Ok, the land is 3 acres so there is plenty space for a lab. Let me show you inside," he says and he unlocks the door (no front garden for this house D:) to show us in. I instantly hate it. It's too dark, what with it having mahogany pannelled walls - vampires don't like this just because they prefer the dark. Well I prefer the light (having light colours and lights on in the building) but I mean for health sakes, vampires prefer the dark!

We walk around the living room and Myrnin seems just as disinterested as myself. He whispers to me:

"I'm sensing you don't like this place - and I don't either. It's too stereotypically vampirish. So shall we move on?"

I nod and stop George in full flow talking about the house's decor.

"Um George, we really don't like the house. Could we move onto house number two please?" I say and he looks startled for a moment before nodding. We walk out and almost into the car before I say to George:

"We've got the keys to the other two houses so we'll be fine alone George - I'll be along at the office tomorrow to return them and to give you our opinion." he looks startled, again, before nodding, again, and retreating to his car at a fast pace.

"Whew, I was getting pretty bored with him here, I couldn't look around," Myrnin says and breathes a sigh of relief.

I drive onto...124 Wensleydale Road, but things aren't much better. Things appear to be quite great, with light airy rooms and a current swimming pool, but when we find damp in the entire back room it's a no-no.

"Do you think we have _any _chance of having a brilliant last house?" I groan, flopping my head back on my seat in accordance to my mood. Myrnin smiles and lifts my head up before turning it so he's looking directly into my eyes.

"Oh I think we do - incase you've forgotten, the saying is third time lucky!" he jokes and I put the vehicle into reverse.

"What's the address again?" I ask and he checks on the piece of paper.

"2 Conwick Drive," he replies and I'm sure I've heard that name before. Instinctively, I drive in the direction I think it's in and... NO! It can't be this street!

"Are you serious!" I squeal in excitement, "Are we really looking at the house next to Amelie's"

"My dear, 'neighbour' implies that there is less than 2.5 acres of land between your houses and more than two houses on the entire street," Myrnin says airily and I laugh - this could be awesome!

We pull up the long drive (yes this house has a garden and driveway!) and finally emerge at a wooden door, ornately carved with intricate detailing. From the front, the house looks like a storybook house - huge with red brickwork, pillars on the front with huge steps going up to the front door - this could be a beautiful photo spot! We climb these steps and I dig the key out of my pocket. I put the old fashioned key in the lock and it clicks open. Before we enter we look around the grounds from where we're standing.

"Wow, is that a huge swimming pool?" I ask.

"Yep," Myrnin says.

"And a jacuzzi?"

"Yep"

"And a sauna!"

"Yes darling, a sauna," Myrnin says, "Wait, what exactly is a sauna?"

I laugh before turning back to the house and falling in love with one look.

The living room is airy, bright, huge and just spectacular. To the left is a huge fitted library with reading chairs. To the right is an open plan kitchen with top of the range, stainless steel, equipment in there. And there are many more doors to explore! But to my far right is a beautiful thing.

A staircase, wide, grand, sweeping. So much grander (iin my opinion) than Amelie's and, still, so simple! I actually love this place!

I shut my open mouth and leave Myrnin standing there, patient and calm (with a huge smile on his face), whilst I jet off around the place. Within a minute I'm back.

"Huge library, brilliant kitchen, this room, amazing bedroom for us with ensuite and attached wardrobe. 2 guest rooms each with ensuites, a pantry for blood and such as I don't want it with the food. Washing room for clothes, dining room through past the kitchen and enough space in the garden for 10 labs!" I exhale, jumping into his arms with excitement.

"Well you'd best show me round," he says endearingly, holding me close.

"But the best part," I hold off. "There's an amazing ballroom for parties and entertainment!"

His jaw drops open and he sets me down to let me show him round. My manic energy seems to be infecting him as well and we're both so hyper it's unbelievable!

"Let's have this house - it's perfect!" Myrnin says and I nod.

We have our dream home now - whoop! Let's hold a party here!

**What did you think of the chapter? Please review 3 reviews = update asap!**

**Now, i'm off to learn my french again ( as this chapter suctioned it out - hope you're happy! D:)**

**vicky xx**


	42. Fun Experiments XD

**Chapter 42:**

**Wow. That was absolutely amazing – Ghost Town, read it in a couple of hours I was that hooked! – so I seriously recommend getting it soon, if not already! If you've already read it, PM me because I really want to talk about it to someone!**

From the house we (hopefully) will soon own, we get in the car but have no idea where to go.

"Let's go meet our new neighbours!" Myrnin enthuses and I laugh before putting the car into gear and beginning to head for the driveway of the Glass' house.

"Honey, the speed you're going at, well lets just say that I could _walk _there faster," Myrnin says softly and I shoot him an evil glare.

"Don't diss my driving or you'll seriously hear about it next time you take a year to decide which beaker to put the acid in," I say as acidly as the acid we were using the other day (hydrochloric) is strong. He shivers a moment prior to putting his hand on mine as I change gears.

"How amazingly complex, yet simple, this mechanism is - I would really rather like to learn to drive just so I could pull apart my car to study its inner mechanical workings," he muses and I roll my eyes - honestly, it's like being engaged to a baby! I deign not to give this a response, instead straining my ears to pick up the sounds I hear coming from Amelie's house. Myrnin seems to be having no problem picking them up and laughs eerily at the noises.

Soon I'm finding it pretty easy to distingush what the noise is and my cheeks are flaming red before I do a U-turn and say:

"Right, well they're busy... We can come back tomorrow or something."

Myrnin laughs at my side-stepping of the Amelie and Sam show shocker... Which doesn't exactly work anymore given the fact they are married. Still!

I reverse out onto the road that brings us out closest to Myrnin's lab and realise the house is in the epicentre of the town with Amelie's - we're close to everything important! Brilliant choice we've made here! And with the Founder being all of a minute away, we're never far from the action: I'm betting Myrnin can hear them in our house. Which therefore means that Amelie at least can hear us! And that's _without _a portal.

"Myrnin, I never noticed when we built the new machine, but did you do something that changed the look of Amelie's house because before it looked all delapidated but when Sam showed me, it looked brilliant the next time I saw it?" I ask him and he nods.

"Yes, it's so that people don't come and bother her - only us, her guards, Richard, Hannah and Oliver know of it's real infrastructure. Why on earth she told Oliver, I have no idea, she seems to have a weak spot for that man underneath all of that hatred and annoyance. Maybe it's after Christmas of 1826..." Myrnin says, trailing off in either reminiscense or having realised he's said too much.

"What happened in 1826?" I ask eagerly, wondering if this was when Oliver kissed Amelie.

"I'm not sure if I should be telling you this," he begins as I swerve a parked car, which is parked STUPIDLY in the middle of the road. "Oliver went psycho and kissed Amelie. Apparently she would have felt something back, or she did and would liked to have discussed it, but then we had to up and run because the authorities found a link with a murder to us. Ahhh the old days, when we had to leave everything behind," he thinks back. Wow, I mean I knew about the kiss but not that there were feelings behind it. But if they'd have had a chance to talk afterwards, maybe all the animosity around them wouldn't have happened; maybe they'd have been together now; maybe she'd have been happy in New York with Oliver, not upset about arguing with Myrnin (I need to ask about that) so wouldn't have built Morganville. So many maybes, but who'd have known? Oliver, heart of stone, loved Amelie and she (perhaps) reciprocated the feelings. Oho, this could be useful stuff against Oliver!

I drive on ahead to the lab, thinking through what he's said. Still, I put it to the back of my mind when Myrnin says:

"So, when can I learn to drive?"

I immediately burst out laughing: Myrnin letting someone else teach HIM how to learn to drive? You have got to be kidding me! He would barely let me help him learn to cook and that was only through blatant use of the girlfriend card! However, he looks really offended and hurt.

"Honey, you don't exactly take kindly to criticism or other people telling you what to do," I say kindly, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"I most certainly do take criticism!" he says outraged.

"Last week I told you you had put 12ml of HCl into the mixture instead of 13ml. You told me for 20 minutes how you're the older, more experienced, vampire and how I need to watch and learn before commenting. You then proceeded to almost kill us both," I say softly and he looks a little guilty.

"Ok, maybe you're right," he conceedes and I put my hand on his (I've pulled up at the lab now) in comfort. "I just want to be able to drive my sweetheart around. As well as being able to get one up on Oliver because he can drive and I can't," he further continues: the first pretty good a reason. The second, however, not so great! I twist and give him that look, you know the look I mean where you don't condone this behaviour, and he smiles.

"Oh, dearest Claire, I don't mean it in either a literal or fighting manner, simply... War on skills. It's continued since we first met, in the 1600's I believe it was, about who can do this or that. We took a break when he remained in England and I moved to America, following in Amelie's footpath, and then my illness so we're catching up on approximately 200 years!" he explains and I nod before stepping out of the car and heading up the narrow passageway. Myrnin unpadlocks the shack (honestly, people don't know of it's existence so who's going to break in? Besides Oliver to mess it up - but then again, we could just mash up Common Grounds, so we're equal) and opens the door for me to enter. I make my way down the steps and see the glistening labbenches in front of me.

I turn and kiss Myrnin behind me and he responds eagerly.

"Hey, why don't we take advantage of the fact we don't need sleep... And do some fun experiements!" I suggest and he lights up in excitement.

"Why yes, brilliant - you get all the fun doing that at night school. You need to keep practising for when half-term is over!" he says and we immediately race to get the bubbles for the balloon task!

For hours we partake in these rigorously fun challenges and just have fun. 8am strikes on the clock so I go to the fridge and heat up two bags of blood for our nutritional breakfast whilst Myrnin stuns me by making perfect eggs, sunny side up!

We munch on this before deciding to go to the estate agents and inform him of our choice. It's getting hotter and lighter now (about 60% cloud cover, and 12 degrees celcius - cool for here at the minute) so we should get off now, rather than waiting.

I grab the keys and the information from where I dumped it this fine morning and we rush up out of the shack. We have complete shade cover until we reach the front of the Day house, where I wave to Gramma Day as I pass: a lightning bolt on it's path. We zoom along to the estate agents and we rush inside to tell George:

"Hey George!" I exhale as I hand over the keys to him.

"Make a decision?" he asks hopefully and when we nod he looks so excited. We follow him through to his office where we inform him we want 2 Conwick Drive, valued at $450,200 dollars. Whew - but it's an amazing house.

"Well if you'd just like to sign on the dotted line, the house can be yours within a month," George says and as Myrnin lifts the pen, I recieve a text message.

_You have a text message from Amelie._

Wonder why she is texting me.

**Claire, are you wanting me to come over at 12pm to the Glass House living room? Amelie**

Ahhh, yes, I'd forgotten about that. Still, it's only 9:00am currently so I've plenty of time.

Or not. 11:32am and we're still sitting here, waiting for some of the paperwork. I'm going to have to leave in a minute but that means a) leaving Myrnin (and he's cranky - god help George, if he survive) and b) I wanted to be here when we got the house officially.

"Sorry for the long delay - anyway here is your paperwork. If you return tomorrow to just finalise some things that would be great," George says, slightly frazzled and Myrnin and I stand to leave. We stroll into the car, having a walkway of shade stretching from A - B.

"Myrnin, do you have any specific requirments or requests for what the wedding will be like?" I ask as I drive.

"As long as you are happy, I am hapy. But I would like you to tease Amelie about a peach dress, perhaps have her try one on when you go shopping, she hates peach!" he says wickedly and I laugh at this - she'd be hilarious! However, she, herself, would be livid! All the more reason!

I drop Myrnin off at the lab to go off for wedding planning! And it really does sound exciting!

**What did you think - wow I almost didn't update today (shock horror) and we're at 42 chapters now, which is as many as my long harry potter has had since the beg of June. This has been around for about a month now, so yay!**

**100 reviews is my goal by Sunday, so please please contribute!**

**Vicky xx**


	43. You Make A Myrnin Face!

**Chapter 43:**

**Well, new day, new chapter! Got a crummy Deep Learning Day today of English and maths :**

I stop the car outside the house and see that Amelie's limousine isn't parked outside the house yet, so at least I'm not late. Not that I _could _be late to my own wedding planning session. But anyway, the motion of being late to Amelie is pretty scary - sure she's been calmer and much nicer than before her and Sam, but she can still be pretty scary - so I'm glad I'm not late! I sprint up the steps before unlocking the door as if I'm in an Olympic race, I'm that fast! I zoom on through into the living room after slamming the door shut on the imposing sun. I flop on the sofa and relax, thinking about how I want the wedding to be. With a peach theme in there somewhere, just for Amelie, I think.

For what seems like a lifetime and a second at the same time I dream of the wedding and marrying the man I love. Then the door bell rings and breaks into my retrieve - oh shit, it's Amelie and it's sunny outside. Wait, she'll be fine: she is old and more sun resistant. So I simply slowly stand up and move over to the door and unlock it. She walks in with a smile on her face and behind her I don't see her usual Limo, no I see a tinted out Porsche and not a guard in sight.

"I drove myself and I saw no point bringing my guards to here Claire," she says as we walk into the living room. She hasn't brought much with her as her bag is very small - I can only see her purse, phone and keys in it. I grab my notebook and pen from the table and curl up into the armchair, knawing on the penlid. Amelie is wearing her hair down and loose around her face again, and with its length comes back her youth. She looks even younger (I'd say about 23 or so) with her smile, and no suit again but jeans and a white t-shirt. She looks so young and quite fashionable - if I didn't know, I'd have said she was born in this era. She notices my looking at her outfit as she repositions herself on the sofa so she is leaning quite far back (for her standards) and says:

"Well after 3 months of wearing this type of outfit, for relaxing time and such I've grown rather fond of it." She scrapes her hair away from her face and over one shoulder, her wedding ring glinting in the light. It looks perfect on her skin, so natural - like a second skin!

"Well that's great - I take it that suits are still for the meetings and so on," I say and she nods as she fingers a necklace I recognise. Sam gave it to her the other week, as a 2 week anniversary present, and it's beautiful. Her birthday is apparently in January, so the red jewel fits perfectly with that time of the year. The diamonds encompassing the jewel glisten and sparkle like Sam's personality, so basically it's just them together in a necklace! I said this to Myrnin and he shook his head in confusion - the idiot didn't get it!

"Yes. Now Claire, we must begin on your planning - what do you want?" she says, drawing back to the purpose of the meeting and I grimace. I have absolutely no idea what I want, so we sit here for over a minute in silence.

"I have absolutely no idea," I confess and she laughs.

"Oh Claire, how glad I am to hear you say that: I was worried Myrnin was going to persuade you just how brilliant it would be to have a gothic wedding - he had this worrying dream many years ago that if he ever married it would be completely 18th century gothic," she says, relieved and I'm shocked to hear this - that would never have been happening!

"Well even if he had broached the subject, there wouldn't have been a wedding if that was how it was going to be," I say forcefully and she laughs even harder. Since Sam, she has been so calm and relaxed, laughing and joking all the time. If I didn't know of Sam, I'd have been really rather worried about her.

"That's good news. Right, well let's start basic - have you set a venue?"

"Nope," I reply.

"Date?"

"No specific date, simply 6 months away," I say and she nods thoughtfully.

"Any colour schemes or any preferences?" she presses and I consider this.

"No beige because I hate beige, but I was thinking about having a peach Maid Of Honour dress," I tease and she looks mutinous.

"Anything realistic Claire?" she says sharply, and I want to say something - it's my wedding - but I've never been snappy, so I don't.

"No beige. No light pastels or such because they're too drab. Fuschia only as decoration on white, to stand out, if I even use it," I say decisively and she nods thoughtfully.

_You have a text message from Myrnin:_

**Tell Amelie I want a gothic wedding - I'll explain later, it's an old joke. Been driven crazy at your own wedding planning session. Love you. Just going to check on the machine for the system as I haven't for a while, M xx**

Haha, there's the mention of the wedding gothis style - but in a joking manner.

"Well, what does Myrnin want?" Amelie asks softly - how did she know? She smiles and says, "Claire, dear, you make a specific face when Myrnin texts you - it's pretty obvious to us all!" she explains and I immediately feel very self conscious.

"Oh," is all I can manage to articulate out, and she smiles before _she _gets a text.

"What does Sam want?" I ask her, recognising the face SHE makes!

"How did you know?" she asks, and I smile.

"Same way as you could tell about my texts - special face for Sam texting you. So spill the beans," I explain and she considers this for a moment.

"I need to work on concealing my emotions then - Oliver could have a field day with that," she mutters, growing distracted (he's been a little rebellious recently, always wanting to take over. But Amelie's had more support than ever since she married - 80% of the vampires support her and nearly all the humans, especially as Richard supports her) at this. "All he said was that he loves me and that... Wait, not saying that," she say, blushing.

"Um, I have something to tell you," I say, remembering.

"What is it Claire?" she asks, sounding concerned.

"Well... It's almost Christmas neighbour!" I say, putting emphasis on the last word. This leaves her confused for a moment, before gasping.

"You've bought 2 conwick?" she confirms and I nod. "But, that's not far - hearing... Oh, _oh, _" she says, realising something about noise.

"Erm I'm already planning on sound-proofing the wall nearest your house," I explain and she nods, relieved.

"That's just brilliant Claire - that's the second best house in Morganville. It was built originally for Myrnin when I built my current house, but he was already ill and liked his lab, so it was left empty. I believe there was a human family in it until they left - the parents moved into a smaller house as the children went to war, I believe," she explains. The house was originally for Myrnin? Well that's absolutely perfect then!

"Wow. Erm, Amelie, I had a question about... Vampires," I begin and she nods, "Is it necessary to sleep at all?"

"For you, yes. You must sleep at least every 48 hours, for 3 hours, because you are still getting used to being a vampire. This lasts for 10 years, when you can then sleep for more than 3 hours. Then you have to sleep for 3 hours across 96 hours, I believe. This continues until you reach 55 years and then sleep becomes a complete option. Function with no sleep for the rest of your life is normal, but most vampires sleep for a couple of hours at least, a night, to feed normal. Even Oliver sleeps! Myrnin didn't before you, taking only short naps, but slept to be with you," she explains - that sounds pretty awesome! I think I'm going to definitely be using the lack of sleep card soon! I'm not tired at the moment, but I know I'm not completely functional at the minute.

"Ahh ok, well wedding prep - I have no idea what I want!" I moan and lean back in my chair. I hit myself over the head with my notebook and groan deeply.

"Claire, I think we ought to have a look through all of my brochures I saved for you, just in case you needed them," Amelie says softly.

"But you only had a few and we don't probably have the same tastes," I tactfully and she laughs at this.

"Those brochures we used was about five per cent of the amount I had before - let me show you," she says, standing in one fluid movement. I follow and just realise, for the first time, how graceful I am!

We walk through the portal and she leads me through her study into a storeroom I never knew existed. Wow. I see what she means - there must be 300 wedding brochures in here, all stacked up neatly.

"Um, I see what you mean - are these from all over the country?" I ask and she nods. "Um, there are a lot of brochures!" I say, and even this is a complete understatement.

We walk back through to the Glass House living room and sit down.

"Can we look through them all tomorrow please - I think I'm going to go for some sleep now," I ask and she nods, standing up and walking for the door.

"I'm glad we're doing this: I just hope you get your dream wedding!" she hesitates at the do before walking out, down to her Porsche that I never knew she even owned!

I slowly head for my bed - this is typical vampire behaviour, sleeping through the day, but if it means I've got the night with Myrnin (or at uni) it's well worth it!

**Whoop, wedding planning soon! Was going to have a council meeting/something like it, but because of Ghost Town it'd just end up a power struggle, so I've cancelled that out!**

**Please review - 4 reviews = update!**

**Vicky xx**


	44. Coming Over 4 CHRISTMAS!

**Chapter 44:**

**Well, I'm just completely in love with this story so that's why I'm updating so much – this is now Chapter 74 in the sequence (both together!) – Lets celebrate!**

I fall asleep in my bed, curled up with the sheets around me as I always do. I kick my leg out of the sheets just before I fall asleep, like usual, and just enjoy the feeling of sleep. Three hours isn't enough of this beautiful feeling though, and I really hate the fact that I have to wait another 9 years 8 months and 2 weeks until I'm able to experience that. Still, at least I will have my amazing Myrnin to distract me (as well as university) for the next few years!

Unfortunately, just as 5pm rolls around, I wake up and groan – I want to sleep! I feel completely rejuvenated: rechargeable batteries just finished charging! I open my eyes to the dark room and see all of my stuff lying here where I left it, and feel so calm and happy. I cannot wait to get married – but that is only if I make it through all of those brochures tomorrow!

I get up and stretch out before checking my phone:

_You have a text message from Sam:_

**Hey Claire, how are you? I've finished that book if you want to borrow it. And thanks for bringing Amelie back in such a happy mood – she is that happy she is making **_**pancakes**_**! Here we'll be neighbours soon! Sam x**

Haha, now _that_ is funny, Amelie making pancakes! I never could imagine her in the kitchen cooking, let alone making pancakes. I would never normally have expected her to eat pancakes, but the fact that she knows how to cook them – that's remarkable. Then again, she did (probably) cook her own meals and such before she built Morganville and got guards because she is the oldest vampire in the world. Besides Bishop, wherever he is – Amelie locked him up in an escape proof cell.

**Hey, yeah that would be great – I've just woken up so I'll get ready then come and get it! And in a few months we'll be neighbours – got some work to do on the house before that! Pancakes. Are you actually kidding me? What's got her that happy? Claire x**

I send this before putting the clothes I was wearing earlier in my wash basket and dealing with the random bits and bobs I have lying around the room. I then find a raspberry pink scoop neck t-shirt in my wardrobe and bootleg blue jeans, along with clean underwear, and carry them through to the bathroom. I hear that Michael has returned from wherever he was, and is rummaging around in the fridge for something to eat, so I rush into the bathroom to get a shower.

I walk out 15 minutes later, towel drying my hair. I shake it over my shoulder as I walk along the corridor to my room to put my pajamas into my room and see that Sam has replied.

**Alright, whenever… actually could it be after 6pm please as I'm a **_**little**_** busy at the minute. That sounds great – enjoy building! Yes, pancakes, I'm amazed myself! Sam x**

Ahh, right, well I won't be going over for _over_ an hour, if they're doing what I think they're doing. I brush my hair in front of the mirror and tie it back in a high up ponytail before heading downstairs.

"Hello sleepyhead," Michael teases as he lies on the sofa reading some paper.

"Hey Michael – want anything to eat?" I ask as I pass and he shakes his head, indicating to the plate of food beside him that I never noticed before.

"Nope, I'm fine, but since when did you sleep during the day?" he calls through to the kitchen where I pop some bread in the toaster and dig my chocolate spread out.

"Erm last night we made helium balloons all night and just did experiments in the lab so I didn't sleep. I felt a little, not _tired _but not completely at my best so I decided that as I had nothing better to do I may as well go to sleep. Screwed up my entire sleep patterning though hasn't it, as I can't go to sleep for another 21 hours or so," I explain and he shouts "yeah" through in response to my statement.

_You have a text message from Eve:_

**Hey CB, how are you? Just had a scan – it's a girl! Eve xxx**

Oh my god, that is awesome! I'm so happy for her, but I can't ring her because how hard would that be on Michael? Given the fact that his girl moved on and is pregnant (I swear we used to have another vase or two) how nasty would it be to then be so excited about it, in front of him?

**Eve that is AWESOME! I'll come and see you tomorrow… actually I won't because I have over 300 wedding brochures to sift through! Are you working the day after – I have to give you your Christmas present as well! Claire xxxxx**

I can't believe that it is only 2 weeks until Christmas – it's my favourite time of the year! True, it is going to be a little hard what with my parents gone, but I've got such a great family I'm going to be fine. I ordered everybody's presents off the internet last week – Myrnin a cool chemistry set as well as some more normal clothing and some new bunny slippers (the old were a little knackered); Eve a Goth t-shirt and baby things; Michael a stand to keep his guitar on; Amelie a necklace; Sam the complete collection of Charles Dickens; Neil (I had to get him something) a boring tie. I also got Hannah and Richard some jokey things about their jobs and some things for their home together. I can't believe how long they've been going out now – it's really amazing that they have each other, given how much time they spend with each other.

My toast pops up and I slather it in thick lashings of chocolate spread. I also grab the last can of coke out of the fridge before walking through to the living room and sitting with Michael.

"Yo, musician, it's your turn to go shopping and as we're out of coke, I recommend you go tonight!" I tell I'm and he nods as he reads another article in the paper. I see a picture of Monica Morrell (why is _she_ in the paper) and realise that I haven't had to see her since University finished when I was still human. She doesn't go out at night and whenever I'm out in the day, I'm only at Common Grounds (in the back corner, exclusive for Vampires) or making quick errands. Thank god I haven't seen her – there would be some jibe about my being a vampire, even though I could kill her in a flash.

I flip the television on and see CSI: New York is on at the minute – this is actually quite a good series, but I love the way that they skipped the new episode about vampires – even though it was just a clique! I'm sure it is going to be in the hall of vampires already though, catalogued under a '1' for accuracy (1 appalling 10 spot on).

I get drawn in for the hour, intrigued about the plot and the murder and my prediction is completely off – I went for the ex-husband, not the boss. That was really rather obscure actually, as normally it's a little clearer who murdered them!

I wonder if Sam is finished being busy yet, given it's been more than an hour, but I decide to text him first, just to make sure.

**Hey Sam, is it alright if I come over and pick up the book yet? Claire x**

I flop down onto the sofa again and fall onto Michael somehow; he pushes me upright softly and I laugh – I guess that even vampires can fall sometimes! Well, outside of fighting!

**Yeah sure, come on over. Amelie is in a meeting with Oliver somewhere – see you soon! Sam x**

"See ya later!" I say to Michael as I walk over to the portal and through into Sam's house. He's sat on the sofa and lifts a hand in welcome as I zoom over to the sofa and sit next to him.

"So, how are you?" I ask him as he hands me the book – I slip it into my bag and put my bag on the floor.

"I'm fine – what about you? How's life as a vampire?" he replies and I laugh.

"I'm ok, yeah. And life is pretty good besides the fact that I can't go out in the nice sun and that I can only sleep for 3 hours a night – also the fact that that won't be changing for about 10 years," I say and he nods in agreement.

"Yep, those were pretty crappy things – the first one still is for another 430 years or so," Sam empathises and gives me a hug.

"So, on a completely unrelated topic, it's Christmas in 2 weeks – got any plans? Amelie apparently doesn't make a big deal about Christmas, so we need to all do something so that we have a brilliant day," Sam says – that's a pretty great idea actually! But that is a dreadful thing, not to make a big deal out of Christmas!

"That's a great idea Sam – and if they don't make a big deal, at least us and Michael will make a fuss!" I enthuse and he ruffles my tied back hair and smiles.

"Well, come over here – we'll sort times out soon but I've already gotten a turkey big enough for us all, and some potatoes sorted. We just need vegetables, Yorkshire puddings and the rest. I have a lot of decorations in boxes in the back which I moved in from my old flat but didn't unpack because there was no point," he says, sounding positively delighted!

"Um, not tomorrow, not then… wait, tomorrow night do you want to decorate the tree, if I can find one by then?" I ask and he nods: a child on Christmas morning!

"That would be great – especially as I'd be all alone given that Amelie is out on 'official business' of which I have no idea what it is," he replies so that's a date then!

We sit for a little longer before we watch the beautiful sunset together from the tinted window – reminder _again_ that we need tinted windows in the Glass House. And I haven't yet told Michael that I am going to be moving out – hell I haven't even told him I've bought a house!

"See you tomorrow night then Sam – say about 11pm?" I say as I leave and he nods before picking up his book and becoming reabsorbed in it. In the Glass House Michael is now strumming on his guitar and writing down new lyrics for a song but stops immediately when I enter.

"Carry on playing it's really great!" I coax him and he does so – it's a complete delight to listen to his music. "Surely you must have a full album by now Mike, you've been writing this one for about a year!"

He shrugs his shoulders slightly, and makes a small smile.

"I can't release it until I can write a few happier songs – you'll know what I mean by the time I record the songs and let you hear them all," he says and I immediately can tell what he means. That there are happy songs at the beginning, showing his time with Eve. Then there are the depressed style songs of when she left him, and the time after – now he needs to find love again to write the happier songs (and probably slightly different to the first ones, given it's a different type of love).

"I know what you mean – well I'm sure people are going to be getting their money's worth with the length of it!" I joke and he laughs.

"I'm playing in Common Grounds in a couple of days – will you come and listen?" he says as I flop into the comfortable armchair. I immediately jump up again and dance around in joy.

"Of course I'm going to come Michael, this is awesome! You haven't played for people for months now – besides the wedding – so it'll do you good. As well as show Oliver that you are more popular than he is – he's been having problems with a big ego recently!" I enthuse.

"Doesn't he always have that problem?"

"Yep, but he is even worse now, at the moment. That reminds me in a weird way, that Christmas we're all going to Amelie and Sam's for dinner as we need to make it a big event – apparently Amelie doesn't normally celebrate!" I say and Michael looks really happy.

"Granddad will be making his usual Christmas dinner – before you came to town, before my parents left, I would always be at his house for Christmas Dinner whilst my parents visited my Mum's parents. They didn't really like me for some reason so I got to be with Granddad every Christmas without fail," he remembers wistfully – that would be sweet, but why on earth would his grandparents hate him?

"Well, we'll get to carry on that tradition!" I say and decide to text Myrnin:

**We're going to Sam and Amelie's for Christmas, just so you know! Love you – see you soon? C xxx**

I tell him of the plans for Christmas before I go to wrap up the presents for their Christmas presents. I put some of them in boxes and some I wrap and put ribbon around them. I use spangled silver paper for some, some with Santa Claus cartoons and some with more formal decoration (that is Amelie's). I wonder if any of the vampires (older at least) go to church. I assume Amelie does, because I met her in a church (and Sam did as well) and maybe Oliver because of some things he says. But I know Myrnin isn't, because he regularly says a lot against religion, especially when it conflicts with his beloved science!

I let my hair down and it's gorgeously curled – I don't brush it because there are no tangles (I brushed it well earlier) but put on some serum to confirm that it is perfect.

_You have a text message from Myrnin:_

**My dear, that would be amazing if you are happy. Come over now, I have a surprise for you…**

I get up (after hiding the presents away under the floorboards) and walk across to the portal, wondering what my surprise could be…

**Ooooh, what will her surprise be? Come on people, take a guess! **

**We're almost at 100 reviews, so let's get there before Sunday! That is our major mission!**

**Vicky xx**


	45. You STOLE It!

**Chapter 45:**

**Thanks for all support with the story & yay, I think we've reached the 100 review mark - let's make it 150 soon!**

**

* * *

**

I open the door to Myrnin's lab, and wonder entirely what my surprise is; I wasn't ever expecting one, so it really is a surprise. It would have been even better if I didn't know it was coming, but then I wouldn't have been going there as urgently so...

I step through the portal and the room is completely dark. Myrnin doesn't have any windows in here anyway, but every lamp he owns has been turned off so it's a little harder to see - not much mind. I can still see every little detail of the lab. Still, Myrnin isn't in here - I wonder where he is, and what my surprise is!

A delicious waft of cooking mince pies comes my way from the kitchen, and I shut my eyes to savour the delicious smell. Suddenly, someone is behind me and has put a blindfold over my eyes so I can't see. I sense they're stronger than me but worry about what it is, until my captor whispers:

"My dearest Claire, apologies for the theatrics but I want you to get the most out of this surprise." Of course, Myrnin. Who else would be as crazy to blindfold me? Any other attacking vampire would just stake me or knock me out or drink from me to weaken me: my lover blindfolds me! Still, the intrigue is pretty great - I really have no idea _whatsoever_ what my surprise could be, so please Myrnin, hurry up!

He guides me over to the sofa which has been moved from it's habitual location in the corner of the room. I sit down on it and wait for him to return: I smell the mince pies ever more strongly and realise there is a plate of them in front of me. I feel around before my hand encloses on one of the crusty pies, still warm from the oven.

I bite down on it and my fangs come down, it's that delicious - where did Myrnin learn how to make these? They're absolutely delicious! I pick up another but I savour each bite of this one, enjoying the silky smooth texture of the mincemeat.

Within another minute or so, I've eaten 5 mince pies. Myrnin then returns (I hear him coming over to me from some other room - or maybe the portal). He teasingly kisses me on the neck and my fangs sink down again before I snap them back up. He takes my hand before lifting me into his arms, with reflexes like a cat, and taking me to wherever my surprise may be.

He sets me down somewhere where I have no idea where I could be, and gently unties the blindfold but leaves it in place.

"I love you," he whispers into my hair and I grin.

"I love you more, or I would if you would just remove this blasted blindfold so I can see my surprise!" I reply and he complies. Wow!

It's the far corner of the lab, where the sofa normally is, and it's basking in a soft glow from the lamps. There is a fire in the fireplace, with logs burning in traditional Christmas style. Hanging above the fireplace are two stockings, one blue with 'Myrnin' written on the front, one pink with 'Claire' on it. Then, in the very corner of the lab is a spectacular Christmas Tree, decorated within an inch of it's life: spangly decorations litter it, inbetween the golden baubles and robins with Santa Claus' next to them. It's absolutely spectacular... But I cant help but feel I've seen the tree elsewhere... Anyway, this is amazing!

I turn and kiss him on the lips and after a moment say:

"It's an amazing surprise - I love Christmas, you know!"

He laughs gently and says in response:

"I know you love Christmas, that's why I did this - like the tree?"

"I love the tree, but I can't help but feel I've seen it before," I reply and he smiles slightly until a voice comes from behind his back.

"That's probably because this mongrel stole my tree from my shop!" Oliver says darkly and I laugh - are you serious? Why would Myrnin steal the tree? But then again... Oh yeah, I remember seeing the tree in Common Grounds.

"Oh, yeah," I say softly in remembrance and Oliver smiles triumphantly, leaning against the wall and wearing his 'off duty' clothes of black jeans and black t-shirt, no nice-guy (even though that's his real personality) mantra. Simply his evil side that Myrnin brings out.

"It's payback from 1812, when you stole my Christmas Tree and never replaced it," Myrnin says placidly and Oliver looks murderous.

"Asshole, this was the tree for Common Grounds and I don't have another. Return it by tomorrow or I'll fight you for it," he says silkily (and dangerously) with his fangs down before walking out of the lab to his office.

"Idiot!" I say to Myrnin but in a jokey manner so he knows I don't mean it. "Don't give him back the tree - I like it too much!"

He laughs and kisses me before handing me some mulled wine.

"This is going to be the best Christmas of my life!" he says and grins!

And it's going to be the best of my life as well!

* * *

**It took me FOREVER (literally) to think of a surprise - maybe I ought to think of them BEFORE I say in the chapter about it!**

**Naughty thief Myrnin!**

**Please review! (also, notice my complete control of sentence structure, no rambling :D English teacher would be proud!)**

**vicky xx**


	46. Aquaintances With Biology

Chapter 46:

**Thanks to every reader! Enjoyed my first afty at work, so here's an update for you all :D**

**

* * *

**

At 4am I finish the book on physics I was reading and Myrnin stops reading the book with me - well, he was reading over my shoulder. So when I shut the book, he obviously had to stop!

"So understand all the advances in physics up until 1758 now?" he asks me and I nod, throwing the book to one side. "Hey, careful with that old-" he gets cut off when I turn around and kiss him. He's completely distracted when I pause for a second and he visibly breathes - that means he's working hard! I love this man, with all my heart, as the ring on my finger shows. I twist my hands into his long, brown, curly hair and feel like I'm going to burst with love.

"Oh yes, I absolutely understand physics. But at the moment, I'm feeling a little more at acquaintance with biology," I say seductively and he understands, wheeling me through to the other room before I even have time to blink (**imagination time!**)

9am rolls around and I hug into Myrnin before my phone beeps – who the hell is it? Unfortunately, I left it in the other room so it would involve getting up (away from Myrnin) to fetch it and I don't want to do that. So I ignore the repetitive ringing of it, the part of my brain that recognises the caller disconnected, and focus on Myrnin. Then, suddenly, my brain realises who the caller is: Amelie. Oh shit, shit, shit, why is she calling me? And the fact that she has called about 7 times shows that it is important – she won't be happy that I have ignored the phone. Especially given the fact she _always _answers the phone to me, always.

"Shit, shit, shit," I mutter as I grab my clothes and pull them on. Myrnin looks amused and says:

"What is it, my love?"

"Amelie has been ringing, and I didn't realise and she is probably going to kill me!" I moan and he looks a little shocked.

"Well although I don't want to say this, goodbye my dear Claire because she _is_ going to kill you!" he says finally, and chokes up with laughter. God, doesn't he realise how serious I am?

I run through and see that the phone is beeping with now a message from Amelie:

**Claire, I have been phoning you and you haven't answered. Return my phonecall, I have something I tell you. **

**Amelie**

Oh shit, she is completely and utterly pissed. This is shown through the fact she hasn't used the word 'please' and simply just said why she was sending the message: she hates using texts. Myrnin did, until he realised the benefits – illicit talk without others knowing.

I dial her number and put my phone to my ear as Myrnin wanders through from the bedroom. He fluidly glides to the fridge and pulls out a couple of blood bags, for which I am grateful. I am really thirsty and barely managing to hold onto my sanity – I can smell the humans from the street ahead of here. Thank god I'll be moving next door to Amelie and Sam, so that no humans are going to be within about a mile of the house, with all the grounds we have. I am really surprised that she had let a human family move in next door; then again, her house looks dilapidated and looks that it doesn't have any inhabitants.

"Claire, finally," Amelie says dryly to me as she picks up on the second ring. Myrnin is putting the blood into the microwave and I turn my back to him, making my mind stay sane with the smell of blood in the air.

"Sorry Amelie, I didn't realise it was you on the phone," I say briefly, trying to be apologetic and have a plausible excuse for not answering the phone.

"I know that, otherwise you would have answered. Now tell that fiancé of yours that he is a pea-brained idiot because of what he did about the Christmas tree," she says and I want to laugh.

Myrnin moves over to me and looks outraged – shit, I forgot that if Sam could hear Amelie on the phone, he most definitely could.

"No Amelie, not a pea-brained idiot because why would a pea-brained idiot steal a Christmas tree – he wouldn't have the brains," he says and I want to hit something. He isn't bothered about the insult, no, but the way the _insult is worded_! Oh, for gods sake.

"No, neither of you bother replying because otherwise I'll walk out and Myrnin you will be wearing a pink suit and you Amelie a peach dress and also be barred from being a Maid of Honour. Ok, comprehende?" I say, frustrated at the two of them. Myrnin mutely nods whereas Amelie says:

"Fine. The point of the phonecall was to confirm that you were coming over at 11am."

"Yes I am because I have a feeling that it is going to take until 11pm, when I'm meeting your husband, to do what we are doing," I say, talking in code as Myrnin is listening as he grabs the blood out of the beeping microwave.

"I will see you shortly then – and wear clean clothes please Claire, clothes from the day before are so passé," she says with a sniff before shutting the call off. Myrnin hands me my blood and I gratefully slurp it up, my vision turning red and my fangs sinking down. Within seconds, I have drank it all (so has Myrnin) so I put the bag in the bin and turn to my fiancée.

"See you soon my love, what are your plans for the day?" I say, right up close to Myrnin's chest.

"My plans are to do some experiments and some light reading." He says this in a tone that makes me not _quite_ want to believe him but I can't quite figure out if it is true or not.

"Well have fun then, I'm with Amelie all day so you have the fun times!" I sigh and kiss the sexy man before walking out of the lab and into the Glass House living room where Michael is sitting on the sofa.

"Walk of shame in action – please commence," he laughs and I shoot him the finger, gliding up the stairs faster than I could have done in human times.

_You have a text message from Richard:_

**Hey Claire, how are you? Was wondering if you could pop by on Friday to give me some opinions on some things; if not don't worry. Richard**

Friday. Well today is Wednesday so that should be fine – tomorrow I am meeting Eve but Friday I believe is free.

**Richard, I'd love to. See you, what, 12pm where? Claire**

I grab a shower but don't wash my hair because I only washed it yesterday. By the time I'm out of the shower and wearing black jeans with a red t-shirt, he has replied:

**12pm at my house please – I'm not 'being the mayor' on Friday – it's a day off! Richard.**

So if it isn't to do with work, I wonder what it is to do with… hhmmmm, well I'll find out then – now I'm off to spend a whole day with Amelie. Whoo!

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter? Please review! **

**And go on then, if you want, please give me your suggestions on what the things for the wedding ought to look like – eg plates, tablecloths, food, flowers – everything really!**

**Vicky xx**


	47. Amelie, Why Was It So Easy For You?

**Chapter 47:**

**Watching twilight (after Body of Lies and The Reader) at the minute, and decided to update for you – hope you enjoy!**

I walk down the stairs and into the living room where Michael is strumming on his guitar. He looks up briefly as I enter the room before returning to being completely absorbed in the music. I sit down and listen to his playing, the sweet lullaby swilling around me and making me completely relaxed.

"So what are you doing today?" I ask him as he finishes the song and he looks up.

"Erm well I was just going to work on this song that I am editing so that it is good enough for release, then maybe play some video games before practising for the concert tomorrow night," he says fluidly – that sounds like a brilliant day.

"Mind if I join you?" I ask dryly, as I envision a day with Amelie – sure she is better, but still, it's going to be stressful.

He laughs at this and says, "Well I sincerely hope that you enjoy this beautiful experience with Amelie and have it end up that she plans your wedding!" I completely groan at this and he laughs at me.

I remember that I need to talk to Myrnin about who is going to give me away – and who is going to be his Best Man.

**Hey honey, what are you doing? C xxxx**

I send this to him before turning on the television to watch some rubbish for an hour. Myrnin doesn't reply, so I text Sam to confirm about tonight:

**Hey Sam – 11pm tonight, your place? Claire x**

Michael is playing such a sweet lullaby, I want it - I hope my life is just going to be to that tune from now on, rather than the rock and roll it has been so far.

It's 10:50am, so I ought to go to Amelie soon because otherwise I will be late. I stand up and put my phone in my pocket, with neither my fiancé or Sam having texted me back – this is appalling!

I walk through the portal and into Amelie's office – she looks up when I enter and smiles at me.

"Claire, you're here – what do you want to do first?" she says to me, giving me control of my own wedding planning: thank god, otherwise I'd have had her sectioned.

"Want to start by making a list of everything that I need for the wedding, so that it's sort of structured what we need to choose?" I suggest and she nods, grabbing a notebook and paper.

"I need a dress, dress for you, suits, date, venue, reception venue, colour scheme, plates, tablecloths, dj or band or singer, dancefloor, caterer… what else?" I say, not sure about what else I need.

"Well you will need a hairdresser, make-up artist, vicar, flowers, table sizing, guest list and I think that that may be about it!" she finishes and I smile. She writes these all down on a list and draws a line underneath with a huge flourish of her pen.

"So where do you recommend starting?" I ask her and she considers this.

"Well I would recommend a date, a venue then reception venue but given that Myrnin isn't here, that wouldn't be viable," she considers and I want to laugh – we're so unorganised compared to Amelie and Sam! "So I would say flowers, but if you want, I can book an appointment for your dress selection?" she suggests and I nod so she writes that down. She then leads me through to the brochure room and, with ease, lifts the stack of brochures easily half her height.

I begin leafing through one that she hands me and feel overwhelmed by the selection: do I want a big bouquet or a small one? Do I want massive flower arrangements or simply small ones? Hell, what type of flowers do I want?

"What flowers don't you like?" Amelie asks me suddenly, obviously noting my complete agony about choosing.

"Amelie, why was all of this so easy for you – I mean getting down to ones that you like – whereas I haven't got a _clue _what I want?" I ask her, my head in my hands. She walks around to me and lifts my head up with her hands. She smiles ruefully at me and says:

"Claire, these decisions were not easy for me to make whatsoever. I constantly agonised as to whether what would make the wedding perfect and that if I got it wrong, the day would be worried. But Sam and I worked our way through the magazines and we made decisions slowly – but one thing it wasn't was easy! To get to those 5 choices, it took every spare hour we had together, practically, for me – he didn't care what anything was like as long as we got married." She laughs slightly at the end and I smile – it wasn't easy for her! She makes everything look so easy, but in truth, it isn't!

"So I'm actually guessing that of those 5 choices, Sam probably didn't choose any of them?" I theorise and she smiles.

"He did choose a couple but not many – it was mainly my work and then you helped me make the final decision. Thank you for that Claire, otherwise I wouldn't have _had_ a wedding!" she says, and puts her hand on my shoulder.

I feel relieved to hear this, so begin flipping pages in the brochures, just looking at the moment for possible ideas. Soon, with my improved vampire senses, I'm at the end of the brochure and reaching for the next one. This isn't actually going that badly.

Myrnin's POV:

"Sam, give me back my phone!" I say, losing patience at the younger vampire who stole my phone away from me because my fiancée texted me.

"No, Myrnin, we are plotting the downfall of your single life, you do not need to be communicating with Claire," he says in a jokey manner, so I react with my reflexes so much sharper than his. I don't go for my phone – he'd be expecting that – no, I go for _his _phone as he gets a text message from Amelie.

"Myrnin, give me my phone," he says patiently and I shake my head.

"I don't communicate with Claire, you don't speak to Amelie," I say with a grin and he runs his hand through his red hair, the golden band of his wedding ring gleaming in the light.

"Guys, why don't you _both _give _me_ your phones?" Michael suggests with a grin, to which both Sam and I glare at him.

"Don't be stupid Michael," Sam says before slipping my phone into his pocket. I, therefore, put his phone into my pocket in rebellion.

"So Myrnin, what is the entire point of us being here?" Michael asks, sounding rather bored – honestly, the younger generation are so rude!

"We're here because… actually I have no idea, Claire was meeting Amelie so I thought we may as well have a meeting!" I say with a grin and Sam laughs.

"Well, however great that sounds, I say we play some Wii games back at my place," Michael suggests – he has a fair point! I don't need to do any wedding preparation for about 4 months – I'm not a female needing to plan about six months before the wedding!

"Let's go then!" I say enthusiastically and jump up towards the portal – I am going to _win_!

**Ok, guys, I need to come up with something that Myrnin will do for Claire (a complete surprise) for before the wedding but not a party as that was done for Amelie. So please, give me your recommendations!**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	48. Myrnin, I'll Marry Oliver!

**Chapter 48:**

**Back to Claire's POV – will there be a decision made at **_**all**_** in this chapter?**

**

* * *

**

Four hours later and we finally make it through the stack of flower brochures. Yes, there are that many!

"So, Claire, have you got any ideas about what you _don't _want yet? Amelie asks softly.

"Um definitely not lilies because they remind me of death too much," I say, then watch the knee-jerk reaction of pain spasm across her face before it's gone – she left Sam lilies. "Sorry Amelie, I didn't realise," I mumble and she smiles.

"I ought to forget about it, now I have him back – I am extremely lucky to have him – but I can never forget the fact that he died for me," she says wistfully. That's right – he was drained by Bishop, instead of Amelie. Because if it was Amelie that would have caused uproar – what with her being Bishop's daughter, but also the Founder of the town: _Oliver _would have been in charge!

I make committal noises in my throat before Amelie shakes her head and clears away the memories of the past.

"So, anything else?" she asks and I consider this.

"Um, no daffodils because they look like someone destroyed a rose and made them. Also, no geraniums or garden plants because I am not having a garden wedding," I say and she considers this.

"Ok, so flowers that you _do_ like?" she asks with a smile.

"Erm, roses, tulips, hibiscus flowers… I don't want to have the same for the bouquet and the flowers in the reception – I want it more 'mishmash'," I say, lifting my fingers with the final word. She smiles at the way I put across the design of my wedding.

"That sounds as if it could be very pleasant and means that you can have a range of flowers in there," she compliments and _I _smile this time!

"Yep, so I was thinking maybe… what do you recommend?" I ask her and she looks slightly shocked that I am asking her.

"Well, you could always go for roses for your bouquet and perhaps tulips mixed with hibiscus and other flowers for the arrangements?" she suggests – that sounds absolutely perfect!

"Yeah, a smaller bouquet but big arrangements – I like it Amelie!" I enthuse and she laughs. She then pulls her phone out and texts Sam, so I decide to text Myrnin:

**Hey, leave some hydrogen for me to blow up later! C xxx**

I decide to tease him about the fact that he is blowing up balloons, most likely, whilst I am making hard decisions about our wedding!

"Right, Amelie, I have made my decision regarding the bouquet, at least," I say once we are back on track for wedding discussions – Sam never replied to Amelie either.

"Ok, so enlighten me then Claire," she says and I rifle through the brochure that I saw the bouquet I liked the best in. I find the page on which the bouquet I love is on and turn the brochure to show her. She gasps at the bouquet and says:

"Claire, it is absolutely stunning!"

It's a mixture of red and white roses together, delicately arranged into a bouquet, with sprigs of green stuff around the outside, to complete the look. They look so perfect together, red and white working in harmony. Apparently the two colours together represent devotion and love forever – united for the rest of life, so that is perfectly befitting for two wedding vampires! There are no thorns to show that we are perfect together and that nothing can spoil our life as one.

"I really like them," I say and she smiles widely.

"Then you have your first decision – a red and white rose bouquet sans thorns," she says and writes down the name of the company that makes this particular bouquet and the contact details. "Would you like me to ring them up for you?" I nod.

"Yes, but not yet until we have a date set as otherwise I could end up getting it a week early or two weeks late!" I say as I realise we still don't have a date.

"Ok then Claire, but you really ought to be setting a date soon, then actually choosing a venue and reception hall," she suggests forcefully and I know I ought to do this. So I decide to ring Myrnin:

I dial his number and wait impatiently as it goes through all the rings before making it to his voicemail. So I ring it again, and again, and again. To no avail – he isn't answering!

"grr, I am going to _kill_ that man!" I say and Amelie laughs.

"Let me try Sam, to see if they've met up or anything," she says – why would they meet up? She calls him three times but he doesn't answer either – what has happened to our partners?

I decide to leave a message, and Amelie does the same. I say:

"Myrnin, reply within an hour or I will find someone else to marry – Michael is free so he'll do just fine. Actually, maybe Oliver!" I use Oliver in there to piss him off!

Amelie's, however, goes:

"Samuel, I know exactly what you are supposed to be doing so if you do not respond to this message within one hour, do not bother to return home." Sharp and forceful – nice! Though why she is being like that is a little strange – still, I'm sure he'll be fine!

Myrnin's POV:

My goodness, Amelie really must need to talk to Sam because she has called three times in a row. Claire must need to speak to me because _she_ rang three times in a row. They both left messages but I really need to know if Claire is ok because she wouldn't normally ring me like that.

"Sam, give me my phone," I say politely but he shakes his head.

"Amelie wants to speak to me just as much as Claire wants to speak to you, so therefore give me my phone and I'll give you yours," he says with a smirk – well he isn't getting his phone back. Wait. He got a message, right? So if I play the voicemail, then hopefully he'll be embarrassed enough as to give me my phone back!

I pull the phone out of my pocket and unlock it, scrolling down to voicemail and leaving Sam rather confused. I then click on the most recent voicemail and set it to loudspeaker so that the three of us can hear it – Sam's face is a picture!

"Samuel, I know exactly what you are supposed to be doing so if you do not respond to this message within one hour, do not bother to return home."

Haha, she is completely and utterly pissed but it wasn't the type of voicemail I was hoping for to be able to get my phone back. I laugh (and Michael does as well) at the message Amelie left for Sam – if there is one thing my oldest friend is good at, that is threatening people!

"Shut up Myrnin, it's not my fault that I couldn't answer the phone because you were being immature," Sam mutters but looks a little annoyed before inspiration pops into his head.

"Well Myrnin, given the fact that you played my message, I suppose the only fair thing to do is to play yours," Sam smirks whilst Michael howls with laughter. I blush slightly, wondering what the message could say, before my face hardens to shock when I hear the icy cold tone Claire is speaking in – Amelie has taught her well.

"Myrnin, reply within an hour or I will find someone else to marry – Michael is free so he'll do just fine. Actually, maybe Oliver!"

Oh shit, she is completely pissed. Sam and Michael are laughing so hard that they are actually crying.

"Apparently I am going to be getting married, Myrnin," Michael says as his laughter subsides before what he says cracks him up again.

"Not a chance mate, Oliver is definitely in there!" Sam says before choking up once more. I sit here, blushing as she chose the perfect person to threaten me with – Oliver.

"You two, shut it. Give me my phone back now Sam or I will not be responsible for my actions," I threaten, completely and utterly cold. He hands me my phone over without a word, simply raucous bouts of laughter.

I ring Claire and say:

"Sorry my darling, Sam had my phone and I his so I couldn't reply," I explain to silence. "What is it that you would like?" I ask and she says:

"I want to arrange what we are doing for the wedding and when we are arranging it for," she says coolly – she wants to arrange the wedding!

"Well shall you come over to your house now and we can arrange where we would like to look? I cannot wait to find a venue to marry you in" I suggest before flattering her in my irresistible tone, shoving Michael and Sam off the sofa with one hand so that they can begin to clear out.

"Sure, I'll be over in a second," she says, sounding slightly mollified.

I kick the duo out of the house, and wait for Claire to get here – oh look, I still have Sam's phone!

* * *

**Hi, thought I would tell you that on my profile I have a picture of what I envisioned Amelie's wedding dress to be like, as well as Claire's bouquet – they are in the section for clothes/other pictures – I'll add the rest of the items for the wedding as I go along! **

**Also, if you haven't already, please vote on my poll!**

**Review please!**

**Vicky xx**


	49. You Make It So Hard For Me To Love You

**Chapter 49:**

**Going to say it here: thank you to the **_**amazing **_**MsEsmeCullen who has given me the greatest idea ever for the surprise for Claire – you are awesome!**

Sam's POV:

Well, Myrnin kicked us out of Michael's own house and kept my phone. How great. So now I cannot ring Amelie to explain what's gone on and to get her to calm down (she's always been a little highly strung about things, especially replying to phone calls), which is just great. Thanks a lot, Myrnin!

"So what are you going to do, Granddad?" Michael asks me as he studies something ominous on the lab bench.

"I am going to go and apologise to my wife for Myrnin's behaviour. What are you going to do? Given I doubt you want to go home, but you aren't coming with me and you don't have a car," I say and he looks like he is deciding what to do. Then he darts off to the side and comes back with a set of keys.

"Claire's left her car – I'll use that to get to the shop and I'll grab my spare guitar and practise for the show tomorrow night," he decides – good man, for finding a solution to a difficult situation.

"Well good luck facing Claire when she realises you basically stole her car," I grin and he laughs, probably thinking that _Claire _won't get mad at him. Oho, I _have_ to be there when she explodes! "See you later Michael," I say as I walk through the portal whereas he walks up the steps into the sunlight. The sunlight that is pretty darn weak given it's two weeks until Christmas and outside to humans it is freezing.

I take a deep breath and step through the portal to face my infuriated wife, who is shooting daggers at me. I move over to give her my customary kiss but she moves away from me before turning on me:

"Sam, why didn't you answer your phone? What if I was in trouble, or something?" She's really angry and shouting pretty loudly.

This instantly gets my back up – it's the first fight that we have had since getting married, so it's a little hard, but I still get angry.

"Why do I _have_ to answer my phone all the time? I mean, it's not as if you do anything that is life-threatening so sue me for not fighting off someone one hell of a lot stronger than me to get my phone back," I answer just as loud, running my hand through my hair in frustration.

"I do nothing life-threatening?" she says icily, her voice shaking with anger. "Try fighting off my father, oh wait you were there so know just how hard it was."

Oh, she didn't just bring up that sore point did she. Yes she did.

"Incase you have forgotten, you were absolutely fine – your father would never have killed you. Incase you have forgotten, _I _was drained and thought to be dead for months before suffering for god knows how long, doing nothing because I would kill people!" I explode at her, anger consuming me. I turn away from her and swipe my hand across the cluttered (amazing isn't it, perfect Amelie has some mess somewhere) desktop, spilling it all on the floor. She simply stands here, looking angry and upset but also scared. Of what, I have no idea – she could crush me with one single finger.

"Do you think that I do not recognise that?" she asks coolly, going into ice-queen mode, as Shane so eloquently put it the last time I saw him.

"Urgh, for gods sake!" I exclaim, whirling around and trying to pull my hair out in anguish. "You do that every time, Amelie. Whenever someone contradicts you, or argues back and you know you're in the wrong, you go into this perfect, hard, ice-queen mode!" I chastise her and she changes her expression to being completely blank. She's at it again.

"I haven't got a clue what you mean, Sam," she says curtly, turning away from my and moving her hand to her face. She then turns back again, and although she has tried to hide it, she has just wiped away a tear – I know her face that well, I can tell instantly. But the fact she is crying doesn't do anything to soften my anger, in fact it makes it worse if she thinks that crying will stop this.

"You know exactly what I mean, Amelie," I say in complete despair. "God, sometimes you make it _so _hard for me to love you!"

She whirls around at this one and lets the hurt completely display on her face – the intensity of it completely shocks me.

"So go on then, Samuel, go ahead and walk out of that door. What exactly about me _is _there to love, if I'm just a completely cold person?" she gasps, completely breaking down. She moves closer to me slightly, and I know I'm moving towards her, involuntarily.

"I love the way that you look at me when you wake up," I burst out, "I love the way you swish your hair behind you because it makes you look so much younger. I love the way that you can cook and drive and do everything but pretend not to be able to, to look so much better. I love the way you know every detail about everyone in the town, all of the children and such, but don't let on that you care that much incase it is used against you. I love you, every part of you including the faults because they are what make you, _you_!" I finish passionately, and suddenly she is in my arms and I'm kissing her and I know at this moment our argument is over… **(a – remind you of any couple in this FF? b- imagination time) **

_A few hours later…_

I hug into her back and whisper into her ear:

"I love you." She wriggles slightly with delight at this and sighs before saying:

"Sam, I love you more than life itself. But how can we be together, when I'm so…hard to love?"

"Honey, how have we been together all of this time, if I didn't love you? People say that love isn't enough, but it is – sure sometimes you infuriate me to death and I get seriously sick of you but everyone experiences that. But when I don't have those very infrequent episodes, I cannot find a single fault in you – every single thing about you I love," I reply gently and she smiles.

"Oh Sam, I know just how lucky I am to have got you," she says, and turns around to face me. We lock eyes and in her pale grey eyes, I don't see hatred or animosity or any emotion besides love. No, wait, there is fear in there, fear that I will leave her.

"Amelie, seriously, please realise that _I'm not going anywhere_," I stress to her, wanting to see the fear leave her eyes, and only love remain. "Not now, not next year, hell not even next millennium! So stop worrying, and just focus on how much you love me!"

With this, the fear fades from her eyes, and only the intensity of her feelings remain – it's an exact replica of my own. I love this woman so, so, much, sometimes it hurts. But I would **never **trade it in – I couldn't survive without her.

**So, there wasn't any Claire and Myrnin in there, but I felt like a good old Sam and Amelie chapter, whilst listening to Kate Voegele (really, seriously, check her out on YouTube, especially You Can't Break a Broken Heart and her cover of Hallelujah) and the inevitable ending of the chapter XD**

**Please review! We're not that far off 150 now, so we can make it before Thursday, I'm sure!**

**Vicky xx**


	50. Half A Century Of Chapters Now!

**Chapter 50:**

**WHOOOP! We have actually reached the half century mark – first of my stories **_**ever**_** to do that! So let's celebrate and have a good chapter, with LOTS OF REVIEWS XD**

**Also, wish me luck - I've got an English Paper 1 exam tomorrow :(**

_(btw, it's back in Claire's POV)  
_

I walk through the portal from Amelie's house (wow, she really was pissed – I was trying to emulate that, but to no avail) to my own house. I wonder why he is here, rather than blowing things up in his own lab – still, I can use this to my advantage another time!

"Honey, here you are," he says to me and moves over to kiss me – I reciprocate with lots of enthusiasm: probably too much enthusiasm!

"Hi, feel like setting a date for this wedding and then a venue, or are we just going to pick a random day and get married in a field?" I ask rather snottily, and he makes a face.

"Claire, you don't have to talk like Amelie!" he says to me – huh, I may actually kill him. I'm about to reciprocate, when I hear Amelie yelling, then Sam doing the same thing – how are we hearing this?

I move over to the portal and see that it is fully shut. So I motion for Myrnin to come over and say:

"Myrnin, can you sound proof this please because I feel really awkward listening to them argue." He nods and presses his hand against the portal, and concentrates. Within seconds I can no longer hear them – thank god!

"In response to your question – let's set a date and location for our wedding," he says, pulling me into his side (I already have completely forgotten about being mad with the moment he touched me) before we jump on the sofa. It makes an ominous noise and I laugh because it is funny! We've probably half broken the sofa here! "What's so funny, babe?" he asks me, well my hair at least as that's where my head is in correlation to his mouth.

"Nothing my dear," I reply, not wanting to get into the whole breaking of the sofa issue. "So, have you ever considered where you would want to get married?" I move onto the subject at hand here now, as otherwise we'd never actually get onto it!

"I never envisioned getting married before I met you, so I haven't a foggiest," he replies ruefully - so he never wanted to marry Ada? That's weird because I thought if you love someone, you would ask them to get married... Still, I don't care because if Ada was married to Myrnin he'd feel even more regret over killing her than he already does.

"Ok then, well let's make a list of the places we _can _get married," I suggest and he nods.

"Church, City Hall, random places like the landfill site," Myrnin comes up with. I turn and give him a look of incredulity at the last one and he shrugs. "As far as I knew, my dear, it may have always been your dream of getting married at the local landfill site!"

"Well, amazingly, it hasn't - I'd say take it down to City Hall or Church," I respond and he nods in thought.

"Well, to be honest, neither of us are religious so I feel marrying in a church is pointless," he says and I have to agree.

"So, City Hall? Apparently there's a really nice room there where weddings happen," I confirm and he nods.

"Well, let's not rule out the church yet - I say we have a look at them both before making a final decision." Myrnin democratically decides and, yeah, it's a good idea.

"Look at my guy, being all democratic," I say, turning around and kissing him, one leg on either side of him. I kiss him on the neck, rather alluringly and he struggles to keep focus on where we are and our plans for the day.

"Claire, however much I want to do this, we aren't exactly in the best location. And we're going out looking at rooms, aren't we to get married in!" he protests and I let him up slowly.

"Well, when you put it like _that,__**" **_I say and put my arms around his neck, curling up next to him and getting in close to him. I snuggle his neck with my nose and he laughs at this, before disentangling himself from my clutches.

"Want to get married or not?" he asks with a laugh. "That reminds me, back on subject, what month and date do you want to marry me on?"

I consider this for a moment, before saying:

"March - it's still dark enough so that the wedding doesn't have to be ridiculously late, but also warmer and just nicer weather. Plus, we got together in March so it'll be perfect!"

he looks intrigued at this and pulls me back into him, giving up on trying to go look at the rooms.

"So, howabouts we get married on the 22nd... The date we got together?" he suggests gently and I grin at this suggestion.

"It sounds perfect," I enthuse and he reaches around to give me a big slobbery kiss - how pleasant! Still, I don't care because we're getting married on the 22nd March next year! Whoo!

So, after about half an hour, we manage to make it from the sofa to the front door - I'm sure I left my car here the other day. I open the door, however, and only see Michael's car out there - where's mine? I slam the door shut and look around in confusion.

"Where's the car?" Myrnin asks, "Because it isn't at my house."

That's confusing - no, I haven't been a victim of car theft. That's simply due to the fact stealing a vampire's car is suicidal - and I don't even have to touch them; the tinting is too dark!

Where's Michael? If his car's out there, how has he travelled?

**Hey Michael, where are you? Claire x**

"We're just going to have to hang tight a moment honey as I'm asking Michael about the car," I say and Myrnin's arms fold around my waist, his lips at my shoulder. I can't help but think back to the list of kissing locations Eve and I invented back when we were both in this house. Life is so different from then: I'm engaged and a vampire whereas she's with Neil and pregnant!

"Well this is perfect, I love you!" I gasp before Michael replying to my message ruins the moment:

**Just at work... Why? Michael x**

God, he is DEAD!

"He's stolen my car!" I yell in fury and Myrnin jumps in shock at the volume of my voice.

"What!" he says.

"The darn idiot is at work and he took my bloody car, not his own! That means that we cat go out!" I say furiously and he rubs my shoulders to calm me down.

"Well why don't we just take his car, and then bring it back before he's back?" he suggests cheekily but I ignore him.

"No because then we're as bad as him. Just don't let me kill him, ok?" I say furiously - I guess we're not going to go venue shopping now!

**Argh, it's english exam tomorrow so please review to help me over the pain of it!**

**4 reviews & I'll update!**

**Vicky xx**


	51. Hannah To The Rescue!

**Chapter 51:**

**Whoop, just done GCSE English Lang Paper 1 (literally started writing this chapter 5 mins after - even though my hand is dead!) so here's a chapter:**

**

* * *

**

We wait for Michael to come home in silence, me hugging Myrnin although it's not calming me down.

"I swear, he is dead," I say into his neck, and he sighs - I'm probably going on for a little too long about this but I don't care - HE STOLE MY CAR!

"Honey, just calm down - I'm sure he has an explanation for his actions and you'll get to hear it very soon," he says placatingly to me. I reach up and kiss him, weaving my fingers into his curly brown hair. He returns the kiss and then my feelings of hatred fizzle away for the duration of the (very long) kiss.

"Well, wasn't that nice, my husband-to-be?" I say into Myrnin's face as our foreheads touch (yes, I'm more crouching than sitting to be like this, but it's rather comfortable actually!).

"Not as nice as this is!" he says, grabbing me and tilting me backwards onto the sofa. He kisses me, and for a while I'm completely at bliss. Just before the front door bangs open - Michael is here! I immediately sit up, shove Myrnin off me, and glare at Michael who looks as if he didn't want to see us. Or me, whichever.

"I can explain," he says, holding his hands up in peace. I ignore this, however, and run towards him with a murderous expression.

"You stole my bloody car Michael!" I scream, breaking every sound level I, or anyone in this house, have reached before. Hell, I think it broke the noise lock on the portal system it was that loud.

"I can explain," he repeats calmly. Behind me, I hear the portal open and Sam step through. He takes two steps before stopping and rubbing his hands in glee/anticipation (I'm not sure which one).

"You can explain Grand Theft Auto?" I screech, "You can explain having your _own _car but still stealing mine - what, were you too lazy to take it?" I ask and he says "No." Which infuriates me further.

"It was a bloody rhetorical question!" I yell and he backs away slightly as my fangs come down in anger. "Why the fuck didn't you use your own car?"

"I was at the lab and I saw your car there and I had to get to work so I borrowed it. I had hoped you wouldn't notice," he says meekly and Sam laughs.

I don't reply to this, I simply pull my phone out and scroll down the contact list to Hannah, before pressing the big green button.

"Hello, Chief Moses," she says brightly and Michael looks on in horror whilst Myrnin and Sam laugh, hard.

"Hey Hannah, I've got a crime that's occurred at home please," I say brightly.

"Oh, what is it? Is it dangerous?" she asks, all business.

"Erm just a charge of Grand Theft Auto to be brought against Michael Glass for stealing my car," I say sweetly and she laughs.

"I tell you what, I'll come down myself," she replies before I hear her engine starting.

"Enjoy your last moments of freedom," I tell Michael who looks rather stricken.

I turn around and face Myrnin and Sam, the latter of whom appears to be hastily dressed with his hair rather messy. Not exactly hard to tell what _he _was doing.

"Amelie forgave you?" I ask him and he blushes before nodding.

"Uhuh, well I told Michael that you would react like this so I heard you yelling at him so had to rush through and hear the yelling," he says with a grin - he knew about this.

"If you weren't married to Amelie I'd have you arrested as well, but Amelie'd kill me so..." I say and then Amelie appears. She's just as hastily redressed as Sam but at least she appears to have brushed her hair.

"Why am I killing you Claire?" she asks me.

"Because Sam could be arrested for Accessory to GTA, but you'd kill me if he was arrested," I say, anger in me beginning to cool from the boiling, bubbling, stage it's currently at. She raises her eyebrows before taking Sam's arm. Hannah then knocks at the door so Myrnin takes the pleasure of answering it, shutting the door before the light could hit us.

"Well, sorry Michael but you broke the law," she says and he duly puts his hands behind his back to be cuffed. She's just about to walk out of the door with him when Amelie says:

"Hannah, I've an accessory to GTA here," and pushes (a rather shocked looking) Sam forwards with an evil grin. Hannah looks rather shocked, but cuffs up Sam as well before marching them both out of the door at a hair-raising speed.

"Well I'll go put them out of their misery in about an hour or two," Amelie says as she sits down on the sofa. I hug into Myrnin as she says:

"So why did you need your car Claire?"

"We were going venue shopping," I say softly and she looks delighted at this.

"You've set a date?" she confirms and Myrnin nods his head.

"The 22nd March," he elaborates and she stands up in elation.

"That's when..." she begins before saying, "Well I'd best be off - there's just so many appointments I can make!"

With that, she zooms out of the living room, before I even notice she'd moved!

"You know, I don't remember being quite that happy as her maid of honour," I say wistfully, "In fact, I wanted to kill her more frequently than help her!"

He laughs, before saying:

"Amelie loves power and she'll claim it anywhere she can."

Amelie then calls through (the portal was left open)

"I heard that Myrnin!" Which makes me laugh as we sit down on the sofa.

"So, when do you want to go shopping for a venue?" he asks, puppy dog eyed.

"I'm meeting Eve tomorrow, Richard Friday, so Saturday?" I say and he considers this - honestly, what does he have to consider. It's not as if he's got any plans! - for a moment before nodding.

"Saturday it is," he says before kissing me. He then leads the way (a while later, sans a few articles of clothing) to his lab, decisively slamming the portal when we're through...

* * *

**Haha, nice bit of law enforcement in this chapter: love the way I know what the term is in american law for car theft, not in english law & I'm english!**

**Also, what did you think of Amelie's wedding dress &Claire's bouquet?**

**Please review - 5 reviews = update tonight!**

**Vicky xx**


	52. I'm Not IceCold On The Inside, Honest!

**Chapter 52**

_We're spending some quality time (again) with Amelie at this milestone of 52 chapters - hope you enjoy. Then I believe we're making the switch (for the first time - amazing song alert!) into Michael's POV, before perhaps returning to Claire. And now my explanation is about half the chapter. Still - enjoy XD_

So, in the middle of some brilliant time together, we hear Claire scream extremely loudly at Michael. So of course, Sam being the _supportive _grandfather he is, has to go and join in the argument.

"Well, I did tell him it was going to end like this," he say with a grin that has had the capacity to break my heart many eons ago as he hastily pulls on the (rather rumpled) clothes from earlier. My heart swells at the sight of him looking so innocent and sweet. I pull the bedsheets off me as he walks out of the door and slowly begin to pull on my own clothes, knowing I'll probably be needed in there in a little while. Ah yes, Claire is still shouting - I have to say, she's broken my own record for shouting loud. People think I'm this ice-cold, perfect queen who doesn't care for anybody and is as incapable of love as Oliver. But I'm not. I just find it is easier to pretend that I'm like that so that people don't pester me, or think (Oliver this one is) that they can defeat me as ruler of the town as I'm 'too nice'. It's an act (like Oliver's nasty guy mantra) I put on to abstain from people getting too close to me, too clingy. It broke down when I met Sam, but got easier to put up again until he came back to me: I've grown so used to portraying this side of me to the world, it's sometimes too natural, even with those I love, to put that across. Like earlier, with Sam, he hurt me and automatically that wall of protection came up and I turned into ice. In fact, the only three people in the world I can be natural with are Sam, Myrnin and Claire. Sam is because he's the one who just had me being like that anyway, his presence removed the wall. Myrnin is because we've been friends ever since I changed him, about 70 years after my change, and (apart from official business with others present) I can't hide who I always have been with him: nice, normal Amelie. Claire. Well, Claire is my eternal salvation, in a sense. She's saved this town (and on occasion, me) more times than I can count. But it's not this that has me being open (the majority of the time, it's not yet fully open yet) with her. It's the fact that she reminds me so much of myself when I was her age: young, ambitious, clever, driven... We're the exact same, but she will never know that as she's only seen 'old ice amelie' rather than the fun loving person I used to be. And as I'm the only person today who's seen me at her age, she'll never know!

Still, pondering complete, I brush through my hair, as I hear Claire talking and mentions Sam's name. I race through to hear the conversation, well aware it's probably clear what we've been doing but not caring anyway, and emerge to hear her say:

"Amelie'd kill me."

Yes, scary me comes through quite often, when I'm livid with white-hot anger. Still, I usually leave the hotheadedness to the males (namely my husband and Oliver) and usually go for the cooler, more menacingly quiet approach.

"Why am I killing you Claire?" I ask her - I honestly didn't hear the first part of the conversation!

She then explains what Sam has done - honestly, he needs to have more sense about him! Of course it's an accessory to whatever crime it is if you know about it happening but fail to do anything about it! Still, here's where I can have a little fun and games. I walk over to Sam and take his arm to make it look like being married to the Founder will stop him going to jail.

So, Hannah comes and arrests Michael (it's rather funny watching vampires get arrested by humans, because they know the humans can report them to me - not that vampires often get arrested in this town) but just before she leaves, I push Sam forwards.

"Hannah, this one is an accessory to GTA," I tell her and she arrests him. Sam looks horrified at what I've done but I simply smile and give him a little wave as he heads outside for the police station.

I'll go and get them in a couple of hours, let them - figuratively - sweat for a while before I'm the saviour. Well of one of them; the other I actually put in there!

Claire and Myrnin then inform me that they've set a date for their wedding - finally, I was getting worried about it for a while! I know I was way too organised with my wedding but it was only because I'd been waiting to marry him for 50 years - they don't know how hard it is to be seperate from one another, but worse, by choice.

So I leave them alone and head off to make an appointment for Claire's hair. But before I do, I realise I forgot to close the portal - Myrnin's now calling me a power freak! If it was anyone else they'd be dead by now but, given he's my oldest and most valued friend, he can get away with pretty much anything from me.

"I heard that Myrnin!" I call through, laughing and just being me - unfortunately, the hairdressers is closed so I can't make the appointment. So for two hours, I simply make a list of improvements I can make to the house with Sam's stuff - he's never ever played golf so why does he feel the need to horde the useless rubbish! Oh, now almost 2.5 hours has gone by, that's enough of a time behind bars for my delinquent husband and his grandson. I walk out of the house (it's completely dark now) and climb into my car, waving off the guard detail that wants to follow me. Before I drive off, I call Hannah to alert her to the fact I'm coming for them:

"Hannah," I say politely, in the semi-friendly (not ice cold but not Claire friendly) tone both her, Richard and Dr. Mills get for their help.

"Amelie, I take it you're coming for them now?" the sharp woman guesses.

"That's right - now I'm completely guessing here, but I think you only arrested Michael as a favour to Claire and Sam because I pushed you, is that right?" I guess and she laughs.

"Yep - if I'd have sent one of my officers to get them they'd have been processed through the system - instead I took the photos on the measuring thing and shoved them in the vamp cells below and pretended they'd been arrested. I'd have released Michael tonight if Claire hadn't have calmed down or if you weren't coming," she says, and I say goodbye before zooming down the drive. It's going to be different, having new neighbours but at least these won't die!

Pretty soon I reach the prison and park in the carpark. I slip in through the door that leads you directly to the vampire prison and the Glass' look at me in hope that I will free them.

"Boys," I say as I reach their cell, and Sam's arms immediately shoot around me, through the bars, as soon as I'm in the vicinity.

"My love, the joke has worn off now," he says tenderly, reaching out to kiss me. I respond and my entire body melts down at his kiss. Michael clears his throat (oh, I'd forgotten about him - he's almost upto the level of Claire in my 'friendliness levels' because of the fact he's my step-grandson) and I break apart from my lover.

"However romantic the whole 'forbidden love' thing through the bars is, can you do it when a) I'm not around and b) when I'm not in a cell?" he asks politely and I smile. I click open the lock and he zooms away, hiding his face as he passes.

Sam grabs me and pulls me in for an embrace.

"That was rather fun actually, doing the whole prison routine," he murmurs into my hair, "But what would be even more fun requires our own house," he says and I pull him back to my car and zoom zoom zoom!

_Wow, that was a l-o-n-g Amelie part. Still, Michael's POV here now!_

I take off away from the lovebirds as fast as I can and run all the way home. That was too hard. I collapse on the sofa (something's wrong with it - it's almost broken) and put my head in my hands. I really thought, after 4 almost 5 months, I was moving on from Eve. She's certainly done that, what with her being pregnant and all, but I seem completely hung up on her. So, to see my Granddad and Amelie have such a simple, yet transparently loved up, gesture like they did breaks my heart.

I begin to play my guitar and slowly the rift in my heart heals. It only heals for the duration of the song, but for 5 minutes I can feel normal and happy. Most of the time I'm ok now, but just times like then hit me hard. They leave me like a buffalo without a herd, a snail without a home, a dog home alone. Just completely empty and desolate: that's when the music kicks in and saves me from succumbing to the waves of darkness threatening to overpower me.

I need a girlfriend badly. Someone who can replace the hole in my heart Eve left. Someone who can be with me forever. Someone who can hold my hand and love me entirely. But I'm not going to tell Claire and Sam about this - I need to do it alone, like Claire did with Myrnin, and find someone I truly love. That's the challenge.

_POV of Claire - yep we made it back!_

"Honey, I love you," I murmur into Myrnin's back as he wraps my arms around his waist.

"Oh my darling, I love you so much more than you can even begin to comprehend," he says softly and I smile, lightly tracing the plains of his chest with one of my hands. He's very muscular, you know. Completely and utterly amazing: the strong man you want to protect you, but still the innocent, sweet, kind man who loves you every second of everyday.

"Try me," I tease and he turns and jumps on me faster than I expect. I scream and he laughs... **(imagination XD)**

**Not exactly a long bit with Claire but I didn't want her to not be in the chapter - 49 wasn't her either, and I don't want it to be a C/M love story with no C or M!**

**Had an idea for a story (somewhere after the story of Myrnin's life - if I ever find the time for that!) for the entire love story of Amelie & Sam. Whatcha think? **

**Please review & I'll update when I get 5 :D **

**Like the heart to heart with Amelie & her explaining about how she is?**

**Go and check out Amelie's wedding dress & Claire's bouquet on my profile page, if you haven't done so already XD**

**Vicky xx**


	53. Revenge Is Good For The Soul

**Chapter 53**

So after a huge argument with Michael (which ended in him and Sam being arrested) and a fun fille afternoon/evening with Myrnin, things are pretty ok at the minute - Myrnin cancels out all of the argument and leaves behind fun and joy.

Whats the time? 10:35pm. Oh - I was meant to be meeting Sam at 11pm. I'll just check my phone to see if he has texted. Myrnin has to move his arm from around me to let me get my phone (he's not too happy) and I see when it's been on silent I've missed a text from him.

**Claire, was wondering if it could be 2am instead? I'm a little busy... Well after my jail stint (which was lovely by the way), ok not going there. 2am? Sam x**

Now that isn't something I wanted to know, but I know how hard trying to describe what you're doing without using innuendos - unfortunately, it only draws more attention to it.

**Sure Sam, see you then. Claire x**

I send this, wanting to put something about enjoy or something but would probably only end up embarrassing both of us. Then I remember something I needed to ask him:

**Can you do me a favour to distract you-know-who and you-know-who? Claire x**

About 5 minutes later, Sam's reply (I turned it off silent) disrupts our kiss, leaving a disgruntled Myrnin.

**Yes I can - what do you want me to do? Sam x**

I quickly consider this, then reply:

**Get Amelie's phone and text Myrnin that she wants to see him, then leave something on her desk about suit planning so a conversation is to begin and keep them distracted for however long. That ok? Claire X**

"Now do I have you to myself?" Myrnin asks seductively and I nod, my plan in place.

"For another 3 hours... Then I'm off on a mission!" I say alluringly, not mentioning that we're going to Amelie's for Christmas & that this is the planning stage. Probably for the reason that I'm having him distracted (by someone who doesn't know SHE is getting distracted as well) as to why I'm not telling him.

"Well," Myrnin says, "We have a lot of work to do." he continues, and gets up. This is confusing!

"What's the work?" I ask in the state of confusion.

"We have to figure out a way to blow up this secret lab but in a manner that noone will ever know of its demolition or existance and doesn't disrupt the neighbours," he replies as if it was completely obvious. Of course. Trust Myrnin to think that this is a necessary course of action to take!

"Myrnin, blowing it up and leaving a gaping hole in the ground about 15m deep will just make _more _notice of it!" I explain patiently - honestly, this man is like a child sometimes!

"No, Claire, we need to get rid of every trace that this lab existed. Some of even the smallest things, such as the trapdoor down to the machine, could cause another war in Morganville," he says gravely - when he puts it like that!

"Ok, I'm in," I say with a smile and he reciprocates it.

"Good girl but you have to have known you'd have been doing it anyway: even though we're engaged you're still my assistant!" he says infuriatingly. God, I thought that fiancée status would have brought me up from doing whatever his beck and call is of the day. Obviously not! Slowly I get out of bed and dress in clean clothes from the wardrobe, stifling a yawn - I should be asleep now! It's been 32 hours (or more, actually - perhaps 38) since I last slept and if I don't get some soon... Well I don't know what will happen but whatever it is, it won't be pretty!

I walk through into the lab and see a range of chemicals on the table. Myrnin is holding one that I believe is HCl and tilting it rather close to the bottle of hyrdrogen peroxide.

"NO!" I yell across, and zoom over to stop him. He looks rather amused and says:

"Claire, what's wrong?" as I move his hand holding the HCl away from the Hyrdrogen Peroxide.

"Try the fact you almost blew up the entire lab with that stunt," I say, breathing heavily from the fear.

"Don't be silly Claire, it's only Calcium Carbonate, a base... Oh, wait, whoever mixed these up? The Calcium Carbonate was here earlier but now its moved... I smell Oliver!" he snarls and I put my hands on his shoulders to calm him down.

"Well, have you given him back his tree yet?" I ask him and he shakes his head. "Now, if he hadn't have attempted to kill me as well I'd have let it go as payback. However, given I would have died in the explosion, most likely, let's exert our revenge," I say and he jumps in glee.

"And I have the perfect plan," Myrnin says, holding up the peroxide - he wants to dye Oliver's hair. I shake my head.

"Oliver doesn't sleep enough to be able to dye his hair," I say then come up with a stroke of genius. "But what about if we find a picture of him holding a book, another if he is at least semi-smiling and then merge them together before changing the book to a porn magazine and thn distributing it around town," I suggest and Myrnin smiles extremely widely.

"You know, ideas like this are reasons why I loe you so much," he says and kisses me. "Let's begin our revenge tomorrow, we have to find out how to dispose of the lab before you head off on your mission," he plots so I sit on his lap (on thelab stool) to begin plotting.

"TNT, controlled explosions, Napalm," I suggest before he says anything, not actually meaning any of them.

"Napalm... Interesting," he muses. I turn and look at him in horror.

"I wasn't actually being serious, you fool! Did you miss the entire Vietnam war when we invaded pointlessly and destroyed an entire culture?" I say and he considers this.

"I was suffering intensley from the disease at th time Claire, but I certainly remember odd flickers about it," he excuses himself and I feel a little guilty: he was really ill, almost succumbing to the disease entirely.

"So, I suggest _small _, Myrnin, controlled explosions, over a period of time during the day so it's excusable," I say, emphasising the blasts are to be small not huge, like he enjoys normally.

"Yes, yes. Well it won't be until the beginning of March anyway, maybe a little later, so we've a while before any definitive plans," Myrnin says airily - why did he want to plan now then?

"So why plan now?" I ask, as his arms get even tighter around my waist - and they weren't exactly loose to start with!

"So I could have you in my arms, like this," he say softly in my ear and I relax against him.

"But I was already there," I say and he smiles.

"Quite right. But here, we can progress onto 19th century physics so thus furthering your education," he explains - well I needed to carry on reading anyway.

2 hours later and I'm finished with the book - it was 1800-1814, nothing much happened. As I'm slipping the book back into it's place on the shelf, I get a text.

_You have a text message from Sam_

**Claire, it's done both the literature in pride place on the study desk & the message - I'll come to the Glass House so see you there! Sam x**

So now I just need Myrnin to recieve the message - his phone'll be on silent. But no, I hear Amelie's specific ringtone breaking through the silence from the table (does everyone have one for her?) and Myrnin races to answer it. He reads the message and looks at me:

"Honey, I have to go and see Amelie, so I'll see you after your mission?" he asks, walking over and kissing my forehead as a goodbye. I nod, before waiting for him to go through the portal. Once he's gone, I follow through but instead of Amelie's office, I get the Glass House where Sam is already seated.

"Claire you made it," he says, genuinely delighted to see me.

"Yep, did you enjoy your stint in prison, you rebel?" I ask, punching him in the arm as I sit next to him.

"It was rather enjoyable actually, to be a breaker of the law. It also gave me some time to spend with Michael," he muses before refocusing on me.

"Right, so what do we want for Christmas Dinner?" he asks and I consider this.

"Roast Turkey, gravy, mash, roast potatoes, cabbage, carrots, sprouts, chipolata sausages, yorkshire puddings," I spout off and he locks those in his brain.

"Yep, and also some onion gravy. What about tomato soup or prawn cocktail as a starter and chocolate log or Christmas pudding for dinner?" he suggests and I nod my head.

"Sounds brilliant. Are we opening presents at your house as well?" I ask and he thinks before nodding.

"May as well - we could have dinner at 12:30pm then about 3pmish, open presents?" he suggests - sounds brilliant

"Yep that sounds great - don't forget we need crackers!" I say with a grin.

"Yeah. Well, I was thinking on Sunday we could decorate the house or something - would you come and help me?" he asks and I nod.

"Um absolutely - how about 2pm or something?" I suggest and he agrees.

For the rest of the hour we discuss the decorations and just how awesome this Christmas is going to be. He then leaves, but before he's gone I call:

"Sam!" he turns back in question and I ask:

"You wouldn't happen to know where I could get photos of vampires from would you?"

he considers this a moment before deciding.

"The Historical Society, floor 2. Just bare your fangs to the door and you'll get in. The photos are on the left hand side and in alphabetical order by first name," he replies, not asking any questions thankfully!

"Thanks Sam - see you before Sunday sometime?" I say and he nods before walking out of the door. Moments later, I follow suit but heading to the lab to pick up Myrnin for our recon mission. And I know just where we can distribute the photos!

**What did youthink to the chapter? English exam (again D:) tomorrow so please review: 5 reviews & I'll sacrifice my anthology for a new chapter :)**

**where do you think she'll distribute the photos? Hint *2 humans 4 vampires* *weekly* *fights occurred before new rules* if you don't get it, I'm ashamed!**

**Vicky xx **


	54. Exerting Revenge With The Help Of A Comp

**Chapter 54**

**Gotta love poetry (note the extreme use of sarcasm here) so here's the next chapter. Xxmorganville4evaxx is excused from reviewing due to her friend's dog dying - let us all spare a moment to grieve for the death of a wonderous being (yes I'm taking an exam that has a section on description). Now on with the chapter XD**

"So, my sweet, how exactly are we going to get these photos of Oliver?" Myrnin asks me, his arms around my waist. He returned here an hour or so ago, and I explained my plan to release the photo (edited) to the Council on Friday evening.

"Sam told me that there are photos of every vampire on floor 2 of the Historical Society," I explain to him and he nods.

"Well shall we set off now then?" he asks and I nod my head.

"No time like the present," I say and we walk towards the portal as one. We emerge on the ground floor of the Historical Society Building. It's empty, given the hour that it is - 4am, almost! Still, the building is still gently lit for us vampires to browse the realms of history. Not that the older vamps need it, given they remember everything that happened in history, given they lived through it! **(bleugh - mention of history :( history exam tomorrow) **

we make our way up to the 2nd floor and I try the handle:locked. Ahhh yes, Sam said to bare your fangs to enter. So I bare my fangs, forcing them to come down, and the door clicks open to let us in. Wow. That's a word to describe my feelings - there is just so much here! There is row upon row of neatly organised books, cds and photos, each sub-divided into letter alphabetisation.

We make our way to the photo stands and realise 'O' isn't for about 15 rows back, there are that many. But this rack isn't very full, in fact it is sparse in comparison to the jam-packed rows ahead and behind. There appears to only be 4 vampires with the letter 'O' as the first letter of their name - and Oliver is one of them!

"Bingo," I say softly as I find the cache that I want. It's a picture of Oliver sat in a chair I recognise from his office, and he's holding a copy of a leather covered book - I'm not sure what. And to make matters simpler for myself (and my lack of computer skills) he's already semi-smiling.

"Wow, that is a pretty great picture - now we just need the other part of the picture," Myrnin says.

"Nope, there are plenty of porn mag covers on the internet, we'll just get one of those," I says killfully deflecting the purchase of such items in the shop and Myrnin asking the inevitable questions only _he _could ask.

"Ok my dear, you can excecute the most splendid revenge planse, you know," he says into my ear, his breath tickling my skin softly.

"Well, I am a worldwide master," I joke before we walk out of the Historical Society, into the Glass House. We'd go to the lab, but Myrnin hasn't bothered to install either Internet or a scanner, so the feat would be impossible there.

Whilst I turn on the computer in the living room (Michael mysteriously absent at this point - he's not in the house either), Myrnin makes a pot of fresh coffee for us both - well, coffee could be debatable given his cooking standards! Once the computer is well and truly loaded, the internet on as well, I pop the lid to the scanner open and carefully place the photo in, mindful of it's age.

Within seconds, the photo is on screen, and I switch to the internet page and type in 'Google'

The search engine pops up and once I've changed it to images, I type in 'adult magazines'. Immediately, vulgar images appear, and I choose the first appropriate one, not wanting to linger on the decision by having to survey them all in detail. Within minutes I've managed to crop out the book and replace it with the porn cover and Myrnin is laughing at the photo.

"Brilliant choice Claire, he looks intrigued and confused at the same time! This brings back the memory of 1832, in London and his experience in that brothel... Oh, yes how hilarious," he trails off into memories that I probably don't want to know about!

Now the photo looks authentic, I save it to my folder and print out 6 copies of it, for the meeting on Friday.

_You have a text message from Eve_

What's Eve doing texting me at 6am?

**Hey CB, couldn't sleep so what time are we meeting again? At Common Grounds if we can as I'm working so... Eve x**

Ahh yes, I'd almost forgotten about our meeting.

**11am if that's ok with you? Can't wait to see you and my little... Whatever she is to me XD Claire x**

I send this before shutting the computer down and sipping the (actually acceptable) coffee that Myrnin made a little while back.

"Wow, am I getting the Claire Danvers nod of approval?" he asks sarcastically and I raise my eyebrows and widen my eyes at this.

"Maybe, just abouts," I say quietly and he laughs his irresistible laugh. He throws his head back, extending his jaw wide, and I can only see his white pearly teeth... And the folded up fangs right back - only visible because of my amazing vision!

"Plans for today?" I ask him and he thinks.

"You know, I might just find a book and read it," he muses. "Just have a day of relaxation."

"Monday we need to start sorting out your stuff as to what we're going to be allowing into our house," I say, deciding that his Edwardian clothing (the absolutely hideous stuff - the velvet jacket is quite sexy to be honest) hasn't a hope in hell of making it over the threshold.

"In my planner is now Monday, a day with my wonderful fiancée Claire, sorting our furniture etc," he says elaborately and I laugh: he is _such _a theatric!

Eve replies:

**11am, great - see you then! A mocha'll be waiting XD**

Whoop, I can't wait to see Eve!

**Sorry it's a little short - I had to revise all night for history tomorrow & I'm tired but (hopefully as I'm busy again) a better update tomorrow XD**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	55. Rock A By Baby On The Tree Top

**Chapter 55:**

**Sorry for the paltry last update(s) I was too busy revising; now I've only maths then French before January so it's a little eased up!**

**

* * *

**

As 11am approaches, I put the finishing touches to my hair and lipgloss before bunging my purse and lipgloss in my bag. I grab Eve's Christmas present from the corner of the room before I sprint down the stairs and bump into Michael who's walking from the back room, where the computer is kept, into the living room.

"Heading out?" he asks and I nod as he grabs his guitar and plays a song I know inside-out.

"Stressing for tonight unnecessarily?" I ask him and he nods, his face screwed up in concentration. "Well don't, you're the best you could ever be Michael, you're on top form so just relax," I stress to him and he nods, not really listening to me. Still, I had to give it a go. "Bye," I say as I kiss the top of his head as I rush past to the portal in the corner. I really ought to start sending that away, like I used to, but I can't be bothered. Since I turned, I've used this method of transport so much more, so it's just for ease to keep it here.

I step through the portal and emerge in the empty office in the back of Common Grounds. I hear Oliver in the main café, pouring coffees in his hippy façade.

"Claire," he nods as I step through, just as Eve serves another at the head of the huge line almost out of the shop. "We're a little busy so Eve won't be on her break for a while," he continues and I want to hit him – honestly, doesn't he know she is pregnant? Actually, knowing Oliver, I doubt he does. He'd probably think the morning sickness was from food and that she was just putting on weight.

"That's fine – I'll be in the corner," I say with a smile, and he hands me a mocha with cream, chocolate sauce and chocolate sprinkles.

"On the house – as all our comrades drinks are," he says, hinting that all vampires get free drinks in here. still, saves me some money! I decided earlier that it would be impossible to get a job whilst still at university as the only time of day I can work, I need to be learning.

I sip my mocha, not bothered about the heat, as Monica Morrell comes over, expecting the table to be occupied by someone she can bully out of the seat. I haven't seen her for months, only heard her from a distance, and this is going to be our first encounter.

"Hey, get out of the-" she begins, then falters when she sees me for only a moment. "Well well, if it isn't our little Claire. Haven't seen you for a while," she says mockingly – nothing like I'd expect her to talk to a vampire who could kill her in approximately 1.3 seconds. Over by the counter, I see Oliver is observing us intently, obviously wondering what I'm going to do.

"Yes it's me, Monica," I reply and her comrades Gina and Jennifer snigger at this. Honestly, do they _really_ not pay attention to the news (hello, I _was_ on the front page about that) or listen to conversations?

"We haven't seen you around – what's the matter, get kicked out of TPU?" she says mockingly, her eyes haven't found my (carefully covered with my other hand) engagement ring, otherwise there'd be something about that as well.

"Not exactly," I say, with a hard smile and they all laugh.

"Come off it, why else would Claire Danvers leave?" she pushes – honestly, she is _thick_! "Oh wait, no bracelet. Has Amelie moved onto another golden pet and realised her senses?" she sneers and I feel my temper beginning to rise. "Have all of Claire's ickle wickle friends moved on away from her, like the boy who couldn't wait to move on with Lauren?" she presses and my temper is about 0.0001cm away from snapping. When I'll kill them all. So, unable to contain my anger (and not even wanting to kill them because I'd hurt Richard) I open my mouth and my fangs slide down in complete and utter anger.

This leaves the three of them looking completely and utterly gobsmacked.

"Oh my god," Monica says quietly and looks horrified. I catch sight of Oliver who looks mightily impressed with my control but also quite mental – probably about the Amelie jibe.

"Nope, not god, just Claire," I say and normally this would have achieved "Whatever, loser" but today, nada. Nothing. Zilch.

They back away in shock, not wanting to turn their backs. However, they don't get far as soon Oliver has grabbed Monica and is pulling her back into the corner.

"Now now Monica," he says, fake concerned, "I think you have someone to apologise to, someone rather special and important that you have just mistakenly upset. Someone who could kill you in approximately a second if she wanted," he presses and she turns to look at me in complete horror.

"Sorry Claire," she says quietly and I wave a hand – I don't want her apologies.

"Actually, you've just apologised to the wrong person," Oliver says, "Of course – _I _apologise for not actually thinking of you in particular. I was thinking more along the lines of the Founder," he continues and Monica looks completely stricken now. "Well I was thinking that you could come and apologise at the meeting tomorrow night," he continues and Monica looks as if she wants to be sick. She nods before he lets her go and tells her to come to the City Hall at 7pm tomorrow night. She turns slightly as she leaves, and looks me right in the eye. I feel like rubbing it in a little, so I lift my hand from the table and let the light glint on my engagement ring. Her mouth drops open and as she leaves she is paler than I am!

"Wow, badass," I say to Oliver who smiles slightly.

"Nothing more than I was to you, dear Claire," he says with an air of distaste. "The ring flash was rather malicious also - is this a female thing?" he inquires and I nod.

"We hate each other so if she can rub my face in something, she does. So I do the same," I explain and he nods, before returning to serving the customers without a word.**(ring flash - Xxmorganville4evaxx's idea - check out her story!)** He then lets Eve on her break, giving her a fresh mocha for me and a hot chocolate for herself.

"So sorry Claire, there was just so many people," she apologises as the drinks are set on the table and we hug. Her stomach has a life of it's own. I can hear the constant thrumming of the heartbeat just as loudly as Eve's own is – it's a good thing really!

"No problem, did the baby just kick?" I ask her and she nods, her face flushed with pleasure.

"Non stop – this is definitely a baby that loves caffeine given it's always like this here," she says proudly, her hand on her stomach. Oliver looks up as we talk and looks surprised at the topic of conversation – he really didn't have a clue, did he? Then again, I guess most vampires won't be fathers so they won't have a clue, will they?

"Let me see the scans," I ask as she digs them out of her pocket as we sit down. She hands it over and I see the outline of a medium sized baby.

"That's amazing," I enthuse and she smiles.

"Claire, I was thinking," she begins, intriguing me. "Would you be the baby's godmother?" she asks, twisting her hands together. As if she'll think that I wouldn't accept!

"Of course, that'd be awesome!" I squeal and she smiles widely.

"Thank you so much Claire, that means so much that you'll be there for it's entire life and beyond," she says softly, and I move around to give her a hug.

"I wouldn't dream of missing it Eve – I can be your long lens spy and tell you when she's sneaking out at night to meet whoever or anything," I say, then regret it – people don't sneak out after dark in this town. Instead, she sniffs and I realise she is crying. I comfort her, and then we get onto the topic of presents – she doesn't want anything but I'm pretty sure that a present for the baby doesn't count!

Reminded of presents, we exchange Christmas presents and I get a huge bag, sellotaped within an inch of its life.

"Open it before Christmas and you get a stake," she threatens and I laugh – oh, beautiful threats!

"Likewise," I say and she laughs. "Are you working tonight?" I ask her and she nods her head.

"Till 8:30pm, then I'm going home before… you know," she says awkwardly, "It'd be a little hard to be near him so I'm leaving earlier – Oliver okayed it earlier," she continues and I nod – it would be hard. But maybe it would be harder to never see each other than to be always separate forever more? Still, it's their decision and I'm not going to interrupt.

"Well I ought to get back to work," she says, kissing me on the cheek as she gets up. I follow her up and hand my cups into Immy, the new potwasher.

"Claire, can I have a word?" Oliver asks and I nod, following him into the office. "How long has Eve been pregnant?" he asks finally, as we stand in the office together for over a minute.

"About 4 months – are you seriously telling me that you a) couldn't tell from the morning sickness and such and b) didn't hear the heartbeat?" I say – I could hear the heartbeat instantly! He stands there and takes it in for _wayyy _too long.

"Claire, I'm not invincible – I haven't ever really been around pregnant women – I heard the heartbeat but assumed it must be someone else nearby," he says, defending himself and I hold my hands up in surrender.

"Ok, relax," I say, then feel woozy. I lean my hands onto the desk and breathe deeply.

"Claire, what's wrong?" Oliver asks, but his voice sounds as if it's coming from a distance. I can't concentrate at all and I can't stand up any longer. I collapse into the chair and he looks really concerned – as far as I can tell, his face is all distorted. "Claire, are you alright?" he asks but I can't respond – it's hard enough to breathe and to keep conscious. He rushes away and I hear him saying to Eve:

"Man the fort please Eve, I just need to go and talk to Amelie."

He returns and scoops me up into his arms and flies with me through the portal to Amelie's study. She and Sam are in here but break apart as soon as they see me.

"Claire, what's wrong?" she asks in alarm, as Sam comes over to observe my eyes. He pulls back the lids and my vision begins to turn blue somehow.

"Come here Amelie – what does this mean?" he asks, concerned and she looks stricken.

"She hasn't had sleep in more than 48 hours," she breathes, before knawing into her wrist and poruing the blood into my (now) open mouth. I begin to regain some of my senses but still not many, and everything seems so far away.

"What's… happening?" I manage to ask, as she takes me out of Oliver's arms (who seems rather relieved to be gone from the room as he disappears immediately back to Common Grounds.

"Claire, you haven't slept in a long time," she admonishes slightly, "So you need to come and sleep upstairs," she continues, zooming with me upstairs and into the guest room I was in when I stayed the night for her wedding preparations. "You'll sleep for 6 hours now, so just relax and slip off," she says very gently to me, pushing my hair back from my face. She sits on the bed next to me and looks so concerned and bothered for me. I don't bother trying to keep my eyes open, they're half closed already. The last thing I see before I slip off is Amelie's hand moving to stroke my forehead, and her concerned face looming in front of me.

Then I slip off, into oblivion and relaxation…

* * *

**Well, I think that this chapter was a little better than the last, no? what did you think? Please review! 4 reviews = update ASAP!**

**Vicky xx**


	56. Setting Fire To Painful Memories

**Chapter 56:**

**Here's an update because I feel guilty that I haven't updated as frequently as normal recently – hopefully this weekend will bring **_**lots **_**of updates.**

**Now, I know we've spent a lot of time away from Claire and Myrnin recently, inbetween chapters, but we're going to be doing it again this one; these people are central to the story and I just think it will work so much better knowing the stories of individuals like Amelie, Sam and Michael just as much as our protagonists Claire and Myrnin XD**

**

* * *

**

_POV of Amelie:_

Oh Claire, why didn't you sleep like I told you to? You've just caused yourself so much pain – these 6 hours sleep are not going to be pleasant, they're going to hurt. A lot. So much that you are going to be wishing for death in parts. Oh how I wish you had listened to me; still, sometimes suffering is the way you learn in life, no?

"Amelie, she didn't mean to," Sam says from besides me as he watches me watching her sleep. I know that there will be no outward signs of the struggle she is going through, she will remain motionless, but if I'm here, maybe it will make it a little less painful.

"I know, she forgot, but mistakes like that get people killed, Sam," I say wistfully, watching her sleep.

"I made that mistake, remember Amelie? And I'm here," he says – oh yes, I remember. I walked to his house to find him lying on the floor, delusional. I gave him blood before tucking him up in bed – later, he told me of the pain he felt. Then, I knew it wasn't just me that had felt it – as much as I hate to say this, my father did one redeeming thing in his life and that was save me from the lack of sleep.

"I know you are Sam, but as you experienced it, you know just how much it hurts," I say quietly, his hand around my shoulders.

"Yes I know the pain, but believe me, sitting here will not help her one bit," he says, trying to move me from her bed.

"I sat with you every single second, until you began to wake up," I say to him and he looks surprised.

"Did you… were you really there?" he asks in confusion, "Because I remember collapsing, then I thought I had dreamt you saving me… but I never dreamt that you were sat with me," he says. Oh, if only he knew that weeks after I left him, I returned to his house. I found him lying there, and knew if I wanted to, I could let him out of this life and die. But I saved him – did he never know that?

"Yes I was there, I saved you," I say quietly and he kisses my forehead as we walk, "But I left before you awoke. I couldn't stay because I knew you would need me and such. Whilst you slept I thought of every reason as to why we could be together but had to cancel each one out with something for Morganville," I say, forcing the words out and he nods.

"Well, lets forget about that dark time, we're here together, now, so let's focus on that," he says, trying to distract me from my pain. It works. Almost. I still feel the unwavering pain from my decision all those years ago, as well as the pain for Claire.

"Amelie!" he says rather harshly to make me concentrate on him, rather than the pain and regret.

"I should go and see Oliver," I mumble and Sam lets me go as I march towards my study at a ridiculous pace. He heads off to the living room to plan some lessons for his class (which he is starting up on Friday nights, when we have Council Meetings, even though they are earlier – I'm sure I can find some work or something to do) and when I get around the other side of my door, I collapse onto the floor.

I begin to cry into my hands softly, even though I know I have no right to: I left him, not the other way around, so I should deal with this. I really need to sort this out in my head: I _cannot_ keep breaking down like this. Not only is it unprofessional, I don't want Sam to see how much I hurt myself and, by extension, him. I get up from the floor and grab a piece of symmetrically aligned paper and the fountain pen discarded on top of a stack of papers. I move over to the chair in the corner and begin to write on the paper:

_I, Amelie Glass, need to let out my emotions here to let me move on from this cage I am trapped in at the moment. So here it is, from the beginning: _**(we already know this, so I am not going to write it, but I have written this entire account as a one-shot I will post, so it's going to be up!)**

I finish it with:

_I wish I could take back those 50 years. But I can't. yet I still need to move on from this, I need to be with Sam NOW, to make up for all that time. So Amelie, you stupid woman, let go of the past, relinquish the pain and move onto the present… and what's more, the future!_

That's that finished then. So now I have written down the events that are troubling me, how do I get rid of them? I could lock them in a drawer… but they would still be here. I could throw them out… but someone may find them.

My eyes lock on the lighter in the corner of the room – yes, I can burn them! I can relinquish all pain through the fire, the destruction will remove all the pain (in theory) so let's try it.

I grab the lighter, and lift it to the bottom right hand corner of the rows of copperplate writing, and click down. The fire begins to spread up the paper, licking up my writing and the pain with it. Once it is perilously close to my fingers, I drop it into the fireplace and watch as the paper furls away into oblivion.

And no matter how stupid this sounds, I feel as if a weight _has_ been lifted from my shoulders! I feel as if the whole issue is in a cage, locked and bolted, in the back of my mind and never to be disturbed again!

I breathe a sigh of relief, and then decide I ought to visit Oliver. So I walk through the portal and see him at the desk, looking severely bored.

"How is Claire?" he asks, as he studies his nails and I know from the fact he actually asked after her that he cares for her.

"She'll live. But she is in a lot of pain at the moment and needs to recover," I say slowly and he nods.

"As long as she is here tonight for Michael's performance as he said he will only perform if Claire is here. He came by for her earlier but I made up something about planning a wedding," he says. Yes, he definitely cares as normally he wouldn't have done anything as elaborate as to lie for someone.

"Thank you Oliver, she will appreciate that," I say and I see him look up at the heartbeat of Eve's baby re-enter the building.

"Did you know Eve is pregnant?" he asks me randomly and I nod – we are vampires and can hear heartbeats!

He looks dumbfounded for a moment, "I never realised until I heard Claire talking about it to her, I just assumed it would be someone else," he explains and I nod.

"I couldn't believe it at first. I wouldn't say this to anyone, but I always assumed her and Michael would get back together at some point, but a baby means that this will never happen," I say sad for him and Oliver actually looks sympathetic. For a moment.

"Well he needed to move on from the human filth," he says completely impolitely and I ignore him. I've spent enough time with Oliver now.

"Don't forget the meeting tomorrow night, 6pm," I say and he nods before I walk out. I decide to go to the Glass House and see Michael – he needs to be with someone, and as a relative-in-law, I think I earn the right to check on him.

"Amelie, Claire isn't here," he says, looking shocked as I appear. I shake my head and move to sit down next to him.

"I'm here to see you Michael," I say and he looks ever more shocked.

"What is it?" he asks politely and I smile.

"Michael, are you alright? You seem to profess this air of everything being brilliant but I can't help but liken that to Claire earlier in the year, when she pretended to be fine but was crumbling on the inside," I say softly, gently, and he wanly smiles.

"How could you tell?" he asks me and almost breaks down. "I'm not alright, no. eve has moved on so much with Neil – she's even having a baby! – and I can't do anything but mope! I want to move on, but I don't know how!" he says, actually breaking down and I hold my arms out to him. He moves slightly to accept my embrace, and I feel stricken at just how much he is like his grandfather, not just in looks but his personality. The vulnerability and such – they're like twins.

"Michael, you will be fine. Just go and play your music and be with people your own age," I suggest softly and he nods. "Go to Common Grounds with your head held high, play music better than you have before – and if you top the wedding I will be impressed – and just meet people." I continue and he nods.

"Thank you so much Amelie," he says to me and sounds genuine. I've never gotten as close to someone like Michael before, and it is rather nice to be a role model (in a sense) and to feel an emotional link with them in some way.

"Michael, you are family now. And I want everyone to be happy," I explain before standing up, saying goodbye and returning to Sam and Claire.

"Do everything you needed to?" Sam asks as he plans for Friday. I envelop him in my arms and smile.

"You know, I did," I reply, finally feeling at peace with my pain.

* * *

**So, randomly weird chapter but hey Amelie is happy now! Entirely! Got to be a cause for celebration! Check out the one shot I have written as well please, for her story with Sam! It's called - Recap Of The Pain I Felt**

**Vicky xx**


	57. Full English Without The Beans!

Chapter 57:

**We are back with Claire now **

I drift off to sleep, and it feels so damn nice to be able to sink into the world of oblivion for a couple of hours.

That's before the pain begins.

It's as if my brain is having an aneurysm, I cannot focus on anything but this horrendous pain. It's as if I'm being sawn in half at the same time as a herd of elephants trampling over my body, then back again. Nevertheless, that doesn't even _begin_ to cover it. I want to open my mouth, to scream. I want to move erratically, to stop the nightmare. I want to wake up, to be safe again. But I cannot. Because I am locked in my body, it's a truly nightmarish situation.

I cannot hear, see, taste, touch or smell anything – it's as if I'm in hell, unable to do anything but burn away. I don't know if anyone is here, or knows of the pain I am in, but I know one thing… I'm the only one in this situation.

I should have listened to Amelie when she said to make sure I get sleep every 48 hours. I shouldn't have been so stupid as to forget to sleep – if Oliver wasn't there, maybe I would have died. It's a definite possibility.

For five hours, the pain stays at a constant level, my head exploding a million times but still in one piece. My body feeling as if it is being hacked apart by a blunt chainsaw then stitched back together. I want to die, to escape this horrendous pain, but I can't – I cannot leave the people I love.

The one thing that is staying cool, keeping a little of my sanity about me is my engagement ring. That one finger is not in any pain at all, and with that comes the clarity I need to think things through, a second every few minutes but still, time; time for me to think of how much I value my friends, how much I enjoy science. But most of all, the person I think of the most, is how much I love Myrnin; how much I cannot wait to marry him; how little I care if I'm wearing a bin bag with ratty hair at the wedding, so long as we get married.

After 5 hours or so, the pain in my brain begins to dull down and soon the pain is completely eradicated from my body. I get an hour of completely relaxing sleep, no nightmares, no pain, nothing out of the ordinary. Thank god – I need this hour to sleep in!

I wake up about an hour later and the room is tinged with darkness – Amelie must have turned the light off as she left earlier. I can hear Amelie and Sam talking in the living room about his plans for working.

"…I want you to work as much as you want to work Sam – this is your enjoyment, the thing _you_ want to do," Amelie presses, obviously loving Sam so much that she is willing to let him leave her for the school at night.

"Friday's because you have your Council Meeting earlier and have the paperwork to deal with afterwards. But the only other night I will do after the Christmas break, is a Monday. You can't get rid of me Amelie!" he jokes and she laughs.

"Honey, I don't want to get rid of you. I just don't want you holed up in this house all day and night when you could be teaching. What did you _used_ to do during the day and at night?" she asks him a little hesitantly (probably from the whole pain issue thing).

"The days I spent talking with humans for company, or vampires to try and see you," he says softly, "The nights I spent teaching or in my apartment reading," he finishes.

"See!" Amelie exclaims, "I'm not saying that you don't now, but Sam you had a life! You did things you wanted to do – being with humans for company, teaching others – you did those things! So why don't you want to do them now?"

"Because I don't know, they just don't seem as important now, I guess," he says slowly. I don't want to listen to this anymore – them 'arguing' about his work, so I guess it is time to officially wake up. I stretch out and lift myself off the bed before zooming through to the living room where they are sat together.

"Claire, how are you?" Amelie asks me, looking concerned. She has been so anxious for my safety recently and well-being, it's so nice. It's like she is trying to be so nice, not to replace Mum but to be a figure to help me along I think.

"Well that wasn't exactly the most comfortable or fun time I have spent recently, but it beats being drained," I say softly and Sam laughs.

"Well I'm glad you are ok," Amelie says, now a little awkwardly (wait, has she ever tasted my blood? Do I _want_ to know the answer to that?) Before saying, "Michael's concert begins in a couple of hours and I think he wanted you to go there with him."

"Ok, I'll head home now. Thanks Amelie for helping," I say and smile as I leave for the portal in her office. I've never noticed before, but if the drapes on either side of the door are pulled just a little closer together, the door disappears. Not that it needs to be hidden – she can just make it disappear!

I walk through and Michael, I can hear, is in the bathroom and singing in the shower. Practising for tonight's concert then!

I decide to put a fresh pot of coffee on so that he has something to drink to soothe his nerves. I've noticed that, although we both love to eat, we haven't been eating anything recently: there hasn't been any shopping bought in weeks besides blood, coke and beer. This is quite worrying because I always love to eat and I know Michael does as well when he's nervous.

I look out of the window - it is dark now, given its 12 days TILL CHRISTMAS! I leave a note saying:

_Michael, be back soon - good luck! Claire x_

I leave this note on the kitchen worktop, next to the fresh coffee, before grabbing my bag and keys before zooming out of the house and into my car. I put the keys in the ignition and start the car, pulling away swiftly. I cut through the streets before making it to the all-night supermarket 2 streets away. I park haphazardly as I grab my stuff and sprint into the store.

What do I want? Well milk and bread is a good start. And some chocolate and crisps. Go on then, more coke and coffee granules along with ham, butter, eggs, bacon and sausages. Enough for a hearty breakfast (well it _is _before a big day!) for two. I scan the items quickly along the self-checkout before taking my bags and going at a hair-raising speed back to my car. I pelt home, going the wrong way down a one-way street to get there faster. I walk in the door and, yes, Michael is still in the shower. God, how long does it take to wash his hair?

I put the shopping away before pulling out the necessary ingredients for a full English breakfast (sans the tomatoes) and begin frying them in the pans. I fry bacon and sausages together, fry an egg separately, pop the toaster down and begin to slow heat the baked beans at the back of the cupboard. Michael turns the shower off so that means I have approximately 5 minutes to serve up breakfast. After balling up his note into a crumpled mess, I place two plates under the grill, turn all the food and stir the beans. The toast pops up so I butter it before placing it on the plates under the grill.

"Claire, is that you?" Michael calls down.

"Yeah it is," I reply, frantically spooning the beans onto his plate (I hate 'em), 'tonging' the bacon and sausages onto the plates and lifting the perfect sunny side up egg onto Michael's plate. I pour two fresh cups of coffee and place the food and drinks on the table in front of the sofa just as his body appears on the stairs.

"Wow, Claire, what's all this?" he asks, genuinely shocked.

"Well you've got your concert and I just thought we haven't eaten in a while, so I made breakfast," I explain, twisting my hands together. What if he doesn't like it? But he smiles widely, and as he does, the room lights up. He looks like a golden angel when he smiles like that.

"Thank you Claire," he says pulling me in for a hug (hello, when did he get over here?) before sitting to tuck into his breakfast. I join him and for many a moment we just sit together in silence, not needing to talk to be close. That's the type of friends we are; we can talk just fine but if we want to sit in silence, it isn't uncomfortable, it's fine!

We chow down on breakfast and sup up our coffee as the hour of 8pm approaches. We should probably get going soon if he doesn't want to be late, well not late as it's not far, more... Less time to set up!

"Shall we get going soon?" I ask him as he clears away the plates - even if he's a famous musician, it's still his turn to clear up the dishes.

"Sure, about 15 minutes?" he asks and I nod. That should give me enough time to get changed and ready - I'm sure after that _lovely _nap I'm extremely ready!

I run up the stairs and straight into the bathroom, where I tie up my hair before stepping in the shower – I don't have time to wash, dry and straighten it all. I smell the sweet scent of my radox shower smoothies and feel completely relaxed. Damn, my ring is still on – it should be ok because I cannot be bothered to take it off.

When I am out of the shower I walk through to my room and realise Myrnin has texted me:

**Hello my darling, shall I meet you at Common Grounds tonight? M xxxx**

I never realised that he would be bothered to come to the concert – he hasn't exactly hidden the fact that he despises modern music, preferring to stick to good old flutes and other hideous sounding musical instruments.

**You're coming? I thought you hated modern music? C xxxx**

I get dried and decide on my knee length midnight blue dress. I slip it on and do up the side zip before Myrnin replies:

**You like the music. Anyway, it's Michael and anyway Amelie and Sam are going so it's not as if I will be the only one not listening. See you at 8:45pm? M xxxx**

Oh, right. That's sweet, going just because I like the music!

**Ok, 8:45pm see you there. Love you, C xxxxx**

I send this before getting to business on my make up; light pink eyeshadow with a little eyeliner and lashings of mascara. No foundation or blusher, simply a little raspberry lipgloss on my lips. Once my make up, phone and purse are all in my black clutch, I'm ready in… 16 minutes. Not bad – only one minute late!

I run down the stairs and put my shoes on at the same time. Michael is pacing, his guitar and such by the front door, and (4 inch black stilettos) he looks relieved when I appear.

"Finally, I thought that you were going to be another hour," he says, his face crinkling into his gorgeous smile as he finishes. I mock punch him on the arm covered by a plain yellow shirt under his leather jacket.

"Shut up rockstar," I joke as I help him carry all of his equipment to the car – completely easy given they feel as if they weigh less than a feather! Michael's got a concert tonight – this is going to be awesome!

* * *

**In the next chapter it will be the concert but because I am not creative, I have no lyrics and will have no lyrics… any help? If not, the chapter can survive!**

**Please review – 4 and I'll update tonight!**

**Vicky xx**


	58. Whoo GIRL POWER!

**Chapter 58:**

**Yay, the concert chapter! Whoop, some lyrics in here are from existing bands so I don't own them, with some my own made up ones (please excuse their quality, I am not a musician!) **

**Casually watching CSI:NY on DVD at the same time as writing this chapter, so if some of the lyrics are a little weird, blame that!**

**

* * *

**

Michael puts the key in the ignition and drives away from the house at a break neck speed, obviously wanting to get to Common Grounds to do his set.

"Michael, relax, you will be absolutely great!" I say to him and he smiles wanly before refocusing on the road ahead of him, even though it's completely clear. We pull up around the back of Common Grounds as at the front gaggles of screaming girls are littering the streets and the café.

"Wow, aren't you the pop star!" I laugh and he smiles as he pulls into the nearest space to the back door. I've never actually been in the back door, but I know Michael came in here last time.

"Go and enjoy yourself – I'll be fine, I'm going to sit here for a few minutes to just think things through," he says to me and I smile before clambering out of the car into the back of the café. Wow, I'd never have expected the door to be here – it's the far corner of his office: does he _ever_ use the kitchen?

"Claire, in future, please use the front entrance. Musicians and guests I pay use the more discrete entrance, not you," Oliver says from the corner with a snarl. Ooohh, temper temper! He wasn't like that earlier though – wonder what got under his skin?

"Oliver, calm down. Just because you couldn't tell when someone was pregnant doesn't mean you have to take it out on me," I joke with him and he snarls even louder.

"I'm serious, girl, don't test me. Because I can fight you with one hand and win, so unless you want to go there, I wouldn't recommend pushing me," he says with a growl, coming up to my face, his fangs down. Wow, his temper really _has_ gotten the better of him… but I think a fight would be fun, eh? So why not?

"Go on then Oliver," I goad, "Let the 'big man' come out from under all that pretence – show me what you're made of," I finish and his hand whips out towards me. However, I duck and twirl away, bringing my fangs down and preparing for the fight entirely.

"Oh girl, you have no idea how big a mistake you have made," he snarls loudly, shoving the desk out of the way to try and get me. Thankfully, the door to the café is locked so that therefore nobody can come in and interrupt. I run around the other side of the room before he comes for me again; I use my anger to propel my hands forwards so that when he is three, two, one metres away, I flip him onto his back and reach the other end of the room. He has already jumped up over the top of me, and is standing right in front of me.

"Why, little girl, you have come so far in your first fight. However, this is where you lose," he says softly, reaching for my neck. I spit in his face, shocking him (I think he expected me to do something physical) enough so I can spin him around and jump him, throwing him to the floor, hard. I land on top of him with a bang, and use his hair to bang his head into the floor repeatedly.

"Still feeling like I've made a big mistake and lost?" I ask him sarcastically and he makes a muffled noise.

"Claire, let me up," he manages to say as I release his head for a moment.

"What, so I can let you beat me and then drain me?" I ask rhetorically. "Not a chance Oliver, not one single chance mate," I answer myself before lifting him up with one fluid movement. I know I have approximately two seconds before he overpowers me, so I'd best make my move fast.

I sink my fangs into his neck and feel him quiver below me as I gulp down his blood.

"Claire, please," he whispers after thirty seconds – I've probably drank about 2 pints of his sweet, delicious blood. It is so much better than the blood bags, even when they're warmed up, with the beautiful scent encapsulating my senses. But I know exactly what I'm doing, and I feel that this is enough blood drawn from him. I retract my fangs back up to my teeth and two fat blood drops drip out of the holes in his neck. He looks in both complete pain and shock at what I've done.

"I never expected that you would do that," he gasps in shock, collapsing into his chair.

"I'm sorry Oliver, I didn't mean to, but you challenged me and I rose to it," I apologise because I didn't _want_ to hurt him, not really. He snorts softly before reaching into a mini-fridge below the desk and ripping into the blood bag he pulls out.

"Claire, I have just been defeated by a new vampire, almost. It's not exactly done much for my ego, given Amelie is the only other vampire to have defeated me," he says softly and I do feel sorry for him.

"Oliver, I don't think that I'm a better fighter than you, not at all. I just used initiative and my self-defence training I did when I was 15 – maybe you ought to refine your fighting techniques for new vampires," I say softly, sitting down opposite him. he smiles wanly.

"But you still managed to drink from me. And that is humiliation enough," he says, sounding rather depressed. I smile.

"Oliver, I'm not exactly going to tell anyone about this – I don't want to tell anyone that I drank from a living person, let alone you," I say gently and his eyes show complete shock.

"You would do that?" he asks, genuinely surpassed by this. I nod my head and he looks so grateful.

"Thank you – maybe you ought to go through to the café now, Claire, people may be beginning to talk," he says and I know that he wants me to go so that he can wallow.

"Promise that you won't attack me from behind," I ask him and he laughs a little.

"Claire, you have my word that I will not attack you," he says and I have to believe him. So I walk over to the door, checking over my shoulder at intervals (he doesn't move a muscle) before unlocking the door and slipping through. That gave me such an adrenaline rush – this was absolutely amazing! I just don't want to tell anyone, to tell that that I have part of Oliver inside of me as well as the fact that I fought him.

I walk through into the masses of people and see that Eve is just about to leave through the front doors – I wave as she walks out and she reciprocates it. Over in the far corner are Myrnin, Amelie and Sam, two of whom look rather out of place and awkward in the bustling, young environment. Myrnin is wearing black jeans with a checked shirt and his Victorian velvet jacket over the top (and he is wearing actual black shoes!) whereas Amelie is wearing a cream dress with her hair down over her shoulder. She is wearing bright red lipstick (complete contrast to her skin) and has a huge smile on her face – she's holding hands with Sam. Sam is wearing normal clothes (I don't have to worry about his fashion sense!) of blue jeans and a cashmere zip up jumper – stylish.

"Hey!" I call over as I notice that they have a drink waiting for me. Myrnin gets up as he sees me coming and kisses me softly before helping me into the booth where we're sitting.

"You're late," Amelie says, slightly disapprovingly and I nod.

"Erm yeah, I had to get ready and then I spoke to Oliver on my way in," I explain vaguely but Amelie seems appeased.

"Oliver seems to be much happier recently," she remarks and I nod – he does, I mean he saved me by taking me to Amelie and he didn't have to do that; he could have let me die, but he didn't.

"I agree, not once has he started a fight apart from over the Christmas tree with me recently – it's rather depressing," Myrnin says, slightly upset. Honestly, is that all he can think about, fighting? Well I _do_ have to admit, it was rather interesting and fun to fight. However, I couldn't do that every day, or even frequently – it just isn't very interesting (more than once, unless it has a purpose, like today – fighting to both prove myself and also to protect myself)!

"Myrnin, what-" Amelie begins, before someone I don't recognise steps onto the stage:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Michael Glass is here and ready to perform!" she announces and the crowd under the stage goes wild. Michael steps out nervously onto the stage, clutching his guitar – when did he come in? – and sits on the stool in the centre of the stage.

He begins to play a sweet melody I recognise and the words come flowing out of his mouth like a melody, complete brilliance and the superiority that he deserves for this amazing music! Even Myrnin and Amelie seem to be enjoying it – I _swear_ I saw her shoulders moving to the music:

"I have no idea how to move on from this pain, it's consuming me like a fire consumes ev-ery-thing," Michael croons and I feel so sorry for his pain that is showing through in the lyrics – yet people in the audience don't realise, simply enjoying the music.

"Wow, he really is amazing, isn't he," Amelie says to Sam who nods like the proud grandfather he is.

"The best talent that has came out of this family by a long shot," he says, showing his pride and she smiles before mouthing something to him – I don't look but he laughs so I guess I _really_ don't want to know.

The song finishes, and then Michael begins on the next one with only a few seconds pause.

"Mistaken identities: people say we're one person but we're really another, so hard to distinguish between the truth and the lies. How do we correct these opinions they have on us?" he begins and I smile – I love this song!

The crowd is made up of mainly female humans, but also a few males. The other proportion is vampires – the majority beautiful (well they're all beautiful, but the crème de-la crème) females, all angling for his attention.

"My, my grandson getting all the attention, I'm quite appalled that nobody is looking at me," Sam mock moans and Amelie and I laugh.

"Oh Sam, I know somebody who looks at you," Amelie says to him and he wraps his arm around her. Ok, getting a _little_ loved-up, so I look at Myrnin who raises his eyebrows suggestively. I smile before wriggling closer to him so he can put his arms around me – really lovely! He mouths to me:

"That dress is amazing… but it would look _so_ much better on the floor."

I grin ridiculously widely and blush at this, Oliver's blood rising into my cheeks which makes me blush even more.

"Same to you," I say very _very_ quietly and he laughs at this.

"Breaking the glass may make you think that you can sort everything but you can't; you just make it worse with 7 years bad luck along with it. But what if those seven years feel as if they are going to last forever?" Michael finishes another song before leaning forwards to talk into the microphone:

"Hey guys, how are you this evening?" he asks the audience and they scream in excitement. "That's great! Well I hope you're enjoying my music, and here's a cover of Wonderwall by Oasis, for Claire Danvers, my amazing room mate for the moment," he continues and I blush at the mention before he launches into the song. He's right, I _love_ this song!

"Today is gonna be the day, when they're gonna throw it back to you," he begins and I sing along – Oasis are _awesome_!

"How do you like this horrendous music?" Myrnin shakes his head and I punch him.

"Oasis are one of the best bands in the entire world!" I enthuse and he looks adamantly against what I said.

"Nope, one of the best at screaming and not being able to sing," he says. I look to Sam for support.

"Myrnin, Oasis is actually an amazing band," he backs me up and I give him the thumbs up at this.

"Amelie?" Myrnin protests and she holds her hands up in peace.

"I'm not getting involved given I have to live with Sam and I don't actually mind about the music," she says, sitting on the fence.

"Are those wooden splints feeling like stakes yet, you know with your extended stay on the fence?" Myrnin says bitingly and she snarls slightly, losing the patience and integrity she normally has. Sam puts his other hand on her shoulder and helps her to calm down quickly.

"You're gonna be the one that saves me? Cause after all, you're my wonderwall," Michael continues and I smile at the chorus – it's the best part of the song I think.

Truly amazing concert this is – Michael continues to play for two hours and by the time he finishes, everybody gives him a standing ovation.

"Truly remarkable," Myrnin exclaims about Michael and smiles – he is coming around to Oasis I think, especially as the music will be playing at our wedding!

Michael is immediately besieged by his female fans – he'd have carpal tunnel from the amount of autographs he is signing if he was human. He smiles over at us, but I know he can't get away from his loving fans so I text him:

**Michael, you were awesome! Come and give us a hug, you pop star/ rock star – make your mind up which you are XD Claire x**

I grab new drinks from the counter, and say hello to Jennie, a Morganville native that I used to get on with pretty ok. She looks a little scared and intimidated at first at the sight of me, you know – vamp -, but she gets over it and is soon chatting away like before.

"Somebody is having fun," Myrnin says to me as I hand him his beer and I smile before I notice that he is pointing at Michael who's standing with a blonde vampire called Lindsay. She's meant to be really nice (she was on our side in the war) and she doesn't kill or own people. She simply owns some real estate all over the country and is the only vampire given permission to leave once per month to check on the houses and the markets. Pretty prestigious – and they seem to be getting on like a house on fire!

"Yeah, he is," I agree and point out Lindsay with Michael to Amelie and Sam who didn't notice straight away – they must have been having another silent conversation because I can hear Michael and Lindsay over here: even though I am trying not to!

Over an hour later, Michael makes it over to us (sans Lindsay – she had to go home and check on the market in New York) grinning like a loony.

"You were awesome Michael, congrats," I enthuse as I give him a hug over the table. Then it is Sam's turn who says:

"You've done me proud Michael," as he hugs him. Amelie and Michael share a brief hug (less formal than before – have they had a conversation or something? I could have sworn I could smell her scent in the house earlier) before Michael shakes Myrnin's hand.

"You know, Michael," Myrnin begins and I want to groan – he isn't going to criticise, is he? "You have actually drawn my mind around to modern music – I thought it was just screaming and half of what Claire listens to is – note Paramore, Muse, Kate Voegele – but you have completely changed my mind." He finishes and I'm in complete shock that he said that! (**n/b, these are some of my favourite singers/bands so it's not true!**)

"Well, thanks Myrnin," he says, abashed and I laugh before I notice Oliver in the doorway to his office. He looks sheepish, but his puncture holes are gone from my fangs – I can't help but feel ashamed when I look at him. I really did fight him and bite him, didn't I? I can't believe it though – I beat _Oliver_! Still, I promised I wouldn't mention it again, and I don't want to – I need to get this blood out of me as soon as possible. But this night is amazing, all 5 of us together and happy.

"So, how's your new girlfriend?" I tease Michael and he glares at me, making the rest of us laugh. He then goes _really_ red and slinks down in his chair. Sam raps the back of the chair and pulls him upright saying:

"Musicians don't slouch Michael, look at all those fans who could have seen you!"

Haha, I can't believe that Sam said that – still, he's the grandfather, so he can get away with so much more than everyone else!

We while the night away, laughing and joking together, in Common Grounds and just enjoy each other's company.

* * *

**Nice long chapter here for you – the first part wasn't going to be in it but then, I don't know, it just came in so XD**

**Please review – 5 and I'll update tonight or tomorrow – in fact, it will probably be really soon!**

**Also - please check out my forum on the forum page or via my profile!**

**Vicky xx**


	59. Small, Simple Wedding For The Human Duo

Chapter 59:

**

* * *

**

Crap. I'm really, _really_, running late to meet Richard at 11am. That's probably because it is 10:30am, I've just managed to gain enough self control to push Myrnin away, and I'm at the lab. I'm not dressed, I need to get a shower and I _definitely_ need blood. My throat is red raw with the need, the thirst, for blood and it's taking all my self control not to whip out of that window and out into the streets.

I get out of bed, and Myrnin smiles up lazily from it – show off, just because he doesn't have any commitments!

"My darling, just relax," he says to me – I shoot him a dirty look before slipping into the kitchen: blood thirst overrules dirtiness. As I walk in, I tie the belt of the dressing gown I am wearing, just as I grab the blood bag from the fridge and put it into the microwave for thirty seconds. As I wait, I tidy up the living room/lab area because I can't stand here and do nothing; it makes the pain worse.

The microwave beeps to say that the blood is finished, so I flash over to the machine, pull open the door and get out the bag. I sink my lowered fangs into the plastic bagging and rip it open, gulping down the torrent of blood coming into my mouth. My vision is as red as it has ever been, but I don't care – the blood is too delicious. Once I have finished with the bag, I dispose of it in the bin before wiping my mouth to remove the remaining blood drops from the corners of my mouth.

"Didn't I get any blood?" Myrnin calls as I pass him on my way to the bathroom.

"Did you get up to come with me?" I reply as I shut the bathroom door, "Did you tell me to relax? No, yes, so therefore you don't get any blood!" I finish and laugh. I step into the shower, tying my hair up on the way, but blast – where has my shower gel gone?

"Myrnin honey," I call through in a pleasant tone, "Where's my shower gel gone?"

He laughs, so loudly it is as if he is stood right next to me, before saying:

"I may have used it in an experiment yesterday to see if I could make it blow up," he says – damn it Myrnin! I wonder if there is the reserve bottle still in the cupboard, or if he found that as well. "It didn't work, however, so I had to use all of the bottle, as well as your hidden bottle in the cupboard and every other item you use in the shower, sorry!" he finishes and I shake my head.

"MYRNIN!" I yell, getting out of the shower because it is pointless getting a wash with nothing to get washed with! I walk through with the towel wrapped around me and I see that he has managed to get out of bed and is standing right near to me. He tries to wrap his hands around my waist, but I can't do this: I don't have the time!

"I can't Myrnin – you already kept me for the past hour when I should have been up, I need to get ready and zoom to the house!" I excuse myself and he looks hurt before moving _wayyy_ faster than I can, moving in front of me to the wardrobe where I keep my clothes. He opens them and hands me a pair of blue jeans, a pink t-shirt and a cardigan that I really do like. I pull them on and notice the time is already 10:57am; I don't have the time to drive, so I'll have to pull up a portal to his house.

"Bye my love, see you later," Myrnin says to me and I give him a big kiss before grabbing my bag and running to the portal in the lab. I place my hand on it and shut my eyes, envisioning Richard and Hannah's house in front of me. I then open the door and see the stylish, minimalistic apartment they have. Richard is sitting on the cream leather sofa, reading the Morganville paper of the day, his clothes his 'off duty' ones – jeans and a polo shirt.

"Hey Claire, almost late you know!" he says but I don't enter – it's still light as the curtains are open. I don't want to get burnt. He realises, curses, and runs over to make the room dark with the heavy linen curtains in the room.

"Thanks," I say with a smile as I walk in and give him a hug. I realise that I've just highlighted the fact that I am different to Richard again – I always just want to be normal with him.

"So, yes, erm well," Richard stutters and I grin – he never normally has problems with elocution or speaking; that's what makes him such a great mayor, he can voice his problems and tells the truth with no questions asked.

"Just spit it out Richard," I say and he laughs slightly as we both sit down on the sofa.

"Sorry if I'm infringing because I mean, you got engaged and everything, but I was thinking it would be completely different," he begins- YES! He's going to ask Hannah to marry him!

"Yes," I reply, without actually knowing what he is going to ask me.

"You don't know what I'm going to ask you Claire!" he laughs before actually he actually tells me. "I want to ask Hannah to marry me, but there would be no fuss or anything at all – it would just be us, the registrar and a couple of guests. I was thinking my sister, you, Amelie, Sam, Michael and whoever else Hannah wants to invite, like her grandmother," he says and I smile – that will be so sweet, just a little private ceremony.

"Do I need to rephrase my answer, or can I answer with the same word?" I say and he laughs. "Absolutely freaking yes – that would be awesome!" I enthuse and he reaches over to give me a hug. His scent is delicious, and although I drank earlier, the lust to bite into his throat is uncanny. So I move away once he releases me and distract myself with the flowers on the table, imagining biting them. Not very appealing – the trick worked.

"I'll have to ask her first, but I know that she would only want to have a small wedding so that wouldn't be a problem," he laughs and I smile.

"Do you have a ring?" I ask, and he nods, reaching deep into his pocket and pulling out a simple ring. It's normal gold, with a tiny diamond on the front – simple, just like Hannah would want.

"That's absolutely gorgeous!" I enthuse and he smiles.

"It took forever to pick it out- I didn't know what she would want; it is so hard, you know!" he moans slightly.

"Well, you chose perfectly! I hope that you have a successful time with-" I begin but cut off because I can hear Hannah making her way up the stairs. I put my finger to my lips and motion that Hannah is nearby – he slips the ring away just as her key rattles in the lock.

I put a finger to my lips before giving him a quick goodbye hug and moving out of the portal (making it disappear) before she comes in – I don't want her to know I was there! That is just so sweet though – taking their relationship to the next level in such a simple, loving way. I reappear in the Glass House living room and jump onto the sofa next to a beaming Michael.

"_Still_ beaming from last night!" I laugh and he looks at me sarcastically.

"Well wouldn't you be?" he asks and I nod, looking straight into his eyes.

"Yes I guess I would – well, I have to say the songs you did last night were amazing; you couldn't have done any better, especially with your covers!" I enthuse and he moves to ruffle my hair.

"Claire, you've been here for me, so basically your Wonderwall _had_ to make it into the set list," he says to me as I bat him away from my hair and sort out the mess that he has created.

"So, how's Lindsay?" I say and he laughs at my mention of her; I elbow him in the ribs.

"Lindsay is… really, really nice. But I'm not telling you anything else," he says mysteriously – honestly, he doesn't have to be so cagey!

"Done your Christmas shopping yet?" I change the subject and he shakes his head.

"Nope, it'll be done on Christmas Eve," he says and I shake my head at this; trust it to be men that don't do their shopping.

"Wow, what a surprise Michael – is this a guy thing or something, leaving shopping and important things to the last minute?" I state and he nods.

"Yep, everyone of us does it – learn to live with it girl because you have the rest of your, whatever it is we have, to deal with it!" he answers; I hit my head in mock frustration before I get up for some coffee. I pour two cups for us both and run through with them, handing one to the musician of the moment.

"Yes, it's the Council Meeting tonight – what fun is this going to be, Myrnin and Oliver hacking each other up," I groan unenthusiastically.

"I thought Amelie made up rules saying that if whoever fought would have a strike added to their name and so many got them banished?" he says confused and I nod – she did.

"She did, but how long do you think that they are going to be unable to fight?" I ask and he makes a face of agreement at this.

"Oliver didn't seem very happy yesterday though – he was down. It was as if his ego had been hit, that he had lost in a fight that noone else knew he had," he says and I blush but try to hide the fact that I knew about it by nodding.

"He'll be back to normal soon – tonight he'll be fighting Myrnin, no question about it!" I state and he nods.

"Well, time will tell!" he replies. Yes, yes it will!

I get up and move into the other room, where I turn on the computer – I need to get 6 copies of the photo. Just because I beat him doesn't mean that he gets away with almost killing me before – I'd half forgotten about that, actually!

I print the copies, stuffing them into my bag so that I can set them out later – this is going to be awesome!

* * *

**Council meeting next chapter – the revenge is near!**

**Also, sorry that this story seems to be focused on weddings - Richard/Hannah isn't very big and will be over with within 5 or so chapters, so it's not MAJOR!**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	60. Revenge Comes At What Cost?

**Chapter 60:**

**Whoop, council chapter is finally here!**

**

* * *

**

5:30pm rolls around so I clear away the plates from the table (it is my turn to do that today) and begin to stack them up by the side of the sink. I run a basin of hot, soapy, water and scrub the plates until they glisten. I then stack them up on the drainer as I wipe over the kitchen work surfaces because it's a little dirty. Probably because it was Michael who cooked the gammon and pasta, not me – he can never clean up, especially when it's not his night to clean up!

I decide to get changed, because this top isn't my favourite – in fact, it's rather disgusting, I just wouldn't tell Myrnin that given he chose it out of the wardrobe for me. So I leave my dark blue jeans on but change my top to a longer, silver metallic one. It's got no sleeves and shows only a little cleavage – I love it! The top ruffles up at the bottom, so it can look around the same length as a normal one – I absolutely adore the top! I got it when I was in Dallas – Eve picked it out – for only $30, which apparently is amazing.

I change into pumps with a heel at the back (metallic silver, to match my top) before I brush my hair out, making it fall in waves over my left shoulder. I reapply mascara and lipgloss, putting them into a black shoulder bag, along with the photos we'll be dispensing when I hand out the agendas.

I run down the stairs and leap lightly over the arm of the sofa, to sit next to Michael who is watching Smallville.

"Wow, what's happening?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"I'm not really watching it, it's just something to do because I am going out in a bit," he replies and I laugh – it's a date!

"Ooohh, who with?" I press but he shuts down: Lindsay, obviously! "Your silence speaks louder than words!" I continue and he shoves me into the side of the sofa, laughing hilariously. I sit upright and shove him back, but he doesn't move: older vampire strength! I find it is hilarious that I can defeat Oliver (in my first fight) easily, but can't defeat the third youngest vampire (after me and Frank, Shane's Father) in Morganville! "Anyways, I must be off – I have to go to the Council meeting so goodbye," I say, standing and giving him a hug before walking over to the portal.

I step through into the softly lit Council corridor, carpeted in a thick, light gold, carpet. I walk along the plush hallway until I reach the ornate doors at the end of the corridor and open it. I flick the switch at the side of the room to turn on the chandelier lighting – I'm the first one here! Normally Amelie is always here first, then Oliver sometimes, then me, then Myrnin – but the only flexibility in the order is with Oliver, Myrnin and me. Amelie is here first every single time; I wonder why she isn't here!

I walk over to the large circular table and let my fingertips glide over the polished surface. I look around the room for a while, just staring into space, and get a shock when I hear someone approaching behind me. I immediately whirl around (I'm worried it is Oliver – he could try and beat me this time) and see Amelie behind me. I retract my fangs – they 'fell down' as I whirled around and she looks shocked.

"Claire, what's wrong?" she asks me, obviously worried as to why I'm ready to attack her.

"Um nothing, I don't know why that happened – I just felt as if I had to watch my back, I guess," I explain and she nods, obviously understanding.

"That's quite correct Claire, if it was Oliver entering I would feel the need to do the same – he doesn't deserve the trust in this town, what with our history," she explains, sitting down at the head of the table and pulling the agendas out of her bag. She separates them into the vampire agenda, and the full council agenda. Oliver then slips in behind her and she turns to face him, protecting her back. He looks abashed as he sits down, shooting a sideward glance at me before changing to look at the ceiling studiously.

Myrnin waltzes in at 6:03pm – he's late! Amelie shoots him a look of contempt for this before handing him an agenda for us both as he passes her to sit down next to me. He hands over an agenda to me and I see the key topics of:

Internet protection

Founders Square Opening Times

Wow, lots of things on this agenda, isn't there?

"Well, I think we need to put stronger protection on the internet because somebody bought a book about vampires from ebay – thankfully, we managed to intercept the parcel before they got ahold of the book but, still, the intent was still there," Oliver says and Amelie nods, completely in thought.

"We need to go on a trip to New York to see the entire list of books, both published and due to be published, about vampires so that we can set up more stringent blocks on the sites," Amelie says dreamily – wow, she wants to let some people out of Morganville? To _New York_?

"I agree," I say, "But it needs to be within the next month because it's winter in New York, so there are only 5 hours of daylight meaning that getting around for us will be a lot easier," I continue and she nods in agreement.

"That's settled then. Claire and Myrnin, you, along with Oliver, will go to New York on the 27th December," Amelie says – no, she _isn't _making **me** go with Myrnin. And _**Oliver**_!

"No, you can't make me take both of them," I protest to her and she snorts.

"Yes Claire, I can. You are taking Oliver, most certainly because he will be driving you there, so it is up to you as to whether Myrnin goes," she says, and Myrnin gives me his puppy dog eye look. He looks so pleading, it is ridiculous.

I sigh and give in. "Fine, you can come," I say and Oliver groans.

"That's that point covered," Amelie says, "Now, Founders Square… opening times," she continues, "What do you think should be the opening times for the spring?"

"7pm – 4am," I say, basing it on the rising and setting of the sun between February and May.

"Any opposition to this?" Amelie asks and when there is none, she says:

"Ok. From February 1st, Founders Square will be open for vampires exclusively from 7pm until 4am. Now, we have nothing to do for 16 minutes, so please _don't_ kill each other in this time."

I move closer to Myrnin, who takes my hand and smiles in enthusiasm.

"Thank you for accepting to take me to New York. I haven't been for almost 200 years, I cannot wait to find out what it looks like," he says, a child in a sweet shop. I laugh and reach over to kiss him, ignoring Oliver's looks of disgust.

I hear Richard and Hannah coming down the hall (hand in hand, so I'm assuming that the proposal was accepted) so I get up, and run to grab the agendas from Amelie (who is texting Sam). I slip the photos out of my bag, discreetly, and separate them so that I can slide one under each agenda. The way I place them on the table means that until the agenda is lifted up, the photo is unable to be seen. Myrnin rubs his hands in glee as he knows of the plan, but I silence (and he stops moving) him with a look – I don't want this to get suspicious!

Richard and Hannah sit down, and I notice the glint of the ring on a way too happy Hannah's finger – he asked her! I don't mention anything; simply give her a huge grin when she looks my way.

"Hello everybody," Amelie says, picking up her agenda, making everyone do the same. And they all gasp as they see the photo of Oliver holding the porn magazine, before laughing so hard they are all crying – even Amelie! Oliver, hearing the reaction, lifts his agenda and goes bright red before turning completely angry.

"YOU!" he screeches at Myrnin and begins to launch himself at him before checking something in his brain. That Myrnin doesn't know how to use a computer. He turns to me and his expression changes.

"You did this?" he asks rhetorically. "It wasn't enough that you beat me yesterday, let alone having to do this as well?" he says, leaving Amelie, Myrnin, Richard and Hannah confused about what happened yesterday.

"What happened yesterday?" Amelie asks in confusion – and she hates to be confused. Oliver looks as if he regrets mentioning this.

"Yesterday Oliver was in a pisshead mood, so I rose to the challenge of fighting him. And I beat him, having the chance to drain him entirely if I wanted," I say nonchalantly, and everyone looks agog.

"_You_, a new vampire, beat _Oliver,"_ Amelie asks in complete shock. I nod and she looks even more amazed. "And it was your first fight?" she continues and I nod. Now, she looks impressed. "Well that is now two people, and only two, who have had the satisfaction of beating you Oliver, and they are both in this very room and of the same gender," she finishes and Myrnin laughs. He moves and places his hand on my back:

"Wow, my sweetheart, you are fantastic," he enthuses and Oliver is slinking down in his chair lower and lower. Richard and Hannah don't know where to look but snigger that I have beaten Oliver.

"Congratulations," Amelie says, applauding me but I don't want it – I didn't want to let people know that I beat Oliver: I'm not nasty.

Oliver stands up suddenly and walks out of the room and doesn't return. Well, I can't exactly blame him given he has just been ridiculously humiliated in front of the most powerful people in Morganville. Myrnin still can't get over the fact I beat Oliver, but I mean seriously it's too far – he needs to get over it.

"Myrnin, just get over it," I say rather sharply and he looks stunned that I reprimanded him. he simply returns to studying the photo I made and this makes the rest of the room look at it.

"So where, how, did you get this photo?" Amelie asks inquisitively.

"Well, Oliver switched two bottles of chemicals in the lab and almost killed us so I decided that we needed to get revenge," I begin and she nods. "I decided to get a photo from the Historical Society and then edited it to get rid of the book he was holding and replace it with the porn mag," I finish and she laughs.

"Well I am not going to comment on this ridiculous chain of events because Myrnin, you started it by stealing the Christmas tree. True, he went a little far by switching the chemicals but… I'm not going to mention one more word on this besides to tell you to dispose of them and not to mention them again," she finishes sternly and I nod. I did have to do this though; it was payback and if I didn't he would think he could take me on (and win) any other time. But I can't help but feel guilty, especially as everyone knows about yesterday.

"I think… noone should mention about yesterday," I say and everyone looks shocked, Myrnin the most.

"But this would be the golden opportunity to get one over on Oliver," Myrnin moans but I turn and glare at him.

"It wasn't meant to be told to anyone!" I say and he looks shocked.

"Surely you want to tell the world that you beat Oliver, though Claire?" Amelie inquires, really confused now.

I shake my head. "No, I didn't. It was an accident that I fought him and sheer luck that I beat him. I don't care about telling anyone and embarrassing him because I'd feel too guilty and mean to do that," I say remorsefully and Richard and Hannah clap their hands.

"Well said Claire – that's why you are such a brilliant person," Hannah enthuses but I don't smile – I didn't say this to be told what a good person I am.

We finish the meeting in silence, not bothering to cover half of the agenda because it just isn't a good meeting.

Myrnin walks with me through the portal to the lab, where we sit together, doing nothing at all. He knows how I feel and doesn't gloat about Oliver or anything, simply holds me close.

We got revenge… but at what cost?

* * *

**Sorry for the long update for today – I couldn't figure out a way to finish it off – the revenge sort of backfired here, didn't it? I have to admit, I didn't 'plan' it like this, it just sort of happened.**

**But we're going to New York**

**Please review**

**Vicky xx**


	61. Choices Choices Choices!

**Chapter 61:**

**Whoop - the choice is made here, well choice number 2!**

**

* * *

**

Saturday morning rolls around and I wake up at 8am – I didn't sleep until 5am, I was that worked up about Oliver, and everything else that happened.

"Are you looking forwards to today, my sweetheart?" Myrnin says into my hair, kissing my scalp when he finishes.

"Looking forward to choosing a venue to marry you in?" I ask rhetorically. "I can't wait!" I enthuse, turning and kissing him on the lips with a lot of force. He wraps his other arm around my waist (the other was supporting me as I lay beside him on this medium sized sofa all night) and hoists me onto him, in a rather appealing position.

"Excuse me, Mr Conwy, would you like to go choose a venue or not?" I gasp out when he releases me for a moment. He nuzzles my neck softly before saying:

"Well, I would rather like to stay here for eternity with you, but choosing a venue is going to 'be awesome' so lets go!" he says, mocking me with air quotes at 'be awesome' – I don't talk like that.

"Myrnin, don't be cheeky!" I say, sitting in his lap now, rather than lying there. He puts his hands around my waist and throws me up into the air. If I didn't have my brilliant reflexes of being able to spin an entire somersault to land on my feet, I'd have landed in the chemicals on the lab bench over there.

"Myrnin!" I say and he chuckles, already behind me, his lips at my neck.

"Oh, my darling, do you really think I would have let you be hurt if you couldn't react the way you did?" he asks. "Let us go and choose a venue for our wedding on the 22nd March next year – I am so excited already! Did you realise that it is only 96 days away?" he says – no, it can't be! I haven't got anything at all yet, no dress, no flowers (well, I have chosen them, just not ordered them), no food – this is going to be a disaster! I'm going to have to work Amelie treble how hard she worked me just to be able to get a half decent wedding.

"96 days," I echo, "Well, we _really_ need to get a venue then, don't we?" I tell him and he nods in agreement. I drag him through to the bedroom and pull him out some plain black trousers and a blue shirt (formal and _normal_) with black polished shoes. I root around in my section of the wardrobe and find the knee length black dress (with spaghetti straps – I seem to be wearing a lot of dresses recently, since I became a vampire) I left here, with a short purple cardigan to go with it, and matching heels. We quickly change and I give him the once over – pretty good, actually!

"Don't you look handsome," I compliment, "All respectable and normal. You'd _never_ expect that you wear vampire bunny slippers, used to mollycoddle spiders and enjoy booby trapping your own boxes with light bombs, would you?" I say, mentioning the few sore spots I have with him.

"Firstly, the slippers are very comfortable. Secondly, Bob was the best pet I have ever had. Lastly, I was very ill I believe, and it may have not been me but the vampire called Klaus that Bishop murdered, oh many years ago," he retorts to my attack and I smile – he has an answer to everything.

"Fine, well you look spectacular, so let's go," I draw a line under the debate that never got underway so that we can choose a venue for our wedding!

"The Church, or the City Hall first?" he asks me and I consider this.

"The Church I think, because then we can have a proper gander around before looking at the City Hall afterwards," I decide, taking Myrnin's hand as I walk towards the door to the shack – going to have to brave the sun for a moment. Wait, not yet because I left the car at home.

"We'll have to go via the Glass House," I tell Myrnin who then moans:

"Couldn't we just make a portal straight to the church?" I shake my head and reply:

"Myrnin, you just do _not_ go directly into the church in such a manner – you enter from the outside!"

"I don't see the problem – I have never been religious, you aren't religious so what exactly is the problem?"

"The problem is that although we aren't religious, we still need to respect the Church and such," I reply, dragging him through to the Glass House living room to get my car keys for the journey. There is no sight of Michael, in the living room or the rest of the house – the last of his scent seems to be from about 6pm last night; my sense of smell is improving brilliantly compared to how it was before!

I pick up my keys from the dish beside the door and bolt out of it unnecessarily – it's seriously despondent out here! I wait for Myrnin to waltz out of the door at his slow pace. Once he is out, I lock the door and walk down to the car with him, climbing into the driver's door.

"Claire, I want to learn to drive remember," Myrnin says to me as I pull away – damn, I can't believe he remembered about that! I know he's not going to be able to cope with any other instructor because he hates to be told he's wrong. And if he doesn't learn to drive properly, Richard will refuse to give him a license (and I know that will _definitely_ happen because I'll give the orders to refuse him it) so he'll be completely devastated.

"I'll give you lessons for your wedding present," I evasively say, meaning that I don't have to cover it before the end of March. He jumps around in his seat in glee for the promise I gave him, reaching over and kissing me on the cheek. I almost crash into a parked car before I carry on driving towards the church on the far side of town. I pull into the nearest car parking spot to the entrance of the church and cut the engine.

"Myrnin, you are going to _behave_ in here," I instruct severely and he rolls his eyes at this, before stepping out of the car and is opening my door within the same second. I take his hand as I step out and he pulls me in close to his body for a moment before letting me go, apart from my hand. We zoom into the church and are met by the vicar at the front.

"Myrnin, Claire, what can I do for you on this fine day?" he enthuses as he sees us.

"Erm we just wanted to look around," I say and he claps his hands together.

"Oh, for your wedding?" he confirms and I nod.

For the next half an hour, he shows us around the church and all the different rooms at the back of it before we end up at the stained glass window. It gleams yellow in the slight sunlight that is coming in from the other side of the city – I do like this place, but… I don't know. I just don't feel this _connection_ between me and the church, like Amelie did.

"Thank you," I say to the vicar who nods before escorting us out and back to my car. I sit in the driver's seat and turn to Myrnin who grimaces.

"I didn't feel a connection with it, and I can tell that you didn't either," he says straight away and I nod in agreement.

"Well, let's go and have a look at the room at the City Hall – it's not the reception hall, but another one apparently," I say, revving the engine and changing into the top gear as I go full throttle down the street. We go straight to the hall, avoiding the police cars dotted around the town (I'm going about double the speed of the speed limit) before I screech to a stop, brakes screaming. Myrnin looks actually quite scared, to be honest.

"If everybody drives like this, I really don't want to learn to drive!" he exclaims and I laugh, undoing my seatbelt and climbing over into his lap.

"Well, if you're scared, I know how to make you feel so much better," I say alluringly, and he smiles before kissing me. He then lifts me up with one hand and opens the car door, stepping out and placing me lightly on the ground but in a sense that if he wasn't there, I'd have fallen over. We walk in the direction of the City Hall, me locking the car as we pass, and head up the stone steps into the foyer to the main hall. I walk up to one of the assistants and say:

"Hi, could we have a look at the wedding chapel please?" the assistant looks up in shock before stuttering:

"Um, sure. Joanne!" she calls and another woman that I recognise comes over. "They'd like to see the chapel."

"This way," she says and we follow her through a small door in the corner of the room: WOW!

The aisle is a wide gap between the golden chairs for the guests, the floor a shiny marble material, going perfectly with the golden walls – pillars ordain the room and just add to the appeal. At the front is a raised platform where the ceremony occurs – it's just perfect!

I exchange looks with Myrnin who looks just as amazed as I am.

"Would you like to have a look around?" Joanne asks, and we nod, dazed by the beauty of the room.

"It's perfect!" I say to Myrnin very quietly as we walk around. He nods in agreement:

"If you want to, let's book it!" he says in enthusiasm and I envelop him in a big hug and kiss him on the lips, ecstatic.

"We've made a decision – we want it!" I call over to Joanne who smiles.

We've set the venue. We're really getting married! I cannot wait!

Whilst Myrnin deals with the payment (yes, I left Myrnin in charge of this important aspect – he needs to take _some_ responsibility sometime!) I decide to text Amelie and Eve about the venue.

To Amelie, I send:

**Amelie, decided on City Hall for the 22****nd**** March – XD Claire**

To Eve, I send:

**Eeekkk, Eve, I have booked a venue for my wedding! Whoop, it's this amazing room in City Hall for the 22****nd**** March – can't wait! Text back soon XD Claire xxxxxxxxx**

I return to Myrnin who pulls me in for a hug at his shoulder – I love him!

We walk out of the City Hall and get into my car.

"You do realise Amelie is going to be absolutely crazy for this wedding now we have decided on a venue, don't you?" Myrnin tells me and I nod.

"Yep, but I'm sort of relying on that now with only 96 days to go," I admit and he smiles. Then my phone ring: Amelie.

"Hello," I say as I pull away, not bothered about Joe McIlroy seeing me on my phone given he cannot see through the tinting.

"Claire, are you coming over here now?" Amelie says, not bothering to say who it is calling.

"I'll drop Myrnin off, then I'll come over – 15 minutes I think," I reply and she says:

"15 it is. Goodbye," before shutting the phone off – she has the highest amount of patience I have _ever_ seen before.

I drop Myrnin off outside the lab and continue on to Amelie's house, apprehensive about the wedding planning…

Myrnin's POV:

Claire drops me off outside the lab and I dash into the lab – I have so much work to do! I ring her friend, Eve, for the stage 1 of the planning mission:

"Eve, it is Myrnin here," I say in clipped tones.

"Ahhh, psycho boss dude, how's it hanging?" she asks in her lovely tone that isn't offensive whatsoever.

"I have no idea what that question means but anyway, I need to get you to put the plan into action for tomorrow at 11am," I say.

"11am, no problem. Hope it all goes well," she says, before hanging up.

Aww _crap_! I forgot that Oliver was involved – how much (completely fake, of course) sweet talking is it going to take to get him to come around?

* * *

**Check out my forum for Morganville Vampires on the forum page XD**

**Sorry, I finished this chapter about half an hour ago, but I decided to go wash my hair (YES, it is 12:50 am in England, but I was bored!)**

**Please review – 4 reviews = update asap!**

**Vicky xx**


	62. BiPolar or more, is Amelie?

**Chapter 62:**

Myrnin's POV:

So, just _how_ am I supposed to get a wounded, humiliated, vampire by the name of Oliver? He hates me, I hate him, but he does normally seem to like Claire and he is needed tomorrow so just how do I get him to come?

My eyes float around the room, then stop in the corner – do I dare to take him back his Christmas tree when it caused all of this? Oh, why did I say that – I'm Lord Myrnin of Conwy, of _course_ I dare!

I walk over and pick up the Christmas tree in one hand, moving the various chemicals out of its path with the other – _I _don't care if they fall and spill, but my darling Claire seems to, so careful I am! I open the portal and thrust the tree through into Oliver's office. Where the stupid vampire is sat in his chair, sulking away, until he looks up upon my arrival.

"What do you want Myrnin?" he asks, his head in his hands.

"To give you this," I gesture towards the tree, "And to inform you that you need to be at Amelie's study for 11am tomorrow morning," I finish and he looks at me like I've grown another head – honestly, where would I _get_ another head? On one of my shoulder blades? Frankly, I think that entire saying is ridiculous.

"Were we at different meetings just then you useless dog?" he asks me sarcastically.

"Nope, but you promised that you would help at this event for me, so there," I reply with a bounce in my voice.

"You've broken many a promise," he replies.

"I most certainly have not!" I say in response, completely outraged.

"You promised to get me out of that brothel before the police came," he begins and, well yeah I did promise that. "You also promised Amelie that _you_ would find a cure for vampires," he continues – hey, I did that! "But perhaps the biggest promise you broke: you promised to keep Claire safe and not harm her. Then you almost drained her, so you know, if you can break promises like that, I can break this one little thing," he finishes – how dare he use that Ada experience against me!

"Listen to me, you raging crackpot," I say to him, anger boiling over. "You _are_ going to participate in this play I am making for my fiancée, do you understand me?" I say this menacingly, getting right up into his face. "If you don't, well I'm pretty sure I can persuade Claire to give up on not telling anyone about any of this," I threaten and he actually looks shocked.

"What do you mean, persuade Claire?" he asks confused.

"What I mean is that Claire, for some unfathomable reason, seems to care about your feelings enough to hide the fact she beat you, which is something I never managed to do," I reply and he looks as if he understands now.

"You know Myrnin, that is truly one girl you ought to hang onto," he says to me with a slight smile. "I'll think about coming," he says and with that, I decide to turn on my heel and stalk out of the office as suddenly as I appeared.

Claire's POV:

I drop Myrnin off before carrying straight on to Amelie's house. I pull up on the gravel parking, under the canopy area which is propped up by grand pillars, and cut the engine. I grab my bag from the back seat before dashing into the house through the unlocked door. As I turn to close the door, I can see my new house over the way, looking almost as grand as this monstrosity of a house (but a monstrosity in a nice way)!

I dash up the marble staircase, through many doors, and into Amelie's office.

"14 minutes, not bad," Amelie compliments as I sit in the chair I always sit in.

"No, especially as I had to go the long way around past the lab as there was a bit of sunlight at that time," I explain and she nods.

"Well, congratulations on choosing a venue," Amelie says to me and I groan.

"As Myrnin informed me, there are 96 days until we get married and so far, I've made one decision," I growl and put my head in my hands. Amelie moves her hand to rest on top of a pile of magazines.

"Well, firstly we'd best get started but I recommend enforcing a 30 minute decision timer that afrer more than 30 minutes, we call Myrnin in here and he decides," Amelie suggests and I nod, head still in hands, as it worked for her and Sam.

I pull the first brochure on the top of the pile towards me and see the words 'tables and stages' - how interesting! I browse through the catalogue - how many different tables can there be; I mean, you have circular or rectangular, nothing else. But, oh no, they have 10 different shapes including triangles.

"Who the actual hell would want a triangular table?" I vent and Amelie looks disapproving.

"Language Claire," she says before returning to her brochure. She's actually loving this wedding planning, isn't she! Probably because if it all goes bottoms up, it doesn't matter as it's not her wedding!

"Well this is just so much fun, isn't it!" I say sarcastically. "Just looking at _tables !_"

"Claire, are you being sarcastic because I seriously hope so," Amelie says to me admonishingly and I nod my head, fixing her with a stare that she should be proud of. "Claire, you may be able to beat Oliver, but remember, I beat Oliver and am over a thousand years older than yourself so do not try and rile me Claire, as you will be the worst one off," she says severely - what rattled her cage?

"Sorry," I say quietly, refocusing on tables.

"One long one for us with circular for the guests, pine wood with tablecloths of a colour I haven't decided yet," I decide when I finish the brochure. She looks up and smiles - honestly, her moodswings are giving me whiplash!

"That's good news Claire," she says warmly - my goodness, she's serious deranged! One minute she's threatening me, then she's all warmth and light!

I take another brochure from another pile - music. I throw it down and say:

"I have not a clue about music - I think I'll check out a few bands and such in New York to give me some perspective."

"As long as you cover the assignment to find every vampire book that there is available on the market, you can do whatever you wish to on the other two days you are going to New York for," Amelie says - New York for three days? Are you actually kidding me? This is going to be amazing! I was expecting to maybe have half a day, after we've done the book check, to go shopping for the wedding but 2 days? That's absolutely fantastic!

"Two days? That's amazing, thanks!" I say to Amelie who cracks a full smile out.

"You're doing a great service Claire. And also, you were going to be given permission to leave Morganville within the next 5 years, so given you're going to be staying forever I can only see it fair for you to experience New York and such," she replies. That shocks me. I was going to get out of Morganville? Now, I have no chance - firstly because of Myrnin (and he's not going to leave Morganville ever because Amelie is here & anyway, he loves it) but also because I'm a vampire and vampires have to be here!

"Oh," I say, completely shell shocked by this information. Then I smile a wan smile. "I guess that is never going to happen then," I finish.

"No. It's not Claire so don't moan or fret, the rules are very clear," Amelie says - she's in midway mode at the moment; someone give her a bi-polar test please. Or for Amelie, 50000 way-polar!

"Amelie, Jennifer wishes to speak to you," one of Amelie's bodyguards conveys the message around the open door.

"Yes, tell her she can come here now," Amelie says impatiently. I take this as my cue to leave - well 2 decisions are better than none!

"Goodbye Amelie," I say coolly and I walk out of the door and down the stairs to my car. I get it into gear before just looking over at my new house. We really need to get furniture in there sometime because 96 days isn't very long!

_You have a text message from Eve:_

**CB, I need to see you: 11am tomorrow, Common Grounds. Please. Eve x**

What's wrong with her? She was completely fine yesterday but with the entire tone of the message, something is truly awful. Oh god, it had better not be something wrong with the baby.

**What's wrong Eve? Of course I'll be there, CB xxx**

I send the message as I pull up at the house - Michaels back - I can hear his music. But I've never heard this song before; YES, he's writing again! I run in and he stops playing when I enter, a sheepish grin on his face.

"How was Lindsay?" I ask him and he smiles, a blush rising on his face.

"Lindsay is... Nice," he says vaguely - honestly, I want to know! But she must be something, because he's writing once again - finally!

I head upstairs, worried, really worried, for Eve...

**Btw, even if it sorta looks like it, Oliver DOES NOT have any semblance of a crush on Claire whatsoever.**

**The items decided in this chapter will hopefully be on my profile today or tomorrow.**

**Think Claire will kill Eve for the distraction? XD**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	63. The Winter's Tale By Shakespeare XD

**Chapter 63**

**Sorry I didn't update - Monday 15th 13:00, I have a maths exam so had to revise (some really REALLY) hard subjects for that!**

**Before I forget, if you haven't already, check out Tipsy14 and her amazing stories - she's the one who started me writing MV FanFics so, yeah - check her out!**

_Myrnin's POV - 10:55am_

I pace up and down the study, ignoring Amelie's looks of amusment at me and Sam's funny faces (they had an argument again yesterday I believe, from what Claire said about Amelie's temperment) which he flashes to me every time I pass him. Which happens to be rather frequently, given the momentum and pace I've got.

10:59am, and neither Michael nor Oliver are here. And I need them both for this to work. It's actually impossible to work this play without them; Oliver has a leading role in it!

"Relax Myrnin, they'll be here shortly," Amelie says with a smile in her voice - she's in a happy mood today, even after an argument. Still, that's Amelie for you, finding the good in a bad situation - they seem to have been arguing a lot recently. However, with _another _thing that Claire has told me, they seem to have been arguing a lot about work and how Sam wants to be with her.

Michael walks in through the door with a bashful expression on his face.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was unbelievable. Oliver's on his way," he apologises. Wow, I'm guessing that my pep talk with him really worked - this is awesome! I'm the best diplomat in the world, even with my worst enemy!

Oliver makes it into the room seconds after Michael finishes talking. He averts his glance, bashfully, from all of us down to the floor as he takes one of the remaining seats. I stop my pacing midflow, and turn to face my people.

"Gentlemen and fair lady," I begin elaborately, "My theatre crew. My performers for the romance by William Shakespeare - the original version he gave to me himself - I wish to let you engage in the plot summary of your play: The Winter's Tale," I continue. The room is silent, in anticipation for the summary and Amelie smiles as she remembers how I borrowed (in relative terms) his copy of the play.

"The Winter's Tale is a redemption story set over 2 decades," I say from the scroll of papyrus unfurled in my hands. "King Leontes of Sicilia discovers too late the innocence of his wife Hermione, whom he accused of adultery with his friend King Polixenes of Bohemia. 16 years pass and Leontes continues to mourn his wife + her child whom he ordered killed. When Polixenes, King of Bohemia, objects to his son Florizel marrying a shepherdess, Perdita, the young couple flees to Sicilia. Strange events conspire to reveal Perdita as Leonte's long lost daughter, reunite Leontes with the magically resurrected Hermione + joins the kingdoms of Sicilia and Bohemia through the marriage of Perdita + Florizel," I finish with a flourish, to a round of applause from the actors.

"So, who is who?" Michael asks.

"Amelie is Perdita and Sam, Florizel. Oliver, you are King Polixenes, Michael you are King Leontes. I just don't know who to cast as Hermione," I say, completely flummoxed.

"How about Lindsay?" Sam jumps in with a grin at his grandson who grimaces.

Lindsay... Blonde, couple of hundred years old, owns a lot of real estate over the country. Has a sweetheart shaped face that reminds me of Claire's.

"Perfect! Michael, please ask her or I'll be forced to do it," I say and he nods rather unenthusiastically.

I hand out scripts to them all, with their sections highlighted.

"First full rehersal will be tomorrow at 9am sharp until 6pm, here," I say, like a slave driver. Sam puts his hand up in a sarcastic mode:

"Um, Mr Myrnin, what is Claire going to be doing when we're here? Surely she'll grow suspicious?" he asks, and I smile widely.

"Well, I have my secret weapon," I say, "Well not really, Eve stepped in and basically said she'd have her distracted for the next 95 days, but will not, and I quote, 'take on any responsibility for the wedding planning unless Claire wants black andred so Amelie had better save time for that'." Wow, Amelie actually laughs at this, and says:

"Yes, I'll save time for her."

So the planning for The Winter's Tale, Claire's favourite play (that's why it was chosen), is underway.

_Claire's POV - 11am_

Where is Eve? I've been so worried about her all night, it's been unbelievable, and now I can't find her. Ahhh, wait, there she is, in the far corner. Just how am I going to get there without going in the sunlight? I'm not - I'll have to dart through.

"Claire!" she squeals and pulls out the seat for me to sit in - why's she so chipper? I thought something was wrong.

Then I smell a familiar smell. The scent I smelt every day for over a year in close proximity to his body. I turn around and Shane Collins, his floppy brown hair over his brown eyes, is standing behind me, holding three cups of coffee (No stakes anywhere, not even his old hiding place of down the front of his t-shirt).

"Hello Claire," he says and I can't breathe properly. What's he doing here?

**Now, I couldn't think of a way to end this chappy so here you are. Could have gone on but I'm a bit upset, tired & have maths exam tomoro so...**

**please review - 5 = update quickly (well in comparison for my standards of updating!)**

**Vicky xx**


	64. Conspiracy For Distractions!

**Chapter 64**

**Well after that FUN (complete sarcasm) maths exam and my after school award thing, it's time for an update :D Let's go find out about Shane :)**

**oh yeah, if you like Harry Potter, check out joaly999 and her hp story :)**

Oh my god. Shane is here. With coffee for us all (well, actually hot chocolate for pregnant girl here, but still).

"Um, hi," I say awkwardly, desperately trying to not remember how I said those words the first time I met him. He raises his eyebrows but doesn't say anything further, simply sits down and pushes my mocha towards me.

"Thanks," I mumble and he cocks half a smile before training his attention on Eve, making her recoil with both of our stares. I'm guessing that she didn't tell Shane he was meeting me here, just as she didn't tell me about him.

"Ok, well as there were no deaths I'll take that as a victory," she jokes and Shane snorts.

"Girl turned traitor and became a bloodsucker. Normally I'd say that they could beat me... Here I'm sure I could hold my own," he says nastily and my temper rises. No, don't lose it, or betray Oliver by telling Shane of my victory over Oliver.

"Ahhh, are you sure Shane?" I say sweetly, keeping my temper in check (as much as possible) "Because I bet, if it came to it, I could beat you easily if you didn't cheat with silver or stakes or anything like that, you know, because I'm a girl," I finish before smelling my mocha to check he hasn't added anything. With my vampire senses, even if to a human there is no odour, I can still smell it. But he hasn't added anything, so I take a sip of the beautifully crafted mocha - who's made it? It's not got Oliver's twist to it (he always adds cinnamon to mine for some reason) so who made it? Speaking of Oliver, where is he? I think I've been here once when he hasn't been, he is here that often!

"Guys, that wasn't said to start a fight," Eve jumps in before Shane can finish opening his mouth. She holds up her hands to block the (increasingly tense) gap between us. "Look, now to hurt each other, you're going to hurt me and my baby so stop it! You're both my friends so please, act like the grown-ups you are!" she finishes and I nod, ashamed. Shane also nods and as we both go for our drinks, our elbows collide before we both move them away instantly. Flashes of heat raced up my arm in the short encounter, making me realise I've had no blood this morning. And it's my scheduled time in... About an hour. Shit. My control has gotten better, and unless I'm really riled, I'll be fine. Wait, Shane the vamp hater is here. Screwed we really are!

"Well, I won't fight if he doesn't," I say to Eve and she smiles at me before turning to stare Shane down. He sighs and says:

"Fine. I won't attack the vampire."

Nice. No acknowledgment he dated me for however long, or that he even knows me, simply 'the vampire'.

"Well, now we're all being grown ups, I have a proposition for you," Eve says proudly - what proposition could involve both me and Shane? One that doesn't end in violence.

"What is it?" I ask Eve, completely bemused and intrigued as to what it could be.

"I want, well Neil and I want, for you both to be the baby's godparents," she says - oh my god! That is actually amazingly AWESOME!

"Er, no chance I'll be declining that offer Eve!" I squeal and reach over to hug her gently - I don't know how strong I am in relative terms, given most of my physical contact is with vampires. I never realised just how hard it was to be gentle - and I'm the weakest out of us all.

"And I have to agree here, you've no chance of removing me from my position!" Shane says, rather more manly than me and with no excited squealing either.

"That's great news!" Eve says excitedly, "So that means that I'll be calling you both whenever I need you before the baby is born as I'll be needing help - Neil has permission to go to Europe for this month long conference so I'll be alone," she finishes, a little sad by the end.

"Sure thing," I say, laying my hand on hers before she gets a text and has to read it. She nods as she reads it and then says:

"Hey, will you both come over tomorrow at 11am please?"

We both nod and drink our drinks, the tension between Shane and I fading as we realise for the next few months we're going to be together a lot, whenever Eve needs us. Great!

_Myrnin's POV:_

"Right, now we've had a run through, get here for 11am tomorrow and we'll go right through it," I dictate and Michael nods - obedient bugger.

"Myrnin, you seem to have forgotten I, we, own this house not you, so if we decided to decline you use of this house, what would you say?" Amelie sniffs, a little miffed she isn't a) in charge and b) dictating the times and such in her own house. So I'm assuming a little 'suck-uppishness' isn't going to be amiss here!

"Amelie, my dear, you are of course the correct one here. It is your house and I ought to have asked permission to set a time. If we didn't have your gratitude, this play wouldn't be able to function; Claire would have no surprise and would end up being miserable," I embellish a little and she ends up looking appeased.

"11am in the ballroom on the ground floor, it's got more room," she decides, sweeping out of the room as if she's still in the age of wearing floor length dresses, rather than _JEANS! _Are my eyes decieving me? Amelie, in JEANS?

"Yes, she is wearing jeans, you can shut your mouth now Myrnin," Sam smiles as Oliver and Michael depart.

"That is such a shock - not only the material, which was always associated with the working class, but the colour. She's always prefered light, neutral, colours besides peach," I say, my entire knowledge of her inner core spilling out a little. Not that I loved her or anything other than a friend, but when you live together (nothing happened!) for 500 years, you end up getting to know oneanother rather well. Until that argument... Let us not speak of that!

"Anyways Myrnin, I'd best be off - shouldn't you inform Eve of when she needs to take Claire?" Sam says, clapping me on the back as he follows the direction Amelie disappeared into. He's right though.

**Eve, rehersal is 11am tomorrow so please have Claire for 4 hours. Myrnin**

short and to the point - I don't particularly know (or like, given she once almost staked me) the girl, so why say anything else? I already added the names and said please, so that's enough! I send the message before gathering up my scroll and copy of the script before heading through the portal and into my lab. I walk into my room and survey the mess beyond.

"Well well, what a mess do we have here," a silky smooth voice I instantly recognise comes from my side. I whip around... No. It can't be!

**Well, cliffie here but if any of you are thinking Ada, it's not btw! Go ahead, tell me who else it could be!**

**Review please - I got loads last chapter!**

**5 = update!**

**Vicky xx**


	65. Don't Call Me A Bitch!

**Chapter 65**

**mwahaha, that was a lovely ending for you :) congrats to MsEsmeCullen and Moe-Lolita who guessed correctly - enjoy the new chapter & don't forget to check out Joaly999!**

**Also, there is probably going to be about 15 more chapters in this story but don't worry, the wedding & more will be in the sequel!**

_Myrnin's POV _

"Ysandre," I manage to articulate as the shock of seeing her wears off to a manageable level.

"Bet you thought you'd never see me again, didn't you?" she purrs, moving closer to me. I slowly move towards the chest of drawers, where I know Claire keeps a stake (why, I have no idea but if it's a remnant of her being human, she can keep it there) but keep it discreet.

"Actually, I thought Amelie would have been more thorough to kill your snivelling self than however lax she's been," I reply with an edge to my tone and the smile on her face wears off.

"I came to meet the newest vampire in town but of course she isn't here. I also want my book," she says, her tone hard and steely by the end. The book; ahhh, well I take it she missed my ripping it up and putting it in the fire then!

"You mean Amelie's book that you kept trying to steal?" I clarify.

"You mean Bishop's book of which his 'darling' daughter stole with your assistance before she lost it. Then someone else wanted it but she got it back before Bishop regained it... Then I trace it to you," she spits out and I slowly reach out to the chest and begin to slide it open. I slip the stake out of the drawer and hold it behind my back: the silly bitch doesn't even notice, she's that preoccupied with her (rather horrific) looks in my mirror.

"Well, you see," I begin, slipping the stake into the back of my trousers so I can elaboratley move my arms. "I burned it. Sorry, wait I don't want to say sorry to you, the person who almost _killed _my fiancée," I say, spitting the words as I move closer.

She growls and her fangs sink down but mine are down before hers are even a quarter way. Ridiculous, but that's a benefit of being 400 (or more, I don't really remember) years older, faster reactions. She comes for me but I simply spin out of the way before grabbing her arm and twisting her in close. She turns and pushes me away - I fly through the air - and I manage to right myself midair before I land on the furniture. I snarl before launching myself at her, grabbing her, and throwing her to the floor.

She lifts herself up and lands on the floor with a soft thud and resumes her battlestance. I laugh, knowing that this will irritate her more, meaning that she'll end up making more mistakes.

"You actual disgusting dog who hasn't left his hovel in years!" she snarls in my direction.

"Are you actually telling me you _are _thicker than you look?" I ask, mocking her. She runs at me and I throw her over my shoulder so she lands in the middle of the mess she created in my before clean room.

"You know, you really ought to control your manners with a lady present," she hisses, charging at me and shoving me right into the wall, almost breaking it. I'm dazed for a moment and she advances, fangs out, but I play on this. I pretend to be winded and unable to move, so she laughs before going for my throat.

"Stupid bitch," I snarl before grabbing her by the disgusting hair she has. I push her face away and stand up within a quarter of a second, have her undermy control. She snivels slighly before trying to escape. I laugh, my enormous strength keeping her here, before pulling out the stake from my trousers and driving it through her heart so hard she is dragged back down to the floor by the stake. She stops moving, simply leaks a pool of blood onto the rather nice carpet. Still, at least I'm moving, the slight injury sustained already healed.

I dial Amelie on my blackberry curve and say,

"Amelie, we've a problem. Ysandre is here so bring some guards to actually finish her off this time, rather than let her go!" I shut the call off before straightening up some of the mess she's made - honestly, I could rip her apart with my bare hands.

Amelie charges through the door, like a bear completely intent on its prey, and swoops on the bitch without one seconds hesitation. She rips her up out of the ground but doesn't remove the stake.

"You disgust me," she says quietly, her voice full of venom. "You know, the only reason you were allowed to live before was that I was with my Samuel and Oliver ruled you to be allowed to live. How wrong he was!" She then summons forwards two of her guards and hands the disgrace of our kind over to them. They then begin ripping her apart in a sense that she can never come back - it's actually impossible: and I seldom use that word.

"Are you alright?" she asks me.

"Absolutely fine; it'd take a lot more than that just to cut me, let alone when Claire is so amazing as to keep a stake in here," I reply - if it wasn't for Claire's paranoia, I'd have taken a little longer to win. Amelie's eyebrows raise at this and she responds:

"Claire, a vampire, keeps a stake, which could kill her, in your room?"

I nod. "It makes her feel more 'normal' so I agreed - nobody else knew, and I wouldn't have been killed by it but I wouldn't have ever used it on her," I explain and she nods in thought.

"I must return to learning my lines Myrnin - I have to say, this is a most intriguing role I have," she says before exiting the messy room, pushing a few things back to their original place on her departure.

"What's gone on?" Claire asks from the doorway, confused. I never heard her come in! I rush over to her and envelope her in a huge hug.

"Ysandre was here - I incapacitated her and then she was killed," I explain briefly and she looks horrified.

"I heard that she was allowed to live but I thought that it was just a rumour," she says, paralysed with fear. I rub my hand over her cheek to comfort her, looking deep into her eyes and smiling.

"Claire, my sweetheart, you are completely fine. She is properly dead this time so please relax and come here," I say softly and pull her in close for a huge hug.

"I love you," she says, muffled by my shoulder. "But never do that again - you could have died!" she moans and I smile, wrapping my arms around her fragile frame.

"I love you more," I reply, not mentioning the last part as I don't want to argue. As I move in to kiss her, Oliver's voice goes:

"What a mess! Honestly, even dogs don't live like this!"

Great way to ruin the moment!

**Whatcha think? It was shorter but then I decided more fighting was needed so added more in!**

**5 reviews = update!**

**Vicky xx**


	66. Oliver Ruining It AGAIN!

**Chapter 66**

**don't forget to check Joaly999 and her HP story :)**

**sorry if i don't update regularly - someone hit me in the face with a football and broke my glasses so I can't really see :/**

**

* * *

**

Oh god. That was the most horrendous thing in the world, to hear that Myrnin had fought Ysandre. I still remember the way that she attacked me, the violent and despicable manner in which she did, and repeatedly hit me. With her assistance, I was almost drained twice so my love for her isn't exactly high. But I was about to kiss Myrnin, to show how much I love him and how scared I was for him, when Oliver comes in. His lovely statement makes me want to kill him: doesn't he realise that Myrnin could have died when he fought that bitch, and making him irate is disgusting?

"Shut up Oliver," I say softly, too busy staring into Myrnin's chocolate brown eyes which have me completely captivated. I feel as if I'm swimming to keep afloat in his penetrating gaze, as he sees right through into my soul.

"Hmph!" Oliver says before _bending down and tidying up! _Yes, Oliver is cleaning up in MYRNIN'S house! Even the fact Oliver is cleaning up is a miracle! He catches me looking at him (the shock wrenched me out of Myrnin's gaze) and shrugs:

"I feel responsible given I was the one that said she should be allowed to live. Don't think I'm 'going soft' or anything, it's simply a little tidying up of the mess she made," he says in explanation, so Myrnin whisks me through to the lab to get away from him. Amelie is in here and she glances over at us ruefully.

"Myrnin, are you sure you're alright?" she asks and he nods.

"Amelie, I'm fine!" he stresses before making a 'deciding' face. "However, I will accept some blood."

"James, fetch Myrnin warmed blood," she orders one of her many guards/servants, who complies obediently. He puts a bottle of blood in the microwave and sets it to 30 seconds, whilst Myrnin, Amelie and I retreat to the sofa, Myrnin's arm around me still.

"I want to confirm that you are coming over for Christmas?" she asks us and I nod, confused though - when did Sam tell her? She smiles a warm smile, one of the warmest I've seen her give, and says, "Samuel simply said that you are coming over, but you and him are arranging the details Claire."

"Ahhh ok," I answer.

"Sure we will be, I love Christmas!" Myrnin enthuses ridiculously enthusiastically, especially as his blood has just been handed to him. I move away from him slightly as he drinks it - I don't want to steal his blood. I want to try and improve my self control over blood in the area, so I hold my breath - Amelie smiles at my self control, whilst Myrnin chuckles as he finishes off the blood. He offers me the bottle and I almost accept before I realise it's empty and he simply wants me to bin it!

"Uh, no Myrnin, bin it youself!" I say to him and he pouts before standing up and binning it himself. He comes back and tippletails over the back of the sofa, landing neatly on the cushion. I bounce upwards and completely off the sofa. Instead of landing back into Myrnin's arms, I push myself forwards and land on the balls of my feet on the wooden floor, next to the coffee table. Myrnin pouts _again _before smiling as I settle back down next to him, not wanting to make the man of the moment upset.

"Well, if that's all, I shall see you tomorrow Myrnin," Amelie says, standing up and walking out of the portal, her bodyguards (which aren't used very often anymore, with Sam to protect her) following her out of the door.

"Why is she meeting you tomorrow, Myrnin?" I ask him, snuggling up into his arm.

"Just some books she's found from when she founded Morganville," he replies as he pulls me in closer to him with his other arm.

"Should be interesting," I reply easily, digging my phone out of my pocket and leaning on his arm to text Amelie:

**Amelie, can we arrange a dress apt for Tuesday, two days time, please? As I'd like to get it done before Christmas. Claire**

"My darling, who are you texting?" Myrnin asks me, amusement in his voice, as I send the message, leaning over my shoulder to read it.

"Don't be nosy," I tease him, flipping him on the nose. "Just Amelie," I give in as he looks at me pleadingly.

"Ok, well I have a surprise for you," he says, instantly sparking my interest.

"What is it?" I ask, sitting up fully and staring into the 24 year olds (well at least physically - he's just started to get wrinkles, in relation to when he was alive I think that is pretty good!) face to try and get him to tell me.

"Nuh uh, not telling till we get there, but we'll have to walk because I'm not telling you where we're going and I cannot be bothered to link up a portal. Also, it'll do us good to taste the fresh air," he says, his fingers tickling my skin softly. I still react to the tickling as I would as a human, even though it shouldn't bother me, squealing and shifting as my brain processes the reaction I should have.

"Stop it, STOP IT!" I squeal loudly and he reacts accordingly, instantly moving his hands around my waist and kissing my shoulder blade sexily. I turn my head and look at the clock: 5pm already - it should be dark about now.

"Myrnin, if you want to go, we can go-" I begin before his mouth cuts my sentence off with a strong kiss. Wow. All of a sudden I'm no longer bothered about my surprise, simply about staying in the moment with Myrnin. Until, once again, we're interrupted. Guess by whom?

"Ok, that's not exactly something I want to hear... Or see," Oliver says in an embarrassed tone from the doorway, having obviously finished cleaning up. I sit up and run my fingers through my (rather tangled) hair and counter my heavy breathing - heavy for a vampire is being able to see my breathing!

"If that's all Oliver, please leave," Myrnin says rudely but just before Oliver departs he says, "But thanks for cleaning up!" completely sincere with no hint of sarcasm or anything. _Oliver smiles! _Before he then walks back in the direction of the portal and into the office of Common Grounds. I sigh, with the romance being ruined, I say, "Well, shall we go for my surprise now then?" my excitement has been completely resparked now and I jump up in enthusiasm. Myrnin chuckles softly before standing up with me, towering over me with his extra half foot or so of height. "Let's go," he says, offering me his soft, large, hand as we make our way towards the stairs up to ground level. On the way over, I grab my material bag which has my purse and make up in, along with an assortment of other items, including pens, paper and my planner that I use for class.

"That reminds me - I have class at 1am tonight so I need to go to bed at 9pm and SLEEP!" I say to Myrnin as we make our way through the alleyway. To humans it'd be pitch black, but for us everything has simply changed colours - tinged indigo and midnight blue instead of being sun kissed!

"Well this could take till then... Still, I'll have you for the rest of our lives so I'm sure university can have you for a couple of years!" he says, lifting my hand up to kiss it. "But I'll miss you for every second, however!" he continues and I kiss him as we reach the end of the alleyway, not even going at human pace. I then drop his hand and say:

"Race you to Founders Square, if we're going in that direction?" he smiles. "Yes we are headed in that direction, so if you want to get completely beaten, go ahead. I'll even give you a minutes head start!" he boasts and I sprint off without waiting for him to say go.

"CHEAT!" he calls after me before beginning to count down a minute. I race down the street and round the corner quicker than I ever have before, skidding around it so I have the advantage of high momentum as I go. I propel my arms out to increase velocity and behind me I hear Myrnin say he's starting. I can hear his pursuit behind me, gaining rapidly with his extra speed, but the gates of Founders Square are less than 100m away... 75m... 50m.

"Loser!" Myrnin calls and I resist looking over my shoulder but I know he's less than 40m away. I push even more effort into lengthening my stride and quickening it, 15m away... Just reach out and three, two, one, I jump over and somersault into the green grass. Unfortunately, Myrnin is already there, leaning against a tree with his arms folded - when did he get there?

"How long have you been here?" I ask him,

"About three seconds - dramatic jump that I'm proud of but it lasted too long - never jump when you've almost won but the opponent is right behind you!" he advises me and I smile as I lean into his arms.

"Well it was a good battle, with 946 vampire years between us!" I excuse myself and he laughs before taking my hand once more and leading me in the direction of my surprise, at a pace about half of what I was making before - more normal for me. We run in the direction of the storage units at the back of Morganville, an area where I know vampires keep lots of things from the past, I believe.

About 50m away from the Industrial Area, Myrnin places his hands over my eyes and pulls me along with him - as I've never been here before, my bearings are completely unreliable, but I smell lots of old things, antiques I am guessing. Myrnin pulls me backwards and pushes the door inwards, squeaking on the way up.

"Three, two, one," he says then lifts his hands away to reveal the treasure inside. Wow. This is incredible - there are so many articles in here.

"What _is _all this?" I ask, gasping - that can't be a genuine Charles II chair, can it?

"It's everything I had in my mansions before, in England, that I liked so I brought it over from England," he explains - this is awesome!

"Let's take a look through it all and decide what we can have in our house - this is going to be so cool, having all this retro stuff!" I enthuse and he smiles, as I race towards the first stack of chairs I can see!

* * *

**Please check out my new forum - We LOVE MYRNIN! :)**

**Well, nice surprise here! He's got lots of lovely things :D and maybe we may get to wedding dresses next chapter as well!**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	67. Amelie's Birthday!

**Chapter 67:**

**I hope you enjoyed the last update – I'm taking advantage of my ability to see with my contacts to write this chapter, so enjoy!**

**Sorry, thought the wedding dresses would be here - they'll be NEXT chapter!**

Wow, this place is actually _incredible_! Who knew that Myrnin was such a hoarder of things _other_ than books or scientific equipment? There are chairs I recognise from the gothic period, tables from the Tudor era, paintings from Renaissance painters – truly remarkable.

"But, this stuff is originals from the period when it was made," I stutter, "How come it is in such brilliant condition and people haven't noticed it missing?"

He chuckles before replying: "It's in perfect condition from this chemical spray I placed on it when I handed it over to Amelie for safe keeping whilst I was… unwell. And some of it people assume is just hidden away in vaults, but some items – like this portrait of Queen Elizabeth, for example – was mine originally, so they didn't know of it's being!" he explains and I nod before becoming absorbed in this high backed red velvet chair with wooden feet. It's absolutely gorgeous – a must have for the house. I lift it with ease, right over to the door and explain to a bemused Myrnin: "I like it! We definitely need it – it's _gorgeous_!"

"Well if you like it, we'll have it!" Myrnin agrees, coming with me back to the treasure to help me unearth another hidden treasure. There are quite a lot of hideous things here, to be honest.

"What on _earth_ possessed you to get a lime green sofa which looks as if someone burned it down to the frame before padding it out?" I ask him, increduled by his lack of 'fashion sense' in terms of some furniture.

"It was stylish in 1542 Claire, honestly, I don't exactly like these elaborately patterned sofas some people nowadays have but I'd never tell them... Actually, I probably would," he muses completely contradicting himself.

"Well I'm sorry, but it's staying in storage for the historical values because it's not going in our house," I state forcefully, gently lifting it over to the back of the h-u-g-e storage lot before returning to Myrnin.

"What if _I _wanted to keep it?" he protests gently, his lips at my ear.

"Well I'll make a deal with you," I say, "Whoever kisses the other first loses so the person kissed gets to make the decision," I explain and he nods, moving his lips away from me entirely.

"Starting in 2 minutes?" he suggests and I nod, so we move towards each other (so it's equal) and kiss for two minutes, not knowing how strong each other's resilience is.

"You're _sooo _going to lose!" he jeers and I snort. "No, you're going to lose!" I retort and he smiles before lifting over a wooden table, intricate detailing on the legs which earmarks it as being a Charles I piece.

"I think as it's oak we should see if we're planning on putting any of the other furniture in the house before deciding," I democratically decide and Myrnin nods, his arm seductively around my waist.

"I thought that in the living room we could have a modern sofa with antique tabling and such, then in the library have antiques as well with the rest of the house a mixture?" he suggests - that sounds great!

"We could have this as a coffee table for the sofa in front of the tv!" I suggest, completely going against what I said before, but I don't care! I lift it up immediately and take it to my chosen chair at the front of the lot before wrangling a HIDEOUS bookcase (I normally love bookcases but this one is ridiculously gothic and disgusting!) out of his grasp,

"Myrnin, this is one of the worst things you could ever have bought - normally I haven't a bad thing to say against a bookcase but this takes the michael, it's DISGUSTING!" I moan.

"Fine, we'll go your way - I was only messing with you babe, I actually didn't like it when I bought it either!" he replies but I get confused - why buy it if you didn't like it? I don't argue, however, as I'm getting rid of it!

The process of bartering continues for over an hour, with some decisions my way, some Myrnin's but with a mental note to move it back sometime soon as I refuse to have it in my house! Nobody has broken the kissing rule so far either for the sofa, although I know I've been perilously close on many occasion and he most certainly has, his lips less than .5cm away at one point before he checked himself.

"You almost lost there my sweetheart," I say to him, alluringly to try and make him give in.

"Or you could say I am winning because I could get that close and resist," he flips the events and I almost concede him that.

"Well I think it was simply a near miss," I contradict and he smiles his irrresistable smile of white teeth and plump lips. "Let's get back to bartering for this stuff," I say and reach over for an adorable pink chair - cute, but I don't want it.

"Hey, why don't we give this to Amelie?" I suggest to Myrnin.

"Yes, her birthday is coming up it saves me having to make up for the last 150 years or so as although I was cured last year, she didn't come out, did she?" he says - he knows when Amelie's birthday is, just not his own?

"So when is Amelie's birthday and why don't you remember your own birthday?" I ask him.

"25th December, but she was born before that day had a significant relevance to Jesus - it was actually a Pagan celebration but Christianity stole it. I remember that because of the significance - I remember my birth year was 1064, just before the takeover by William the Conquerer but no more than that - birthdays and age aren't important to me!" he explains - wow, I _am _dating an old man - even more than the gap between Sam and Amelie! But her birthday is CHRISTMAS? That's awesome!

**Sam, did you know when Amelie's birthday is? Claire x**

I text Sam just to make sure he knows and also so that he can get some birthday banners as well - it must be pretty rough having a birthday nowadays on Christmas, with the association of presents, but for her it wouldn't have made a difference.

_You have a text message from Sam:_

**I know, that's what I needed to talk to you about on Tuesday. She's talking about 12pm tomorrow for your apt at the boutique but her phone is flat (shock horror!). Sam x**

Wow, that's perfect - this could be absolutely awesome, a chance to celebrate Amelie's 1000 and however many years more th birthday!

"Ok, that's her present sorted!" I say to him and he smiles, wrapping his arm around me as he tries to make me succumb to his advances.

**Ok thats great - tomorrow 8pm? Claire x**

I send this before saying to Myrnin:

"I think we ought to go now, because I've got to go to sleep soon," I say and he nods.

"Shall we return in a couple of days time and continue planning what we want?" he suggests as we make our way out of ghe foot and he locks it with a key he produces from his back pocket.

We make our way home, where I promptly fall asleep in Myrnin's arms in bed, neither of us having broken the bet...yet!

**Sorry the ending is a little rubbish - I had to 'man' the sweet guessing stall at school**

**please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	68. Hit And Run!

Chapter 68

**Enjoy the new chapter - check out joaly999! I'll keep asking you, until someone does!**

**

* * *

**

12:12am I wake up with Myrnin's face pressed against my hair - I've just realised he could have kissed me over the past three houre and I'd have had absolutely no idea.

"Have you broken the rule yet?" I ask him, sort of sleepily because I've just woken up and although I'm as fresh as a daisy, I still have barely woken up.

"Nope, I thought that when you woke up _you'd _have forgotten and have turned around to kiss me," he says disgruntled. I laugh before pulling myself up into a sitting position on the springy bed and look at him.

"What are your plans for, oh, the next 5 hours or so?" I ask Myrnin, as he rubs his hand along my back, whilst I check my phone - Amelie has texted me: shock horror there!

**2pm today it is now, I believe, Claire at the boutique - when and where shall I meet you? Apologies it took so long for this to send - the phone died and we had to go to the shop for a new battery. Amelie**

Oh, so just what Sam told me, but confirmation!

**Sounds great - 1:30pm at Glass House? Claire**

So here is normally where I would be kissing Myrnin until I have to go to class, but _I'm _not going to lose this challenge/test, whatever it is!

"Looking forwards to losing?" I ask him as I lean backwards into his arms once more and he moves his face to rest his cheek on mine.

"Once again, my darling, it is not my turn to loose here, it will only be you," he says obnoxiously and I involuntarily snort. "Something funny?" he asks me and I simply laugh harder, before standing up and heading for the portal. I'd normally have stayed here to get ready for university, simply heading home to grab my school bag (ready packed from before half term) but a) I have no shower gel and b) he'd be too tempting.

"Goodbye babe, see you later after school," I say in the doorway and he smiles before climbing into bed and shutting his eyes - meanie! He knows I can't sleep then flaunts it in my face!

I make it through the door and immediately wish I hadn't - Michael and Lindsay are in here, 'frolicking' (Amelie used this word with me and Myrnin) on the sofa. They look up in alarm as they see me, and instantly move to opposite ends of the sofa, Lindsay pulling down her top, Michael blushing furiously.

"C-Claire, what are you doing here?" Michael stammers as I walk in further, wishing the ground would swallow me up.

"Um, I need to get ready for university as Myrnin used my stuff in experiments that didn't work," I explain and he nods.

Lindsay smiles as she stands up, smoothing down her curly blonde tresses, before moving over (at the speed of light) to me and offering me her hand.

"I'm Lindsay, pleased to meet you - Michael has told me lots about you, as well as everything I already knew," she says in a genuinly friendly tone as I shake her hand.

"I've heard lots about you - just Michael has been rather secretive about you," I reveal and she laughs a tinkling laugh. No matter how much I love Eve, I really do think that I'm going to get on well with Lindsay. Shit. I forgot to invite Eve to the dress fitting - she needs a dress!

"Well I'm hopeful we can change that - now I'll let you get on with your routine and enjoy school!" she says as I move over to the stairs with a smile for her and Michael, who seems to be the same colour as his grandfather's hair at the minute.

When I round the corner into the bathroom, I pull my phone out and text Eve - she's probably asleep, but she can reply when she wakes up.

**Eve, can't wait to see you at 11am tomorrow but dress fittings are at 2pm, so come with me back to G/H/C to meet Amelie please XD Claire xx**

I send the message, using our old code, G/H/C meaning Glass House Central, as means to show how close we are I guess.

I undress then step into the shower, turning the heat to full blast to let it radiate through my body - I am so warm, it's actually going to be nice and warm for me this summer - not too warm though, with my thermostat not getting above 35 degrees celcius (but as normal is 28 degrees celcius, it's pretty good). I use Radox Shower Smoothies, green type, to make me smell nice and fresh but I don't bother with washing my hair because I've only about half an hour before university starts.

I step out of the shower after a few minutes, wrap my pink towel around my frame, and sprint through to my room. I deliberately try to keep my ears non responsive to the events going on downstairs but some squeals (quickly hushed) break through my block. I open my wardrobe doors, reaching into my drawers and pulling out of them some plain underwear. I then take black skinny jeans out and put them on, before taking a pink v-necked jumper out and pulling that on. I then grab my silver high-top converses out and tie them up before slinging my backpack over my shoulder, retie my hair up in a high up ponytail and race down the stairs.

"See ya," I call over my shoulder as I flit past and out the door, picking my keys up on the way.

"Bye!" Michael says through the door and I jump right from the top step all the way over the garden and over the gate. I land just outside my car door and I open it, having unlocked it on my flight over. My backpack is slung onto the passenger seat, and as the wind rushes into my car as I shut the door, I can still smell Michael's scent from when he stole my car. I still can't believe that he and Sam actually got arrested for it, but I was pretty mad!

I pull away at 12:42am and arrive in the college car park (Amelie got me a parking voucher when I began night classes) at 12:53am, plenty of time to get across campus to get to physics! As I step out of the car, I almost get ran over by a car screeching into the space next to me - idiot!

I almost scream at them as I dive aside, before I recognise a harrowed looking Sam who looks horrified as he sees me.

"Oh my god, Claire, are you alright?" he asks me, dumping his coffee tray on the passenger seat, and running over to help me up - not that I need it.

"Completely fine Sam, don't worry about it," I reply, brushing off some of the dirt on my jeans as I lean down and pick up my backpack from the ground. I check my car is locked before smiling at Sam who still looks really upset as he grabs his literature for his class (and his coffee!)

"Claire, I have to say just how sorry I am, it was an accident and I should have been more careful - I was late and rushing, please forgive me," he continues as we head to our respective classrooms (next door to each other as it happens), him English Lit, me Physics theory.

"I'll repeat, don't worry about it Sam, a car couldn't have hurt me anyway!" I emphasise and he looks slightly appeased as we reach our rooms - we're the first ones here.

"See you at 8pm then for Amelie's birthday planning thing as well as Christmas - enjoy dress shopping!" he tells me and I smile before giving him a quick hug and walking into my classroom. I sit in my normal seat, and wait for even my tutor to turn up.

_You have a text message from Eve:_

She couldn't sleep, again? Honestly, she needs to start sleeping through the night soon, otherwise she is going to be even more cranky during the day.

**CB, I'll be happy to come - morning sickness literally comes every moment of the day, so whichever idiot called it morning sickness,I will (and if I find it was crazy scientist Myrnin...jk) ****so be at my house for 11am, then we can go to yours, meet Amelie then find you an awesome dress! Eve xx**

"Class has now begun," Mr Fisher says so I slip my phone into my bag, prepared to be submerged in physics!

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Also, if you haven't already, please check out We LOVE MYRNIN! my forum XD**

**Please review & say what you think the dress ought to be like!**

**5 reviews = update soon!**

**Vicky xx**


	69. Controlled Explosions

**Chapter 69**

**Joaly999! Don't forget!**

After an hour, physics finishes and I put my bag over my shoulder as I head to chemistry: there are 3 people in physics - me, Rose (300 y/o vamp who is just normal) and Derek (someone who's quite scary - I sit on the opposite side of the class to him).

I have a 15 minute break before Chemistry, so I pop into English Lit, where Sam is collecting in books - he has a 15 minute break as well (we do this every week).

"How was the lecture on electricity?" he asks me, a twinkle in his eye - of course he could hear through the walls as I could hear him analysing Oliver Twist.

"Oh, you know, really boring given if I didn't know the concepts I would have died when I was making the machine," I say airily and he laughs, mussing my hair up on his way past. "Hey!" I moan as I sort out the mess he has made of my hair.

"Claire we've got 15 minutes now so do you want to discuss Amelie's birthday and so on now to save us meeting up later?" he suggests to me as I flop down into the nearest chair - not because I feel the need to rest, simply because it's something to do!

"So, I think we definitely need to have banners depicting 'Happy Birthday' on them, as that's just what you have!" I say instantly and he nods, resting his elbow on his folded leg and placing his chin in his cupped hand.

"Absolutely - I always hated the birthdays I had without banners - even in the 40's we had them," he says rather sadly and my heart goes out to him - he was alone for 50 years almost.

"So we also need a birthday cake and presents!" I say with a grin.

"Could you make the cake please Claire as if I did, well, it would be made of black burnt substance that doesn't resemble a cake whatsoever?" he asks me and I nod - burnt slop wouldn't be the way to keep Amelie's heart!

"Um sure, that's no problem Sam - I make a mean cake," I laugh. "Want me to ice it with Happy Birthday Amelie?" I ask him.

"Yes, just don't put on about her age, because she gets a little touchy when people mention how old she is," he says surprisingly, given she is going to be 1098and is the oldest vampire - something she's normally proud of. Oh wait, she's now going to be 1016 years older than Sam, given he turned 72 the other month (September I think) - looks pretty darn good for his age!

"Really? Something I'd never expect from Amelie," I say and he smiles a little smile.

"Age difference. But anyway, I have her present sorted, what about you?" he changes the sore subject and I look happy that I'm organised.

"We were looking through Myrnin's collections over the years and we saw the most disgusting sofa - it looked like someone had set fire to it then coloured it mustard. So yeah, anyway, he wants it, I don't. So we came up with a bet... Now actually telling you the present, it's a pink chair, quite old, that's just delicate and Amelie. Plus, what do you get the vampire who owns everything?" I say, accidentally mentioning the bet which raises Sam's eyebrows but then he looks intrigued by the present.

"Sounds great. Now do I want to know what this bet is or not?" Sam asks and I laugh.

"Whoever kisses the other first loses and the winner decides what to do with the sofa," I explain and he nods.

"Ok. So now we've arranged the cake, presents and banners, I think we just need to decide on who is coming - we're having us two, Amelie, Myrnin, Oliver, Michael and Lindsay over for Christmas Dinner - courtesy on Oliver's behalf - so do we need anyone else or not?" he asks, explaining as to why Oliver is attending when he sees the confused look on my face.

"Right, well I think that that is everyone as people will busy already - should we have a big formal ball for her birthday though? On Boxing Day?" I suggest as I stand up to head off to Chemistry.

"Great idea - guess we'll be meeting tonight at 8pm anyway, to plan that further," he calls after me as I head out the door. I sprint down the corridor, past dozens of other vampires who are simply walking down the corridor to English Lit. I heard that Sam's class if the only class that is full with a waiting list to get in there - most others only have a maximum of 11!

Out on the quad, I breathe in the crisp air as I rush over to the lab for some controlled explosions - should be informative towards Myrnin's mission to blow up the lab without leaving a trace, _not _that I condone this action! I slip in through the double doors and just emerge in my lab as the warning bell goes - I'm the last here out of the 5 of us. Still, I'm here! I sit down in my seat at the back of the room and listen to the tutor as he dictates which acids and such _not _to mix together unless we want to incapacitate us all - apparently, anything other than regular fire from matches etc can't kill us - has to be a bonus! So we're not allowed to mix acids of more than 100 degrees celcius with the 2 molar Hydrochloric Acid, but anything else is just fine. I decide to start with a base experiment, using bases to figure out how much quantities I need for each one, so I sub in 20ml of Sodium Thiosulphate with 5ml of Hydrochloric Acid (**can you tell what chemicals I'm using for my cw?) **and find that this works - right, so down to business!

Into my fire proof box - which I am assured won't blow up, no matter what temperature or size of blast we make in 3 hours - goes HCl at 1 molar strength: no point going straight in all guns blazing. I slowly add some sulphuric acid into a measuring cylinder which I have set to tip itself into the HCl in 30 seconds, giving me time to put the lid on the box and to write down my calculations. Three, two, one... KABOOM! The box ricochets around on the table, threatening to fall off with the strength of the blast inside. However, the blast is contained and flares out after a couple of seconds - not big enough to cause any real damage.

"Great choice of chemicals there Claire, now try increasing the values and see what happens," Mr Turner, 132 year old vamp, says to me with a smile on his face.

And for the next three hours I work solidly, changing quantities and strengths of acids until, finally, I get a result. The biggest explosion of the night occurs in my box, turning the pencil I placed inside to ash it is that strong - and it lasts: if there was more combustible material in there, I can certainly see it carrying on for a good quarter of an hour or so! I look at my notes - 1/2 litre of HCl (2 molar) and 745ml of Sulphuric Acid, complete with a dashing of Sodium Thiosulphate to prevent the explosion having too much force.

"Class is over folks - good work everyone and I'll see you in 2 days time," Mr Turner says amiably as we file out of the classroom - yes vampires can act like students as well!

I check my phone, which has been on silent all night, and see that a message has literally just been sent:

_you have a text message from Michael:_

**Hey Claire, now class is over for you, wanna come back and play C.O.D with me - Lindsay had to go to a meeting but I'd love for you to get to know her sometime. Let me know, Michael x**

I smile as I read it on my way back to my car, before looking around the dark campus. Almost silent conversations are being held by the various vampires as they make their ways to their cars or their next lesson - classes continue until 6:30am in Winter so I'm getting out early after only 4 hours!

**Love to play this new game with you - be over in 10 mins. Claire x**

I send the message as I slide into my carseat and turn on the radio - Promise This is on: it's actually a really good song if I'm honest! People say Cheryl Cole is just a pretty face, but this song definitely makes it up in my favourite music list!

I reverse out of my space and make my tires squeal in protest as I zoom down the lot and make my way up to ground level to get home.

"7 minutes, not bad - take it you bypassed Forte Street where Hannah likes to lie in wait?" Michael comments as I dump my bag on the floor to grab a can of coke.

"Yep, went down Redditch Road instead," I say as I accept the controller for the game from Michael and wait for the game to load up. "So, you and Lindsay seem to be getting along just fine," I say slowly, peeking a glimpse at his (rather disappointing) reaction.

"Um well yeah we are actually - I hope you can get to know her at Christmas, as before that I know you're busy and she is so..." Michael says and I smile - I do want to get to know her.

"That reminds me - Amelie's birthday is on Christmas as well, Myrnin told me and Sam confirmed, so don't get her a present at your peril. That would be Sam killing you, by the way," I say as I remember about it, just as the game starts.

"Wow, her birthday on Christmas - what is she now, like 1100 years old?" he says, mind blown by such an age.

"Almost. 1098 actually - just get her something simple, I'm sure she'll like anything. But Sam said not to mention a lot about her age as she's a little touchy," I add on the end as I fight to beat Michael in this war.

"Wow, Amelie age-conscious - she is the eldest of us all though, so being married to the fourth youngest ought to be tough on her ego sometimes," he theorises but I don't respond - die, Michael, die!

We play until 10am, when I decide my bloodlust is too high, so I go and microwave blood for the two of us. I also prepare some chocolate spread sandwiches for my breakfast, whilst I wait, but don't do anything other than blood for Michael as he's too obsessed with his damned game!

I slowly (to improve my self control) take the blood and sandwiches through to the living room and hand one of the bottles to Michael who gulps it down like a child drinks chocolate milk. I, on the other hand, take smaller sips at first to savour it but then the taste is so overwhelmingly delicious, I can't help but down it in huge gulps. I blink and clear my vision from blood red before retracting my fallen fangs in an instant. I then wipe the back of my mouth and eat the sandwich I made. Michael, however, returns to playing his game with a short grunt to show his gratitude.

Once I've finished my sandwich, I head up the stairs and get straight into the shower when I'm changed. I use my green radox shower smoothie bottle, inhaling the delicious scent it produces when I wash it off. Again, I leave my hair because I don't have the time, nor the inclination, to deal with it before I meet Eve at her house.

I shut the shower off and run through to my room in a towel before choosing what to wear. Black jeans with the skull top Eve bought me the other month, saying "I love it but this baby means I can't wear that style so I bought it for you!" I choose black high heeled boots (another Eve-esque item) before brushing my hair up into a high ponytail, the underside secured with grips. I take my plain black bag from the back of my door and put my purse, phone and a small stake (hey the thing with Ysandre reminded me you can't be too careful) into it.

I skip down the stairs to see the post being shoved through the letterbox - it's only a water bill for Michael, electricity bill for Michael and something from the local charity shop 'begging us to donate' but we already give 100 dollars a month which is our absolute maximum as a household!

"See ya later Michael," I say to him on my departure into the despondant daytime but he doesn't respond - boys with their toys!

OoOoOoOo

"I'm glad you could both make it today, guys" Eve says with a smile as she hands me a can of coke and Shane a lemonade (it was originally a coke but when I asked for one, it changed) before sitting down - I know, I'm shocked she's been this hospitable! Normally it'd be get yourself a drink!

"No problem!" I say and Shane reciproactes the same message.

"Well today is a manual labour job please," she says, not covering anything up.

Shane snorts and says, "Well we've a vampire here so that ought to be no problem."

"I'm not superwoman, Shane," I retort sharply and he looks like he is going to give a bitingly witty (probably not the latter actually) comment before Eve steps in.

"ANYWAY!" she continues, "Shall we go and look - it's the nursery equipment?"

We nod, so follow the mobile Eve up to the nursery in silence, the tension between Shane and I tangible in the air. We look in the door and see flat pack furniture in rows and simply waiting to be assembled, along with bags and bags of toys and other baby essentials.

"I love shopping, ok?" Eve says defensively she she catches us both staring at the vast amount she has bought for one tiny baby! As I stand up, my bag opens and the stake falls out, leaving Eve gasping and Shane stunned before he falls into hysterics.

"A vampire... Is carrying a STAKE!" he barely gets out as I snatch it away.

"Try precaution against older vampires and given Ysandre could have killed me yesterday before Amelie's guards killed her once she had been fought off, I think I deserve to," I blurt out and Eve gasps louder. Shane, however, continues to laugh until Eve raps him hard over the head to tell him to work - we leave the matter at that.

For 2 hours almost, Shane and I work in tandem to set up the delicate crib, the changing table and the nappy stand - and that's not even a quarter of the things we've got to do.

"Eve, can we continue on Wednesday please as we should be going soon," I say, hinting at the dress appointment, and she nods.

"You're amazing guys, thanks! Wednesday 9am sharp - yes Shane, 9am. Not pm, AM!" she says pointedly and he rolls his eyes before scooting out of the house sharpish. Probably thinks I want to eat him, even though I had a more than satisfactory breakfast!

We head off to the Glass House - I'm going wedding dress shopping! Yay!

_Myrnin's POV:_

"We've got about 2 or so hours so plenty of time to get through the play!" I order as Michael and Lindsay slip in the door. "Lindsay, thank you so very much for agreeing at such short notice to partake in this play as Hermione," I elaborately thank her and she smiles. "Now, as Lindsay is new I shall allow her leniency with the script but you all had last night to learn it so should be pretty good!"

Sam raises his hand and says, "I was teaching last night Myrnin, ask your fiancée if you don't believe me," cheeky bugger!

"Right, you can be let off as well Mr I-Teach-Others-How-To-Read but the rest of you have no excuses. No, _none _Amelie!" I say as she begins to protest.

We run through the play at a relatively quick pace, King Leontes and Hermione having lots to do at first before Hermione (aka Lindsay) gets to sit do for almost an hour with nothing to do but laugh at Michael's silly facial expressions.

"My darling, I will..." Amelie begins but doesn't continue. "My darling, I will..." she repeats but she cannot remember the line. "My darling, I will..." she says again.

"Amelie, get out of here now and write down that line 500 times before you are permitted back in here!" I shout, exasperated that the vampire with the best memory can't remember her lines - she has been word perfect up until now. Oliver immediately begins sniggering until I remind him how if Sam hadn't have mouthed his line he'd have had the same punishment. Amelie shoots me a contemptous look before taking her bag and walking out of the room and up into her study.

"Myrnin, we can't carry on without Amelie as Perdita is in the rest of the play prominently," Michael says and the rest back him up. I sigh before relenting and saying, "That's a rap for today then, good work and I will inform you of the next rehersal shortly when I find out when Eve takes Claire."

Michael, Lindsay and Oliver clear out sharpish whereas Sam clears up the chairs and basic props we have so far and I assist. I just so hope that this play will mean everything to Claire - truly.

_Claire's POV:_

"Wow, it's just as I left it," Eve exclaims about the Glass House, where she hasn't been in months.

"Besides the fact Michael has gotten new games," I say and she laughs. I quickly inform Michael that we're here so not to come:

**Michael don't come home until 2pm. Thanks. Claire x**

Within minutes a harassed looking Amelie steps through the portal before rearranging her features into a smile.

"Let's go!" I enthuse and practically skip to the door - I'm off to choose my wedding dress!

**What did you think?**

**Please review! - 5= soon update!**

**Off to see Harry Potter 7 part 1 tonight, 7pm, really excited so please review & make me happy!**

**Vicky xx**


	70. WE LOVE PEACH!

**Chapter 70**

**Yay, this is the chapter I have been waiting for FOREVER! Dress shopping!**

**Been to see Harry Potter on Saturday & it was AWESOME! Definitely a must see! **

Eve ambles slowly down the path towards the car (my blacked out one - ought to be comfortable for her, vision wise!) whilst Amelie waits for me to leave so she can lock the door whilst I run to the car. I run out of the door, all wrapped up in my thickest jacket, to find it is cloudier than ever before this winter. I'm guessing vampires love winter! Still, I see the wind is battering away at Eve as she makes her way to the car, so I go and put my arm around her to buffer the wind away from her.

"Thanks," Eve says gratefully as I help her into the car, mindful of the baby and how vulnerable it is.

I slide into the drivers seat and wait for Amelie to enter - I look one second and she isn't here, then the next she is sat and looking as if she'd been here all along. I turn the key in the ignition and motor away down the street once I've checked Eve has her seat belt on.

OoOoOoOoOoO

We step through the doors into the boutique and the receptionist looks up and smiles. Another assistant turns the sign on the door from 'open' to 'closed' and moves over to do the same to the door we've entered through. Eve pants slightly after walking up all of the stairs and moves through to look around the shop in amazement.

"Bloody hell... Sorry," she curses then apologises when Amelie gives her a hard look. "There are just so many places to look!"

She's right - since I came with Amelie they seem to have gotten another few racks of dresses so there must be over 500 different ones now!

"Ok, well... Let's go have a look!" I decide and so the three of us begin to look through the variety of racks.

Within 15 minutes, my head is buzzing! I've looked at dresses with sleeves, some without sleeves, cleavage revealing dresses and ones up to my neck. Some are knee length, some floor length, some have huge trains, some barely any. And colours - ivory, white, cream, red, green, blue, peach: every colour you could imagine for a dress. I pick out one which is ivory, strapless, has a short train and is completely plain but then put it back - I haven't a clue what I want!

"Got any ideas what you want Claire?" Eve asks me cheerfully as she rounds the corner of her rack. Amelie looks over hopefully but then looks dismayed as I shake my head.

"Nope, not a clue," I say regretfully.

"No matter, it means you can try more on!" Eve replies, if anything more cheerful. She then grabs one off the nearest rack, without taking a look at it, and thrusts it in my direction. It's strapless, with a puffy skirt, medium train and a weird bodice but I may as well try it! I shrug my shoulders and take the dress into the changing room, waving away the assistant. As I shut the curtain, I spot Amelie taking something out of her bag and Eve continuing to look at dresses.

Within a few minutes, I have the dress on and buttoned up at the back - I still have to hold it, because it's that big! I pull the curtain over and see... _Amelie writing? _

"Amelie, what are you doing?" I ask her as she turns around, her pen poised in the air as she stops writing.

"Your fiancé decided to give me lines because I forgot something he wanted, 500 lines," she sniffs - Myrnin gave her LINES?

I look at Eve's reaction to the dress and she's pressing her lips together to hold in a laugh at the hideous dress. I turn and look in the mirror and laugh for her - definitely not for me! It's too puffy, too long and the bodice looks disgusting. Also, the plain white is just too pale for my vampire skin. It almost blends in entirely with it, making me look even more washed out.

"No," Amelie gives it to me straight and I nod, pulling the curtain shut and slipping the too big dress off without unbuttoning it. Within one minute I'm fully dressed again and I hang the dress up before digging my phone out of my bag. I dial a number and here an almost irresistable voice on the end.

"Hello my darling," Myrnin's voice says, oozing with love. I don't reciprocate the tone.

"Why have you given Amelie lines?" I ask him straight. "Because a) we're dress shopping so it's not helpful, b) she's not in school and c) it's completely and utterly pointless!" I explain and he chuckles.

"No matter Claire," he begins, "Amelie, it doesn't matter, the thing will be fine without it," he says louder and I see Amelie's face smiling as she replaces the pen and paper in her bag. I hand the dress to the assistant, phone to my ear, and continue to look at the dresses as I answer Myrnin.

"Ok, well that's fine. Gotta go, I'm shopping so bye!" I reply, cutting off the call which makes Eve snort.

"Vampires getting cut off - hilarious!" she laughs and I'm happy that she doesn't exactly count me with the vampires, still just Claire. Amelie, however, gives her a hard look: nonetheless, Eve is now looking at dresses so doesn't see it. Amelie and I continue making our way through the racks, me desperately searching for the one!

OoOoOoOoOoO

2 hours later, and I've tried on dozens of dresses - taffeta, cream, longer, shorter, strapless, some detailing, plain, extravagent, simple. And still, no decision.

"This is ridiculous!" I groan to myself, hitting myself on the head. Eve is currently on one of her many toilet trips (I'm assured it's the baby) and Amelie is talking to one of her assistants on the phone about some issue I don't really care about.

I make my way through yet _another _rack of dresses and stop halfway through. My heart ought to be going 200 bpm as my breathing stops entirely. This is the dress. The dress I imagine myself wearing as I walk down the aisle. _My _dress. It is a floor length dress, ivory in colour, with a slight train but nothing unmanageable. It isn't slim to my body, neither is it so puffy it's a meringue... More middling, I would say. Then the bodice. Oh, it's truly remarkable - diamantes litter it, with a purple belt around the waist to acsentuate the difference between the sparkling bodice and the netted skirt. The dress is strapless and cut into a heart shaped shape at the top, tastefully showing my cleavage but not overly.

"Wow," Eve says as I silently show her the dress and smiles widely.

"Truly magnificent," Amelie says as I show her it before I move towards the changing room to put it on. Unlike the ones before it, I know that this dress is the one whilst I put it on - as the satin slips over my skin, I feel delight in simply wearing it. I close the small, almost invisible, zip up the side and know it's already the correct size for me. Slowly, I open the curtain and hear gasps from my female helpers.

"Claire... You look stunning, completely and utterly," Amelie says, smiling widely.

"Rock on girl - it's amazing!" Eve squeals and then I look across the room to look in the big mirror. Wow. I look like a proper bride in this dress and the best thing is that the dress actually looks right on me!

"Should I get it?" I want to confirm that they're not just saying this to be nice - not that Amelie ever lies, but still.

"Yes," Amelie says simply and Eve nods before rushing off to the bathroom to puke up her guts up - how pleasant it is to hear that through the walls!

I nod again, smiling widely as I look at my appearance in the mirror - I do look pretty, don't I? Amelie moves over and brushes a piece of my hair out of my face, smiling as she does such a thing.

"Claire, you are truly beautiful here, Myrnin will not know what has, how do you phrase it nowadays, hit him?" she says questioningly and I nod - she's got it right.

"That's right and thank you," I say softly before I give a twirl in the mirror, the diamantes glistening in the artificial lighting - I love this dress! I shut the curtain and slowly begin to take the dress off, barely wanting to, before I realise that now I get to make Amelie try on a peach dress! (and make her think she's going to get it!)

I hang the dress up and as I open the curtain, I smile and say to the vampire assistant, "I'll take it!"

She smiles and says in response, "I saw it on and it looked truly remarkable - it's a perfect fit!"

I nod then walk out towards the bridesmaids dresses - true, Amelie is a Maid (Matron as she's married and 'old') of Honour and Eve techincally isn't anything, but she should get a dress and Amelie got mine here!

"So, let's have a look around," I say as Eve returns, looking so happy about where she's just been. A slight scent of vomit follows her through, barely noticeable under the perfume (vampire senses spotted it), and Amelie hands her some rose scent spray to mask it. Eve smiles slightly and sprays it over herself, shaking the bottle violently to make it spray out before handing it back to Amelie and then looking at the dresses. There are racks and racks of dresses, directly opposite the men's suits, but not as many as the wedding dresses.

Then I spot the _perfect _dress for Amelie - it's absolutely HIDEOUS! It has short sleeves, a high neckline and unflatteringly will finish mid-shin on Amelie. The material is ruffled cotton and is the most disgusting shade of peach I have ever seen. She is definitely trying it on!

"Amelie," I call innocently, "I have a dress for you to try on," I say and hear her groan slightly - she knows what it must be like. She rounds the corner and her face (already low) falls even further at the sight of it.

"No," she says adamantly, "Please Claire, there is absolutely no chance that I could wear that!" she begs of me but I stand strong. I don't laugh, however Eve cannot help herself, making Amelie shoot her an icy look to silence her laughter into racours that simpy wrack her body frame.

"Yes Amelie, you have to try it on, at least," I say persuasively and she relents, grudgingly taking the plush hanger from my hand - honestly, the hanger is one thousand times better than the dress!

Amelie heads into the changing room I just vacated and as she changes, I continue to search for dresses. Amelie is a blonde, has grey eyes, with pale skin so I'm feeling pale colours aren't necessary - she can go pastel on any day _other _than my wedding day. Maybe a midnight blue? I feel that could work pretty well. For Eve... Black hair and pregnant - that cuts the dresses down to two racks.

"How pregnant will you be at my wedding?" I ask Eve and she thinks it through.

"7 months, maybe almost 8 - I think I should get a bigger dress that the week before can be fitted into my stomach so then my dress can't be too small!" she suggests and I agree with that great idea.

"What colour are you going for?" I ask her and Amelie calls through rather petulantly:

"Why does she get to choose her dress but you're making me try this dress which is both a disgusting colour and looks as if it belongs on a servant in the Victorian Era!"

Wow, the most moody and whiny I have ever heard Amelie be!

"Try because I'm not an actual official figure, simply a guest-of-honour plus one and I have a different fashion sense," Eve says proudly, making Amelie snort.

"Different being the main word there," she says before sweeping open the curtain and making me fall into hysterics, it's that bad! She looks mutionous as Eve falls into my hysterics as well and contemplates shutting the curtain before I raise a hand to stop her - I know, ME stopping the Founder! Only because it's my wedding planning though!

"It's worse on than I thought," I gasp out between bouts of laughter, "You're completely right, peach doesn't suit you whatsoever and has no place in society," I finish soberly and she courtseys in sarcasm before shutting the curtain over with a rattle of the rings on the pole.

I then spot a gorgeous dress for Eve and motion for her to come over. It's knee length (so no problems with her lack of co-ordination) and black, with red laced throughout it in a very Goth Eve way.

"Perfect - I'm off to try it on once Peach Lover gets out of there," she says and I snort at her latest nickname for Amelie.

Now that Eve has a possible dress, I decide to go look for a midnight blue dress for Amelie - that's the colour for her; not royal blue or navy as that's just not right, but not really dark blue either - a combination of the two, sort of.

I head over to the blue section of the dresses and immediately settle myself in the middle of them, with about 5 dresses in the mix, being the correct shade of blue. Two are way too short for Amelie to even consider wearing (in public... Wait, I REALLY don't want to have that image in my head!) and one is just a disgusting design and material - similar to her peach dress. So that narrows it down to two, just as Amelie leaves the changing room with a contemptous look at Eve. Without a word, she hands the dress to the assistant before joining me.

"Very good colour choice here, Claire," she compliments, "I couls actually wear this!" she says and I laugh - she's happy!

I pull out the two possible dresses that she could have and she surveys them both. Both are knee length but one is more 'square' than the other, with thick set straps and a square neckline. It belts in at the waist and then flares out but I'm not very keen. The second has thin, spaghetti straps and is lower cut without being 'Amelie-chavvy'. The straps have little beads on them - awesome! The dress, again, belts in at the waist but...without the belt!, and then flares slightly with the 'satinny' material - gorgeous.

"If you agree, I do rather like this one," she says, indicating the second dress and I nod in agreement.

"Well I chose my dress, so for you to choose here I don't mind!" I say and she smiles before we turn to look at the curtain that is just about to be opened - vampire hearing! She comes out, beaming, and does a little twirl for us - I give a little round of applause before she strikes a pose to make me laugh.

"Awesome!" I say and she laughs before turning to Amelie who considers it.

"For you, it's one of your more civilised and sophisticated looks," she compliments (well I think it's meant to be a compliment) and Eve smiles at this.

"Coming from PL, that's a brilliant compliment!" she giggles and Amelie looks confused as to the 'PL' before comprehension dawns on her face. Eve skips back into the room and changes out of the dress in record time before emerging with it over her arm. She thrusts it at the assistant and makes a speedy exit for the bathroom with her hand over her mouth.

"Morning sickness throughout the day - I remember my friend, a human, had sickness so bad she couldn't be near any fragrance at all for 9 months!" Amelie reminisces and I smile that she remembers such menial details about her life.

She then steps into the changing room again, so I fluidly sit down on the floor and wait for her to exit with the dress on. My gaze wanders over to the tiaras and the way that they range from entirely simple, to more extravegant than the future Princess Kate of England will ever wear! I haven't decided how I want my hair yet, so this could be a problem!

Amelie emerges, interrupting my chain of thought - wow, she's a stunner!

"If you weren't already married, I'd be worried about you!" I joke and she laughs, surveying her appearance in the mirror. She twirls slightly, smiling before looking at me in anticipation. "Absolutely, one hundred percent, yes!" I say so she reenters the changing room to take it off.

Eve staggers through from the bathroom and looks like hell, so I move over and give her a hug, ignoring the waft of vomit.

"Hey, you ok?" I ask her gently and she nods before smiling.

"Just fine, now can we choose you some shoes and such?" she clambours and I laugh and nod. We race over to the shoes and we look at all of them greedily.

"What size are you?" the assistant asks and I reply, "7" so she guides me over to the rack which has the seven's in it.

I spot some shoes, 2 inch heel, ivory satin with a strap across the top of my foot, which look rather appealling. Eve nods, as does Amelie when she comes over to see them. So I take them off the shelf and slip them on, feeling instantly taller and more sophisticated. I walk around the room in them and feel that I can wear them all day and night without a problem.

"What do you guys think?" I ask, "I mean I know they're not perfect with black skinnies but still..."

"Gorgeous," Eve squeals, whilst Amelie gives a more regal nod - she was a princess, after all! With the shoes now settled for me, I look at shoes for my girls and choose black pumps for Eve (she's not going to be able to walk in heels) and 2 inch stilletos for Amelie - strappy, of course!

With shoes and dresses sorted, I decide on a plain gold tiara, with only one diamond on the front, surrounded by sapphires. At this moment, I decide my hair will be down and curled around my face.

"Yay, we're done!" I exclaim once I have a veil which is slightly patterned but short, barely brushing my shoulder blades on my back.

"Yes, now excuse me - bathroom," Eve says and dashes off to the toilet. Amelie pulls out her phone and I say to her:

"Amelie, when Myrnin is choosing his suit... Please go and assist. And try and persuade Sam to wear an emerald green waistcoat, as it'd go with his hair."

"Yes, I am rather partial to emerald with his hair - it's a lovely contrast," she muses dreamily, thinking of her husband.

"Ms Danvers, would you like to pay when you collect your garments next month? It's just our card payment system is down at the moment," The assistant says and I nod.

"Sure, so I'll pick them up in January, about the 12th maybe?" I say and she nods, writing this down in a book.

My dress is chosen, along with my accessories and Amelie's dress. I just can't wait for Christmas now! It's going to be awesome, especially with Amelie's birthday!

**So sorry I took so long to update - HP & I got drawn into READING FFs! If you don't already, Read MadelynGrey's stories (or something like that) as they're truly amazing!**

**Please review - 5 = update quicker!**

**Vicky xx**


	71. Boxing Day Ball

**Chapter 71**

**Sorry I took ages to update again – updated Oliver/Amelie story as well as wrote a couple of chapters on the new story 'Two People With A Connection' which has the main characters of Claire and Amelie **

**

* * *

**

_Same day – 8pm: Claire's POV:_

"So I feel that a party, well a ball, would just be an amazing event for her birthday," I enthuse to Sam as we sit in his living room. "For one thing, it's a celebration and secondly, Boxing Day is always a bit of a downer after Christmas, so this would bring it right up!" I reason out my thinking and he looks thoughtful before grinning widely.

"Well you always do seem to have this freaky thing that means when you think that a party is appropriate it is, so let's do it," he says and I don't know whether or not to take that as a compliment!

"City Hall?" I suggest and he nods.

"It's the only room in town big enough to fit in all the vampires – as I assume that it's going to be a vampire only event," he says and I consider this. If there were humans and vampires, it would be equal but there would be the chance of conflict on both sides… and apart from Eve, Amelie doesn't speak to many humans.

"Yes," I say slowly, "The only way it can work is if it is only vampires – remember the last time with Bishop and that had humans and vampires. Amelie ended up getting staked, so it's probably not the best idea," I say and he nods in agreement.

"I think a formal ball is appropriate then – ball gowns and masks, no need for food just a little drink," Sam says assertively and I agree with him.

"Birthday cake or not?" I ask and he muses this point.

"Not," he decides, "It's her birthday the day before and we will have your amazing cake then, so there isn't a need for a cake – also, she'd just get agitated and such with it all. No, just a dance is better, I think," he reasons; he is her husband, after all, so should know her better than I do.

"Well, if we're inviting every vampire in town – besides those ruffians who can't really be classed as vampires – that makes the guest list easy. I'll sneak into her office and find the list of addresses and make the invites before sending them out tomorrow, during the day," I assert.

"I'll get the list – leave that to me," Sam suddenly says – it will be easier for him to explain his scent in the office, as well as being able to _get_ in there. "It'll be with you tonight – come and get it at 3am when you have a break so that the invites can be done tomorrow. I'll trust your judgement on how they should look and take them to the lab to print them – I told Myrnin about this plan earlier, so he said it is ok to print them off in there," he plots and I make a mental note in my brain about this information.

8:30pm and we've finished all the information and planning that we need to, so I bid farewell to Sam and return to the Glass House. Michael is playing C.O.D – what a surprise – and barely looks up as I enter.

"Hey," I call over and he grunts in response, too busy killing people on the damned game. I slip into the kitchen and grab out a can of coke for myself, not getting Michael one for the lack of appropriate greeting.

"Don't I get one?" he asks as I sit down next to him on the sofa – he looks over at this! His face is fallen, making him look like a completely depressed angel.

"Nope, you didn't say hello," I explain and crack open the can, leaving him looking heartbroken. Honestly, he's like a child! "Fine, have this one," I give in and he smiles widely as I hand over the can before standing to get myself a new one. On the way over to the kitchen, I clear up some of the mess that is accumulating in the house once more, even though I completely cleaned it the other day.

As I return, Michael's phone goes off, so he manages to pause C.O.D long enough to speak to Oliver – why is he calling?

Due to the low volume that Oliver's gravelly voice speaks in, as well as the speed, I cannot pick out much of the conversation, but with Michael's face turned up in a huge smile, I predict that the news can only be good.

"What did he want?" I ask him, unable to hold him my curiosity much longer as he hangs up the phone.

"Oh nothing," he says nonchalantly, "Just that he wants me to play another gig next week for double the money that he gave me last time," he says and I let out an Eve-esque squeal of delight.

"Michael, that's truly _awesome_!" I enthuse and he smiles widely, sipping his coke before picking up his controller once more and returning to the stupid game. What time is it now? Almost 9pm, so I ought to be going to bed soon.

"You know, I always assumed that vampires would stay up all night and sleep during the day, but you go to bed earlier than you did as a human," Michael observes as I make my way up the stairs.

"That's because I have school at night and I have to sleep before I go, as during the day I'm busy. When do you normally sleep, anyway?" I ask him, as whenever I'm here he seems to be awake – most of the time anyway.

"Normally about 2am/3am to wake up really early. But often I go at 6am to wake up at 9am before I go to work," he deduces after thinking about it for a moment.

I bid him goodnight before heading up the stairs and making it to my room before clambering into my comfortable bed and texting Myrnin:

**Hey honey, what you doing? Love you, C xx**

I drift off to sleep, knowing that when I wake up, I will have a message waiting for me from my true love…

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter seems to be a bit of a filler between the dress shopping and CHRISTMAS! We're going to be skipping a couple of weeks because there isn't a need for them, so it will be starting at Christmas Eve, next chapter!**

**Please review – 5 = update soon: I haven't been getting many recently **

**Vicky xx**


	72. Xmas Eve, We Love You!

**Chapter 72**

**Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, so here's an update :D CHRISTMAS EVE!**

**

* * *

**

"Honey, it's Christmas Eve," I say pleadingly to Myrnin who seems intent on finishing some sort of contraption he's been working on for god knows how long. "Surely it can wait a couple of days?"

He shakes his head, the spanner in his mouth rendering him unable to talk properly besides grunts, and continues at full speed on the machine. What a fun Christmas this is going to be!

I sit back down on the hideous sofa that Myrnin has - he lost the kissing bet (just after I returned from school he kissed me) but he said that the bet didn't cover having it in his current home - before deciding, at 10pm, it's time to go to bed. One last shot at getting him to give up on the machine - about the 150th time tonight!

"I'm going to bed now babe," I say, loitering over his head now - I fluidly moved across the room in less than a second. He barely grunts in response - I give up! I stomp through to the bedroom, completely angry, and undress, upset that he chose machinery over me, before clambering into the cosy bed. Just before I shut my eyes to go to sleep, I hear motion from the lab and see Myrnin rushing through to see me.

"Oh darling, what I tried to say was that I'll just be a moment, that I had to finish this small part before I could come and join you," he says sadly, as I turn away from him petulantly.

"Fine, come here," I begrudgingly say after a few moments, and he jumps over the bed to land at my other side and to cradle my face in his hands.

"I would never do anything to cause you pain," he says gently, and I believe him entirely. I wrap my fingers in his hair and my engagement ring stands out a mile in his curly brown hair. I love the way that I notice everything about him – how his nose wrinkles slightly when he smells Hydrochloric Acid, how his fingers twitch when they are around my waist. I love the way that he smiles when he sees me, and that when he kisses me, his smile widens even further. If there is only one thing that I got for Christmas, it would have to be that Myrnin and I could be together, forever.

"What do you want for Christmas?" I ask him and he smiles as he rubs the tip of his nose along mine.

"You," he says simply.

"Well that's going to be a cheap Christmas present then," I joke, before I use my strength to lift him onto the bed next to me.

"What time are we going to Amelie's for?" he asks.

"Midday," I reply, "Why?"

"Good. It means I have time to do this," he says, kissing me and moving ever closer **(imagination)**

OoOoOoOoOo

I wake up from my sleep at 9am, and realise that it is Christmas! As well as it being Amelie's birthday! I move from my sleeping position (snuggled up in Myrnin's side) and shake his shoulder gently.

"Hey sleepyhead," I say into his ear and know he has just woken up – his cheek moved! "It's Christmas – time to wake up!"

His arms ensnare around my waist and he throws me in the air before I land on his chest.

"Hey!" I protest before he kisses me and produces a little present from the floor. "I thought that the presents were going to be given out later?" I question and he chuckles a small laugh.

"My dear, I love you, so why on earth can I not give you a present whenever I want to?" he protests – well, when he puts it like _that_!

I rip open the paper – red and shiny – and unearth a box underneath: jewellery! I carefully lift the box up, and a gold necklace with a diamond heart on the front comes into my view. I gasp – it's truly gorgeous!

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squeal wrapping my arms around his head and kissing him for what feels like a decade. Then I move over, and grab _his_ little present from the side of the bed. "Hey – same excuse back!" I say when he begins to protest.

His present – a golden watch, because he is always asking the time – makes him gasp before kissing me as well – copycat!

About an hour later, I feel a strong metallic feeling in my throat, and know I need blood. So, regretfully, I slide away from my love and into the living room, where I head to the kitchen. As I put the blood in the microwave, I smile at the sight of the replacement tree in the corner – Oliver had his returned - with its pine branches sticking up in the air, the fairy on the top dancing around. Hey, it is Christmas!

The microwave beeps and I retrieve the blood from it before pouring it into mugs for us both. Myrnin patters through, now the hard work is done, and graciously accepts the mug from me, supping his in a few gulps. He's a carnivore – he doesn't need to drink all of this blood, unlike me as a youngster, but he does anyway – apparently it is _hard_ to cope with someone else getting blood when he doesn't. I'll admit, it was hard that one time when he was getting some and I didn't, but I am a youngster.

_You have a text message from Michael_

**Merry Christmas Claire, be seeing you in a couple of hours. M xxx**

_You have a text message from Eve:_

**Merry Crimbo CB, hope you're gonna have a great day – see you around New Year! Eve xxx**

_You have a text message from Sam:_

**Happy Christmas Claire – see you soon, and Amelie seems happy, so don't forget her cake! Sam xx**

Ah yes, Amelie's cake – currently in the oven here, so that there is no chance that chemicals or anything else could get on it, inbetween my making of it (at 4pm yesterday) until we need it. Yes, I scrubbed out the oven _impeccably_ before I put the cake in it!

Now I have finished my blood, I decide that I may as well get ready – its only 1.5 hours until we need to be there, and I have to wash, blow dry, and straighten my hair. So I push away from the rather appealing Myrnin, to get into the shower and use the products that I replaced **again** last week – Myrnin decided to use them all again, when I didn't come for _one day_ because of everything else. Apparently, he was almost successful in creating a new monster out of them before I told him if he touches them again he won't need a monster – I'll be the scariest one he has ever seen. After the memory of Oliver resurfacing, he meekly succumbed to this and hasn't touched them since.

I walk through into the bedroom, and see that Myrnin has his best black suit on, with a light blue shirt on, and is polishing his shoes. My dress is hanging on the back of the door, next to the bag containing my ballgown for tomorrow night – every vampire RSVP'd yes as to coming, so it's going to be terrific!

I slip on underwear before the bright pink dress I selected - knee length, with spaghetti straps and a heart shaped neckline with matching pink stilettos – lots for Myrnin to drool over!

"My dear, you look more stunning than ever," he says, slightly gobsmacked as I give him the completed look. I have only a little make up on, my hair curled over my shoulders and have the dress on. I check the time – this transformation took me until 11:50am, which is just perfect.

"You know, you don't look too bad yourself," I compliment and he smiles, offering his arm, which I accept. All the presents are already at the house – delivered over the course of the past week, which left Amelie bemused as to the major fuss about Christmas – including the birthday presents, which are simply in a different room. Wait, birthday… cake. "Shoot, I forgot the cake – you go ahead and distract Amelie whilst I take the cake to the kitchen," I say as we reach the portal and he agrees, walking through and greeting Amelie loudly – he's the first there!

**Hey sam – bringing the cake to the kitchen now. Claire x**

I send this, just so he knows what is going on, before I carefully remove the cake from the oven. I'm pretty proud actually – it's a normal sponge cake with yellow fondant icing and piped on are the word 'Happy Birthday Amelie' in a pink italic type of writing.

"I wish you could see this Mum," I say to myself solemnly and have a moment of remembrance for my parents and their untimely deaths, before I head through the portal and to the kitchen, where I leave the cake in the hands of the cooking staff.

This day is going to be amazing!

* * *

**What did you think? Sorry it's a little shorter than I expected – I decided to have the events of the table and such in the next chapter (something bad may happen) before the surprise birthday celebrations!**

**Claire's wedding dress link is on my profile now!**

**Please review – 5 reviews = update soon!**

**Vicky xx**


	73. CHRISTMAS!

Chapter 73:

**CHRISTMAS! Don't you just LOVE Crimbo?**

**

* * *

**

"Merry Christmas!" I say as I walk into the room where Sam, Amelie, Myrnin, Michael, Lindsay and Oliver are all sat.

"Merry Christmas," Sam says back, coming over to give me a hug before I sit down with Myrnin. In the far corner is a huge Christmas tree, with stacks and stacks of presents underneath – I have a feeling that Sam may have gone a _little_ overboard on the amount of presents he has bought.

"Presents!" Myrnin exclaims and we all laugh at his enthusiasm for the presents. I get up and head over to the tree before taking my pile of presents and handing them out – someone has to begin the process! I give them out in the order of: Sam, Amelie, (it's their house) Myrnin, Michael, Lindsay and Oliver. Lindsay… I had to get a small present for her because, although I don't really know her, she is Michael's girlfriend and is going to be around for a long time.

"Wow, thanks Claire!" Sam exclaims as he looks at the entire works of Charles Dickens – 1st edition – which I ordered for him. The others murmur their thanks as well, before placing their presents on the floor and wait for the next round to be given out. Amelie decides to give out hers next, and she has given me a voucher for the shopping centre.

"Some of your clothes are… a little _unsuitable_ and, to be frank, rather disgusting," she explains which makes everyone else laugh but make me blush. Thanks for that Amelie – glad to know that she cares for my feelings!

"Lucky you've already opened your present from me because otherwise I may have rescinded it and gave you some of the disgusting clothes!" I retort and she smiles before the next person – Sam – hands out his presents.

The next half an hour is spent with the rest of the presents being given out – it is a pretty fun time to be honest! Sam gets up and hands out presents about five times – told you he went a little overboard – before finally we are ready to eat. We pile up our presents on the side of the room as we file out of the room and into the dining room. Oliver even cracks a smile at the jokes in the crackers, which makes _me_ laugh even harder that he was able to do such a thing.

"Wow, absolutely amazing!" I say about the starter and everybody murmurs in agreement.

"Magnificent," Amelie says with a smile at Sam, who wraps his arm around her as she leans into him. I wonder when she is going to tell anyone that it is her birthday – or if she ever is going to and she is just going to have the surprise when we head through into the other room.

The turkey comes through and Myrnin carves it skilfully.

"I learnt to carve like this from a great chef in the 1600's – do you remember Amelie?" he says with a smile, handing a plate over to Lindsay with turkey on it.

"Ahh yes, Roberto DuRiver wasn't it? The greatest chef I ever had before he disappeared," she muses before Myrnin flashes a guilty look at her.

"Awkward," Oliver says and we all laugh – who knew that Oliver had a sense of humour, I mean a real one? "I have a feeling that if we mention every human who has disappeared around Myrnin, we could be here for the rest of our lives," he continues and Sam roars with laughter. The rest of us simply laugh, whilst Myrnin guffaws – honestly, Oliver was just having a dig at him (disguised as a joke) and he didn't care!

The rest of the meal flashes by, before Sam gives me a signal that he wants to take Amelie through to the 'birthday room' so what do I do?

"Well, that was absolutely delicious!" Amelie says as she polishes off her chocolate cake and lays her fork down on the plate.

"I think I'll just have a cup of coffee – would you like one Amelie?" Sam says and she nods in agreement.

"Um, I think I'll just go through to the other room and clear up some of the mess from the wrapping paper," I say and Sam smiles at my method to get through to the other room.

"If you like Claire," Amelie says with a smile, not protesting at getting to be alone with Sam at all. I stand up and the rest of the table follow me through to the birthday room.

"Ok, we have about 5 minutes to get all of these banners and such up, as well as hide!" I order and we all get to work, hanging 'happy birthday' banners on all the walls. Myrnin, the spider monkey, even hangs them on the ceiling, clambering along the walls to be able to get there.

"Myrnin, why on earth are you putting them on the ceiling?" I ask him, amused, and he laughs before moving over and putting his hand around my waist. I lean up and kiss him before he answers.

"Mmmmm, well you see… I am very flexible and I like climbing on the ceiling," he says alluringly, lovely innuendos in there.

"Ok, I repeat what Oliver said earlier – awkward!" Michael says and the rest of them laugh. Lindsay looks like an angel when she laughs, and when she is with Michael they look like a duo of angels - they look perfect for each other. Of course, Eve and Michael looked great together (the Goth and the angel) but when they were inevitably going to break apart anyway, it isn't exactly comparable anymore.

"CAKE!" I hiss at Myrnin, realising (just as Amelie and Sam are about to come through) that the cake isn't ready.

"Relax Claire, I'll pretend to go to the toilet in a few moments time when she arrives and I'll bring it back," he says, calm in comparison to my hissy fit. Great – the worlds most bi polar vampire, with the biggest mood swings, is making _me_ look like a neurotic wreck.

"Ok then," I say before we all hide under the furniture as we hear Sam leading Amelie through.

"Sam, where are we going?" she asks him, confused as to where she is going.

"It's a surprise," he says and opens the door.

"SURPRISE!" we all yell, standing up and (trying to) scare her.

"Wow, um, what is this for?" she says and we smile, whilst Sam kisses her forehead.

"Happy birthday!" I say and she grimaces.

"How did you know about this?" she asks as she steps forwards into the room and she looks around at all the banners and such.

"Myrnin told me, so I told Sam, who arranged all of this," I explain and she looks in shock at her husband who grins guiltily.

"Guilty as charged!" he says, lifting his empty hand in surrender, the other being around Amelie's waist. Who would ever have imagined that _Amelie_ would give such public displays of affection (including all the kissing)? I never thought that would happen, when she was still Miss Ice Queen!

Sam leads her to the double chair in the room and sits down with her, Amelie cuddling into his side. He reaches around the side of the chair and produces a long box.

"Happy Birthday!" he says, kissing her neck softly as she takes the present, a little embarrassed. She unwraps it, and emerges a diamond necklace, similar to my own but in white gold and with a much bigger diamond. She also has some matching earrings with it – I take it she loves it with the expression on her face.

"Thank you," she says sedately and I get the impression she might be thanking him later – ok, did I _really_ just think that? Oh god, I think my brain is turning dirty or something as I become more and more of a vampire – I don't want this!

"Our turn!" Myrnin says and lifts over the box in which her chair is in. In the box I also slipped a voucher for clothes last week – what a coincidence that she gave me the same thing!

Amelie looks interested as she unwraps the present, then half disappears as she reaches in to get the chair out.

"This is truly magnificent – thank you Myrnin, Claire, oh!" she says, spotting the envelope. She opens it and laughs as she reads it. "I sort of asked for that – but amazing that you had already got it!"

Michael and Lindsay got her some books – nice and safe, and Oliver simply handed her some chocolates (who knew he would get chocolates!) along with some books. Books seem to be a popular topic here, because I guess that most people aren't exactly going to know what to get Amelie. You know, because she is the Founder and all!

"One final thing," Sam says, "You're having a party tomorrow in the City Hall with all the vampires of the town for your birthday. They just don't know that it is for your birthday!"

Amelie looks at him in shock. "A party. Are you actually kidding me?" she says, "I have nothing to wear!"

"I knew you would say that – that's why you have the voucher and the fact that the dress shop is going to specially open for you tomorrow!" I jump in and she shoots me a look. "And Sam… well that old suit you had, well it wasn't very nice so I threw it out," I continue, leaving him looking outraged, "Well I didn't really but it was dirty so I washed it. That means when you get a dress, Amelie, you're going to have to take Sam and get a suit," I continue and she smiles.

"If it means that he will not wear that purple thing that he refuses to throw out, that is completely brilliant!" she laughs.

"Excuse me a moment," Myrnin says, walking out of the room – I hear him going to the kitchen but because Amelie is so absorbed in Sam, I doubt she can tell.

"So, Claire, are you looking forward to going to New York?" Lindsay asks me whilst we wait.

"I can't wait – it is going to be absolutely awesome!" I enthuse and she laughs.

"Yes, I am rather partial to New York myself, it's a beautiful city with so much to do there," she continues as Michael puts his arm around her.

"What about you Oliver, looking forward to going to New York with me and Myrnin?" I ask him easily and he grimaces.

"Spending 26 hours in a car with that crazy old crackpot? Are you actually kidding me?" he says and I laugh, making him a little annoyed.

I hear Myrnin returning and I nod at Sam, who makes Amelie sit upright properly.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Amelie, happy birthday to you," we all chorus as Myrnin enters the room with the cake I made, a couple of candles lighting up the middle – 1086 wouldn't be feasible!

Amelie smiles before pulling her white blonde hair over to one side and leaning forwards to blow out the candles. She does so in one puff and we all clap before Myrnin launches into a "hip hip" motion, which we all partake in.

"Thank you everybody, but if it gets out to Morganville that it is my birthday, I will know it is one of you!" she threatens before laughing, removing the candles, and cutting a piece of cake for everybody.

"This cake is delicious, where did you get it from Sam? I shall have to get them to start making my produce!" Oliver compliments and I smile. Sam laughs slightly before saying:

"Actually, Claire made the cake!"

Oliver gags slightly before recovering. "Oh, erm well, I guess you wouldn't want to be making all these cakes for Common Grounds!" he fudges and I smile.

"You're quite right there Oliver, I have a feeling that the one you would be eating would be laced with some sort of poison, courtesy of Myrnin," I joke, making the room laugh again. Honestly, this Christmas, we seem to have laughed more than ever before.

For the rest of the day, we all hang out together before at 8pm Myrnin and I head back to the lab.

"Honey, are you alright?" he asks me softly as we sit on the sofa.

"Yes I'm fine, why?" I respond as he kisses my neck softly.

"It's just it's the first event since your parents died, and I just wanted to check that you were coping," he says slowly before I reach around and kiss him.

"Myrnin, as long as I have you, I am completely and utterly fine," I say, staring into his eyes.

"That's good enough for me!" he says, kissing me again and again until my head feels giddy.

This Christmas has been amazing – I just can't wait for both the party tomorrow, and the trip to NEW YORK!

* * *

**This chapter was really weird – this has been the hardest chapter for me to write in the entire story – WEIRD!**

**Also, please check out my other stories XD**

**Please review – 6 reviews = update!**

**Vicky xx**


	74. Baby You're A HeartBreaker

**Chapter 74**

_**Really**_** ought to be learning my French for tomorrow, but here is a chapter for you to enjoy! So you better HAD enjoy it!**

**Funny, I'm writing a ball in one story and a party in this one at the same time!**

**

* * *

**

"Myrnin, what on _earth_ are you wearing?" I ask him in shock. We have only an hour before we have to go to the party and he is wearing quite possibly the most **hideous **outfit I have ever seen him in.

"It's a party outfit my darling, it's called _fashion_," he mimics me and I look horrified that this suit could ever have been called fashion. I look him over again and gag: it's a light blue ruffle suit, matching blue trousers, with a yellow shirt and PINK shoes. **(similar to OTH guys!)**

"Whoever said that this was fashion wants shooting," I say acidly, walking over to the wardrobe in my robe to find something else for him to wear.

"If I remember correctly… He did get shot, by some serial killer who then got sentenced to death; then he went missing – and Oliver was around," he says.

"Urgh, do every _one_ of you vampires who were in London and England, or anywhere, find ways to make people disappear and kill them?" I say, exasperated as to how many disappearance stories are associated with just these three vampires.

"My sweetheart, it is in our nature to kill people and before the days of blood storage or transfusions that was the only way we could survive. Amelie was always the most… _humane_ of the three of us, killing as sparingly as possible, but we had to kill to survive," he explains slowly as I physically force him to remove the suit jacket.

"Well never _ever_ let me kill anyone, please, or otherwise I may have to kill _you_!" I request and he gulps before nodding. "Good, now get that suit off, or you don't get to go to the party," I say and he finally concedes to it. I pull his black suit out of the wardrobe and hand it over to him along with a blue shirt.

"Where is my tie?" he asks as he buttons the shirt up. He buttons it right to the top which makes me shake my head and laugh.

"Honey, nowadays for a party you don't need a tie, just unbutton the top button so it is a little more casual," I say, doing this for him but he stays confused. That's what you get for being 946 years old, isn't it? I hand him over the suit trousers and jacket and he puts them on just before I look in the shoe section of his wardrobe – black patent shoes, I think. He obligingly puts the shoes on before observing himself in the mirror.

"Wow, I look fantastic!" he says and I smile, moving over to kiss him. He tries to put his hands in my hair but I bat them away – I spent over an hour earlier curling it and then making it stick with hairspray, there isn't a chance that he gets to mess it up when I don't have enough time to sort it out. You know, because I have to do my make up, as well as get dressed.

"Uh uh, I don't have enough time to sort my hair out afterwards," I say as his face falls slightly when I push him away. He smiles when he realises my reason before heading through to the lab to work on his machine. This leaves me the mirror to put my make up on – lashes of mascara after a little eyeliner and emerald eyeshadow before a little blusher to give me a little colour and some shiny lipgloss to make my lips look plumper. Perfect!

I've now got half an hour to put on my dress before we have to go to the party. I reach around the back of the door and pull down the bag containing my dress down. I unzip the bag in one fluid movement and reveal the one shoulder dress I bought last week. It's emerald green in colour, with lots of shiny, sparkling, sequins and cuts off half way along my thigh. Shorter than I would normally wear, but it's a celebration – and it looks nice! I've paired it with black strappy stilettos which are about three inches high, and a black sequinned clutch – gorgeous!

"Need any help?" Myrnin's silky voice comes from behind me as I just slip the dress on.

"Yes please," I say as I move towards him with the side of the dress where the zip is closest to him. the zip goes from halfway up the dress to the small of my back – it's almost backless as well!

"I think everybody is going to have a problem keeping their eyes off you tonight, Claire," he says in my ear and I laugh – nobody is going to be looking at me!

Now we're both ready, it's time to leave – the party starts in about an hour but I told Sam that we would help him set up, so we need to go. I grab my car keys from the side, along with my phone and purse, and we dash up the stairs towards ground level. Here, we sprint along the alleyway and I click the key on my car so that we can climb straight into the car; with the sun still setting on the horizon, I can still get burnt. I climb into the driver's seat and turn the keys in the ignition whilst Myrnin shuts his door. I pull away from the curb in the direction of the City Hall and we arrive in less than five minutes. Even Amelie and Sam aren't here yet – that means that _we_ have the deciding rule on some of the decisions such as where the flowers are and everything – yes, Sam ordered flowers… maybe he is a girl at heart!

We walk inside and I see that everything is already set up in position – damn, they must have already called in, probably when they were going to get clothes.

"Ahhh, that's my fun ruined – they've already been here," Myrnin moans, disappointed. Still, he perks up when he spots that there is food and drink in the corner and rushes over to get a mini sausage (or a dozen) from the buffet.

"Myrnin," I say dryly as I don't want him to eat all of the sausages before the rest of the guests arrive. I look around the room to check it is all sophisticated and that there aren't any hints around that it is Amelie's birthday – as then she would be _pissed_!

Within half an hour, Sam and Amelie arrive and they both look stunning – Sam is wearing a black suit (thank god!) and Amelie has a long, strapless (and backless) white dress on, making her look entirely regal.

"Wow, you look great," I say as we walk over to greet them. She looks my appearance over and smiles.

"You don't look appalling either, Claire, I take it that this style of dress is in fashion nowadays?" she compliments – for her, at least – and I nod. Myrnin takes Sam over to one side and begins discussing something with him far too low for my hearing but Amelie can hear him, no problem. I wonder what they are talking about, but I don't think that I _want_ to know (or if I am allowed to know) to be honest.

"Amelie, when is Myrnin's birthday?" I ask her, out of the blue, and she thinks about this for a moment.

"I think – because he has never really celebrated his birthday – it is the 22nd March," she says finally: our wedding day and the day we got together!

"Ok, wow," I say and she smiles, realising what is going on. I really need to find him a present for then – maybe I can get him something in New York without him knowing? As we have three days – one of them looking for vampire related materials – so for two days he isn't going to want to trawl around the shops of New York with me, is he? Because I am _serious_, that is what I am going to do!

Just then the boys come back over and I smile as Myrnin wraps his arm around my waist.

"Claire, you do look stunning – congratulations!" Amelie says before Sam wheels her away from us.

"An actual compliment from Amelie about your dress sense – that is a surprise!" Myrnin says and laughs.

People, guests, begin flooding in through the doors just as the music is turned on. I see Michael and Lindsay come in and I move over to talk to them.

"Hey guys, how are you?" I ask as we all move over to get a drink of coke for me, beer for Myrnin and Michael. Lindsay takes red wine, which I am positive is laced with blood, but we don't comment on that – yes, I can smell the blood.

"Um I'm fine," Michael says, "Just been playing on that Wii game you got me for Christmas," he says and I laugh whilst Lindsay groans.

"Are you kidding me?" I say increduled. "When I came home last night you were playing on it – do you mean to say that you have been playing on it since 8pm last night?"

He nods, rather sheepishly, and I laugh at this – it is actually ridiculous how obsessed the male sex get on things: Michael with his music/ Wii, Myrnin with his machine, Sam with his books/ Amelie.

"I love this song!" I exclaim as "Mean" by Taylor Swift comes on. I dump my drink before dragging Myrnin onto the dancefloor along with half the rest of the vampires already here. It's mainly the younger ones (by young, I mean less than about 300) who are already out here, besides Amelie and Myrnin. That's probably because they're more used to 'modern' music and have adapted to change easier, given they lived through periods of great change.

For the entire night we dance, inbetween drinks and talking with Michael, Lindsay, Amelie, Sam and various other people and just have fun.

"Looking forwards to going to New York tomorrow?" Michael asks me at the end of the night (it's about 11pm) as the party begins to slow down (people have lots of things – including sales – to do tomorrow).

"Yeah, I packed the other day so all I need to do is go to sleep and get a cooler full of blood for the three of us before we can go," I say as he gives me a hug.

"Bring me something back from New York," he says to me and I laugh before nodding. I run across to Myrnin to tell him the plan.

"I'm going home now babe, so I'll see you at Common Grounds at 11am – I'll be inside as I'm taking all my stuff there at 3am so that Oliver can put it into the car that he has gotten – he is going to enjoy driving in the sunlight," I say to him and he smiles vindictively.

"I've never been so glad that I haven't yet learnt to drive," he says before kissing me goodbye.

"Coming with me?" I say to Michael as I return over to him. he nods and follows me out of the party, saying goodbye to Sam and Amelie on our way.

"Where's Lindsay?" I ask and he shrugs.

"She got some phone call about an hour ago and took off. I'm seeing her tomorrow so it'll be alright," he says as he gets into the passenger seat.

"Ahh, ok then. God it is going to be so fun, isn't it, sitting in a human car in sunlight tomorrow for an entire day," I groan and he laughs.

"You'll be fine in the backseat as tinted windows are only not allowed in the front three windows – and I made sure Oliver got a car with tinted back windows," he reassures me – that is so much better!

"That's brilliant – thanks Michael, you've made my day!" I say, giving him a half hug as I drive.

"That's good… you have no idea how any hearts you've broken wearing that dress," he jokes – that is ridiculous.

"You're joking, right?" I confirm but he shakes his head.

"Apparently I was listening to about 30 different male vampires moon over you – too quietly for you to hear – and say how depressed they are that , I quote here, 'that hot newborn vamp looks amazing but she's engaged – darn it' but I paraphrased slightly," he says – oh.

We enter the house when I pull up, and Michael makes to go on the Wii.

"Ahhh, erm _no_, you are not sitting on that again. If I have to, I'll take it – and all the games – to New York with me, so don't even think about going on that," I threaten and he gulps before throwing down the remote. He goes to the fridge and takes out a can of coke for us both and pops the rings, handing one to me. I take it with a thanks before supping it up – I love the taste of coke!

"I'll miss you for the next few days – this house is going to be so empty," he says wistfully.

"Invite Lindsay over for a sleepover," I tease and he smiles wryly as he picking up his guitar and playing a tune.

I bid him goodnight before heading to my room and changing into my pyjamas. I settle into my bed, knowing that tomorrow _I'm going to New York!_

_

* * *

_

**What did you think?**

**Please review! 5 = update!**

**Vicky xx**


	75. I Will NOT Tolerate This!

**Chapter 75**

**felt bad for not updating (don't want to break my record of daily updates... Besides when I was in France) so here's an update for you - NY next chapter!**

"We're headin' for New York, New York, New York," I sing softly to myself as I bring the last of my cases down the stairs.

"You might be," Michael teases. "But I'm not sure that Oliver and Myrnin are with the amount of cases you have!"

"Well I need clothes to take with me, as well as space for new clothes and items I buy as well as space for... Oh, ok then, I plan on spending a ridiculous amount of money in New York! Never going to happen again, so I may as well!" I argue and he laughs before helping me move the cases to my car to take them to Oliver's. Not that they're heavy or anything... There's just lots _of _them!

Soon I have them all bundled in and I take them round to the empty building of Common Grounds, where Oliver is waiting by a normal looking car. He's leaning on the bonnet, attempting futiley to look cool but failing miserably, but stands up when he sees us arrive.

"Claire," he greets me before opening the (thankfully huge) boot for me to start to pile my stuff in. Within a few minutes I have it all in - good job as it's already beginning to get light.

"I'll see you in a few days - don't get into trouble whilst I'm gone," I warn Michael as I hug him goodbye.

"I'll do my best," he promises as he takes my car (yes, with permission) home with a grin, waving all the way.

Oliver unlocks the shop and flips on the lights, looking really rather bored.

"Blood is in the car already along with my bag - the forecast is cloudy over the entire continent today so we'll be fine to travel," he says shortly as he turns on all of the electrical appliances to warm up. I settle into a seat at the counter and reach around to help myself to a chocolate muffin, leaving him looking outraged.

"What?" I ask around my mouthful of muffin. "Add it to that mocha I'm paying for in 100 years," I say with a smile, reminding him of his threat when I was still human. He smiles slightly at the memory of that day as he moves around the shop, setting it up for business.

"Who's working today? I mean, when do you officially open?" I ask him and he looks annoyed that I'm asking questions.

"Laura and Dan this morning and we open at 6am sharp. Eve's in charge from 12pm today, including opening and locking up as she's the assistant manager now - promotion occured for the girl who could actually do her job," he explains - that's awesome! Trust her to be modest though, having a job promotion and not telling myself or Shane when we went around all those times to help her set up the nursery.

"Oh, cool," I say mellowly just as the person I wanted to see breezes in the door.

"Aren't you all happy that Myrnin is here to complete the deal?" he says in a funny tone, making Oliver roll his eyes but me jump towards him.

"Hey," I say to him as he wraps his arms around me.

"You're late," Oliver barks, making Myrnin give him a mock salute.

"Yes sir, sorry sir, I had to pack sir," he says sarcastically.

"Dog, get a grip! As you were a spare part, an extra bit, to this recon mission, I was going to leave you behind," Oliver says nastily, and I gasp.

"Then I wouldn't have gone," I say defiantly, causing Oliver to laugh a bitter laugh.

"Wouldn't have gone? Try Amelie would have made you go without him and, if not, I'd have staked you and shoved you in the boot to leave," he says before stalking out to the car. Myrnin rolls his eyes before kissing me softly. He the goes out and puts his case in the boot (the little room that there is left) as Laura and Dan come into the shop. They smile at me as I leave and I reciprocate the gesture as my arrival diffuses the increasingly hostile situation between Myrnin and Oliver.

"Guys, CAN IT!" I yell, placing myself between the two of them. "Right, we're leaving now. Oliver, get cloaked up, Myrnin, grab some snacks whilst I grab the road mix I made!" I order, and to my amazement the two alpha males do as I request.

Within 10 minutes we are ready to go on our trip. Myrnin and I are sat together in the dark back seat, whilst blacked out Oliver is in the driver's seat and pulling the car away from the curb.

"New York we come!" I say, excited and Myrnin puts his arm around my neck to pull me closer. "Press play, Oliver," I call over and he actually obliges: what's happening to the world?

_"raise your glass" _Pink's voice comes blasting out of the radio and we (Myrnin and I) have a right rave!

For 16 hours straight, we listen to the 36 discs I've prepared for this, Oliver slowly getting madder and quieter. We pull over for petrol every few hours and as we stop again, I lean into the front and ask Oliver:

"How far away are we now? Are we there yet?" I add the last bit on as every child loves to as it annoys their parents - It's a bit of fun!

"Only 3 hours away - got a flier on the motorway down - and don't be silly Claire, do you see any skyscrapers?" he answers tetchily before heading inside to pay.

"Someone's moody," Myrnin laughs and I join in before kissing him pretty darn hard - this car is so big, I've lots of room to move over to him. Just apparently, the car isn't big enough for all three of us.

"Ok. I've listened to your appalling singing, your cheesy antics, hell I've even let you insult me!" Oliver's voice suddenly says - when did he get back? "But one thing I will not tolerate is you two having sex in my car. Understood?"

"Yes Oliver," Myrnin says meekly, moving to the other side of the car from me with a quick wink.

"Ok," I say, realising he was waiting for a response. 3 hours. That's enough time for a nap! I shut my eyes and fall into deep oblivion, dreaming of New York.

OoOoOoOo

"Claire, wake up honey, we're here," Myrnin says to me softly, shaking me awake. I open my eyes and see his face close to mine. "Oliver's gone to check us in, so I can kiss you," he continues and I reciprocate the kiss just as I remember:

WE'RE IN NEW YORK!

**Shopping etc next chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	76. Barnes And Noble

**Chapter 76**

**sorry for the 'long' update, been busy and such AND PHONE NO LONGER LETS ME UPDATE, so updates will now be slower :/**

**

* * *

**

I sit upright and look out of the front windscreen - it's dark outside - to see all the bright lights on the skyscrapers surrounding us.

"Wow," I gasp as I dart my eyes around the different windows, looking at different angles of New York. Skyscrapers surround the car, all littered with various flashing neon lights, telling us to go to Barneys or Jerrys the bar - everything! "This is fantastic!"

"It is rather bright, much brighter and busier than when I was here last," Myrnin observes - oh yes, he hasn't been here since the 1800's, has he?

"Can we get out of the car?" I ask and he smiles before nodding in 'permission' so I quickly open the car door. I step out and smile as I look at the busy road, full of traffic at 10pm, before turning around and looking at the hotel. I think the most appropriate word, again, is wow. About 26 storeys (at a glance) and a good 100m wide, it's completely and utterly grand - it looks every inch worth it's 5 stars. Well we _had _to have the five star experience, didn't we, - I mean you only come to New York once (well we do).

Oliver reappears out of the front of the hotel, actually smiling for a moment before it disappears once again.

"We need to hide the cooler in one of your many cases!" he hisses - shit, I forgot about the blood! I dart over to the boot and open it, quickly unzipping the empty holdall I have brought and carefully place the cooler in it. I rezip it up just before the bellboy comes with his trolley to take our cases. I smile at him and he looks almost as if he's going to faint - oh yeah, the prettiness factor, with the change making me prettier! Myrnin steps out of the car and puts his arm around my waist before we walk, with Oliver, into the hotel foyer.

"You have room 2021," he says, handing me a keycard - I wouldn't trust Myrnin either. "I will stop by in a few moments for some, ah, _supplies. _Dining room, 8am sharp." Wow, nice and abrupt by the end!

"Whatever," I say when we enter the marble lift, with polished gold surfaces everywhere, and he presses the button for the second floor. "What room are you in?"

"2022, so I'd appreciate it if you kept it quiet, _some _of us can actually sleep and want to," he says tetchily, obviously still smarming about the embarrassing event earlier. I'm amazed he hasn't brought it up in jest or to embarass either of us, to be honest!

"Ok," I say simply when the lift stops and opens with a ping. We walk into a plushly carpeted corridor and Oliver turns right, so we follow. I look at the brass discs on each door, highlighting which room is which, and see we're only 4 doors away, three, two, one - here we are! I slot the keycard and push open the door to the most gorgeously amazing room in the world.

"Now this is what I'm talking about - huge spaces of flooring, dotted with tables with flowers. A raised section in the middle with the biggest bed I have ever seen, covered in sheets of gold, with a throw of cream over the top.

"This is the life!" I say, running and jumping across the room to land on the bed, throwing cushions everywhere. Myrnin laughs, and is about to join me when the door rings - that'll be the luggage. Myrnin opens the door and takes the trolley from the boy before handing him a twenty and shutting the door. He begins throwing the luggage onto the floor, so I jump off the bed and help him - I don't want the cases getting scratched!

"Careful," I say as he reaches the bag with the cooler in, making him throw me a weary look.

"Claire, I can smell the blood, I'm not going to destroy it! But that _would _leave Oliver without any, so maybe..." he says, trailing off as I take the bag myself.

Someone knocks at the door and I open it, to show an Oliver wearing one of the most hideous tie-dye t-shirts I have ever seen.

"What do you want?" I ask him as he walks straight in.

"My share of the blood," he says and goes straight to the bag with the blood in, where he proceedes to take 1/3 of the blood.

"No, Oliver, that's not your share," Myrnin reprimands sharply.

"It's a third of the blood, therefore it's my share!" he retorts angrily.

"No, that's not how it works. You need blood every three days, so take 4 bags - I'll be kind. However, Claire needs blood every day or she falls weak, so needs 10 bags - honestly, Oliver, get some compassion!" he explains - oh yeah, I would need more.

"That means that you need less than me, so can have 3 bags and I'll take your other bag," Oliver counts the bags and pockets the other bag, disappearing out of the room before Myrnin can react.

"Bloody idiot has stolen my blood!" Myrnin rages whilst I hide the cooler in the bathroom - amazingly huge, with a tub, power shower and so much more!

I quickly unpack my suitcases, folding everything up or hanging it in the wardrobe. Then I walk over to a Myrnin who is still blasting about Oliver stealing his blood.

"Calm down, my darling," I say in his ear as I wrap my arms around him, pushing him towards the bed in the middle. I then kiss him and he stops moaning about Oliver, instead wrapping his hands in my hair...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So we've got the Twilight saga, House of Night and Mortal Instrument so far," I say as we pile more and more vampire books into the cart in Barnes and Noble.

"I have all the classics, pre-1965, here on vampires," Oliver says, suddenly reappearing with about 70 books - too conspicuous, no human can carry that many!

"Well dump 'em quickly, big O, you're drawing attention!" I say, making a new nickname up for Oliver which leaves him grimacing.

"Quiet, Claire," he says, whilst Myrnin comes bounding up with yet more books.

"Here's the vampire academy one's!" he says and I write them down on the list.

OoOoOo

3 hours later and we reach the paying desk, finally, and the assistant looks shocked at the amount of books and DVDs we have.

"Like vampires?" she snorts before Oliver gives her a glare that shuts her right up. "That will be $1256.63 please," she says and Oliver hands over the debit card Amelie gave to him. She swipes it and he types in the pincode before we push the cart out of the shop and down to the car.

"You can take the car, Oliver, Myrnin," I say, spinning around the street, in the darkness caused by the thick cloud cover.

"Where are you going?" Myrnin asks curiously.

"Shopping - I'm guessing you two don't want to come," I explain and they both grimace and nod. "Right, I'll be back about 6ish, so see you then!"

And I walk off to 6th Avenue, our mission complete... To go SHOPPING!

* * *

**Yay, their mission is complete - now there's three days of shopping/wedding planning and Myrnin clothes shopping the next chappy or so!**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	77. Junior Dolce Junior Dior TOO MUCH JUNIOR

**Chapter 77:**

**SHOPPING! Sorry for geographical mistakes - I've (unfortunately) never been to NY but will do in the future**

**

* * *

**

I walk down the road, swinging my bag in anticipation for this shopping trip. I've got about 3 debit cards and 2 credit cards, giving me a total of $2,500,000 to spend here. This is going to be spectacular, spending this money over the next few days. I mean, of course, I'm not going to spend it all - how many lifetimes would it take to pay back two and a half million dollars - but a fair chunk may be staying in New York.

I head down the street, sticking to the shadows just incase the sun comes out, and reach Barneys. May as well start in here, I guess, so I push open the door and feel the rush of hot air swirl around me. I walk up and spot a sign:

**Ground floor: homeware**

**1st floor: women's clothing/personal shopping**

**2nd floor: children's clothing/toys**

**3rd floor: men's clothes**

**4th floor: restaurant/interior designing**

The list has more on it, but there's no more that I'm interested in. I'm going to save the ground floor and the third floor for tomorrow, with Myrnin, but do shopping for myself and Eve's baby presents.

I decide that starting with the baby stuff will be easier - there can't be _that _much; I'll get some babygrows, skirts, tops and pretty little things for the girl but a couple of back ups incase they misgender identified it and it's a boy. So I walk into the middle of the shop and press the shiny button for the lift to come for me. I could go up the stairs but it'd be more conspicuous and with my speed I wouldn't be able to help myself from going fast. The lift opens with a ping and I step in before pressing the button for the 2nd floor. I'm the only one in the lift, so it heads directly for my floor with no detours or stop offs. The doors open and I'm stunned as to how many children's clothes there actually are.

I can see rack after rack of babygros, some Junior Dolce and Gabanna, some Junior Dior - such a wide variety of _babygros _that upon closer inspection seem to be extremely similar.

I decide a phone call to Eve could help resolve the matter, so I ring her. She answers with a very sleepy ''hello''

"Oh sorry honey, I forgot about the time difference!" I apologise and she sleepily laughs.

"It's alright, CB, I was half awake anyway - how is New York?" she accepts.

"Absolutely amazing it's gorgeously spectacular!" I enthuse and she laughs, sounding more awake than before.

"That's brilliant - have I got a present?" she asks, returning to her childish self.

"Not yet, I've only just finished the mission why I came to New York. I'm just in Barneys and feeling overwhelmed as to how many baby clothes there are - is there anything you want for my little godchild?" I ask her, as I look around the room even more.

"Eeeeeeekkkkkkkkk!" she says and almost blows my ear off with the high pitchedness. "Anything Claire would be great, everything - Morganville doesn't exactly have the greatest kiddy clothes. I'll pay you back!"

"Ok, sure!" I say, laughing before hanging up and looking around the room even more. Dear god, there is so much to choose from. I pick up a basket and wander over to Junior Dolce, and begin to wander around. I find a beautiful white babygro decorated with diamantes - beautiful! I put it in the basket and look around, stuffing perfect little outfits into my basket...

OoOoOoOo

"$96,965.96 is how much you spent in _three hours_!" Myrnin says, having finished adding up every price tag of every item I've bought.

"Oh, shit," I respond to his laughter. I hear a knock on the door and sit upright from my position lying on the floor of our suite. I look around the room and feel really shocked as my eyes take it in. Every available surface is covered in bags from clothes shops, versace, dior, dolce... Every designer has multiple bags and each one is full to the brim.

I stand up and open the door to Oliver, who looks goggle eyed as he processes the scene before him.

"Please tell me someone gave you all of these bags of clothing and that you didn't buy them all," he says as I let him in - he looks ever more horrified as he sees to the sides of the door. I didn't fill the bathroom though, which is a plus.

"Um, no... I sort of bought it all. But, it's not all for me!" I quickly ascertain that they know I don't want at least half of this stuff, that it's for Eve and her baby.

"Excuses," Oliver says, counting up the bags with his fingers over and over again.

"Claire, was it really necessary for all of this to be bought? Don't forget we're shopping tomorrow together," Myrnin says - darn it! I had half forgotten that I'm taking him to get some decent clothing, as well as get some items for our new house.

"Well, I'll... Hire a truck to follow us back to Morganville with all the purchases in," I improvise wildly, bashing myself on the head as I realise not much of this stuff will fit in the car. Books and DVDs can be shoved under the seats and the passenger footwell but the rest of my purchases will need another trailer to fit into.

"We may well have to," Myrnin says gravely and I recognise the way he's looking at me. It's the way I look at him when he gets obsessed with something!

"I came to tell you that the tickets for the Broadway show are at the reception and that if you are going to eat you shall have to before hand, but I doubt you're going to have time!" Oliver snorts before leaving the room. Stupid git.

"Relax, it'll all be fine," Myrnin promises, "Let's just get changed and get something to eat and we can deal with it tomorrow."

"That's why I love you," I mutter and he laughs before twirling around and sweeping me off my feet.

I sort of spent almost one hundred thousand dollars on clothing, most of it for a little baby. Amelie (as it was her debit card) isn't exactly going to be happy!

* * *

**Haha, I had this idea from confessions of a shopaholic where she's laying in the middle of all her bags and that's where this came from! Broadway show/ dinner/ someone almost being killed next chapter XD**

**please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	78. Broadway Show and Dinner

**Chapter 78:**

**Oh, I'm in love with CSI: Miami on Five, season 8 XD**

**SCHOOL'S SHUT TODAY! WHOOP WHOOP, FIRST TIME IN YEARS!**

**enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

"Claire, please hurry up, the show starts in two hours and we've got to get something to eat first," Myrnin calls through the bathroom door, sounding rather frazzled.

"One minute!" I call back, applying the last of my lipgloss and plumping my hair up. I survey my appearance in the full length mirror: not bad! I'm wearing a floor length silver, glittery, dress which has a low neckline and crosses over at the back in a thick 'x' shape. Entirely suitable for going to a Broadway show and meal, I think! My chandelier earrings are silver and almost reach my shoulders and glisten in the light. My shoes are silver stilettos and look _amazing _with this dress - I _may _have bought them today, with Amelie's money, but who cares? We're in New York! Still, I may not be **leaving **New York in one piece if Oliver or Myrnin sprag to Amelie about my spending. Even though I keep telling them that most of it isn't for me, it's for my godchild, they still think I've a 'shopping complex' and to curb it I need to shop with Myrnin tomorrow. Not that Oliver has realised Myrnin is more excitable than me and more prone to making extravegant, unnecessary, purchases unlike myself (barring shopping trip today from mind).

"Happy now?" I say as I open the door but hide my appearance for a moment.

"I will be once you're out of the bathroom!" he says and I step around the door, into his gaze. Of course, he's absolutely gobsmacked with my appearance - how rude - but I had to admit he has cleaned up better than I expected with no help from me. He's simply wearing a black suit with green shirt - nice, and the green compliments his chocolate curls perfectly.

"You look nice," I say to him and he simply nods, dumbstuck to say a word. "Honestly, it's not a big deal! I do dress up nice quite a lot so it shouldn't be a surprise!" I'm rather insulted, to be honest, as I dress nicely all the time - Christmas and Boxing Day were recent examples - so his expression makes me think he doesn't appreciate it.

I start to walk away, to put my phone and lipgloss in my purse, and he jolts into action. He pulls me round and into him, wrapping his arms around my waist as tight as possible. He lifts my head up with only his looking at me and kisses me with such passion fireworks erupt in my body. This continues for quite a while, my lipgloss becoming smudged, until he finally lets me go.

"You look amazingly gorgeous," he whispers in my ear. "I can't wait for tonight..." he says alluringly and I giggle before we move over to the other side of the room so I can get my bag. His arm doesn't leave my waist so I couldn't put a coat on, even if I wanted to.

"Honey, you're going to draw attention to yourself - you may not be able to feel the cold, but it is minus two celsius out there and humans are going to notice," Myrnin observes when we're in the golden lift.

"I'll have your jacket then - a coat would destroy the look of the dress," I say and he presses his face into my hair, which is curled and bouncy. When the lift pings into the foyer, we get out and head over to the receptionist.

"Hi, Claire Danvers to pick up the tickets please," I say in a friendly tone, handing over my keycard and id card to prove who I am. She moves away and fetches an envelope which she then hands over to me along with my keycard and id.

"Have a nice night," she says with a smile but as we move away, Myrnin pouts.

"I could have handled that with simply my charm," he says as we walk out of the building. I feel a temperature change, but nothing that will bother me - yet I see the humans rushing up and down the streets, slipping on the ice. There's someplace I could fall down - on the ice!

"Oh honey, you're an old man now... Leave everything to me," I say with a laugh, wrapping my left arm around him as we walk towards our restaurant.

"I'm not old!" he exclaims, outraged. "I'm... Um, I know my age is 986 but physically 24!" he stutters as he calculates his age and I smile.

"Well I'm 19 and physically 19 so I guess I win!" I say and he concedes defeat in my ear, whispering away things that make me blush and probably would to everyone else if they could hear them.

"You know, if I didn't know I would have said you were at _least _21 or something - you are very mature and gorgeous," Myrnin says just as we approach the 5* restaurant at which we are dining. It's full of humans and my throat burns slightly but it is nothing I can't handle - the delicious scent of the food fills my nostrils instead and I inhale deeply. Shit, the food has mixed with the human scent making them more delicious.

"Good evening," the seater appears and I smile, grateful for a distraction from the scent - Myrnin's arm is tight around my waist, incase I rush off to try and bite anyone.

"Hi, yes, we have a table, booked under Conwy? For 7pm," I say and he runs his finger down the list before smiling.

"Yes, right this way," the seater grabs two menus and ushers us along to the back corner, all the while diners watching us. Some look in trepidation, some in jealousy (mainly the pretty girls) and some in lust, but every single one is staring.

"Honey," I say through gritted teeth, too low for the seater to hear. "Is everyone staring at us?"

"Yes, because we are the most beautiful people in the room. Now please calm down, I thought I saw red in your eyes for a moment," he says just as low before the seater hands us our menus.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" he asks with a smile.

"Coke please," I say whereas Myrnin goes for the "pint of lager" approach.

"Honestly Myrnin, _lager_? Who even drinks that?" I say when the person walks away.

"Evidently I do!" he retorts and I snort before picking up the menu.

OoOoOoO

"I'll have the cream of tomato soup with french bread, then garlic chicken with chips rice and salad before a chocolate cake with cream," Myrnin recites at top speed to the waiter.

The waiter then turns to me, but with the amount of food on the menu, I panic. "Um, I'm just going to have the same!" I say to him before he walks away, writing with a flourish on the tab.

"Well this is nice," I say to Myrnin who puts his hand on mine.

"Not as nice as the dark theatre is going to be like," he says alluringly - honestly, is that all he thinks about?

We discuss many things whilst we wait for our food, but I deliberately stay away from my spending spree - I'm going to be relying on Myrnin's relationship with Amelie as well as Sam and how much she has 'mellowed' to survive once her bank statement comes through.

OoOoOoOoO

"I love you," Myrnin mutters to me as we slide into our seats at the theatre, a few minutes before the show starts. Dinner was exquisite but we had to rush the dessert to be able to get here before the doors closed.

"Oho, I love you as well," I say as we lift the arm rest up between us so that I can lean entirely into his side. I curl into him as his arm wraps around me whilst his lips press into my neck.

"Excuse me, Mr Vampy, if I wasn't mistaken you were about to bite me, weren't you?" I joke, in a voice so low that if people were next to us they wouldn't have a hope in hearing us - and we're the only ones in this row of the upper circle.

"Your blood is exquisite - like the food - but I couldn't bite my vampire fiancée," he says but I laugh.

"So if I either wasn't a vampire or your fiancée you could bite me?" I confirm.

"Um no, even if you were a vamp there'd be that tendancy to... But my fiancée is too gorgeous to lose any blood whatsoever," he says into my ear and I smile.

The curtain goes up and we pay attention to the play - well I try too, as Myrnin said the darkness holds it's own benefits for kissing!

OoOoOoO

"Did you actually get any of that play?" I ask him as we leave.

"No, but I got to enjoy kissing you for three hours," he says when we've passed the security and are on our way outside. It's 'cold' for humans, so they are all rushing like loonies. I get weird looks as I pass, so Myrnin unbuttons his jacket and puts it around my shoulders.

"Keeping up the charade," he explains as the wind ruffles his shirt. "And you're younger so will get cold quicker than I," he continues with a smile. We walk just faster than human pace because of cameras and the traffic passing us, so get back to the hotel within 10 minutes.

We head up to our room, and I begin to kiss him when we enter. However, I realise my throat is burning, so decide to get some blood. Just when I find the fridge is missing.

"Myrnin, where's the cooller with the blood in?" I call through to the bedroom where he's already sans a shirt.

"It should be in there," he replies. So just where is it?

I look around the entire suite but it's not here. I then sniff for scents but only mine, Myrnin's and Oliver's is here. Oliver. He's been in and stolen my blood, hasn't he?

I dart out of the room, quickly rezipping my dress up and sorting my hair to look more normal. I bang on the door and he opens it, looking amused.

"Where's the... Wine?" I say, as people are walking behind me.

"Um," he replies with an impish grin, so I push him backwards into the room, slamming the door.

"I repeat. Where. Is. The. Blood?" I say very slowly. "OLIVER!" I yell when he nods over at the cooler, which now only has three bags in. "You have drank most of it!"

"There's enough for you, if you don't want to bite anyone," he says guiltily so I kick him.

That bastard!

* * *

**Well, ending = a little poopy, but what you think of the rest of it?**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	79. Myrnin Your Fashion Sense Is AWFUL!

**Chapter 79:**

**SNOW DAY! (again) so enjoy the chapter!**

**Mmmmm, enjoying my lovely pasta with gravy at the current time of writing so I hope I can fit it in the chapter somewhere!**

"I didn't _mean _to, I was just thirsty… so I drank it," he says, cowering away in the corner where I kicked him too.

"You were thirsty," I repeat emotionlessly. "Most people, Oliver, would drink _one_ bag _**of their own allowance **_rather than drinking someone else's entire amount," I say and he looks ever guiltier. "No. you haven't _seriously _drank five bags **already **today, as well as another three, have you?"

"Do I _look _like I've drank eight bags of blood today?" he asks me, too crabbit – way too crabbit than he should be given the position he is in.

"No, you just look like a thieving scumbag who wants whatever everyone else has," I sneer and he half snorts – why is he finding this funny?

"Relax, Claire, my five are still in the bathroom, so please calm down and see the funny side," he says – well why the hell did he steal the cooler and drink Myrnin's blood?

"You're just a thief and an absolute _idiot_!" I yell at Oliver before darting into the bathroom and taking three of the blood bags as collateral replacement. "Enjoy the last two bags, and I will not see you tomorrow, unless you want to lose parts of you that I guess you like! See you in two days, when we're leaving," I say before stalking out of the room, cooler in arm, and back across the hall.

"Get the blood?" Myrnin asks from the other side of the room, as he finishes organising the bags of clothes I've bought into sections.

"Yep, got all of mine and yours. I'm just so _pissed_!" I say and he looks annoyed.

"Come here and I'll give you a massage," he says alluringly after I hide the cooler in a cupboard in the bathroom. I move over to the sexy guy, and he begins to get rid of the stress in my shoulders with only his hands.

"You're amazing!" I say with a grin, as all my tension, anger, and stress dissapitates after ten minutes of his massaging.

"People have been known to tell me that before, but from you, that means everything," he says and I turn my head to kiss him.

"Well, you _are_ brilliant – I love you," I murmur whilst his mouth moves onto my shoulder and I dive onto the bed, with him on top of me… (**imagination XD**)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Shopping time!" Myrnin exclaims in delight as we leave the dining room from breakfast. My goodness, that meal was _brilliant_! There was everything: pancakes, cereal, cooked food, fruit – absolutely everything that you could want! I feel that if I was human I wouldn't be able to breathe – even as a vampire it's pretty uncomfortable!

"Yes, we're going shopping – but after I've gotten changed and you as well," I say, pressing the button for the lift to get back to the room. Well, I'm not going to go shopping dressed in black leggings (which has seen better days) and a plain white t-shirt, am I?

"But I _like_ these jeans and this shirt!" Myrnin moans and I want to kill him – the jeans are ancient and moth-bitten and the t-shirt would be acceptable… if he was about 70 years old.

"Let me rephrase that – _you_ don't get to go shopping with me, and the money, if you don't get changed," I say sweetly and he grabs my waist and grins impishly.

"You are such a meany, remind me again why I'm marrying you?" he says.

"Um, because I'm sweet and amazing and gorgeous and you love me," I giggle as he nibbles my ear slightly. The doors ping open and we step out, giggling all the way – people look at us as we walk to our room as if we're drunkards! Little do they know that alcohol only affects us if we have more than 40 units at one time or if we drink from blood with a high alcohol content level!

I put the keycard in the slot and open the room, heading to the wardrobe for something for us both to wear. I select a pair of tight fitting black jeans with a green polo shirt for Myrnin, a leather jacket for over the top and trainers to wear on his feet. For myself, I select blue skinny jeans to wear with a long top which reaches below my bottom – it's white, with yellow splodges all over it: pure delight to wear! I select a fuscia coat with belt to wear over the top of this, and chestnut ugg boots for my footwear.

"Ok, fine, you win – I look better in this," Myrnin concedes whilst I brush through my hair to tie back.

"Good, I'm glad that you agree that I am amazingly brilliant and the correct person always – note the kissing contest, which _I _won!" I say and he pulls a face at the mention of his last defeat.

"Let's go then, my sweet, I want to buy a lot of lovely things – I have a feeling we're going to have to buy a trailer as well though, with everything that we're purchasing," Myrnin says as we walk out of the suite, my (oversized green clutch) bag containing the credit and debit cards as well as my id and phone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Sweetheart, please, _put down the velvet _and come over here," I say to Myrnin, coaxing him away from the hideous velvet jacket and towards a hip blazer that can be warn at anytime.

"But it's just like the one that I bought back in England, just without the hood," he coaxes me, turning on the charm that I just about manage to resist.

"But it will not go with any of these lovely items we've already chosen for you," I say with a smile. I indicate the basket, which is half full with five different pairs of jeans (some wider, some skinny, some blue some light rinsewash, some black), a variety of dress shirts, a selection of casual shirts and an assortment of t-shirts and polo's. there are also six different jumpers, one of them a gorgeous cashmere one, because you have to have jumpers, even as a vampire! The jackets are the last stop on the way to the paypoint as he's just tried on all of the clothes before we came here.

"Fine, you win. Choose whatever you want me to wear, as long as it means that we can go have a look at the home ware soon," Myrnin says, sounding like a proper housewife – honestly, if _I _aren't particularly bothered about the home ware section, I don't get why he is!

Finally, we get through the jackets and I narrow it down to only three – the pinstriped blazer, a black leather jacket and a regular black jacket. We go to the pay point on this floor, so that we don't have to carry around the basket – humans would notice if I was carrying this rather full basket as well as the home ware stuff – downstairs. The cashier asks how I want to pay, and I hand over Amelie's debit card that she told me to put this on – she literally forced me to say yes to spending up to $50,000 on new clothes for Myrnin to make him more fashionable!

We head downstairs in the lift, and leave the bags of items already purchased in one of the areas designated for such things – I take it that the store don't want to have lots of accidental breakages down to excessive amounts of bags.

OoOoOoOoO

25 different plate sizes, 25 sets of cutlery and 25 varying glass sizes. That's how many Myrnin has picked up.

"Myrnin, the table we've got seats _ten _people – why on earth do we need an extra fifteen sets?" I try to calm down a rather too excited Myrnin, who has selected too much of everything.

"Oh yes, I'll put them back Claire, from now on don't let me touch anything!" he rationalises and I nod whilst he puts the white plates back. he then puts away the crystal glassware that he picked up in excess before he replaces the cutlery.

"Right, we've now got the plates and such and as we don't need any furniture, shall we get some vases and such for decoration?" I ask and he nods, making the trolley do a figure of eight twirl with one finger – who knew he was a man of so many talents?

"I like this one," he says, pointing to a crystal vase that I think would be pretty nice as it matches the glassware we selected.

"Yes, it is rather nice," I compliment, picking it up along with some dried flowers which would look nice if we couldn't get any fresh ones.

We wander around the shop for another couple of hours, picking up lots of different and unusual items that will fit in perfectly with our new house.

"That's $12,500 please," the lady behind the counter says – compared to the rest of my spending sprees in New York, this is so small! Myrnin hands over his own debit card – so he let me use Amelie's to go shopping, instead of his! – and proceeds to pay for the homeware.

We head out of the shop once I pick up the bags from earlier and back down the street towards the hotel. Here, I dump all of the items we've bought on the bed and root around in the drawers besides the bed. I find the bikini I brought (hey, the hotel has a pool!) and dash into the bathroom, leaving Myrnin looking amused. In the bathroom, I drink one of the blood bags I have of my allowance, so that my skin looks less pale, before stripping and putting on the bikini.

"Myrnin, are you coming swimming? I packed your trunks!" I call through whilst I brush my hair. I rather like this bikini – it's deep purple, with ties at the sides of the bikini bottoms, and the back has a 'clicky thing' but ties at the neck.

"Ok, I'm ready to go!" he says, and I walk through to see that the gorgeous guy already has his swimming trunks on, with a robe over the top to go downstairs. I pull on the fluffy white robe to go down, and pick up matching towels for when we go swimming.

We head out of the room and to the right, instead of the left, down the stairs which go direct to the swimming pool.

"Claire," Myrnin whispers just before we enter the swimming pool. "Claire, I can't actually swim!"

I look at him in shock before laughing. He cannot swim – is he actually kidding me?

"Honey, you're _old_, how did you not learn to swim?" I ask him gently, sitting on the stairs to console him.

"I didn't really like the water when I was younger, so I never learnt to swim," he explains. "But I don't mind it now, if you'll be in there with me – and it's not like I can drown… I just won't go in the deep end," he continues, smiling as he stands up.

"You'll come swimming, just because I love to swim?" I confirm and he nods.

"Of course, my darling, I love you so I will do anything that you want to do because of that. Come on!" he says, more enthusiastic than I am – where does he get his energy from, this enthusiasm? Honestly, it's remarkable how happy he is all the time!

We head into the swimming pool, and I remove the robe, hanging it on the side. The room is empty, with not even an employee in here, so we can have fun and relax. I dive bomb in the deep end whilst Myrnin walks in down the stairs, the water only going up to his waist. Really rather sweet, to be honest.

I swim right up to him underwater, taking advantage of the fact that I don't have to breathe as much as before to do such a thing.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I ask him as I sweep my soaking wet hair back with my hand.

"It's rather enjoyable, now that you're in my arms!" he exclaims and I smile before he takes me in his arms before kissing me passionately.

"That's good… I have to say I'm having more fun than I used to have, when I swam alone," I say, giggling before swimming into the deep end so that he can't catch me and kiss me again. I return halfway and we engage in a splashing battle, continually splashing one another for about twenty minutes before I give in. I slowly swim over to him and he grins.

"Wow, Claire Danvers giving into me – that's one that you've lost now, isn't it?" he says in my ear, as I pull him out of the pool and into the Jacuzzi. I slide in and sigh as the bubbling water swirls around me.

"What is this?" Myrnin asks, confused as he puts his arm around me.

"It's just a Jacuzzi – the water bubbles and is warmer than the pool – it's romantic," I say and he laughs at the last one, kissing my ear softly.

"I have to agree with that last one, my darling – it's lovely to be in here with you," he says and I smile.

It's a brilliant holiday and however much, in some ways, I want to go back to Morganville in two days time, I can't help but think that I want to be here forever. It would be so _peaceful_ and just nice! It would be amazing, but we have to go back the day after tomorrow – still, tomorrow I get to go **wedding shopping**!

**NOOOO! LOWER SCHOOL ARE OFF TOMORROW BUT UPPER HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL AND I'M AT UPPER! Unless you all ring up Wolfreton School for me, I won't be updating tomorrow, I don't think **

**Please review – 6 and I'll update asap!**

**Vicky xx**


	80. I Thought I Hid It In The Fountain!

**Chapter 80:**

**Wedding shopping chapter - based slightly on Shopaholic Ties The Knot!**

I spin around the room and just breathe in the delicious smells of the different cakes scattered around. There are fruit cakes, plain sponge, buttercream filled ones - every type of cake imaginable with every filling and icing possible to create.

"Good morning, madam, may I be of assistance?" the shop assistant says to me, interrupting my gazing at the cakes.

"Um, hi, yeah, I'm getting married in March and I was looking for a cake. I was wondering if you would be able to deliver it to Morganville, in Texas?" I ask, as if they can't there isn't really a point in looking around the shop.

"Absolutely - we deliver all over the country so Texas isn't a problem:only yesterday someone in Miami ordered a cake," she says and my spirits lift at this - yes!

"Oh that's brilliant - there isn't exactly many wedding shops in Morganville, so whilst I'm here I thought I'd get some things for the wedding," I explain and she smiles.

"Certainly, do you have any ideas as to what cake you and your fiancé would like in cake terms?" she asks and I hesitate - Myrnin and I have _completely _different food preferences and what I like he probably won't.

"Um, no, I was just going to have a look," I say and she smiles.

"Of course - take a plate and fork and try any cake you want: take as many slices as you need," she enthuses and I do this. I remove my black coat and hang it on the back of a white, delicate looking, chair to reveal my outfit: a spangly silver jumper with glitter (scope neck) paired with black skinny jeans and high heeled red boots. She melts into the background of the shop and I advance on a traditional looking cake; thick white icing around a fruit cake with pomegranate fondant icing. According to the label, it's more of a British cake, what with it being fruit cake and traditional cakes from England being of the fruit variety.

I take a slice of this cake and feel pretty sick after one mouthful - fruit cake is _not _the way forwards! I brush the rest of the slice into the bin before advancing on another cake, fork poised in the air as I pounce on it!

And this is the manner by which I pass the next hour or so: given the fact there's been one woman in here for four hours (according to the assistant), I don't think I'm doing too badly at the minute. So far, every single cake has been a no-no, besides one; they've been either fruit cake or had extravegant fillings such as brazilian nuts with crushed almonds (and as I detest nuts, that was sort of a problem!) besides that one. I wouldn't say I would automatically go for that one, just because I managed to eat the entire slice; in fact, I felt it a little _too _plain, what with it being literally sponge cake and icing. I think maybe a nice buttercream would be nice, along with a sponge cake and thick (traditional) white fondant icing, garnished with roses and the two figurines on the top. It would be three tiered, each progressively declining in size.

That's when I spot the cake.

The cake of my dreams. The cake I have just been imagining in my head _exactly _the same across the room. With my vampire vision, I spot the three tiering of it, I spot the delicately crafted roses adorning the (perfect) fondant icing and I see the inside of the cake - a light, buttery, sponge with a subtle spreading of buttercream through it. It sounds silly, a cake of my dreams, but I know right now that this is the cake that I want - without even having tasted it yet! It's a feeling inside me, an excitement that spreads throughout my body, which is only a little weaker than when I found my perfectly gorgeous, amazing, dress for the big day.

I head across the room, barely remembering to keep my speed human as I pounce on the cake. I carefully lift a piece of the cake already cut and place it onto my plate. I use my fork as a knife and cut through the spongy (there's no other word for it) cake, before plopping a piece of it in my mouth. I swoon as my senses recognise the perfection of the cake, and if my throat had been burning even a little it would have been soothed instantly by that piece of God. THAT'S the cake I have to have.

I pull my phone out of the satchel style bag I'm using and speed dial Myrnin.

"Hello my darling, have you found us a cake yet?" he asks, from whereabouts unknown - he said he had 'errands to run' and not to ask where he was going.

"Yes, it's a sponge cake with what tastes like a zest of orange, with vanilla buttercream and white icing. It's three tiered and has roses piped on the side - edible pieces of fondant icing," I explain, adding the end bit on incase he thought I meant real roses.

"That sounds absolutely delicious - for a second I thought you meant real roses!" he laughs - told you so!

"So, should I order it or do you want to drop by and taste it?" I inquire and he hesitates a moment.

"I'm a little busy right now, so I shall take your word for how delicious it is, but could you try and get me a sample slice?" he replies - honestly, what on earth could he be doing? Wait, he's not fighting with Oliver is he?

"Um yeah sure, and are you with Oliver?" I ask him.

"Yes, I am but we're not fighting - he's actually being civilised!" Myrnin worringly says, as his idea of civilised is not biting him in the neck.

"Ok, fine, I'll see you later - love you!" I say before ending the call. I turn around and catch the assistant's eye to signify that I've made my selection.

"Have you found anything to your liking?" she asks and I nod towards the cake.

"Yes, I've spoken with my fiancé and we'd like to order this cake please," I say with a smile.

"Certainly, madam, what date would you require this for?"

"22nd March, but if possible I'd like to have it by the 21st, for reassurance," I reply and she nods, typing this into the computer.

"That will be four hundred dollars, including delivery and tax," she says and I almost faint - who knew that wedding cakes would be so expensive? Still, I hide the shock and hand over one of the debit cards Amelie gave to me for wedding materials. I type in the pin (0756) before the assistant hands me a receipt, order confirmation and two huge slices of cake. "I assumed your fiancé would like to sample the cake you ordered," she says and I laugh before thanking her. I walk out of the shop, after pulling on my coat, and stick in the shadows of one of the many skyscrapers given the sun picks this moment to come out.

As I stand in the doorway to some office building, I decide that I should let my maid of honour (and chief wedding planner... Well _only _wedding planner), Amelie know that I've selected a cake. However, I'm not sure if her bank statement has arrived yet (with over ninetysix thousand dollars spent out of the account - and mostly for an, as of yet, unborn baby), so I think texting would be the best option forthright.

**Amelie**

**I have selected a wedding cake and ordered it to come on 21st March. Will send you the details later, once I've uploaded the document to my phone.**

**Claire**

I send the message before stalking out of the doorway and down the street, now the sun has disappeared behind an infringement of clouds.

**Claire**

**that is brilliant news - I shall cross it off the list. Enjoy your time in New York. **

**Amelie**

She replies, and I smile as I read it before heading into a shop selling napkins - it's going to be a long day!

_Myrnin's POV:_

"For gods sake, Myrnin, just pick one and god damn get over it!" Oliver growls as the third hour of us being in this shop inches ever closer.

"I need to be careful because what if she doesn't like it? It's not like she can easily return it to New York," I theorise, tilting my head to get a better look at the item behind the casing. Oliver whacks his head in anguish before muttering curse words, streaming out of his mouth: water from a waterfall cascading down. "Language, young Oliver," I chastise, rubbing his nose in the fact that he is so much younger than myself.

"If you don't hurry up, I swear I'll pick one myself and woe betide you if she doesn't like a god damn _jewellery set_!" Oliver says, making me turn around and look at him.

"Shut up. I'll be done shortly," I say before returning to look at the jewellery. Claires birthday is in February, and this is an ideal opportunity for myself to buy her an amazing present. She's so good to me all the time, it's unreal and if one set of earrings and a necklace go even half a percent towards showing how much I love her, that would be brilliant.

"That one," I suddenly decide as I see the artificial light hit the diamond earrings in a manner that causes rainbows. The necklace is white gold with a pendant in the shape of a heart and made out of diamonds. The earrings are simply huge diamond rocks set in white gold casing.

"This diamond set, sir?" Hugo, the very patient assistant asks and I nod. He removes the set from the glass casing and hands it over to me.

I twirl the pendant in my hands and say, "Exquisite, absolutely gorgeous. Yes, I'll be taking this please."

"Absolutely sir, I'll just wrap that up for you," Hugo says with a smile, probably thankful that we're done littering his shop.

"Finally, hallelujah, rejoice the heavens, Myrnin has made a decision," Oliver huffs sarcastically but it doesn't deign an answer.

Once I have paid, and the shiny bag is in my hand, I turn to Oliver once again and put a pleading look on my face.

"Oliver, would you be a gentleman and look after this for the next two months?" I ask, no sarcasm or nastiness in my voice whatsoever.

"No, I won't," he says brutally.

"You know I can't keep a secret," I argue back, "And remember last time I tried to hide something? That darn book, I was _sure _I left it somewhere but when I returned - gone! I lose things if I have to hold onto them, you surely know better than anyone the consequences," I use his failure to find the book I was positive I left inside the Founders Fountain as collateral. He sighs before putting a hand out for the bag.

"Fine, in exchange for one of your bags of, ah, _wine _and less insults," he says - oooh, he drives a hard bargain!

"Ok, deal but if you lose it, I kill you!" I retort and even he cracks a smile as he returns to the hotel. I, on the other hand, am off after Claire to go wedding shopping!

**I will update after Tipsy14 has done TWO updates, so hurry up! XD**

**Please review! **

**Also, I'm currently in the midst of writing a crossover fanfic between Harry Potter & Morganville Vampires, so if you're interested I'll let you know when I post! (feel free to read any of my hp fics as well XD)**

**Vicky xx**


	81. Oh My God

**Chapter 81:**

**Please check out my new Harry Potter & Morganville Vampires crossover fic, called Help When You Need It Most!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

"For gods sake, Myrnin, _it won't fit_!" Oliver exclaims dramatically as Myrnin makes to stuff one of my (many) bags into an already full boot.

"Chill guys, we'll just put it in the trailer I bought," I say, appearing with a huge trailer, leaving them looking increduled.

"You bought a trailer?" Oliver gapes at me as I sling some of the bags from the boot into the trailer, the lid of which I opened.

"Amazingly yes. I didn't go find the nearest one in the street and steal it, I went to a car dealer firm and _bought_ it!" I reply sarcastically to his unbelieving tone. He 'hmph's but proceeds to start piling in bags which are on the side of the road as they wouldn't fit into the car. Myrnin looks as if he could kiss me (would be lovely if he did) but just climbs into the car and begins sorting it out so it's comfier for our journey home.

Within 10 minutes, we have everything packed away, from the wedding cake knife Myrnin and I purchased yesterday to the hideous rug Oliver bought himself. I couldn't stop laughing when he showed me it, thinking it was such a brilliant bargain and would look amazing - he wasn't exactly impressed.

"Are we ready to go then?" I ask as I slam the lid of the boot down and bolt up the trailer lid.

"Yes, I checked out earlier so that's done. And unless you have a sudden urge to go and spend _more _of Amelie's money, I dare say that you've finished shopping so we can leave," Oliver sniffs, still distraught over my calling of his rug.

I climb into the back of the car, dodging the piles of books and DVDs we have to take back to watch in Morganville, and fall into Myrnin's arms.

"Now isn't this cosy?" he asks, stroking my hair back before kissing me softly.

"If you two don't want to get arrested for not wearing your seatbelt, I'd put it on until we're out of New York," Oliver very kindly suggests as he puts the car into gear to drive away.

After exchanging an eye roll with Myrnin, I comply with Oliver's suggestion and Myrnin does the same. I choose to sit in the middle seat, partially because it's closer to Myrnin but also because the other seat is stacked high with books. Myrnin takes my hand and smiles at me as we just sit here, together. I'm glad we're not one of those couples who have to talk all the time to feel included; we're happy being together in silence.

The journey is the exact same as on the way to New York, just lacking the excitement and apprehension of seeing such a major city.

**Hey Michael, we're about 5 hours from Morganville now. See you soon. Claire x**

I send the message before going into the service station with Myrnin whilst Oliver fills the car up with petrol. As its the middle of the night, only the newsagents are open so we gratefully fall in there: I pick up ten chocolate bars, a pack of chocolate digestives and three bottles of coke for us to eat and drink before heading upto the counter. I pay (an extravegant amount for some things that would be so cheap in the supermarket... That's what you get with service stations though) before dragging Myrnin away from the sweets. On the way out of the shop, I see something about a natural disaster but don't stop to read it - I can read it when we return to Morganville, probably for a quarter of the price.

"Finished Oliver?" I ask as we get back in the car.

"Yes, I'll just pay then we can finish our journey," he says sedately before I shut the door. I throw a bottle of coke and some choccie bars into the front for him, before turning the radio on - Your Song by Ellie Goulding:

_you can tell everybody that this is a song_

_it may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind _

_that I put down in words, how wonderful life_

_is now you're in the world._

I sing along and Myrnin laughs at my phoney sing along using the biscuit packet as a microphone. Oliver almost sits on his rations but grabs them before turning round and looking at me confused.

"What's this?"

"Amazingly, Oliver, it's called chocolate and coke," I reply with half a chocolate bar in my mouth (it was torture going the last few hours with no chocolate). "I figured you might actually like some given you're driving. If not, I'll have them, no problem!"

"No, no," he replies, actually smiling. "Thank you," he says before opening the wispa and biting into it like it's a human neck. Lovely! Still, glad to see some enthusiasm from Oliver towards something _other_ than human blood!

Michael hasn't replied, which is slightly odd - still, he might be with Lindsay or have gone to bed. If its the latter, I may as well go to sleep - it'll mean I've still 2 chocolate bars, a packet of biscuits and half a coke left for the final two hours of the journey.

"I'm going to sleep now," I announce, "And if one single milli litre of coke or one gram of my two chocolate bars and biscuits are missing when I awaken, you are both dead. Understand?" they both nod their heads, looking rather scared, so I settle into Myrnin's chest and shut my eyes to sleep.

I wake up, and true to their word (well nod) as none of my food has been touched. In fact, I doubt Oliver has even _moved _which is rather good!

"Hey," I say to Myrnin as my eyes open. Unfortunately, I realise my throat is burning with a metallic taste extending to the roof of my mouth. And coke won't fix this. I sit upright and begin to root through my bag, looking for my last bloodbag. I smell the air, and realise Myrnin seems to be looking rather guilty and smell rather 'bloody'.

"Alright, alright, I drank it!" he confesses before I say a word.

"Told you you shouldn't have!" Oliver says from the drivers seat with a chuckle.

"Myrnin, you let me have a go at Oliver for drinking _your _blood, so Oliver, please lay into Myrnin for me!" I say and Myrnin looks horrified.

"With pleasure," Oliver says. "Dog, you're a lying, cheating, thieving scumbag who ought to never walk this earth again and should be made to reside in hell next to Bishop. Understand?"

"Good one Ollypop," I say to Oliver who grimaces at his nickname. "Now, you are in major trouble because I'm thirsty and ready to snap _and there's two hours till we get home_!" I say to Myrnin and he holds his hands up in apology.

"Sorry, sorry, come here," he says and puts on his pleading face which makes me melt. I lean into his side but can't face the scent of his blood. Just as I'm about to pull away, he lifts his wrist to his fangs and rips before pouring the blood (which is remarkably human at the moment - he must have only just drank my bloodbag) into my mouth. I devour every drop until his wound closes up and the metallic taste in my throat fades away.

"Ok, you're now forgiven," I say and he wanly smiles. I reach over for my food and eat my dairy milk before splitting a two finger twirl with Myrnin.

Within the next hour and a half, we've devoured the biscuits and Oliver even sings along to 'Just a dream' by Nelly. It's been a truly awesome break, what with everything that's happened and everything we've done - even just getting out of Morganville.

Michael _still _hasn't responded - the only thing I can think of is that he doesn't have his phone on him as he replies ALWAYS when he does.

"Where's Morganville's radio station?" I ask. "It always comes out to here," I continue as we only get crackling on the station, 3 miles from Morganville.

"Maybe the humans are too lazy to operate it at 2am," Oliver suggests and I throw him a look

About a mile outside of Morganville, I notice that there's been a little disruption in the plants and such.

That's nothing compared to Morganville.

"Holy shit," Oliver says as we drive into what looks like a warzone. Houses have fallen down to their foundations, all rubble now. Trees are on electricity pylons so everywhere is dark besides the flashing lights of the emergency servies. We drive slowly through the streets, over all the debris and around the over turned cars that litter the road.

"There's been a tornado," I say, stating the obvious. A tornado that looks a thousand times stronger than the last one. We drive around the town, trying to get to Common Grounds where my car is. Half the roads are blocked with fallen trees, cars and even houses. Nobody has even ventured near this more 'retail' area of town, primarily because not many people live here. We drive down the road before stopping - _**where **_is Common Grounds?

We jump out of the car and advance towards the rubble. Everything is in ruins.

I gasp as I notice a pale hand with a wedding and engagement ring that look familiar... And across the side of the rubble... A small lock of flame red hair...

* * *

**Wow, I **_**really **_**am nasty, leaving you with this cliffhanger! The hand came to me from Desperate Housewives s6, with Karl! Also, next chapter will be like what happened in Hollyoaks (I don't watch it but there were so many adverts & my friends incessant babbling about it) with the differing perspectives all leading to the same point!**

**6 reviews & I'll update - no less! Surely you want to know a) the id, b) whether they're dead and c) who else is dead?**

**Vicky xx**


	82. Different Roads Leading ToThe Same Place

**Chapter 82:**

**Ok, well because I'm so evil, you don't find out who has died until the NEXT chapter! So enjoy this one whilst I frantically work on the next chapter!**

**Thanks to Nichole for reviewing - it was very nice XD & Tori... I'm not spilling!**

_Michael's POV - day of the tornado_

"Michael, there's been some warnings about tornadoes," Lindsay says to me from across the room. I cease playing my new song on my guitar (well _beginnings _of a new song) to look at her, and smile.

"Lindsay, we get tornado warnings _every _year, and the only one that's ever materialised was the one that destroyed part of City Hall. True, it happened that the only part that got destroyed happened to be where we were... But still, it's Claire with the bad luck and she isn't here!" I soothe her and she laughs slightly before nodding.

"I guess you're right, honey," she says, moving over to the sofa to sit with me. She leans into me and I move my guitar to one side to run my fingers through her hair with one hand, pulling her closer to me with the other.

"Yeah, well do you want to go out for dinner later? My treat!" I say and she squirms slightly as I tickle her armpit.

"Ooohh, I was waiting for you to ask me... I'll be back here by 7pm," she says, turning around to kiss me. It's sweet and soft until I reciprocate the kiss and it turns firey. She pulls away with regret after a few minutes and bites her lip. "I've got to go get ready!" she says in explanation before leaning forwards to kiss me again.

"You're seriously kidding me - we've got four hours before you come back, do you really need that long?" I ask her, increduled. I mean _come on _how long does it take for the female sex to get ready? Eve... She always took forever to get ready, and so does Claire - especially now she cares about what she wears. Sometimes I think Claire looked better when she only wore the first things that came to hand, but then again she does look brilliant with her new clothing style.

"It takes a little effort to look this brilliant, Michael - we're not all gods without effort!" she says and I laugh.

"You look brilliant all the time," I say, staring deep into her eyes, captivated by the warmth in them. She laughs self consciously before picking up her bag and walking out of the door into the cold winter's day. I smile at nothing in particular before picking up the Xbox controller. C.O.D black ops is in the machine, so I settle back in the sofa, ready to spend the afternoon blowing up people.

OoOo

6:30pm rolls around, so I begrudgingly turn C.O.D off and head upstairs to get changed. After a five minute shower, I get out and shake my head to dislodge the water drops stuck above my eyes. I run a hand through my hair as I cross the hall to my room and dry off. I pull out literally the first 'formal' clothing that comes to hand - a classic black suit with a light blue shirt. I spray a touch of Armani aftershave and rub a little serum through my hair to give it that tousled look that looks like I've just got out of bed but actually takes effort to get it. Into my pocket, I place my wallet containing all my money and id.

I head down the stairs and settle back on the sofa, with my entire outfit change (and shower) taking only 15 minutes. But I've just realised something... I haven't booked a table.

"Hello, Medichi's!" Dom from the restaurant says as I quickly ring.

"Hey Dom, can I book a table for tonight?" I ask whilst I turn the Xbox back on.

"Michael! Of course, what with this stupid tornado warning, people aren't coming out and the restaurant is empty. Table is booked for 7:30pm," he says and I laugh.

"How'd you know I wanted it for 7:30pm?" I play devil's advocate.

"Michael, you are so predictable - every table you book is for that time!" he laughs and we say goodbye.

I get engrossed in my game before my phone ringing startles me.

"Hello?" I say, not looking at the caller id.

"Michael, I've been stood outside for the past 5 minutes - turn C.O.D off and open the door!" Lindsay says, sounding more than just a little frazzled. I dash over to the door and unlock the door and open it to a beauty.

I gasp as I look at Lindsay. Long blonde hair flows over her shoulder in great waves, with her eyes looking huge. Her skin looks gorgeous and the emerald green dress (halfway up her thighs it stops) sets her beauty off to perfection... Especially with the matching stilletos!

"Wow, you look absolutely amazing!" I manage to say, shutting the door behind me after reaching in for my keys.

"You sound surprised," she says as I take her hand.

"Well, you _always _look amazing, but with those three hours to perfect yourself, you couldn't exactly look anything else," I say into her hair as she moves close into my side. There seems to be a little strong wind, but that's only the 'torndao warning' - honestly, weathermen really need to take a course in meterology and actually learn how to predict the weather!

I unlock the car and open the car door for her, like a true gentleman. She smiles at the gesture before I zoom around - gotta love vampire speed - to the driver's door and get in.

"Slowcoach, I could have been there and back 5 times!" Lindsay laughs and I throw her a look.

"Hey! Not my fault I'm like 199 years younger than you!" I pout as I put the car into the gear and drive off.

"Oh you know I'm only teasing - where are we going?" she asks and I smie.

"Guess," I say. "Only Medichi's!" I say once she pauses for a moment - we only go to Medichi's or Leonardos, so it's not exactly like it's a major surprise!

I pull up in front of the restaurant and open Lindsay's door. I take her hand and help her out before we head into the restaurant. We're shown into our table and we take our seats next to the window. This restaurant has the oldy-worldy approach to it, with huge wooden beams holding it up and the tables of the old fashioned style.

We sit here, and I realise that the wind really is picking up - maybe the weather forecast is right, after all.

"I think that the tornado is coming, after all," I admit and Lindsay agrees.

"Well we're here now, so let's eat before finding somewhere to 'hide' from the tornado," she suggests and I nod in agreement.

Then it all happens at once. The wind increases dramatically, whirling down the street, blasting cars everywhere. But we're trapped - if we go out there, we're as good as dead; even vampires can die in a tornado. Then I spot the tornado, a whirring tower of destruction heading towards us.

"RUN!" I yell but we don't have time to get out. The tornado strikes the building with a crack, and the beams fall onto us, debris littering the gaps. I know I'm going to... _(he fades into unconsciousness and doesn't get the text from Claire)_

_Amelie's POV: (day of tornado):_

Yet more papers for me to sign. More mundane activities to preoccupy me during this day.

"Hello?" I say, as my landline rings.

"Ma'am, Richard Morrell asked to see you," my receptionist (for want of a better word) says to me.

"Tell him to use the usual means," I say coolly and she says "Yes" in response before I hanf up the phone.

Within a minute, a harrassed looking Richard comes through the door.

"Richard, how are you?" I say, motioning for him to sit in front of me.

"Tornado alert - it's crazy out there, people pushing to get into City Hall and others panic buying. My duties have ended up being surviving on coffee to get me through the day as I haven't time to sleep what with all this mayhem," he explains, sounding rather grim. He rests his head in his hands and I have a feeling he's going to fall asleep. Which humans really ought to (and young vampires) because he looks truly terrible.

"Richard, go to sleep," I order him. "If there is any place you need to empty, I'll do it with Sam - get some sleep now otherwise I'll have to find a new mayor, with you having lost your life due to sleep deprivation," I say softly, feeling sorrow for this human. He works so hard to make sure Morganville is livable for his people, and so does Hannah, so how on earth could I not do something for him?

"Thanks," he says with a huge yawn. "Um, only Common Grounds is left- you just have to make sure that nobody is in there."

"Ok," I say before standing up. "Come through with me and I'll find you a bed to sleep in - this house is tornado proof."

I lead him through, helping him as he's about to collapse from sleep deprivation, and take him to one of the guest bedrooms to sleep. I shut the door as he collapses on the bed and I hear a soft snore come out of his mouth - asleep already!

"Sam, are you coming with me?" I come through to the living room and find him reading a book.

"To Common Grounds?" he confirms and I nod, moving over to sit on his lap. "Of course - I wouldn't let you out away from me in this weather."

"Sam, I'm a vampire - the tornado isn't exactly going to kill me," I protest but not really meaning it, kissing his lips softly.

"Tough. Let's go now," he says, lifting me with one hand and placing me down on my feet. We head through to my office and use the portal to get to Common Grounds. It's already empty, with a feeling of desolation with it - this place is one of those that should always have people in it.

"It's empty but we need to just secure the windows in the back," I say and he nods, heading through into the office. I move over to the front window and look out... To see the tornado ripping down the street.

"Sam, RUN!" I scream as the tornado rips into the building. The wall falls on me and I fall onto the floor, seriously injured - there's something in me... And it's seriously painful. I manage to lift my hand up before consciousness leaves me entirely...

_Sam's POV (from when he goes into the office):_

I secure the windows, worried about the weather. Amelie says it's probably nothing but... I'm not so sure.

That's when I hear it.

The wind rushing through the street: an angry bull charging at it's prey. The tornado following it.

"Sam, RUN!" Amelie screams and I do just that - I run into the shop. The wall collapses and she falls under it; as I try to get over to her, the roof collapses on top of me. I'm paralysed here, unable to move from the weight of the debris and roof timber, a little hair sticking up out of the rubble, when... No. I must stay awake, to try and help.

"Amelie?" I call weakly before the effort overcomes me. I fall into an unwilling state of unconsciousness...

_Hannah's POV:_

This is an absolute nightmare. Chief of Police is NOT the job you want when you're in the middle of tornado alert. People rushing to get to City Hall, even though broadcasts have been out all day that it's full so stay in your house.

I walk through the deserted street quickly, a feeling of uneasiness rising in me. I wish Richard was here, but he went to see Amelie about something and I'm guessing he's now passed out with sleep deprivation - he's slept about half an hour in three days, trying to sort out shelter for everyone.

That's when I hear it. The wind rushing behind me, telling me the tornado is here. And it's behind me. I run as fast as I can, headed for the building at the end of the street where I can shelter, but it's too late.

I scream in agony before collapsing to the floor, blood pooling around me from the metal shard that's through my abdomen. (**a/n, know this happened to Richard in MV but was all I could think of) **I moan in agony before I feel my consciousness slipping through my fingers.

"No, must stay awake," I repeat, it getting slower and lower and quieter every time. Until nothing comes out.

I release myself and my eyyyeeessss roooollllllll shhhuuuu- _(she falls unconsious - I haven't just gone mad with each letter!)_

**Well, that ended up being longer than I wanted: I was going to put more people's POV's in, but it'd have been too long!**

**What did you think of it? Deaths/serious injuries revealed next chapter.**

**Please review (6 and I'll update asap!) I'd love it if everyone who read reviewed this chapter!**

**vicky xx**


	83. Dearly Beloved We Are Gathered HereToday

**Chapter 83:**

**So I think you're going to find out who lives/dies in this chappy XD **

_Claire's POV:_

The funeral procession marches two bodies up the aisle of people we love. Myrnin cannot stop crying and neither can I... Especially with Oliver around, the new ruler of Morganville.

The vicar begins his sermon and his first words repeat over and over again in my head, getting louder and louder.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

Until finally it gets so loud, I have to cover my ears from the noise, which continues to grow louder and louder. I can still hear it until finally it ends up being a scream, high pitched and ugly. I imagine their faces, all mutilated from the debris.

_(Back to reality)_

"Claire, come on, come on Claire!" Myrnin says, shaking me back to reality. God, that was awful. I was paralysed with fear and dreaming of Sam and Amelie being dead... Being at their funeral and the vicar's speech echoing before becoming a scream. Remembering finding their bodies here.

"Oh my god," I stammer out and he nods, looking scared. Oliver is on the phone to someone and looks back at us with a grim expression.

"You two dig them out - I'm going to go round the back and find the blood as when... When they awake, they're going to need blood," he says and darts off. I look at Sam's hair and Amelie's hand and want to be sick. But I can't - I have to get them out.

"Amelie's the most stuck - I'll get her," Myrnin says with a strained expression, sickened to see Amelie like this. I've never seen her so helpless - unconscious and unable to move. Who knows how long they've been here for? An hour, two hours - maybe even up to a day!

I rush over the mountains of rubble, hearing the sirens in the distance rushing to help another person, and reach Sam's head. I begin throwing the lumps of concrete away from both of them, digging down to find the rest of Sam.

_Myrnin's POV:_

Dear Lord, why has this happened? It's bad enough that this tornado has occurred in the first place, but to leave Amelie like this... It's inexcusable. As soon as I begin clearing the rubble from around her hand, lifting massive chunks of the wall, I realise that she's seriously injured. Claire won't be able to smell vampire blood yet, from how far away she is, so she won't know how injured Amelie is.

Frantic with worry she might be dead, I throw entire widths of the wall away from her with frightening speed. She _cannot _be dead, Oliver cannot take over. Finally, I find her face, contorted in agony and worry, and begin to pull her out before she gets stuck. Oh god, she's got an entire steel pole stuck through her abdomen - no wonder there's this much blood. She's still bleeding and it's not letting up - she can't have much longer left. I tap her face, to see if she will wake and I feel her body respond to my touch. She's freezing cold, much cooler than she should be... She hasn't much time left.

"Oliver," I yell, "Hurry up, she hasn't much time left!"

Amelie's eyes flutter open and in the grey depths I see fear and anguish.

"Myr... Myrn," she says, but her voice locks in her throat.

"Ssshhh, my Amelie, everything will be ok," I soothe her as I try to break the steel so I can get her out to pull the stake (it's technically a stake) out of her. However it's so strong, I can barely bend it over.

"S-Sam," she manages to say as tears fall down her face.

"I've got him!" Claire yells, dragging a body out of the rubble -Sam. Amelie looks up at this but can't look over the rubble she's surrounded by.

"He's going to be fine - just like you are," I reassure her as I make a face trying to break the steel. Oliver finally returns with an entire fridge full of blood and looks down in horror. He makes to come and help but Amelie waves him away.

"No," she protests, "G-get Sam."

He throws me some of the bloodbags to give her before complying with her wishes. I support Amelie whilst pouring the blood into her mouth. She has barely the strength to swallow the blood, the meagre amount going in not making a difference. She looks so pale, like paper, and I'm so worried she's going to die.

"Come on Amelie, you need to survive," I say whilst pouring the third bag into her mouth. "I need my Perdita, remember? Claire's not going to be happy if you ruin her surprise. And Sam... How could he live with himself if you die?" I use emotional blackmail to try and get her to fight. She's being weak and not pulling her weight to survive this.

_Amelie's POV (when Myrnin taps her):_

Oh my, Myrnin is here... And Claire... How long have I been here? Where's Sam? Ow, I can barely breathe. I can barely move. It takes every ounce of effort possible to open my eyes and face Myrnin, the steel pole through me ebbing most of my strength. And my blood - I feel a huge pool around me whilst my body drains it out through the hole that cannot close. The pain is excruciating but my being struggles on - Sam. Where is he? Is he ok? I told him to run, but he, he came back in here... The roof collapsed. But did he get out?

"Myr... Myrn," I stutter out, unable to articulate his name through the weak stupor I'm in. Why does he have such a complicated name - Muhrnin, unable to be pronounced by a dying person.

"Ssshhh, my Amelie, everything will be ok," Myrnin says to me, as he starts to try and pull me from the hole I'm in - but I'm stuck. I barely supress a cry of pain as he starts to bend the steel, to try and remove me with it.

"S-Sam," I manage to say, tears pouring down my face as I realise Claire is looking for him - why else would she be digging through the rubble?

"I've got him!" she cries, dragging him up - oh god, he isn't moving! I try to sit upright to see him, to try and tell if he's alive, but I can't. I can't muster the strength to even twitch my toes, let alone sit upright and even if I could, there's all this rubble around me.

"He's going to be fine - just like you are," Myrnin soothes me, just as I hear Oliver appear. He's carrying blood and I feel angst for the blood but know I can't move. Oliver looks horrified as he sees me and makes to come and help but I manage to shake my head.

"No, g-get Sam," I struggle to say and he does as I command - if it's the last thing I do, Sam will live. Myrnin grabs the bloodbags Oliver throws and supports me as he tilts the bag upwards into my mouth. I feel the blood filling my mouth but the strength needed to swallow it takes a long time to materialise. Finally I manage to swallow it, and my mouth fills up again; this time it's easier to swallow as I use the tiny slither of strength from the last mouthful of blood.

I manage to finish a bag and another, before Myrnin speaks again as he pours another bag in. I don't feel different from before the blood; I still feel like I'm going to die.

"Come on Amelie, you need to survive," he says. "I need my Perdita, remember? Claire's not going to be happy if you ruin her surprise. And Sam... How could he live with himself if you die?"

Great, he uses emotional blackmail against me. I glare at him with as much strength as possible before swallowing the blood as quickly as possible.

"Stop it... Myr...nin. G-get m-me out," I stammer out, using every ounce of my being to stop falling unconscious again. There's so much of me that just wants to shut my eyes and not open them... But Sam. I cannot leave him. How much of a hypocrite would I be, after he fought tooth and nail to come back to me?

"I'm doing my best here, Amelie," Myrnin says with a little cheer to try and brighten me up as he pulls at the steel. "Oliver, what the hell possessed you to build this building with such strong steel poles?" he shouts with frustration and Oliver appears, jumping down to help. The motion jolts me and I can't hold in the scream of agony it causes.

"AMELIE!" Sam yells at me, scrambling over to the side of the hole I'm in. He looks a complete state, with the blood dried in down his face. Claire rushes over and pulls him back from the edge, making my heart break as he disappears.

Myrnin and Oliver work together to break the steel pole down to only fifty centimetres away from me. They groan as the effort takes it's toll on them before it breaks off with a snap.

"Argh!" I say as I move in the opposite direction of the steel. Myrnin looks sorrowful for me before they move to the other side of the pole and begin work on that.

Within a few moments they've broken it free and as I scream again, I hear Sam yelling for me.

"Please," I moan as Myrnin lifts me up, "Stop the pain!"

He smiles wryly before jumping up with me to the top of the pile. Sam wriggles away from Claire over to me and puts his hands on my face.

"Amelie, stay with me," he says as his touch brings relief to my wound for only a moment.

"I'm... Not l-leaving y-you," I say and make my best effort to smile at him.

"Amelie, I'm so sorry but this is going to hurt a lot!" Myrnin says to me as he grasps the steel in his hands. I hold my breath as he makes to pull it out whilst Sam holds my hand. Thank god he's completely ok, with no scratches on him anymore.

"three, two, one," he says before wrenching it out. The pain is unimaginable, indescribable, completely horrid.

"Amelie, come on, you're going to be ok!" Sam says to me soothingly as I gasp, lacking in strength to react anymore. The wound heals up, the blood flow ceasing and I collapse back down after I rose with the steel. Sam grabs me before I fall, exchanging dusty debris with me. He looks like a child with the mess in his hair - so cute and adorable. Claire hands him a bloodbag and I gulp it down as he feeds me it, actually retaining the strength it gives me rather than using it to swallow.

I feel so tired, and I can tell from Sam's face he is as well - he's barely staying awake to be with me.

"Thank you," I say as I finish a fourth bag, no longer needing Sam's support to be able to sit upright. Myrnin and Oliver assist me in standing up and, although I'm a little shaky, I'm able to stand unaided.

We look around the remnants of Common Grounds and I feel a little sorrow at the loss of such a fine building. So many memories here, not just bad but good ones like when we all went to see Michael sing. Michael. He ought to be fine, but Claire ought to go check.

"Go home, Sam, Amelie," Claire says to us, "We'll deal with everything - go sleep. We'll come by and check on you later."

I give her a small smile and touch her hand. She's been so great here, saving Sam, and I can never repay her.

"Thank you Claire... We'll see you later," I say and we head into the corner where there is still a little wall. Myrnin makes a portal for us and we step into the living room. I don't care I'm covered in my blood, or that we're both covered in dirt and brickdust; we're both alive and that's all that matters.

We settle on the sofa, me cuddled into Sam, and this time we fall unconscious by choice.

_Claire's POV:_

Thank god they were both alive - it looked like serious touch and go with Amelie for so long, but she pulled through in true Amelie style.

The town is completely frantic with people rushing everywhere. Flashing lights are all that light up the darkness, as the tornado has wiped out all of the electricity cables.

Michael. Where is he? Before, I guessed he was busy with Lindsay but now that I know about the tornado - what if he is injured?

I rush over to the car and dig my phone out of my bag. I quickly dial Michael and hold the phone to my ear. It rings and rings - nothing!

"Claire, that's Michael's ringtone!" Myrnin exclaims, obviously using his superior hearing given I can't hear anything other than the sirens. "Ring it again," he orders and I do it. He dashes off down the street and Oliver follows before I set off, hot in pursuit. God, what if Michael's injured? Or dead? I couldn't cope if he died - my best guy friend.

We round the corner (they slowed down for me) and into another devastated street. Medichi's is just ahead... No it's not. The archaic structure has been entirely destroyed, it's wooden beams on the ground. Medichi's. The restaurant Michael always goes to.

I rush past Oliver and Myrnin and towards the rubble, knowing that he always sits in the front window. I huff and puff in concentration as I lift the first beam before Myrnin lifts it up with ease. I throw all of the tables out of the way before blonde hair appears in my sight. I dig down with my eyes, using my vampire vision to see further, and find Michael.

"Michael!" I yell as Myrnin and Oliver work together to free him. I grab one of the bloodbags that Oliver has just dumped down and open it with shaking hands for when he wakes up.

The pair (working together for once) lift him out and hand him to me before going searching for Lindsay. I carry him to the road, clearing away the debris before laying him on his back. I tap his face and concentrate for him to wake up before his eyes snap open.

"Claire, what are doing here?" he gasps as I help him sit up and hand him the bag.

"We got back... Sam and Amelie were trapped in Common Grounds and Amelie was almost dead. We saved them before we came looking for you," I explain and he nods before standing up suddenly.

"Lindsay," he gasps and makes to sprint over to the wreckage. However, I use my speed (coupled with the fact he isn't as fast due to his bloodloss - even though he doesn't appear to be really injured) and halt him in his tracks.

"Myrnin and Oliver will get her," I soothe him, "She'll be fine - you'll do more harm than good if you barge in there!"

He nods and I move and give him a hug. He puts his head on my shoulder and begins to sob.

"I can't loose her, Claire, I just can't," he says.

"I know, I know," I sympathise, rubbing his back.

Myrnin and Oliver help out a conscious Lindsay and Michael leaves me to rush to her side. I look away as they reunite, moving over to Myrnin instead. He wraps an arm around my waist and smiles slightly before the realisation: if this is just one bit of Morganville, what's the rest like?

"We need to go help with the rest of it," I decide and both Myrnin and Oliver nod.

"I never thought I'd say this, but we need to help the humans - this isn't their fault and if they can help our vampires, we should help them." Oliver says and I'm in shock - he's willingly helping?

We say goodbye to Michael and Lindsay before dashing off to Founder's Square to begin the rescue...

_Richard's POV:_

"Hello, Richard Morrell," I say sleepily, the incessant ringing of my phone awakening me from my deep sleep. God I needed that - if Amelie hadn't have given me a bed, I'd have been asleep in that office faster than you could say ''sleep''

"Richard, where the hell are you?" Deputy Chief of Police Harry James says.

"Excuse me?" I ask, sitting upright in shock at the way he's speaking to me.

"The tornado has struck and the town is in mayhem - where are your plans and you?" he asks and I stand up as soon as I hear this. I begin running through to the study to get the portal to one of the Founder Houses so that I can help. "And where is Chief Moses?" he continues - what? Hannah's missing?

"I'm on my way to the centre of town - all emergency services have the plan. What do you mean, where's Hannah?" I interrogate him as I appear in the Founder House nearest the Day house.

"She hasn't reported in to say she's ok - she was checking the areas around 23rd Street but that was just before the tornado struck about 5 hours ago," he explains. "It was still raging till 2 hours ago so we couldn't do anything besides stay inside, watching people die. It's a true disaster," he continues and I say bye as I run down to 23rd Street.

I sprint past overturned cars, buildings turned to rubble and a bin that's ended up shaped like a heart and look for Hannah.

That's when I see her.

A police uniform lying in a pool of blood, her black hair tied back just like Hannah had it earlier. A piece of metal through her stomach - my hand moves to the scar left from when that happened to me in the last tornado. Some sort of curse on Chief of Police - getting impaled with metal in tornadoes.

I dart to her side and hold her in my arms. She has a faint pulse and is barely breathing. Hannah don't die. Please don't die.

"HELP!" I scream, "HELP ME!"

But nobody comes...

**So what did you think? Did I have you worried at the beginning for Sam & Amelie being dead with the funeral (it was just a dream).**

**Please review - I'd love it if everyone who read this chappy reviewed!**

**Vicky xx**


	84. Defibrilators And A New Mayor

**Chapter 84: **

**So, I'm hoping you enjoyed the last chapter - and enjoy this one even more!**

_Claire's POV:_

We dash through the streets in search for some people to help where the emergency services haven't yet managed to reach. I strain my ears for sounds from the collapsed buildings, but there is nothing.

Then, as I round the corner, I hear Richard shouting for help. Oh God, what if he's been injured again? The last tornado gave him a piece of metal through the stomach - what if this one has almost killed him (again)?

I sprint off, Oliver and Myrnin following, in the direction of the cries. He sounds like he is sobbing and as I'm less than 100m away (around the corner) I catch the sweet smell of blood. I near loose myself to the monster inside of me but I breathe slowly and calm myself. Richard is my friend. I will **never **hurt my friends. I don't want, nor need, his blood - I swore I wouldn't drink from a human, and I **will **be keeping this promise to myself.

"Claire, are you alright?" Myrnin asks me in alarm, his hand on my arm incase he needs to restrain me, incase the bloodlust overtakes me.

"Yes, just let me help Richard," I hiss, rounding the corner and stopping dead in my tracks. Richard is cradling Hannah in his arms, blood pouring out of her stomach onto the tarmac below. Oh god - her skin is so drawn and pale, she looks completely dead.

"Richard!" I call, zooming over and he looks around, no longer shouting.

"Claire, get away if you can't deal with it," he says and I almost smile at his concern for me. Almost.

"I'm fine, oh god, what happened to Hannah?" I ask, kneeling next to her. Her blood burns my throat, but I will not hurt her. The shock at seeing such a hard, tough, woman reduced to this ensures that.

"I don't know. I was sleeping when the tornado hit - Amelie gave me a bed - and her deputy told me she never checked in after she was down here. I rushed out to find her and she was, she was lying here." he says, choking up. Myrnin carefully observes Hannah's wound and looks scared for her. If _Myrnin _is scared for a human, that's bad.

"Oh god, we need to get her to the hospital," I say and he nods.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asks.

"Yes, I'm fine... We need to move her now," I say and Richard steps away from Hannah so Myrnin can lift her. Oliver observes the scene, before signalling to me that he's going to go look for other victims. Richard's shirt is covered in Hannah's blood and I'm sickened at how much blood she's lost.

Myrnin zooms off with Hannah and I take Richard's hand to help him speed up as we head to the hospital. His phone rings and he snaps it open.

"Richard Morrell," he says, stressed and worried for his fiancée.

"No, I'm not," he replies to an unknown question. "Hannah is seriously injured, I need to be with her." he continues and almost breaks down at confirming what's happening to Hannah. "Yes, I'll let you know later. Bye."

I speed up as we head through a dark street which is a stark contrast to the bright, flashing, lights and sirens of the majority of the streets in Morganville. I can see the hospital ahead, people spilling out both to find their relatives but to help Myrnin with Hannah. He's been so good with her - I know he's older so the blood doesn't affect him as much but still, he ran off with her just to give her more of a chance.

We head straight through the throngs of people and I follow the scent of Hannah's blood through the double doors at the back. Nobody tries to stop us, although one woman looks disapproving. We run into Myrnin who is ouside the operating theatre and looking really worried for Hannah.

"Is she ok?" Richard asks, sinking into a chair next to the doors, through which I see a theatre team preparing Hannah for surgery. The metal protruding from her stomach sickens me and I have to look away.

"They're preparing her for surgery now," I say and he places his head in his hands.

"I should have been with her - I was bloody sleeping for the past five hours when she... She was lying there in her blood, dying!" he beats himself up and I give him a hug of comfort.

"No," I say forcefully. "If I know you, Richard, you were literally about to drop - that's why Amelie gave you the bed. If you hadn't have had those hours sleep, you'd be unconscious - unwillingly."

"Still, I should have been there, have found her before I did," he chatises himself.

"You wouldn't have found her much sooner if you didn't have the sleep," I say gently, "You'd have been busy doing your mayor stuff and assisting with the rescue missions - don't beat yourself up, Richard, it's only going to drive you insane."

"Mayor Morrell?" a surgeon steps out of the theatre room and comes over to us. Richard stands up and looks him in the eye.

"Yes?"

"Hannah is in a very critical condition," he says gently, "We're taking her into theatre now but you have to, I'm afraid, prepare yourself for the worst," he says before disappearing back into the theatre. Richard lets out a gasp before sinking back into the chair and sobbing.

"She's going to be fine, Richard," I soothe him before locking eyes with Myrnin in a frantic bid for him to tell me she will be.

"She's lost a lot of blood, Claire, I'm not sure if she'll make it," Myrnin confesses to me, way too low for Richard to have a hope in hearing. I nod slowly, knowing that this blood loss could be the thing that kills her - along with the fact the impaling metal could have damaged organs inside her body.

Richard suddenly stands up and heads through into the viewing area of the operating theatre - is that really a good idea? Still, I can't exactly stop him going in there... But can I? There was a difference between me and the blood earlier than there is now. Now, I can smell every drop of it that's not only on me but in the entire hospital. And it's driving me crazy.

But Hannah is my friend - I need to be there for her, and Richard as well. With this thought in my mind, I stride through after Richard (Myrnin following me) and into the viewing area of the operation.

It takes an agonizingly long time for the operation to finish, with rather a few hairy moments in there. Her heartrate falls into Flat Line for a few moments before they bring out the paddles to shock her back to life. By the end, she has stabilised and Richard is looking a lot calmer than before. Myrnin has his arm around me, sensing when the pain from the blood is worst for me and just being there for me when it happens.

As she is wheeled out of the theatre, we walk through to meet the surgeon who operated on her.

"Well?" Richard asks wearily, looking more tired and drawn than I've ever seen him.

"She lost a lot of blood - we had to put her onto plasma for a while to restock her body," he explains gravely. "Yet she's a fighter - she's stabled off and has no damage whatsoever to internal organs. She should be absolutely fine, but these next few hours will pay dividence to this theory - if anything happens, it will be before 12pm today," he continues and I glance at my watch - 7:45am. How long have we been here?

I look outside and see that it's barely light whatsoever - cloudy enough for me to be out in the daytime with no pain. Then again, what do you expect a) in winter but b) after a major tornado?

Richard follows the surgeon down to the Intensive Care Unit, and I check my phone to see if anybody has tried to contact me.

_You have a voice message from Eve:_

"CB, I was wondering if you were back yet. There's been a tornado and everything's so frantic and I'm alone in the house but it's fine. Give me a call when you get this message."

Oh god. Not once in these past few hours has my brain thought about my best friend. It thought about Sam and Amelie, then Michael and Lindsay before Hannah, but not once Eve. What sort of a friend does that?

"I have to go see Eve," I say to Myrnin, dashing in the direction of the door. "I'll ring you later."

With that, I'm sprinting out the front doors and in the direction of Eve's house, not letting up for any of the foot traffic. The sirens are still blaring and I see scores of firemen fighting to get into the collapsed buildings and save the occupants.

On the way to her house, I try ringing Eve but she doesn't answer. Shit, she could be in major trouble and I've not paid her a thought all night.

When I arrive at the house, I bang on the door with my fist continually until she opens the door.

"Alright, alright, calm down," Eve says as I hug her, feeling the kick of the baby in agreement.

"I am so sorry, I never thought about what could have happened," I sob as she helps me through to the living room and seats me on the couch. I strain away from her as the double heartbeat makes my mouth water, given I haven't had blood in almost 30 hours. Double shit.

"It's fine, CB," she soothes me, "I'm fine, baby here is fine - we're all fine!"

I shake my head with regret. "No, we're not all fine. Sam and Amelie barely escaped when we rescued them, Michael and Lindsay were headed the same way and Hannah... Oh Hannah almost died, she lost that much blood, and is only just out of surgery!" I break down again.

"Oh my god, is Michael alright?" she asks in shock and I know now that she still cares deeply for him. Sure, they may both have moved on but they could have been together forever (ok, not literally but just as soulmates and 'together for the next 70 odd years until one or both of you croak it doesn't sound as good) if the vampire issue hadn't gotten in the way.

"He's fine," I say and she breathes a sigh of relief, placing one hand on her stomach. "They all are... Hannah is in I.C.U and Oliver is even helping people stuck in buildings - he's being truly remarkable," I say, feeling admiration for Oliver - and that never normally happens.

"People say disaster brings out the best in some people," Eve reminds me, "Just usually the psychotic nutters who need the power surge it gives them," she adds on the end and I start manically laughing. Once I start, I cannot stop for what feels like an age before they subside into nothingness once again.

My phone rings - Richard.

"Richard, how is she?" I ask frantically as I answer the phone.

I can even hear the smile in his voice before he's spoken a single word. "She's completely fine - even though it's earlier than they said, Doctor Perry said that she's going to make a full recovery. And she's just woken up!" he enthuses, sounding ecstatic and worn at the same time.

"That's brilliant!" I say, smiling now that I know she's fine.

"She wants to have a quick word before she drops back off to sleep," Richard says and I hear the movement of the phone over to Hannah.

"Chief Moses here," she says sleepily.

"Aye aye," I respond, "You gave us a nasty fright there Hannah," I admit and she snorts.

"You really thought I'd give up before I married this douchbag here?" she asks rhetorically and I can hear Richard laugh as he picks up her hand. "Or let Granma outlive me? Sorry Claire but that's not going to happen!"

"Ok," I reply, laughing along. "Now be a good girl and follow the doctor's orders. Get to sleep now and I'll drop by and see you later," I continue and Eve smiles at me, happy that Hannah's obviously alive.

"Aye aye, Captain," she jokes before the phone is handed over back to Richard.

"Thank you so much Claire," he says softly and I shake my head although he can't see anything.

"It's not me you should be thanking," I tell him truthfully. "Now I'd best be off out there and telling the world why I'd make a better mayor than you!" I joke and he snorts again.

"You best had," he says in humour before saying goodbye.

I say bye to Eve after making her promise that she's going to phone if anything goes wrong and then head towards City Hall, the hub of the rescue mission. The scenes around me are absolutely devastating: entire streets destroyed, people being told loved ones are dead, children's sacred paintings littering the street.

"Hey, I'm here to fill in for Richard whilst he's with Hannah," I say to the deputy chief, as I actually meant what I said about taking on his responsibilities. The deputy chief looks me over before nodding and taking me over to a congress of people.

"Give them the orders, ma'am," he says and I gulp. I stand on a raised area and face every single one of the men and women standing below me, looking at me with hope in their eyes.

"We have been through an absolute tragedy," I begin strongly. "We have lost many cherished members of the Morganville society and we must grieve for them. Yet there are still living people buried amongst the rubble, fighting to get out. Of course we cannot forget those who have perished, but if we fight to save those we _can _save, from now, maybe they won't be joined by more people. People who could have avoided death. So, people, let us hunt high and low for missing persons, leaving no stone unturned in our hunt to save our people!" I finish to applause and cheers from the crowd. Wow, that was truly remarkable - I never realised the political buzz you get from such public speaking about such a topic.

I'm the (temporary) mayor of Morganville. My aim: to save as many people as possible.

**Ok, so I'm a feather... I didn't kill any main characters - I'm too soft!**

**Please review - 6 & I'll update asap!**

**Vicky xx**


	85. Amelie and Oliver Are Having An Affair!

**Chapter 85:**

**Another day, another chapter XD**

**When I wrote this chapter, I was really struggling with what to write. Then these people came up on my Ipod Touch:**

**Taylor Swift**

**Kate Voegele**

**The Script**

**Cheryl Cole**

**Paramore**

**And suddenly, I was typing on my phone a chapter, finishing a mediocrally beginning chapter in only 32 minutes! So thank these musicians by checking them out on YouTube!**

_The day after:_

13 people dead. 45 injured, 4 seriously injured - one of them Hannah. No vampire deaths and Sam and Amelie were the two most seriously injured - the majority of vampires had underground bunkers which they hid in like scared rabbits. I spent the entire day and night digging people out of buildings inbetween checking up on the emergency services, sorting out the plan for the disaster, and ordering around my team. Under my supervision, we save so many people and clear the rubble from so many sites to make the rebuild much simpler. We're just so lucky that the press of America, or even the world, haven't came to find out about the tornado. What with blood thirsty vampires around, it wouldn't be a good thing.

"Ma'am," John Hagen calls to me, dashing up to me from a great distance. "Myrnin says that you need to either check your phone or go straight to meet the Founder in her home," he says as I dig my phone out of my pocket to see I've missed 5 phone calls from both Myrnin and Amelie. Ooohhh, well only because she knows of my extra responsibility (Myrnin told her) has she not gone crazy at me for not answering. Yet.

"Thank you John, could you be in charge until I return?" I ask the flustered man who nods as I dash away. I sprint down the road and through a snicket to appear at mine and Myrnin's new house - it seems so long ago, with everything that's happened, that we chose that house. And it's only 3 months, 19 days (as it's the 3rd January now... Brilliant way to start the new year, with a tornado.) till we marry and move into the house.

I vault over the fence and run at full pelt over the ridiculously vast ground surrounding Amelie's house before dashing in the front door. I can hear Amelie in her study, so sprint straight into there. Oliver, Amelie, Sam and Myrnin all await and look at me as I enter.

"Finally," Amelie says, "How is everything out there?"

"It's not bad - many people have been saved, partially due to Oliver, and we're making headway on the clear up," I say, sinking into a chair and picking up the cup of blood in front of me. I'm grateful for it as I realise just how weak I'm feeling as I smell the aroma.

"That's good news," Amelie says as she picks up a sheet of paper. "Richard passes on his regards to you, Claire, for taking over his duties whilst he stays with Hannah."

"The question is, where do we go from here?" Oliver asks, moving over from where he's standing in the corner, and into the centre of the room. What does he mean, where do we go from here? In terms of humans, or more literally in terms of the five of us?

Amelie asks him this (my inital thought), and we all await an answer as he paces the room. I shut my eyes and, instantly, the images of what has gone on outside begin playing. Every pile of rubble, each dead body, the debris which litters the roads - it all makes my heart want to break; if my heart still beat, it would have been long stopped by the scenes of devastation outside. Myrnin moves his chair closer to mine and picks up my free hand, playing with it in both comfort and relief.

"I mean Morganville," Oliver clarifies. I open my eyes to stare at him, wondering what on earth he could mean. "We cannot live like this, with piles of debris covering the streets. I say that every unnecessary member of the community - both human and vampire - who are not in a direct line of contact with emergency services begin the clear up. We need our buildings to be rebuilt and those not capable of that need to provide for those who lost their homes or assist with the injured," he says, completely and utterly shocking me. There was no chance on this earth that I could have had any idea _Oliver _would have said that. I thought he hated Morganville, so why on earth would he want to sort it out? And why is he being so nice in regards to humans - he definitely detests humans: does he have an ulterior motive? "Oh, there isn't a need to look so shocked, can I not be nice?" he asks, and I look around the room to see similar looks of shock (and puzzlement) on their faces.

"We just never expected it from you," Sam admits, to which we all nod.

"That hurts, it really does," Oliver says sarcastically and I laugh at him.

"Was there anything else?" I ask Amelie, realising that she never said anything. She shakes her head, so I stand up and walk towards the door. "Right, well I'd best get back - I'll see you later," I say, to Myrnin in particular, as I dart back to the streets to help.

"John, has everything been alright?" I ask him when I return to the shopping area of Morganville, where we were moving to.

"Fine - just been clearing the rubble," he replies, "Common Grounds is entirely destroyed - feel like informing Oliver of that?" he says with a smile.

"He knows; when we came back from New York we went straight there," I reply, making his eyebrows raise. "We rescued Sam and Amelie from it, so if you see a masive blood pool with a steel pole nearby, it's Amelie's. Oliver helped rescue them, so he's already aware - he's more bothered about the rest of the town."

With this, I begin to discuss the rubble disposal with Daniel Sullivan. I just hope everything can get back to nomal soon - after all, how else am I going to get married?

_Six weeks later:_

I survey the streets and smile as the image is processed into my brain. Just six weeks ago, this street contained piles of rubble. Just six weeks ago, I dug Sam out of a pile of said rubble right in front of where I now stand.

"You've done a briliant job, Claire, I'll give you that!" Richard says from behind me. I whirl around and smile before giving him a hug. "Seriously, Claire, thank you for running things whilst I was with Hannah."

"It's really ok, Richard, honestly," I say into his ear before we seperate. "It was rather fun to be in charge - but you can seriously keep the job!"

He laughs lightly at this before looking around the street himself. Every building is built better than it was before, with the road perfectly tarmaced rather than the bumpy surface it was before. Common Grounds looks spectacular, with a glass front but inside has lots more shade than before - so more vampires can go in during the day. The front is stylish, with solid red brickwork (traditional) before it turns to glass, with the roof being hand picked slate imported from England. Truly splendid and truly Oliver.

"See ya later," I call to Richard as he walks down the street to return to work. He smiles and waves before jogging to City Hall. He's been so happy since Hannah came out of hospital, and when they got married.

_Flashback - 2 weeks ago:_

"Do you, Richard, take Hannah to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the vicar asks a grinning groom who responds, "I do."

I look around the small registry office where they are marrying and smile at the simplicity of it all - there isn't a single bit of unnecessary fuss in this room. There are a grand total of ten people in here: Hannah, Richard, the vicar, me, Myrnin, Amelie, Sam, Michael, Monica (blurgh!) and Richard's mother. Nobody is present who doesn't need to be - it's nice and cozy. Hannah is wearing a simple white dress with slim straps - not expensive or even a wedding dress, yet she makes it look fantabulous **(n/b, meggymoo02 XD) **with her hair tied back in a bun. I'm wearing a yellow chiffon dress I bought in New York with matching stilettos, my hair long and loose around my shoulders.

It's just brilliant that something so good has came from this year for them - it counteracts the impalation (wince at the image this word produces) and puts them in the black for happiness.

_End of flashback._

I walk into Common Grounds which is still empty due to the fact it doesn't open for another fifteen minutes. I stride up to the counter and smile at Eve as she cleans the 'Monster' with a damp cloth.

"Looking forwards to actually doing some work today?" I ask her, reaching over the bar to grab a can of coke from the sliding door fridge. She laughs at my cheek - hey, I did design the fridges for this purpose - before resuming her duties.

"Oh the five weeks I had off have been nice, but I missed work," she says and I smile. "I realised that I am completely unprepared for motherhood, so spent the majority of my time off stressing whilst Neil calmed me down!"

"Honey, you're going to be a brilliant mother - and you've definitely got the clothes for the job!" I joke, bringing up the clothes I bought for this adorable (even though she hasn't been born yet, she has to be gorgeous) baby in New York.

"Ah yes, 23 babygros, 17 dresses and an assortment of other items will certainly be of use," she says, smiling widely at this but teasing me at the same time for my complete lack of self control.

"Well, you know, when you're in New York you don't think _does she need this_?" I respond, defending myself. "And this baby is going to be THE most stylish in the history of the universe, with you as her Mum, me as her Godmother and Amelie's debit card!"

"Oh yeah, does she know about how much you spent yet?" Eve asks and I gulp.

"Nope, hoping that her statement has been destroyed in the tornado and she will clock up the missing money as something she's bought for Sam or just another couple dozen of suits," I sigh and Eve snorts with laughter. "Never going to happen. Still, a girl can dream," I say wistfully and she laughs even harder. Maddy and Adam, two of the other staff members, look at us as if we're crazy when I join in with the laughter.

"Well where's Oliver?" I ask when I finally manage to stop laughing and Eve goes deathly pale.

"Um, I don't know - why would I know?" she stammers for some reason and I shrug my shoulders. I flick my wrist and watch in glee as the can lands in the empty bin.

"I haven't got a clue, maybe because he's your boss?" I ask and she relaxes slightly - did she think I was going to say something else or was asking for a different reason.

"If I tell you my hunch, you have to swear you won't tell a single person whatsoever," she hisses, grabbing my wrist. I nod, startled as to what it could be, and she takes me into the back room.

"What is it?" I ask her, really worried that it could be something really bad.

"You cannot tell one single person this," she says, sitting on the desk whilst holding her stomach.

"Just spit it out!" I hiss and she nods, eyes wide.

"I think Amelie is having an affair with Oliver," she says.

What? Is she serious? I mean, Amelie and Oliver hate each other so why would Eve think that they're having an affair? I mean, _Sam_ and Amelie are happy, and Oliver is the loner - it just isn't Amelie and Oliver!

"Eve, I think you must be mistaken - Amelie hates Oliver, Oliver hates Amelie, there isn't a chance they'd be having an affair!" I say, standing up and whacking my hands down on my thighs.

Eve nods, but looks like she wants to be sick. "That's what I thought when I first heard them together. They were... They were saying that he could come over later whilst Sam was with you. Then I read his texts and it confirmed it. But then, just to be sure, I spied on them in his office yesterday... They were kissing and they said they loved each other," she confesses. Oh. My. God.

"Poor Sam," is where my thoughts go - he struggled through so much, just for Amelie to leave him? I thought that they were so happy - they appear it and just through the subconscious things like Amelie moving when he does, or the automatic hand holding/ wrapped arm thing that they have going on. "I just can't believe it."

"I know, but we can't tell anyone - they'll both kill us... But it's so wrong!" Eve says, in hysterics. I comfort her until we hear Adam calling for her to get through.

"I'd best get going -I've got some homework to do," I say as we walk through to the shop. The doors are just about to open to the masses outside, but all I can think of is when Amelie and Sam were in here, in the booth together, happy and laughing. They always appear so happy; unless the arguments that they have run deeper than they appear - the other month when the argument occurred that we could hear in the Glass House was awful... But still, that isn't an excuse to have an affair!

I walk to my car, worried and wondering what I should do.

_Myrnin's POV:_

"Perdita, run away with me - we can be happy together away from here!" Sam puts complete emotion into his voice as we reach the end of Act 1.

"Brilliant - absolutely spectacular!" I clap the theatre team, part of which (aka Amelie) looks irate. "Oops, sorry Amelie, please continue."

"No, you spoilt it!" she says, sitting down in her study chair. Sam spins it around and she squeals with shock as she moves before simply laughing.

_You have a text message from Eve:_

**Hey Myrnin, it went just as we planned :P**

Really, what is with this ':P' thing that this generation has a thing for, all these emotions at the end of a message?

"What went as you planned?" Lindsay asks, reading over my shoulder.

"All shall be revealed... Well not to you nor Michael, yet at least," I say coyly, smiling as she looks disgruntled. Ahh, the female gender are so easy to annoy - argue with them, refuse to give them something or say they look ugly... Ahh my many women over the years taught me such things. Still, that is behind me - Claire is my present and future... If she'll still have me after this performance!

Lindsay and Michael disappear off whilst Amelie begins opening her post. A letter from the blood bank (I notice the headed paper... Not that I'm reading her post AT ALL!), one from the gas company and finally... A bank statement.

I settle into my chair and watch her face go from happy (with remnants of the laughter induced by Sam) to confused to damn right angry. With a bank statement. Shit (Claire taught me it!). Bank statement. New York. Spending overload. Claire. Shit.

"Claire," Amelie hisses, screwing the paper (7 sheets... An ominous sign). "Claire Danvers, YOU ARE DEAD!"

**Well what did you think of the twists in this chapter? Anything unexpected or...?**

**Please review - we're at 268 reviews atm, so if we could get to 273, that'd be great - my reviews (*sobsob*) are in decline :(**

**vicky xx**


	86. He Is Like Blood For Me

**Chapter 86: **

**I've changed my mind from the play being for the wedding - it's now for Claire's birthday on February 22nd, which is 9 days away!**

**MsEsmeCullen: sorry for the unhappiness surrounding Sam atm!**

_Myrnin's POV:_

I try to calm Amelie down, but she doesn't go below 'raging havoc on the unsuspecting girl' stage. I can only imagine how bad she is actually going to be with Claire, if this is how she treates ME, an unsuspecting bystander. She's making out I knew about how much it cost (in all honesty, yes i knew, but why give a mad woman more fuel to throw on the fire?) but as far as I was aware, Claire bought every item for one cent in a dodgy deal on a street corner.

"Hello?" Claire says as she steps through the portal, seeming confused. I texted her (I didn't want to... Amelie threatened me with removing my fangs if I didn't) to tell her to come.

"Goodbye Myrnin, Sam," Amelie says coolly and after a sympathetic glance at Claire, Sam and I leave the room.

"Whew, she's mental," Sam says as we both go sit down on the sofa. He turns the television on and Manchester United vs. Arsenal appears. I was going to go home but if I stay here I can watch fun television as well as make sure my future wife isn't murdered by Amelie.

I discuss something with Sam, in between important sectors of the first half, and he nods along. He doesn't seem particularly happy (then again, when is his character in the play very happy?) about his role but if it helps me, he says he'll do it.

_Claire's POV:_

Holy hell **(whoever gave me this... Thanks!) **I think I _really_ ought to stop thinking about the unpleasant things that haven't yet happened to me yet, as here is a prime example of this theory at work. Amelie. Bank statement. Not happy. Shit.

"What on earth possessed you to spend _two hundred thousand dollars?_" she shrieks (for Amelie), standing up and staring at me right in the face. Her eyes bore into my face, and that old expression 'if looks could kill' is more approproate than any other expression I could coin.

"Um, well, you see, it wasn't for me," I mumble but she doesn't listen, holding up a hand for me to stop talking.

"I rephrase, what possessed you to spend two hundred thousand dollars _of my money?_" she almost entirely echos, besides adding on the bit about it being her money. "I couldn't care less if you spent your money or Myrnin's, but why on earth would you think that I would sanction that spending of MY money?" she actually screams the word 'my' which is what shocks me. Well, that and the fact that she's moved around the desk and is right in my face with extended fangs. She's never looked so mad... Or less human.

"Um, well..." I begin, but don't know what so say. I'm just shellshocked at how badly she's taking it, how badly she's reacting at this.

"No, don't bother explaining," she says, placing her hands on both of my chair arms, trapping me in. I'm well and truly stuck, with an old, violent and angry, vampire ready to pounce. I just hope that Myrnin and Sam intervene before I die. Entirely. Even though I can't technically die by being drained - note the example of Sam Galss for that!

"I... I bought loads of things for Eve's baby," I blurt out just before she speaks, stunning her. "I know I went overboard but I just got so involved with the different clothes, you know, with them being so small and cute. It just made me realise that, although _I _can't have children, I can change Eve's baby's life slightly - even if it's just by buying it clothes," I say, a tear escaping down my cheek as I realise I'm never going to have a child. I'm never going to be able to teach a little me (and Myrnin) to walk, to ride a bicycle, to nurse a cut knee.

Amelie's face softens entirely, her fangs retracting as she moves away from my chair. She smiles softly as she sits back down in her chair, her anger apparently disappitated with my emotion. I sit back upright (rather than being bent back in fear of her biting my neck) and wipe away the tears with the back of my index finger.

"Claire..." she begins, but doesn't continue. "I know that it must be particularly distressing, what with Ms Rosser's pregnancy and your realisation but... You will be fine. I should know," she says wryly.

"What do you mean?" I ask, pleased that the money seems to have been forgotten and intrigued as to how she thinks she knows how I'll be.

"Do you really think that you were the only young vampire who would want a child?" she asks sharply. "Honestly, Claire, you can be so naive!"

That's news to me - when has she ever wanted a child? Why would she have ever wanted one - until Sam, I thought she was always alone... And happy to be alone!

"Oh," I say simply and she smiles slightly before placing the side of her face in her hand and shutting her eyes.

"Oh yes, many years ago I realised I had a maternal side to me," she begins, retelling a story that sounds so...familiar, yet different. "It was almost a century after I was turned and I began to notice things about myself. How when the children ran past the house, I would listen to them and smile widely. They made some lost feeling in my heart arise, clambor to be heard. I knew I wanted a child, but could never have one now... Now I was a vampire. I didn't try anything 'kooky' because it was the medieval period and nothing existed. So yes, I know how you feel Claire, truly," she finishes and opens her eyes to stare me in the face.

"Oh..." I answer and shrug my shoulders. "It's just hit me... That everyone of my human friends can move on but I'm frozen like this, forever."

She nods and smiles again. "Yes, but you have so much to be thankful for - Myrnin, your health, your brains; there is so much that you have that humans don't," she urges me. "You may be unable to bear a child, but there is everything else in your life - you are happy and will soon realise that a child isn't necessary to make you complete."

"Thank you," I say, not entirely sure why I'm saying this, but saying it anything - I'm thankful that she hasn't killed me for the money!

"No matter, Claire, no matter," she says softly before picking up the screwed up bank statement. "Now, you have been told about this... I hope that the clothing you bought for yourself and Myrnin is satisfactory and that Baby Rosser enjoys it's clothing when they are born," she says with another smile which I reciprocate.

"Bye," I say, walking out of the room and into the living room where Sam and Myrnin sit (well more like stand as they're roaring at the television).

"Blasted keeper!" Sam yells before turning and seeing me. "So, you survived the wrath of Amelie?" he asks me and I nod.

"My darling, what's wrong?" Myrnin asks softly, noticing the tear stains on my face. He darts over to give me a hug and stare me in the face, looking for an answer. Which he won't find, given I've been practising the emotional mask from Amelie - I'm getting pretty good!

"Nothing," I reply and although he looks as if he doesn't believe me, he doesn't respond. "Well I'd best be off home, see you guys later... Enjoy your crummy football!"

I dart through the door (well portal, but who cares!) and back into the Glass House where I sit on the sofa. I think through everything that Amelie said; about her wanting a child, my wanting a child and how I'll basically 'get over myself' without anything necessary. The yearning inside of me seems infallible at the moment - yet hopefully it will fade over time. The operative word: hopefully.

_One day later - night, university:_

As it is customary for me to do, I drop into Sam's English Lit classroom and sit on the front desk.

"Hey Sam, how you doing?" I ask and watch as he jumps, shielding his phone from me. "What, I'm guessing you must have my birthday present on the screen or something because people seem to be hiding their phones from me a lot recently! Still, after my birthday I'll find out if you've all been having a secret affair!" I joke, before my words (which I blurted out without thinking about) catch up with me. I turn deathly pale as I remember how I was given the news about Amelie and Oliver. I should have broached the subject with her yesterday; but then again, how could I, with Sam around?

"Haha, very funny," Sam jokes in response, turning around and smiling. He slips his phone into his pocket before looking at me intensely. He seems to make up his mind about something, absent mindedly twirling his wedding ring in the process. The reminder of his wedding vows makes me almost want to throw up.

"Claire," he hesitates, "If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell Amelie?"

"Sure," I reply, a sinking feeling in my heart about what this could be.

"I'm probably being silly," he begins, "It's just... Amelie seems distant," he says and my heart confirms what I thought, sinking into my little toe.

"Distant?" I echo, "What do you mean?"

"We've been married for just over three months now," he continues, "It should still be bliss. But then we began arguing, almost straight away, about the most stupid things. Then all of a sudden, a few weeks ago - about a week or so after the tornado - she just seemed... Different. She doesn't seem to talk to me as openly, meaning that we don't argue but we don't talk either. She never wants to be close to me or act like we're even friends, let alone married!" he says, and I feel such guilt for this. I mean, I know why she's being like this and I can't tell him. It's so awful.

"Sam, you're going to be fine," I soothe him, not believing my words but saying them anyway. "Sure you may have hit a rough patch, but you are going to sail through it: you're in love, remember?" just a rough patch which isn't being made better by Amelie cheating. Just those words 'Amelie cheating' makes me want to disbelieve it - Amelie Glass, the Founder who is so perfect, cheating on her one love. The love she pined for, for 50 years when they were apart as well as those weeks when he was dead. If these two, who made it through everything life threw at them, aren't working, what chance do the rest of us have? He says it started about a week after the tornado - I can see why, in a sense, then but just as easily why not. She should have been so thankful that they both made it through that event (especially as she very nearly didn't) that she realised she loved him more than ever.

"Do you think?" he says, "Do you really think we'll be ok?"

"Yes Sam," I reply with a slightly forced smile. "I do."

He pulls me in close for a quick hug and kisses my forehead.

"You are the best Claire, the best ever," he says but I really don't feel like it. I'm a liar - a major one - and the worst thing is that he doesn't have a clue. Not one clue.

_Myrnin's POV:_

"We are performing this play in nine days!" I hiss, angry that they cannot perform it properly yet. "That's nine days. N. I. N. E. We haven't had dress rehearsal nor even practising on the stage yet, so BUCK UP AND BLOOMING MOVE!" I yell and Amelie rolls her eyes.

"Honestly, Myrnin, please just relax," she says.

"Hypocrite much?" I shoot back and she shrugs her shoulders.

_You have a text message from Sam:_

**Claire's getting nosy... Cool it with the texts etc. And for pete's sake Myrnin, delete your messages! Sam**

Well isn't that charming - Sam telling me that MY fiancée is getting suspicious in regards to MY play for her. And he doesn't do it in a particularly polite way either.

**Have done & thanks for the warning.**

I quickly delete my messages before continuing with the rehersal - CAN'T THEY GET IT RIGHT?

_Claire's POV - three days later:_

Well people should never tell me important secrets that cannot be revealed. This is probably due to the fact I'm waiting for Amelie to finish her phonecall before barging in and confronting her about the affair - Sam's out with Myrnin. I can't help it - the last three days have been playing havoc with my brain and conscience. There is no chance whatsoever that I can last another _hour _with this knowledge without blurting it out to a) Sam (i.e. VERY bad) b) Oliver (I'd be dead before I finish the confession... As would Eve) c) a randomer (bad) d) Myrnin (who'd kill Oliver after laughing before insulting Amelie) or finally e) Amelie. Of the options, Amelie is the only viable one. And hopefully she'll be able to give me some answers as to WHY she's cheating on the love of her existance.

I hear her put the phone down so I walk in without knocking.

"Claire, I wasn't expecting you, was I?" she says with a nice smile. Which is wasted on me, with what I have to say.

"I know," I say, simply and she looks dumbfounded.

"Claire, I haven't the time for riddles today, please just reveal whatever it is you have to say," she says whilst signing some papers.

"Alright fine," I huff. "I know you're having an affair with Oliver."

This makes her stop signing the papers, pen poised in the air until it drops to the desk with a clatter. For a moment her face reveals shock, pain and fear before she smooths it all away.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about - have you gotten carried away with some of these vampire books you have been reading?" she tries to lie but I shake my head.

"Amelie, don't lie to me," I hiss, anger making my cool blood boil. How dare she actually _have_ an affair, but then try to hide it, even when she's been found out. "I know you've been cheating on Sam - just admit it!"

She stares at me, shell shocked, and can't seem to find any words to muster up. Then she leans back and drops the entire charade as a tear works it's way out of her eye.

"I know it's so wrong," she says, admitting the affair finally. "I'm a disgusting, vile, inhumane creature who deserves to rot in hell. Yet I crave Oliver like I crave blood - he's now an obsession. You have no idea how hard it is to be in love with two people at once."

"Actually I do," I say coolly, emulating her usual mantra. "I was so in love with Shane, and when I began my relationship with Myrnin that love still existed. Sure it wasn't active but the love was still there - I know what it feels like Amelie. So don't pull that one over me!"

"I love them both in so different ways," she admits. "Oliver is firery and dangerous but truly irresistable. Yet Sam... he's my soulmate, the one I needed to be with. He's my everything, but somehow he isn't enough. I am so sorry for how I'm hurting him, I truly am, because I love him so much. But this is something I can't give up - like a human addicted to heroin - it's impossible to let Oliver go!" she begins to sob but I feel no compassion. She's the one who is having the damned affair, cheating on 'her soulmate' not me!

"When?" I ask, "Why?" because even though it's not me she's cheating on, I deserve to know.

She sniffs away some of the sobbing and composes herself slightly before answering. "About one week after the tornado - the way he helped save me made me think he wasn't so bad after all. Then when he was so concerned about Morganville, that sealed it for me. It began then, for that reason," she answers simply. "Oh god, why do I have to hurt Sam? Every other fibre of me that is turning to love Oliver hurts Sam a thousand times over. I love them both, but why does he have to get hurt?" she wails.

I don't feel any compassion, again, whatsoever. She's dug herself into this hole, now she needs to make her decision. Down and dirty in the hole with Oliver, or on the ground with Sam?

I stand up suddenly.

"You know what," I begin. "I don't care. Now, either you tell Sam or I do."

"But Claire... I can't tell him - it would destroy him!" she gasps and I shrug.

"Maybe _you _ought to have thought of that before you cheated on him," I say, ice cold. "Here's an ultimatum: either you tell him - which I severely doubt - by my birthday or I do it for you. You tell Sam... Or I do."

**So, what did you think of this chappy?**

**Pleasseeeee review - we're on 273 atm & I'd love to get to 280? Go on - we can do it!**

**Vicky xx**


	87. Heart Shaped Waffles

**Chapter 87: **

**HannahW1996 - thank you for reviewing & I dedicate this chapter to you, as well as MsEsmeCullen who seems so depressed about the affair :P**

Life sucks.

My birthday is in three days now and I stupidly marred the date with the deadline to tell Sam about the affair or for her to end it. Knowing Amelie, I have a feeling the deadline will be for her to inform Sam of her infidelity.

"My darling, what is the matter?" Myrnin says, stroking my hair back in a manner aiming to distract me.

"Nothing," I sigh, leaning into his chest as we sit on the sofa in his lab. "Nothing at all," because I cannot tell Myrnin - it would destroy him to know his friend is behaving in such ways.

"My love, you need to relax and let me give you a massage," he says alluringly and I nod, grateful for the distraction.

"Thanks," I say as his hands expertly remove the stress from my shoulders. He's pretty darn good at this - probably because he's had to do this everyday since I gave Amelie that ultimatum - the stress has sort of been getting to me. More than usual, I mean.

_21st February - day before Claire's birthday!_

I continue to pour the acid into the bottle, even though I probably should have stopped pouring rather a long time ago.

"Miss Danvers, I believe that you are planning on blowing up the lab if you continue to pour," the cheery voice of my professor informs me - Professor Cluskey, the best teacher to have at this school if you attend the night classes. He's about a couple hundred years younger than Myrnin but knows every single scientific advance in relation to his specialism of chemistry - Myrnin knows every advance in _every_ area of science!

"Sorry, that wasn't my intention," I say, ceasing pouring instantly. Then a thought pops into my mind. "Wait... You said that this would blow up the building. How much would I need to, lets say, blow up a 2000ft space? And would it cause an explosion or be more discrete?" I ask, trying to find a solution to an ongoing problem. Myrnin is set on us using TNT but there isn't a chance that I'm going to let him.

"It would blow up the entire building without an issue if you add 500ml to the solution," he decides. "It would cause a flash burn which would incinerate everything inside to ash but not cause any sound or obvious explosion noises etc. You're not planning on blowing anything up are you?" he asks suspiciously.

"Oh no, it was entirely hypothetical," I hurry to reassure him and he nods, pleased that his top student isn't going to blow anything up.

"Ok then, please carry on with your experiment and notice what results you achieve," Professor Cluskey says amiably before continuing onto the next pupil.

OoOoO

_Myrnin's POV:_

"Brilliant!" I enthuse about the latest run through of the play. "You look stunning, by the way," I compliment, thinking that confidence (and ego) boosts can't exactly go wrong here.

"Can we go home now?" Oliver asks me, whining as usual.

"What do you think?" I ask him sarcastically and he rolls his eyes. "From the top people!"

I'm being a slave driver. But Claire has to have the best. And I WANT THE BEST!

OoOoO

_Claire's POV:_

8am rolls around and I leave the library at TPU. I decide to pop through the portal to Common Grounds because I need a good natter with Eve.

I decided throughout the course of the day (well night, but still) that I cannot face telling Sam. I'd feel so awful if I did - he would be all depressed and I don't particularly want that to happen... Not if I can help it. So I'm going to go see Amelie and tell her that if she cools it with Oliver I won't tell Sam.

"Claire, how's it going?" Eve enthuses as I step through the door from the office. Her 7 month baby bump seems to be hindering her progress at the coffee machine slightly but she still whips up a mocha for me within about a minute.

"Not bad," I say before sipping the sweet goodness of the mocha. "Where's big scary boss man?"

"With... You know," she says with her head down. Oh no. You've GOT to be kidding me - I thought that her marriage would mean more to her than some fling. "I stayed over here last night because it was late and I didn't want to walk home and he never came back."

Dead god, you have got to be kidding me! She's now spending the night with him whilst Sam and Michael played games all night - Sam has an obsession with C.O.D and when Black Ops came out (last night) he even took a night off work to play it. Wait... Sam. Work. That's why Amelie wanted him to work so much, so that she could spend time with her bit on the side.

God, this has really depressed me - I was all buoyed up and going to be nice to her, but there is no chance that I'm going to keep quiet. If it's still going on, Sam needs to know.

"See ya later Eve," I say as I down my coffee, no longer in the mood for a long chat.

"Wait wait wait, pregnant woman trying to follow fast girl (my nickname for vampire in human college environment) is not going to happen," Eve squeals as I make to leave. "You're coming out with me tomorrow - ok?"

"What are we doing?" I sigh and she laughs.

"Having fun watching DVDs and having make overs - I've booked the day off so you _have _to come and there's no guys so Neil's deliberately working. Pwetty pwetty pwease," she begs and I laugh, my depression fading away at the childish look she gives me.

"Fine, about 10am or so?" I check and she nods.

"Eeek, this is going to be absolutely amazing - happy birthday for tomorrow and we're going to have a fantabulous time!" she squeals again before dashing back to serve one lucky customer!

_Claire's Birthday!_

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, hapy birthday my love Claire, happy birthday to you," Myrnin recites as I wake up to his presentation of breakfast and amazing singing.

"Thank you," I say, leaning over to kiss him and realizing that the shirt of his I'm wearing has come undone slightly. "I love you!"

"I love you more... As the effort I went to to make you heart shaped waffles indicates," he says proudly which makes me smile. I look down at the tray he has produced and see two heart shaped waffles, with a glass of orange juice next to it and happy birthday confetti sprinkled everywhere.

"Myrnin, you bought these from the shop, didn't you?" I rat him out instantly after one bite and he grins guiltily.

"I didn't _specifically_ say I'd _made_ the waffles, I simply said that I had made them heart shaped," he defends himself and I laugh. He carefully bounces himself onto the bed before looking at me with his puppy dog face. I sigh before feeding him some of the waffle (which are remarkably good with the maple syrup shaken all over thr plate) off my fork.

"That was the best breakfast ever!" I exhale as I drain the last of the orange juice and place the tray on the floor. I reach over and kiss the handsome man on the lips, his hands grabbing my hips and hoisting me onto him.

"Happy 20th birthday... Or 8 month anniversary if you count it via the time you became a vampire," he says as we break apart for air - it's simply a force of habit.

"Well, you know because I haven't had my present yet..." I begin alluringly, tracing my hand along the planes of his chest to get my meaning across slightly better, "And as it's only 7am and I've got three whole hours to kill, I thought that you could find a way to distract me for a little while..." I continue, talking seductively into his ear. His hands grab me again and I laugh before kissing him again...

9:30am rolls around and I prise myself away from my fiancé and roll into the cool part of the bed.

"You know, you ought to teach lessons in how to distract people," I say to him as I pick up his shirt (pink... Of course Myrnin'd be the only vampire who didn't find wearing pink to be emasculating) and begin to slip it on. I button up a couple of the buttons for modesty enough that if someone else came in they wouldn't see anything that they shouldn't but mainly leave it undone.

"You know you could teach a class in how to be a seductress, miss birthday girl," he sighs as he watches me walk over to the other side of the room with a smile on his face. Honestly, men are so simple!

"So have you got any plans for today?" he asks as I sit down on the corner of the bed.

"I'm going to go to Eve's and watch films and pig out all day before swapping makeovers," I say with a smile - this day could be rather interesting!

"As long as you're back here for 5pm... I've a surprise for you," he says, making me really interested. I wonder what it could be.

"You know, you could always tell me what it is now," I say, crawling up to him. He, however, smiles and lifts me up before plonking me back onto the floor.

"As fun as that sounds, the word 'surprise' insinuates that you can't know what it is before it happens," he says, raising his eyebrows. "But you get your present at the surprise, so be prepared to be amazed!"

"Well you have a lot to live up to, with the ideas my brain is producing!" I say before heading over to my wardrobe (containing crummy clothes given all my nice ones are either at home or waiting to be washed) and choosing something to wear. I decide on some old jeans and this pink top Eve bought me the other year, with a glitzy skull on it. I backcomb my hair before Myrnin produces a card from somewhere, handing it to me whilst I put on some mascara.

"Happy birthday," he says whilst kissing me. "I'll see you later, love you."

I open the card and see a lovely simple card depicting 'happy birthday' but also has a ''20'' badge on it - whoop, I can show the world (well Eve's house) that I'm 20! I pin it with pride on the front of my top before kissing Myrnin goodbye and darting through the portal. Nobody is home so I grab my keys and rush out of the door without pausing - no need if I'm alone!

I put the car into drive and amble down the road towards Eve's house, not taking particular care as to driving fast. I pull up in the shade of a large oak tree before getting out, locking the car, and walking up towards her house. I don't bother knocking but simply enter through the unlocked door, as I always do.

"Happy birthday to you, I went to the zoo, I saw a gorilla but I thought it was you!" Eve sings (completely out of tune) as I walk through the door into the living room.

She's gone overboard with decorations, 'happy birthday' banners covering every possible space on the walls. Party poppers litter the table, waiting to be popped and I can smell a gorgeous chocolate cake in the kitchen.

"Thank you sweetie, this is awesome!" I exclaim whilst giving her a huge hug. She produces a selection of films, there is:

Knight and Day

Atonement

The Duchess

Remember Me (That Robert Pattinson is so much better in this than Twilight... Watching those completely inaccurate vampire films - along with the other million - near killed me!)

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1

Pride and Prejudice.

Pirates of the Carribean, The Curse of the Black Pearl

"Let's go for... Pirates of the Carribean, I could do with a good laugh," I decide, getting up and putting it in the machine whilst seven months pregnant girl settles down with her bag of popcorn. "Let's hope the sprog enjoys it so you're not up every two seconds peeing!" I say as I grab my own bag of popcorn from the table (leaving about 15 bags on it) and stuffing a handful in my gob.

OoOoOo

After the film we decide to paint each other's nails, with Eve getting pale pink nail varnish - something she isn't too happy about - but me getting a properly professional and mature looking french manicure.

"Maybe you ought to open up your own beauty parlour," I suggest as I tilt my hand this way and that to admire her handiwork.

"Well at least I'd have one customer!" she laughs before starting on my hair - I have to admit, I love having my hair done by someone else...

... Except when it takes until 3:55pm (from 1pm) to complete.

"Eve, I aren't going anywhere special so why have you spent three hours doing my hair?" I ask her as she finishes prodding at it.

"Because there is a hypothetical surprise occurring and I'm making your hypothetical self appear hypothetically gorgeous," she explains - she's in on it. "By the way, you totally look amazing!"

"Eve," I say her name very persuasively. "Pwease tell me what my surprise is," I wheedle but she doesn't budge - damn that will of steel.

"Nope, Myrnin told be he'd flay me alive if I did and tell Oliver that I wanted to mix blood in with my coffee every morning. That's not a chance I'm willing to take," she laughs - darn it!

I pout before she finally hands me a mirror. "Observe my masterpiece!" she says with delight and I have to say she's FANTASTIC!

My hair is falling in soft waves around my face, too slack to be ringlets but too defined to be called chance or mess. My hair shimmers in the light and seems to move in a seamless wave as I move my head from side to side, trying to find something that I don't like about it. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to feed this girl's ego more than I already have done.

"Eve," I sigh, making my face look morose. "You're absolutely fantastic and a pure genius! I love you, baby!" I say before rubbing her tummy to show I was talking to the baby.

"Huh, Mummy Eve does all the work and the slacker gets the credit," she huffs and puffs before smiling. "That's my girl!"

"Listen, thank you so much for today, our endless chattering has been amazing but I need to go get ready for my surprise so see you tomorrow!" I call to Eve who has gone to sit down on the sofa.

"See ya tomorrow - I want details!" she says, making me blush in remembrance of her pushing for details earlier about this morning. Not at all awkward!

Once I'm out of the house, my smile drops. I grab my phone from my pocket and begin to dial the number which gives my heart a heavy feel. I realised through the long wait with my hair that this cannot go on any longer. He cannot be hurt any longer. He needs to know what's going on. He deserves to know what's going on. That's why I must do this, for him.

"Hello?" I say. "Can you meet me please? It's important."

"Sure, 5 minutes at Founder's Square?" their voice comes down the phone, completely unsuspecting.

"See you then," I say before hanging up. I get in my car and head off to break someone's heart. Claire Danvers, you're a brilliant human being.

**What did you think? This chapter was originally going to have about double the content, but then I decided for a) length but b) dramatical purposes, it would fit better into the next chapter... I wonder who Amelie will choose? Sam, her love or Oliver... **

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	88. Productions And Dramatics Associated!

**Chapter 88: **

**Sorry MsEsmeCullen, you're going to be depressed this chapter... But hopefully pick up by the end of it! :P**

_Claire's POV:_

I drive to Founder's Square, an unwelcome reminder in the name of what I'm doing, and wait for Sam to turn up. I wait on one of the benches under the shade of an oak tree and tap my foot impatiently. If he doesn't come soon, I'm going to give up and let him continue to hurt inside. He'll be hurting inside, been ravaged up by the constant pain wracking through him every second Amelie spends with Oliver, just he doesn't know yet. However, every moment that this hurt occurs, when he does find out it is only going to hurt ever more so than if I tell him now.

"Hello?" Sam says, waving a hand in my face. "Hello, birthday girl? Are you there?"

"Hey Sam," I say with a sad smile as I stand up to hug him.

"Where's the party at?" he jokes as I let him go, feeling wretched for what I'm going to do. Someone ought to tie me up in silver chains and lock me in a cage until I die so that I don't do this **(MsEsmeCullen XD thanks) **to such a kind hearted, brilliant guy.

"There isn't a party," I say softly, tears forming in my eyes.

"Claire, what's wrong?" he asks me, concerned as he notices my expression.

"I need to tell you something," I say, my eyes filled with tears now and they trace down my cheeks as I blink. "But not here - somewhere quiet," I say as someone passes us with a weird luck.

"Come with me," he says, grabbing my arm and darting at a fast human speed incase any university students around. He rushes us in the direction of Common Grounds and we head into the soundproof back room. The fact that we're in Oliver's property only heightens my anger about what he and Amelie are doing.

"Claire, just tell me what it is!" he says, frustrated with me for not talking.

"They're... They're... Amelie," I stutter out before bursting into tears.

"Hey hey, it's alright - what's the matter with Amelie?" he asks, much more softly as he gives me a hug, avoiding my perfect hair. "Is something the matter?"

I nod my head violently and wipe my eyes. "Yes Sam, there's something very wrong. Something which will rock your world and not in a good way," I say and he looks confused.

"Claire... Please, just tell me," he urges. "It cannot be that bad."

"Amelie's having an affair," I say suddenly, watching as his face freezes.

"What?" he breathes, falling into a chair.

I nod, moving over to him and shaking my head. "I am so so sorry to have to tell you this but you needed to know."

He nods, still looking so shocked as to what has happened.

"How do you know?" he suddenly asks after a period of awkward silence. "Who with? How long?"

"Eve told me... And Amelie confirmed it when I confronted her,," I say softly. But I cannot tell him how long she has been cheating on him and from when - just after they escaped death. "With Oliver."

Sam looks at me with incredulity before laughing a cold, hard laugh.

"Claire, do you really think that my wife is going to have an affair with her worst enemy?" he asks me coolly and I nod.

"When Eve told me, I didn't believe it either. But when she found text messages between them and heard them in the office, I believed her. However, I didn't entirely believe until Amelie told me herself that she was having it... With Oliver," I say slowly and place a hand on my shoulder. "Sam, I'm so so sorry, I shouldn't have told you..." I say tearfully but he shakes his head. His entire body is shaking and I can tell he's close to tears.

"If you hadn't I'd have never known and it'd have been continuing on for however much longer," he says bitterly. "You know, I remember saying to you that I felt that she wasn't herself, that there was something wrong. Looks like I was right," he says and one small part of me feels happy that he's not angry at me. "Thank you Claire for telling me and not leaving me to find it out when she leaves me."

"Don't thank me Sam," I say quietly. "I wish so much that it had never happened and I never knew."

"Goodbye Claire, I need to find him," he says suddenly, standing up and dashing through the portal.

"Sam, wait!" I yell but as I try to pass through the portal after him, it's blocked. He's blocked me from getting _anywhere_ on the portal system.

Why did I do that? I've just possibly killed him because he's going to go after Oliver and try and kill him.

But what's done is done. I cannot take it back and I don't think that I regret it - he truly deserves to know.

I return to my car and slowly drive home, not looking at the road as I go but still driving in an exact straight line. Thank god for waterproof make up, though, as it hasn't smudged one bit. My hair is almost perfect as well but I don't care - why am I bothered about my aesthetical appearance when I've ruined someone's life?

I walk through the door into an empty house which I think is pretty weird. I mean, Michael is normally always home but he's not been here for the last two times I've been here. Weird!

On the table I spot an envelope on the side, with my name written on the front in itallics. This instantly sprigs my interest and I open it slowly, turning the sheet over and gasping:

_roses are red, violets are blue_

_I hope you love your present... As I love you! _

_Myrnin xxxxx_

Now, THAT is sweet! He's obviously worked hard to be able to write that poem, in that format. I look up and see a trail of rose petals drifting up towards the stairs and I dart up the stairs, following the trail to my room. I open the closed door and spot a mannequin in the middle of the room, wearing a brilliant dress.

White, floor length, and rather toga like, it's a one shoulder dress with diamantes covering the inner part of the top of the dress. It pulls in slightly under the bust and then flares out again slightly from my hips but still remains pretty slimline. Underneath are a pair of white high heels and a small silver clutchbag to go with the dress.

Wow. This is truly incredible! And as my hair and makeup look brilliant, I only have to get dressed now!

I slip on the dress after I take off my other clothes and check my appearance in the full length mirror. I look awesome, especially when I clip up my curls into a messy style bun with the front tendrils wisping around my face. I apply a touch up of lipgloss and place the usual necessities in my bag. I then slip on the high heels and make my way downstairs, grinning widely - my birthday could end up being not too bad if I'm honest.

That's until this happens.

"Get off me!" I scream as someone grabs me from behind and covers my eyes with a blindfold.

"Silence!" a voice barks at me in a french accent, saying 'seelonss' rather than 'silense' (pronunciation).

"What... Who are you?" I scream as I try to get away from him. I'm nowhere near strong enough to get away from him - this is one old vampire who will not let me get away from him.

"Did you not hear me?" he says. "I. Want. SILENCE!" he screams, not actually hurting me but simply restraining me. He drags me somewhere and although I try to resist, he pulls me along with ease.

We head somewhere that I try to recognise but there isn't any smells or sounds that I can remember smelling or hearing before.

He drags me into another room which feels friendlier and warmer before pushing me forwards. I stagger to regain my balance and rip the blindfold off, massaging my wrists from the bastard that kidnapped me... And brought me to Amelie's ballroom. Now that is weird.

"Hello?" I call through as I hear motion and turn to see a beautifully set table for two. Now this is getting even weirder: why have I been brought here.

"Claire, finally, I was afraid Xavier wouldn't escort you here on time," Myrnin says enthusiastically, reaching me and twirling me around erratically.

What, Myrnin ordered the psychotic kidnapper?

"Wait, you ordered that psycho to kidnap and drag me here, kicking and screaming?" I clarify as he takes my hand.

"I thought it would add to the theatrics," he says in explanation before kissing the underneath of my jaw. "Now, would you like to sit down and enjoy a beautiful meal cooked to five star standard?" he asks me and I feel any tension (or anything else the kidnap experience caused) disappitate as the effects of his kiss take ahold of my body.

"Now that would be rather nice," I say with a wink whilst he pulls out my chair for me to sit down. There's been a full sized stage added in since I was last here; I wonder what the purpose is.

We enjoy a delicious meal of soupe de la tomate, du coq au vin et des gâteau chocolat - the bloody kidnapper named Xavier has really got me in the mood for speaking French.

"Excuse me, my darling, I just have to go and fetch something," Myrnin says and I nod, draining the last of my champagne before topping it up again.

Five minutes pass and, still, he hasn't returned. I begin to grow impatient just as a figure appears on the stage - Myrnin.

"What are you doing?" I hiss, suddenly realising that he may not have asked permission to have this meal here. And what about Sam? Did he find Oliver? Oh my god, I've just been having such a brilliant time whilst Sam could be dead.

"My dearest Claire," he begins elaborately and I see that he has changed into another outfit and is now carrying a scroll. "Let me introduce to you the play you are now about to watch: A Winter's Tale!"

Oh. My. God. THERE'S AN ENTIRE PLAY BEING PERFORMED JUST FOR ME AND IT'S MY FAVOURITE PLAY IN THE HISTORY OF THE UNIVERSE! EEEEKKKK!

"Many years ago, a king felt his wife was unfaithful," Myrnin begins elaborately, reading from the scroll. "He ordered her death along with that of her daughter. He believed her to be being unfaithful with his friend King Polixenes as she could have him stay with them for longer, so much easier than he expected. However, too late he finds her innocence and mourns the death of his wife and the daughter he had abandoned far far away."

Ooohhh, I cannot wait to watch this play - I wonder who is going to be in the play.

OoOoOo

"My husband, I never committed adultery with anyone, let alone your dear friend, King Polixenes. You have to believe me, truly, I would never do such a thing," Lindsay (as Hermione) passionately says in the amazing set of a dock - it's truly incredible.

OoOo

"Perdita, run away with me - we can be happy away from my father, be together!" Sam urges Amelie (Florizel to Perdita) which breaks my heart. Sam is having to pretend to Amelie that he loves her when he knows that she has cheated on him with the character that is playing his father. My heart goes out to him, although it is broken, and I almost miss the next few minutes of the play I'm that distracted. Myrnin continues to narrate the play as it progresses through and even the actors (who are truly incredible, especially with the love triangle... My surprise when I saw Sam alive, then on the stage with Oliver without killing him, was high) struggle to not laugh at his narration and stay in character.

OoOoO

"I do," Sam says as his character marries Amelie's in the last scene of the play. Oh my god, I'm actually crying now - this has been truly amazing. But the fact Sam is having to marry Amelie again, even though she has cheated, breaks my heart into even more pieces.

"And now Florziel and Perdita are happy, with King Leontes and Hermione happy once again and Polixenes simply happy with everyone, we can end the play here with a fully resolved ending. Thank you for watching and goodnight," Myrnin finishes whilst rolling up the scroll and bowing at the same time as the cast line up and do the same.

I begin to clap enthusiastically as I wipe away the tears and grin widely.

"But... How have you done this?" I ask and Amelie smiles widely.

"Your friend Eve came up with a rather peculiar idea to explain certain members of the casts absence from society," she explains - what? What on earth does she mean?

"Don't you think that I spent way too long marking for the past few months?" Sam says and now I realise that he's right.

"I... Well I don't think I had an excuse, as I don't really hang out with you much," Lindsay says and I smile.

"I spent a long time with Lindsay, didn't I?" Michael says with a twinkle in his eye. "Well, technically mine was true."

I turn to Amelie and Oliver one of which smiles but looks sheepish, the other bored and embarrassed.

"Yes, I lied to you, Claire, when you came to me," Amelie says.

"Eve came up with this interesting idea when Oliver was being particularly nasty at work one day," Myrnin says with a laugh. "And the cringing he has done throughout the course of his 'affair' has more than made up for everything!"

"Wait, you were _acting_?" I clarify with Amelie who nods. "Wow, well you are seriously _the _best actress you could possibly ever find in the universe. You had me entirely believing that you were cheating!"

"Oh Claire, honestly, why would I do anything of the sort?" she asks rhetorically and I shrug my shoulders.

"Well Eve's belief that she'd heard you and seen texts persuaded me as well," I say in defence before turning to Sam as I jump up onto the stage.

"So, you knew?" I check and he nods, his arm wrapped around Amelie's waist.

"Yes and you haven't got a clue how hard it was to have to stay in character and not laugh when you were so believing!" he laughs and I almost shove him. "I know Amelie wouldn't ever have an affair with Oliver, primarily because I know she'd have to be absolutely mental and stark raving mad!"

"Huh, what if I was mad?" Amelie says as she sweeps her hair over her shoulder.

"Then I'd know you wouldn't have an affair because if this is mad, I'd hate to see stark raving mental!" he says with a smile before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you all so much for this... It's truly incredible!" I enthuse about the entire play and they all smile before Myrnin places his hand on my waist. I kiss him to catcalls from Michael and Sam before I smile at them all. "This birthday has been the best birthday ever... And thank you so much for the amazing acting as well as the lengths you went to keep this hidden. I truly had no idea!"

"That was the entire plan all along!" Myrnin says before we all jump down and have a glass of champagne. "Here's your present!" he says with no elaborate airs, simply hands me a box.

I rip off the wrapping paper and open a velvet box containing a diamond necklace with white gold and matching earrings.

"Thank you!" I squeal, putting the necklace and earrings on/in instantly! He laughs before taking my hand again as Michael hands me a present.

My birthday has been amazing, especially with spending time with Eve, the play and finding out all my worries of the past few days have been completely unfounded! Yay!

**so, what did you think of the chappy? **

**Please review - I'm going to be rude & demand reviews (pwease) as it'd be awesome & I put so much effort into this chappy! **

**Vicky xx**


	89. Chapter Plus Help Needed!

**Chapter 89:**

**Well, this is where the depression is going to set in with you guys… this story is almost over! ****but, I promise, there is a sequel and I hope that when we reach it, you love it just as much as my mind is beginning to love it at the moment!**

**LetsGetThisPartyStarted – I'm glad you enjoy the story and will enjoy the sequel when I finish this story!**

**

* * *

**

_March 9__th_

"Just relax," Eve says to me as I pace up and down the study in Amelie's house. She sucks a lollipop and looks entirely at ease in sitting in Amelie's seat. I throw her a look but she simply smiles.

"Eve, I can't trust what you say, remember?" I say and she looks confused. "You were such a good actress in making me think, against my better judgement, that Amelie was having an affair with Oliver."

"I thought we weren't ever bringing that up again," Amelie's cool voice comes from behind me and I turn to her, frantic with worry.

"Amelie, please tell me that it has all been sorted because otherwise Eve's a goner," I say and Eve pulls a face.

"Please tell me it's sorted, because I don't want to die," she puts on a childish voice and puppy dog face but I throw her another look. I cannot put up with this – I swear, I am _this _close to losing it with her!

I look back at Amelie who smiles and nods. "It's all sorted. They have found your dress in the back room, behind some disgusting creation that nobody in their right mind would have bought, and I have arranged for it to be brought here tonight," he says and I smile, entirely relaxed now that I know I will not be walking down the aisle in underwear alone.

I went down to the store yesterday, where they told me that they had misplaced my dress (which turns out to be one of a kind in this part of the world, with only a thousand made in total globally). Amelie kept me here all of last night, watching as I gradually became crazier and crazier until she finally brought in reinforcements. I couldn't see Myrnin incase I gave away information about the dress, I couldn't see Michael because he could give Myrnin details. Lindsay and I aren't exactly close and Sam was too busy marking a hundred essays for last night to have any affect on my senility whatsoever. That left Eve, who jumped at the chance to be able to eat in Amelie's office as well as sit in her chair. When Eve arrived, Amelie went to supervise the search for my dress (they knew exactly where Amelie's dress was… lucky sod!) and for the last four hours my patience (and sanity) has been getting thinner and thinner.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squeal with excitement before jumping up and down.

"Eh, Claire, you can have my signature move until this sprog is born but then I want it back, bitch!" Eve says in a snappy tone but I don't care – my dress has been found! Anyway, she's pregnant and so therefore has an excuse to be snappy with the entire hormones issue.

Amelie looks at Eve with a look of incredulity before accepting it and shaking her head.

"Now, let me just check with the other wedding plans and I will call you when I have confirmed everything," Amelie says.

"I'd rather just stay here," I say, sitting down again.

"No, not a chance!" she exhales sharply. "Claire, you are driving me insane in these two minutes I have been in here so if you remained whilst I did this for you, I would have to inform Myrnin that he would be looking for a new bride!" she continues and I shrug my shoulders. Maybe she does have a point.

"Well what do I do then?" I muse out loud and Eve smiles.

"You can come and help me at work – it's my shift now and I can train you to be a barrista!" she says – great! That sounds absolutely brilliant, doing Eve's job whilst she gets paid. Still, it's better than staying here and pining over my wedding.

_You have a text message from Myrnin:_

**My darling, how are you doing now? I hope that you are more relaxed and have found your dress – but I wouldn't be concerned if you didn't have a dress to come down the aisle! I love you, M xxxx**

Sweet, I'm so lucky to be marrying such a sweet guy – I love him so much!

OoOoOoOo

"Claire, you need to clean the pipe before you stick the next mug underneath it!" Eve moans from besides me as the foam spurts everywhere, covering me in it.

"Just bloody great!" I mutter and she laughs at this before helping me clear the foam from the machine.

"Claire, what on earth are you doing?" Oliver's voice comes from behind me as I turn around to face him. I wring some of the foam from my hair (and simultaneously wipe my face) and he struggles to keep a straight face. In fact, the straight face lasts all of approximately three seconds before he bursts out laughing.

Thankfully it is quiet, so I give him the finger and use my cardigan to clear my hair up.

"I repeat, Claire, what are you doing behind the counter?" he asks me and I smile sweetly.

"Well, remember when I was human and I came in for some doughnuts?" I ask him and he looks blank faced. "Well, you said that I could pay you for them and the coffee in a hundred years. However, I decided that the invaluable experience of barrista training would be a better payment for you, with the knowledge that you will always have a back up barrista," I say and he stares dumbfounded. Then he jolts into motion and continues to laugh at me.

"Very well then, you can begin to clear up the empty tables and earn your mocha!" he says before heading back into his office, still chuckling.

"Bloody bastard," I mutter and he replies to this.

"Sshh, little Claire, we wouldn't want you to be getting into trouble now, would we?"

I deign to not respond and quickly pile up all of the dirty cups from around the café by the side of the sink. Eve continues to sit on the chair and I can almost see her getting bigger by the second, what with her simply sitting here and not doing anything.

"Eve, this is your job, are you sure that you don't want to do anything?" I hint majorly in my tone but she doesn't seem to realise – or she deliberately decides to ignore it.

"Oh but you're doing so well," she wheedles whilst I run water to wash up the dishes – the dishwasher is full and has just been turned on. "And I'm so tired – this baby just drains all the energy from me."

She decides to use the emotional blackmail against me – what a surprise!

_You have a text message from Michael:_

"Hey, get your phone away whilst you're on the job!" Eve barks at me.

"Eve, are you trying to emulate Oliver or something?" I snap back. "Because you're doing a prize job of being his lapdog or something!"

Then I instantly feel guilty when she begins to cry. "Oh honey, I didn't mean it," I say, drying my hands before rushing over to give her a hug to calm her down. "Please relax and just enjoy this hot chocolate that I have made for you," I say, grabbing a hot chocolate from the side that I made a few minutes ago – it should be alright, but it was only a tester.

She takes a sip and smiles. "Wow, you've maybe actually beaten my hot chocolate making," she compliments me and I laugh.

We work together on the washing up, me washing whilst Eve dries and puts away. I'm going to miss it when she's so busy being a mum. A job that I can never have.

**Hey Claire, Amelie said to tell you that everything is under control and organised. Michael x**

I finally read the message that he sent and I smile – thank god!

_Myrnin's POV:_

"Amelie, what is it that you want?" I ask, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Because you have drawn me away from a very important experiment – this had best be important!"

She snarls at me, and then looks at Sam and Michael.

"You are all absolutely idiots," she insults us and Sam looks affronted.

"What about me?" he asks and her expression softens slightly.

"You're only _slightly _an idiot, but the rest of you are absolutely useless!" she says – honestly, will she **ever **get to the point?

"What is it?" I ask her again.

"You are all attending the wedding naked," she says – what? "You idiots did not arrange, even though it was the _one _thing you had to do, a fitting for suits. Therefore, you wear your birthday suits!"

Oh damn! This is _not _good. Claire is **not **going to be pleased with me. This is not good!

* * *

**I don't want to do the wedding right now, but I'm running out of ideas of what to cover in the story – nothing about Eve's baby (sequel) – so if you had any ideas you'd like to share, please do!**

**5 reviews = update!**

**Vicky xx**


	90. Monopoly

**Chapter 90: **

**Thanks to MsEsmeCullen for the idea that happens in this chapter!**

**I would update faster BUT WOLFRETON IS THE ONLY SCHOOL IN THE AREA OPEN MONDAY AND TUESDAY so I'm at school :/**

_Amelie's POV:_

Each and every one of them, including my husband, is an IDIOT! They were given ONE thing to do, to arrange to choose what THEY would be wearing as they didn't want to get me involved, and they couldn't do it!

I phoned up the boutique yesterday, to find out about Claire's dress when they informed me that they hadn't ever had an order placed for the men. They hadn't even came looking at the suits! So I made an appointment for them for half an hours time and this time I **am **going with them. If I don't they'll be going to the wedding naked and Claire will attempt to kill me - I value her too greatly to have to kill her. She is the closest thing, besides Myrnin, I have to a friend in this world so her hating me wouldn't exactly invoke a brilliant step forwards, would it?

"Get your jackets, we are leaving," I say coolly and they exchange glances.

"Amelie, where are we going?" Sam asks, him being the only one who is brave enough to talk to me when I'm this angry. The only reason for that is that we're married and he can't exactly be scared of me!

"I'm going to fix this problem you've managed to get yourself into," I say with a chilly undertone to my voice. "Now come with me, or I reveal all of this to Claire," I threaten, which immediately gets them all moving, Myrnin and Michael especially. This isn't good - Claire is more intimidating to them than me!

Finally, we get moving, heading through the house and down to the garage. My bodyguards, well more simply assistants now I have Sam with me, have prepared the limousine ready to be driven away and they are holding the door open. I enter first, moving into my preferred seat, and Sam sits next to me. I cannot stay mad at him at all, especially with his puppy dog eyes and face... Especially when he's holding my hand in such an alluring way - how hand holding can be alluring still remains to be a mystery to me but it happens! Michael gets forgiven simply because he looks so similar to my husband by Myrnin... He's still entirely in the dog house!

OoOo **(skipping the majority of the suit shopping because we've already covered it, just for the other wedding, and it would be boring to repeat it)**

"Spin around," I order Myrnin, as I deliberate over the suit. I wonder if it's a little much: startling black with a brilliant white shirt and a grey waistcoat. It's got so much detailing with the silver thread, I can't decide whether or not it'll fit right. I mean, it doesn't clash with his hair and makes him look much more formal rather than his usual 'formal' outfit of suit with a plain shirt (unbuttoned at the top) and no tie.

He does as I request and as he moves I decide that it's perfect for him.

"You're now suited up - get changed back to normal," I say snappily, still mad at him from not having this organised months ago. Honestly, even last month would have been acceptable - not thirteen days before the wedding.

I return to the shop floor and immediately find what Sam will be wearing without having to have him try it on. It's a simple black suit, with a shirt that is bronze in colour. The tie is a rusty colour which matches the waistcoat - purely divine and perfect for my husband.

"Don't I get to play dress up?" he pouts as I hand the clothes over to the assistant

"Ask me that later," I mouth (so Myrnin doesn't hear), embarrassed as Michael may have been looking in my direction. Sam's eyebrows raise before he wraps his arm around me; I lean into him and just stand still for a moment before Michael clears his throat.

"Excuse me, don't I get anything to wear?" he asks indignantly.

"Go away Michael," Sam mutters as I look up into his eyes. Michael huffs and moves on to look at... No, he wouldn't!

"Michael, put down that shirt at once!" I yell, breaking the romantic bubble between Sam and myself. Sam sighs and lets go of me before saying, "The kids gotta ruin everything!"  
I snort before dashing over to 'the kid' and removing the peach shirt from his hands. His devillish smirk fades away as I replace the shirt at the back of the rack in a place where it hopefully will never be seen again.

"Never do that again," I say, still shaking with the worry that peach could be included somewhere by Myrnin to spite me (he has always found my hatred of the colour...highly amusing and I wouldn't be surprised if he found some way to include it) simply because he would enjoy it. I still remember that horrific day back in England when he covered the house in peach. **(a/n, I'm writing this as a one shot & hopefully will be up soon)**

I scour the racks, no longer able to be in the romantic mood because of the fear of Michael trying on peach, looking for something for my step-grandson to wear for his friend's wedding. Almost immediately I decide that, as he's actually having a step _down _in position this wedding, (well so is Sam, but I'd never have let him wear his suit again) he can just use the same suit. He's only a guest... No, he's not. He's giving Claire away - still, I haven't time for him to try on suits, nor the inclination. He can just wear that!

"Michael, dig out your suit from my wedding because you can just wear that," I order and he does the male equivelant to the modern day girl's jumping up and down and squeaking with excitement.

"Result," he says, which rather shocks me. I always find trying on clothes to be rather soothing (besides when Claire forced me to wear that peach dress) and enjoyable, not an experience I would be glad to miss!

I ignore the boy before finding him a shirt to compliment his hair as well as the black suit I remember so vividly from my own wedding. I honestly cannot believe that in two days time I will have been married to Sam for four months. It's truly remarkable that we've been together for so long (nearly two years since I rescued him) and been so happy. True, we've had many glitches including when I wrote down how my pain regarding him happened - I must confirm that I burned that paper - but we've came out stronger. Strong enough for me to be able to pretend to have an affair and him not be worried... Well, then again, why would anyone be worried about their partner pretending to have an affair with _Oliver_? The man's practically gay, for crying out loud!

I return to my mission for the current time: finding Michael a shirt. He had pink last time so he needn't be subjected to that again (although he did look rather dashing... If Sam wasn't around!) So, in the end, I select a lavender shirt. It will compliment his blonde hair as well as go fetchingly well with the rustic waistcoat (identical to Sam's – there has to be _some _form of dress code) that he is going to be wearing.

"Try those on," I say, handing him the shirt and waistcoat and pushing him into one of the cubicles. "And for heaven's sake, Michael, don't take all day. I want to be able to tell Claire that everything is sorted before next year and if you take much longer, we'll be-" I say, trailing off as he steps out. He does look rather dashing, if I am perfectly honest, and a definite contender for the heart stopper of the year award. Well he would be if one existed and if I wasn't the crowning judge on it – Sam would beat him simply because otherwise I'd never hear the end of it!

"Happy now?" he asks me and I nod.

"Yes, that is fine. Take it off now," I say and he nods. Where on _earth _is Myrnin? "Myrnin, where are you? Are you seriously telling me that it takes you this long to take off some nice clothes and put on your normal rags?"

An affronted looking Myrnin steps out from around the curtain, suit in hand, and slowly walks out. "I took my time, alright?" he says as he hands the wedding outfit to the assistant who places it with Sam's.

"Myrnin in the time it has taken you to remove a suit, I have painstakingly chosen two other people's outfits as well as…" I trail off, not mentioning about Sam and me but he seems to get the gist. I have a feeling he would have gone on about it if it wasn't for the fact that his phone goes off – Claire. "Sshhh," I say quickly to everyone and Myrnin answers the phone cheerily.

"Claire, my darling, where are you?" he asks, sounding as normal as he possibly can. This is what you get for not being organised and leaving such an important decision so very last minute.

"That's too bad… The Glass House you say?" he says – what? Is she heading back there and expecting people to meet her? "Yes, yes, that can most certainly be arranged – see you soon!"

As soon as he hangs up the phone, I am in front of him and not wanting to mess around.

"What is happening at the Glass House?" I ask impatiently and he makes a slightly sheepish face. He then looks at Sam for guidance – what is going on?

"Yes, we are all returning to Claire and Michael's because there is something happening," Sam says guardedly, not giving one single iota of information away.

I try and badger it out of all three of the men but none of them budge. I attempt to break down Myrnin by bartering with telling Claire about this, Michael by just intimidating (I really need to get some practise in somewhere… I'm really losing my touch!) and Sam… Sam I _text _my persuasion to.

**Sam, if you do not tell me what is going on, I swear you will be sleeping in another room tonight… and forever onwards! **

He laughs as he reads this and raises his eyebrows at me.

"Game on," he says – honestly, what is it with men and their silly statements which link back to sports? It's absolutely ridiculous and I am very glad that I was born to be me.

Myrnin pays (the suits are to be sent to my house in the morning – it's the only safe place for them to be) and then we head back to my car, which is directed to go to The Glass House. That's how comfortable these are in my presence and with my things; they order the car to go somewhere even though I don't want to go there! Well, I _do _want to go there, but _I'd _rather have given the orders, not them! I also assume the fact that there are three male vampires (one much older than both of my drivers ages added together) sort of persuaded them to do their bidding without my confirmation. Honestly, just because I _look _delicate, with my hair and build, doesn't mean that I _am_ – they seem to forget that I am the strongest, most lethal, vampire in the world!

The car pulls to a standstill and the driver opens the door: I get out before Sam, even though he tried to push out so that he could help me out. I wouldn't have let him though, with his response to my text message still firmly in my head.

We enter the house, which is still empty, and I sit on the sofa, wondering what is going on.

"Amelie, will you come upstairs with me a moment?" Sam asks me in such a manner that I cannot refuse. I follow him up the stairs and into my secret room where I sit on the sofa. He puts his arm around me in a restraining manner, more to restrain than anything else.

"Sam, what are they doing down there?" I ask him, conscious of how he is holding me. They must be doing something bad if he is holding me in here. although it is supposed to be soundproof, my ears are strong enough to be able to hear faintly downstairs and I hear Claire's arrival, with something rustling.

"Nothing that should be of any concern to you," he murmurs into my ear, meaning that I can no longer hear anything downstairs – never have I been less glad for him to do that!

"Uh uh," I say as his hands get perilously close to me. "Incase your sex obsessed mind has forgotten, you deigned to not tell me what was going on, therefore you no longer spend time in my room!"

"But all my clothes are in there!" he protests and I smile – finally, I have managed to get a man concerned about his clothing. Nine hundred years down the line and I _still _haven't managed to invoke such a large reaction in Myrnin!

"Looks like you're going to be going naked then… or continue to wear the same clothes for the rest of your life, given every shop selling clothes in Morganville will be barred for you," I smile sweetly, using every ounce of my Founder power in order to get what I want.

He sighs and then nuzzles my neck again. "Fine, you win," he grudgingly says. "They're securing the premises so that you cannot leave when you go downstairs!"

WHAT? Why on _earth _are they doing that – there isn't some modern day thing that I am going to be forced to do, is there, like eating pizza with my hands? I try to get up but Sam's restraining arm around me throws me back into him.

"Sam, let me up now," I wheedle but he shakes his head, smiling widely.

"Let me back into our room and I'll consider it," he says – ooohh, he drives a hard bargain! Do I give up my integrity and beliefs just to find out what is going on or do I stick to them (and have an empty bed) to just stay here until there is truly no chance of escape?

"Fine, you win," I mimic him and he laughs before giving me a sweet, soft, beautiful kiss. After a while I decide that I want to invoke my decision to give up on keeping him out of my bed and I remove his arm from me. "Are you coming?" I ask him and he nods, standing up behind me as we head down the stairs.

I brace myself for a shocking sight in the living room and I couldn't be more surprised. They are all just sitting on the sofa and staring in our direction – is it really as innocent as they just wanted to talk?

"Amelie, finally, what were you doing up there?" Myrnin says, completely overdramatic as usual.

"What are you doing down here that requires me to be basically locked into the house?" I shoot back and he exchanges a look with Claire and Michael. Michael unmutes the television… is that the word _monopoly _being used? "Is that monopoly?" I ask them and he nods before moving and revealing the four remotes – there isn't enough.

"Welcome to our amazing game of monopoly, where the ideal situation is that everybody has fun and enjoys themselves," Michael says, sounding like a complete idiot but also the person who announces the game.

"Sorry, there are only four remotes - I can sit this out," I protest instantly but Sam shakes his head.

"Already arranged – we're working together as a team," he says, making me feel slightly better as his hands rest on my shoulders. "With your brilliant business head and my amazing luck, we can't exactly go wrong, can we?"

"You've just jinxed yourself, Sam," Claire smiles back and I laugh, sitting down – game on! Oh wait, I've just said it… I shouldn't let myself be influenced by Sam!

_Claire's POV: _

This has worked out rather well, actually. Amelie isn't crazy and trying to escape, like Myrnin predicted (why we listened to my fiancé I haven't a clue, but we erred on the side of caution) and she actually seems to be enjoying herself.

"Ahh, damn!" I groan as I lose _another _house to the dream team of Sam and Amelie. I think my saying that they're jinxed has just jinxed me because I cannot seem to keep a house – even Myrnin is stealing them off me now!

I'm only a couple of hundred dollars from going bankrupt, and Myrnin's go is next. If he manages to beat me, I will never live it down. Given the fact that we are getting married and we will be spending the rest of our eternal lives together, that isn't the best idea!

Myrnin rolls the wii remote to roll the dice on screen and up rolls a six… _damn_!

"Myrnin, you _know_ you don't want my house, don't you," I wheedle with him but he smiles vindictively.

"I'll trade not stealing this house from you, in exchange for my sofa to go in our house," he says – absolutely no fricking chance!

"A game is not that important to me," I reply sharply. "Therefore, take the house from me. Just don't expect the arrival of me at the church to be completely guaranteed!"

This sparks an 'ooohhh' from around the room and Myrnin looks genuinely shocked for a moment before reading deeper into my face. Darn it, I haven't hidden the fact that I don't really mean it – he's not going to fall for it!

"I don't believe you, darling, so therefore I steal the house," he says, proudly rising his wii remote to take the house from me.

"You are bankrupt, Claire Danvers," the voice comes from the machine and I throw my remote down in semi rage.

"Well darn it – I thought I was the smart one!" I moan and they all – even Amelie – laugh at my reaction.

"Still, at least you are organised and don't forget about things," Amelie says, with a pointed look at Myrnin. Probably some bet that they placed about a million years ago and now is the time for it to be paid and Myrnin has forgotten.

"Chill," Sam says – weird, if he knows about it! Still, I forget when the house phone rings.

"Hello?" I ask as I answer it, my being the only person who isn't still playing the game.

"Is this Michael Glass's house?" some woman asks on the other end of the line.

"Yes, who is speaking please?" I reply.

"This is Charlotte, from the wedding boutique. He left his mobile and it rang – would he like to come and collect it this evening?" why was Michael in the wedding boutique? Myrnin and the boys ordered their suits weeks ago, I'm sure they did.

"Michael, you left your phone in the boutique – do you want to go and fetch it?" I call over and their worried faces look back.

"Yes, I'll go in five minutes tell her," he says, sounding rather strained.

"Do you have something to confess to me?" I ask Myrnin who looks shocked and scared.

"I… I, erm," he begins before Amelie steps in.

"They had to go for a final suit fitting and Michael must have left his phone then," she says – ahhh that makes sense!

I settle down to watch the remainder of the Monopoly game with Myrnin reminding me every five seconds that he beat me. Then again, you win some, you lose some!

**What did you think?**

**I updated for you quickly – 5 reviews = update!**

**Vicky xx**


	91. Amelie And Eve, Best Friends As Usual!

**Chapter 91: **

**New chapter - I aim to finish this story by Dec 31st (and as originally it was 10th November, I've already ran over a lot!) - so enjoy!**

**There's only a couple of chapters left, so use the dying chance to review!**

"You look absolutely stunning," Amelie says, looking actually gobsmacked at me. I shake my head, not believing a word of it because when does Claire Danvers _ever _look stunning? "Truly, Claire, be glad I am already married because otherwise I would be stealing your dress faster than you would be able to react!" she exclaims and I laugh at this. Honestly, she's already had her dream wedding - now it's my turn!

"Are you going to check the fit on your dress?" I ask her, eager to divulge the attention from me, which is sort of stupid because I'm going to be the centre of attention in this dress in eight days time. It's 14th March and my wedding is 22nd March... The anniversary of the day Myrnin and I got together and also Myrnin's birthday. I need to find a present for him - he made my birthday so so special (including that brilliant experience of thinking Amelie and Oliver were having an affair... They really ought to be professional actors!) and he deserves the same.

"Yes, in a moment, once you're happy your dress is what you want?" she asks, with a question in her voice.

"Amelie, it's everything I wanted and more," I enthuse, making her visibly relax.

"Thank the lord for that," she says, looking up as she says this. "I could have had time to arrange a new dress but it would have been a tight squeeze," she says, showing off about her superior power in Morganvile: hmmm, could that be because she's the FOUNDER and controls everything?

I smile before returning into the changing room and unzipping the second skin. I smile as the falls of satin drop onto the floor in a perfect heap because that shows that I'm getting married! I cannot wait for it to happen - Myrnin is my only love and I cannot wait to be officially joined with him forever. **(btw, if you want to remind yourself about the dresses, check chapter 70 out again)**

_You have a text message from Myrnin:_

**Hello my darling, I was checking whether you were going to come over later and help me box up the last of the lab equipment? Then we can play with explosions!**

Honestly, I was hoping that he had grown out of this fantasy about blowing up the lab. It's both unnecessary and idiotic: what if someone sees it? What if it damages Granma Day's house? That would be truly horrific, given her age and how long she has lived there - I believe she was born there mere months after Amelie gave up residence in that particular house.

**Fine, I will see you in a little while and we can discuss your idiotic fantasy regarding blowing up the lab. Lyl, C xxx**

I send the message before pulling on my jeans and top. I rehang the dress on the hangar and fold it over my arm carefully as I step out of the changing room. Instantly, one of the vampire assistants dash over and take the dress from me, covering it in cellaphane for my peace of mind.

"Amelie are you ready to try your dress on?" I ask her as she reads a message on her mobile.

"Yes, one moment, I have been reminded by Myrnin about some lines I owe him from when we were rehearsing A Winter's Tale," she says with a frown on her face. "That man is so pedantic!"

"I'll wipe the slate clean for you, if you want," I suggest with a small smile and she nods.

"That would be much appreciated - I simply haven't the time to write five hundred times the line I didn't learn," she says before taking her dress from Charlotte (the assistant) with thanks. She walks into the changing room I have just left with Eve coming back from the toilet as she does this.

"Where's Peach Lover?" she asks, bringing up Amelie's nickname from the last time we were here. "Yo, Peach Lover, show us your peach dress... You did go for that, right?" she jokes and I laugh before looking at her.

"You didn't spend long in the toilet at all, did you?" I ask her dryly, noting how big her bump is. And just how much she is waddling at the moment - it's truly remarkable!

"Baby needs to pee, therefore Mummy has to go to the loo," Eve says with a jokey tone, which makes Amelie make a noise of disgust.

"Girl who is wearing a dress which will make her look like a pregnant lady of the night, please use more appropriate language. Remember you will be shaping this child's life and using words such as 'pee' will only leave it at a disadvantage as it comes to school," Amelie's disapproving voice comes through. This is how good she as at it: she can put inverted commas into her tone of voice!

"Now now, let's all calm down," I say, making soothing hand gestures, as Eve makes to retaliate. "Eve, go in there and try on your dress, I will wait here," I urge, grabbing Eve's black dress with the red lace throughout (looking more and more like poolings of her blood everytime I look at it) and throwing it at her. She rolls her eyes before doing as I request. I stand still for a moment until Amelie emerges from the changing room, looking spectacular.

"Amelie, that is absolutely brilliant!" I manage to say and she smiles slightly. The midnight blue colour stands out from her body perfectly, with the wave of golden locks over her shoulder making it ever more effective. The beaded spaghetti straps look brilliant in conjunction with the medium/low neckline and the way the material is cut - tight at the waist before flaring out to her knees - makes her look terrific. "If you upstage me on my own wedding day, I swear I fight to kill!" I joke and she smiles again.

"You haven't seen yourself... Nobody will be looking at me," she reassures me whilst Eve laughs.

"This is turning into a lesbo fest out there - if we're having one, can it at least wait until I'm out there to join in?" she jokes - what a top class comedian she is today!

"Don't be silly Eve," Amelie says, rolling her eyes - aha, the look is finally complete! Gorgeous body with a model's boredom and attitude on her face!

"Are you done, Eve?" I ask her and she makes an 'uhum' noise. She opens the curtain and I realise that it's slightly too big for her. Still, that's what we agreed would be the best idea - for it to be too big, then to be taken in just about now... It's not as if she's going to grow MAJORLY over eight days!

"It's gorgeous," I coo but cannot hold it in the same regard as I hold Amelie's. The black dress suits Eve down to a t, what with the neckline and the length, and the red throughout it does look awesome, just... It's not what I would wear for a wedding.

"You think?" she asks brightly, not noticing my hesitation or lack of belief whatsoever. Maybe I'm better at hiding my feelings now I'm vampified!

"Yes, it's very you," Amelie compliments before returning to her own changing room to change back to her ordinary clothing.

The assistant comes over with some pins and then sorts out how much the dress has to be taken in by. I'm done, right? I don't need to wait for Amelie to get changed and Eve's a big girl - she can handle being with Amelie by herself.

"See ya guys tomorrow!" I say, making a dash for the door leading to the underground car park before they can say a word. I unlock my car and rush into it, hoping nobody comes out after me with flailing arms - that would not be good!

_You have a text message from Myrnin:_

Well what the bloody hell does he want now?

**Are you coming? M xxx**

It's only been about fifteen minutes and I said a while (keeping it vague on purpose) so he can't really complain.

**On my way - happy now?**

I start the car and begin to pull out of the car park when I recieve a reply.

**Oh my darling, you have no idea how happy I am that you are soon going to be in my arms.**

I smirk - he is so so cheesy! Then my phone is thrown down on the seat as I drive in the direction of Myrnin's lab, knowing that soon, it will all be gone!

**Sorry it's short - the entire lab sequence is pretty big so it gets it's own chappy!**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	92. Bye Bye Memories

**Chapter 92: **

**New day, new chapter!**

I pull up outside the lab and feel a sensation of nostalgia shoot through me - within the next day or so, this lab will cease to exist. No longer will the bad memories have a material place to linger in our minds... But neither will the good. The memories of when we found the cure; when Myrnin set out that gorgeous table for our first date; every moment we've spent together in there gone, forever - physically at least. They will be alive in our memories until they slowly fade away, as Myrnin's human life has. Yet I swore to myself I will NEVER forget my life in Morganville as a human - too many great things happened. My time with Shane was brilliant until the end and Eve and Michael were happy together. Sure, we had bad times like with Bishop but we overcame them. And I had so much happiness with Myrnin - if I were never human, I would never have been a vampire, given it was only because we were made for each other. No human Claire, no vampire Claire.

Now, Claire, stop being so mopey and get out of the car and get down to the lab. I do as my brain tells me, heading out of the car and down the alleyway to the lab quickly. As the shack door opens, I jump down the stairs and land in Myrnin's arms - I was aiming for the floor but he moved.

"Finally, I thought you'd died when you didn't come in!" he murmurs into my ear - I forgot that he would be able to hear me out there. I must have been sat there sometime.

"Oh, you know, just thinking about how much I'll miss this place," I say wistfully as he moves with me towards one of the lab benches still cluttered with stuff. Honestly, I'd have thought he'd have made a _little _more headway with this packing (given he's apparently been doing it for four hours) than the one half packed box he's managed. "And now thinking that you've not exactly done much in your packing time... What on earth have you been doing?" I ask him, staring deeper into the box and realising it's only filled with wrapping equipment. He's done literally nothing!

"I, um, spent the time..." he says, trailing off without giving me an answer. I give him a hard look and he looks sheepish before bending over to kiss me. I lean into him further (not hard given I'm in his arms) and somehow he makes it onto the sofa, moving me slightly. I wrap my legs around him and push my torso into him as he furthers the kiss and wraps his arms around me.

"Aha," I say as he moves to take it further again. "No sex until after the wedding, it's only eight days!" I say and he looks dismayed.

"But Claire... We're blowing up the lab later on - it's our last chance!" he protests feebly before I place my finger on his lips.

"Have you forgotten the last few days?" I ask him before disentangling myself from him. I then move across the room and begin to pack up one of the many microscopes littered across the lab benches. We don't have to take any of the benches and such because the new lab is filled with them already - along with lighting. We're packing up the microscopes, other equipment and the books - everything else will be burned in the explosion. I don't _want _to explode the lab but I have a feeling that Myrnin will get his own way with it, as always. I'm too much of a pushover with him - he gets away with nearly everything, just as he gives to me.

"Let me help," Myrnin says as I lift the featherlight box over to the other side of the room by the portal, ready to be transported.

"Myrnin, I'm a vampire," I say, giving him a quizzical look. "I don't need help with a microscope... I just need blood," I say as I realise how my throat burns so. It's so much worse as I think about when Eve was around - I suppose my fascination with my dress kept my mind clear of bloodlust. Which just goes to show that it's all in the mind!

Myrnin nods before headinginto his old kitchenette and placing a bottle of blood in the microwave - the scent of it cold almost makes me rush across there. Even at my young age, my sense of smell is dramatically improved in comparison to that of my human self and I can smell the blood as it moved across the room.

Still, I manage to resist the pull my instincts inflict on me to rush across and down the cold, gunky blood. I have much more self control than that - I'm not a vampire who enjoys to drink blood... It's just my little problem. As Remus had in Harry Potter, what with him being a werewolf, it's my problem... Just not my 'little furry' one like his was!

"Sweetie, it's not a marathon to finish packing," Myrnin's voice interrupts my thoughts and I realise I'm frantically moving around the lab. I'm hurridly packing everything up at a supersonic speed - much faster than I normally move.

"It's because I was distracting myself," I explain as I accept the bottle from him, my fangs sliding impatiently down as I begin to loose my serenity and control around the blood. I shut my eyes as I gulp it down, feeling the burning in my throat being purged and soothed as the blood trickles down it. I finish the bottle and open my eyes to see everything coloured red then blink as everything returns to normal. It takes slightly less time than it used to, to clear, but it is nowhere near as fast as I would like – it makes me feel like such a monster.

"Distracting yourself from me?" he asks hopefully as he disposes of the bottle. I shoot him a sardonic look before rolling my eyes and returning to the packing.

"No, Myrnin, you're not _that _hot," I say, even though I know it's entirely not true - he really is. If it wasn't for the blood, I'd have been needing a distraction from the way his shirt is slightly open... No, Claire, you have standards.

My phone rings and I answer it with, "Hello?" as I don't know the caller.

"Is this Miss Danvers?" the raspy voice comes from the end of the phone.

"Yes, may I ask who I am speaking with?" I ask him whilst sellotaping up one of the boxes. **(a/n, wow I went overboard today with the sellotape when I wrapped my friends FOURTH xmas prezzy from me... It's a spoof - Glass Houses, given she doesn't like vampire books... Hopefully she'll like this one tho! Sorry *small voice* back to the story) **

"This is your foreman, Hugh Forlini," he says - ahhh yes, the builder contracted to have the lab finished by today. He'd best be ringing to say that he's finished with it because we need to blow up this place today! Apparently Myrnin has this need to stay at Amelie's, that's why he's blowing it up so early - though why anyone would _want _to spend eight days living with Amelie is beyond me. Sam, of course, is excepted because he 'loves her' and they're soulmates. **(a/n, soz again - got 2 oneshots on these two lovers) **

"Yes, Hugh, what can I do for you?"

"The thermostat is a little dodged at the moment so we'll be finishing the work tonight. It should be ready for tomorrow morning - it's only a day over," he says apologetically and I take a deep breath to calm down.

"That's alright," I finally say. "As long as it's complete for then. Thank you. Goodbye." I hang up the phone and Myrnin looks at me. "They're not finishing the lab until tomorrow morning so unless we find somewhere to store all this stuff, blow-your-home-up session is going to have to be put on hold," I inform him and watch as his face falls through the floor.

"But Claire, it's got to happen _today_," he moans and I smile.

"Well if you find somewhere to store the stuff, then you have my word we can blow up the lab today," I agree and he grins widely.

"Two minutes – I _will _have somewhere to store all of this by then, or we don't blow up the lab today – and that is **not **something I wish to compromise on!" he says as he dashes through the portal and to some destination I haven't a clue where. I continue to package up every piece of equipment we use, placing the various breakables in tissue paper before placing in the box I labelled fragile – with Myrnin, if I didn't they would be broken in about a second. He would blame me, of course, and say that I didn't package them right. That is why it is so much easier for me to do it this way.

True to his word, two minutes later he returns with a huge smile on his face.

"My dear, I told you that I would find a location for all of our equipment to be stored for the next day, and I was right," he says proudly, making me roll my eyes – he doesn't have to be so overdramatic!

"Go ahead, surprise me with this ingenious location – which, by the way, must be twenty degrees Celsius or more because otherwise the microscopes shut down and break. Given they cost so much, we cannot exactly store them in lower temperatures," I say and he smiles wider.

"Already thought of that," he says triumphantly. "Amelie's house – it's not as if she doesn't have the space and I'm already staying there. Sam said that we could, so there!"

Wow, I actually wouldn't have thought of that – even though it's so obvious! We can literally carry all of the stuff over to the house and not have to get a delivery truck or anything.

"Good idea," I say before motioning for him to assist me with the boxing of the items. He comes and opens the box wide so that I can slot the casing in – it's an awkward shape.

I look around the room and see that the majority of the lab equipment has been boxed up. Now… now it's the _fun _job of boxing up over a thousand books.

OoOoOoOo

"Honey, how many more boxes are there?" Myrnin asks me as I hand him another three. He's already taken about fifty through to Amelie and Sam's house, and I can tell from the tone of Amelie's voice that she isn't particularly happy with the amount of stuff that's making it's way into her perfect house.

"About another… eleven?" I guess, wrinkling my nose up as I guess. I shrug my shoulders and he looks exasperated before taking the boxes through. Well, just because I cannot be bothered to take boxes through to another house doesn't mean that he can act like that – I boxed them **all **up whilst he pranced around like the medieval lord he once was.

Within another five minutes, the lab is entirely empty of everything that we want to keep and I feel the nostalgia coming back. There is just so much space, without Myrnin's clutter scattered everywhere – we filled about twenty bin bags of rubbish that was mixed in with the stuff we wanted to keep. His clothing filled about five boxes and I managed to slip some of the velvet Edwardian clothing into the 'bin' pile without him noticing – that was **never **going to be allowed into my new house. Ever, in a million years!

"Feeling upset that we're leaving it?" Myrnin guesses as we sit down on the hideous sofa that I may actually be sad to leave behind. Actually, scratch that, I cannot wait to never have to see it again. Even now, as it should be trying to persuade me to keep it, it is scratching me with its itchy material.

"Yeah, I am," I admit and he kisses my forehead. "Still, we've got an entire house now and a huge lab, so this scrawny one won't be missed too much," I realise and he nods. Then he suddenly stands up – where is he going? "Myrnin, where are you going?"

He shakes his head and lifts up the rug that reveals the trapdoor down to the machine – oh yeah, I forgot about that.

"It needs to be rehomed – it can go in Amelie's ballroom for a couple of days before I find a room somewhere," he explains, dropping like a cat down into the underground but I can still hear him perfectly. I make a noise of agreement before hearing his gentle progression forwards to the clearing. With a slight struggle he lifts Ada (I cannot find a new name for that machine, no matter how much I try) and begins his return journey back here. I drop down into the pit and help him jump back up to floor level with it – whew, it is actually sort of heavy! I can feel the weight of something, finally!

I assist Myrnin in taking the machine through the portal and into Amelie's study, where she sits at her desk.

"Not _more_ boxes?" she begins before making a noise of recognition. "Well thank the lord you managed to remember that – I was afraid I would have to, and that wouldn't exactly bode well for the claim you made in 1879, Myrnin," she says – why on _earth _do they bring up these stupid reminders about arguments or things that they have said in the past? It drives me insane!

"1879… ahhh, yes, I remember now," Myrnin says thoughtfully and I want to hit him to tell me – then again, Ada is in our arms and if we drop it, the entire portal system and defences go down. Therefore, it is _slightly _important that it remains intact! "I said that I remembered everything and always would. The fact that I actually remembered the machine before you said anything proves it though!"

"What did I say to you on September 3rd 1939?" she quizzes him and he thinks for a moment.

"That World War Two had started and that the British had to win!" he says triumphantly.

"How about 13th June, 1802?" she asks and he thinks for a little longer.

"That the summer solstice was coming up and that I needed to find an outfit for that _dreadful _party we went to," he says and she looks slightly exasperated.

"22nd March 1100?" she finishes and he looks stumped.

"I have honestly not one idea whatsoever," he admits and she smiles widely, clapping her hands together in enthusiasm.

"I said happy birthday, you fool!" she says and he looks stunned.

"That's my birthday?" he asks and she nods.

"Honestly, you are such an idiot!" she continues but before Myrnin can respond (probably saying that she is the idiot or something… it's amazing how much she lets him away with) I motion for him to move on with the machine – its heavy! We head into the ballroom and I dump the machine as carefully as possible, breathing heavily (for a vampire) as I do so.

"Now _that _was heavy!" I exclaim and he nods before taking my hand. We walk past a still smiling Amelie and back to the lab where the only things that remain are the lab benches, the debris we don't want and the chemicals to cause the explosion. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I confirm with him and he nods, feverish with excitement. He doesn't even seem bothered about finding out when his birthday is – normal people would be! We even know when Amelie's is, so why on earth isn't he bothered?

"Yes, Claire, I am sure that I want to dispose of every shred of evidence highlighting the existence of this lab… which isn't even a secret anymore, what with your parading it to anyone who came by," he mocks me – honestly, I told like _three_, wait four, people… maybe a couple more, but the majority of the revelations came through Amelie or Myrnin himself. I humph at his statement before moving over to the corner of the room where the bottles are, carrying them over to the centre of the room.

"Stay back – I know how much to add, so you may want to head through the portal now and I shall join you in a moment," I warn but he pays no attention to me. I slowly set the apparatus so that 500ml of the acid will drop into the solution in about fifteen seconds, leaving me plenty of time to get through the portal.

Once I move, Myrnin moves as well and we both head into Amelie's office.

"Are you going to watch?" I ask Amelie and she nods, moving to come and stand behind me and Myrnin.

Five, four, three, two, one…

The lab explodes in a flash of light and I feel pain on my bare skin, having to look away. I know that the explosion is huge, consuming everything in its path, and is producing masses of kinetic energy – and heat – but no sound. In fact, if I didn't know the lab was exploding, I would have said that I was simply out in the sun.

After a few seconds, the portal closes over and reveals the door again – the lab has been eradicated on the portal system. That makes me feel a little sorrow but happy at the same time, knowing that this brings me one stage closer to being with Myrnin forever.

"However exciting that was, I have some paperwork to be getting on with," Amelie says, returning to her desk. I exchange a look with Myrnin who looks bemused before Amelie speaks again. "Claire, return home and Myrnin you can go and settle in your room for the next few days – I expect total respect and obedience, no matter who you are. When you are in my house, you follow my rules. Understood?" she asks and he nods mutely. I said that any normal person wouldn't want to be living here – and he is going to find out just how bad a decision he made, to blow up the lab so early.

With a sorrowful smile, he heads through to the other door at the other side of the office and disappears through it. I immediately turn to Amelie, who doesn't look best pleased with me.

"I'm assuming that Eve's body isn't hidden under that desk," I joke but she doesn't seem to find it amusing – honestly, where has her sense of humour gone? Unless she is simply in a 'cranky' mood today – that's probably it.

"I did not appreciate you leaving me alone with your…eccentric friend," she says and I make a strained face. "However, she has insisted on taking her dress home with her whilst yours and my own are hidden in a room in this house. They are safe and will remain there until the day in question, unless you have any frantic moments as I did," she says, slightly warmer and I smile widely. Then I stop – what if Eve loses her dress? Still, I cannot baby her her whole life and now she has someone to baby – in a few weeks, at least.

"Thank you," I say gratefully and she smiles before returning to her paperwork. Looks interesting – maybe I ought to overrule her and take her power as the Founder! That was a joke – she'd kill me first!

We've reached the end of an era with the lab… I just hope a better era comes with it's destruction!

**Wow, most chapters in this story (recently) have been over 2000 words, and this is over 3000!**

**Please review – 5 reviews = update: I haven't been getting many recently **

**Vicky xx**


	93. Drug Rush

**Chapter 93: **

**The end is neigh! Guesswork is occurring here, but maybe one more chapter after this one, maybe two? Yep, that's all... Until the sequel! Enjoy!**

**Watching Leona Lewis' Labrinth Tour DVD - it's awesome - check it out! Dear Miss/Mr 'IHATE YOURSTORYBLAHBLAHBLAHASI'VEFORGOTTEN YOURNAME' Thanks for being brave enough to leave a review unannonymously! That's your opinion, I guess - but read RC's work as she says he's in his mid twenties. Evidently the fact I've WRITTEN that much & I have so many reviews show others don't share your opinion so thanks but bye.**

**

* * *

**

I return to the Glass House and collapse onto the sofa dramatically. Michael looks over at me curiously as to why I've done this, even pausing in his rendition of 'Amelie and Sam's song' (that's what I called it) **(a/n, I've FINALLY written this song!) **to concentrate on me.

"Claire, why on earth have all the dramatics?" he asks me finally, making me look at him stupidly. Yes, a stupid expression appeared on my face. He really needs to get over it.

"I need some drama in my life - it's all so...sedate," I admit, realising that, although I hate it when it occurs, I love the adrenaline that coarses through my body. It's one of the drugs I need to keep me sane. And apparently I haven't been getting enough recently!

"Claire, you realise when you _have _the drama in your life you can't wait to be shot of it?" Michael says to me with a grin.

"Yes, it's just it's nice to feel adrenaline every once in a while," I admit to him and he nods grimly. It takes so much effort to be able to get adrenaline coarsing when you're a vampire - that's why it's so hard. I think the last time was when I was telling Sam about Amelie's affair with Oliver (it was a sad rush of adrenaline) and the time before was when the tornado happened.

"Well maybe a good old round on C.O.D will induce such a drug rush in you?" he suggests - why not? I smile and sit upright as he grabs the remote controllers and tosses one over to me. "Prepare to die, Danvers, you haven't a chance of winning against the Wiimaster," he says with a smirk.

"Remember Wii sports?" I remind him with a twinkle in my eye. "The way you lost every single game to me and Sam, not winning on _any _of the Sports?" he simply grimaces and clicks forwards on the remote to start the game.

"I still remember every round we've had on this," he says wistfully. "And on C.O.D, you have lost every game. Therefore, my chances are good!"

"This could be the day the wind changes," I say before advancing on killing zombies with a vengeance.

OoOoOo

"Awww _man_!" I exclaim as Michael beats me for the fourth game in a row.

He smiles smugly before resetting the game. "Told you not to be so confident, didn't I? But yet you didn't listen!"

"Urgh, sorry Michael, I can't face playing this anymore," I give up, handing him back the controller. He smiles widely before switching the machine off and sitting back down.

"Good because I was getting a little bored of it myself," he admits and I smile softly at him. "I'm gonna miss you, Claire." he admits and I nod.

"I'm gonna miss you as well," I tell him, giving him a hug. "But I'm moving about three minutes running time from this house, so it's not as if we're moving to the other side of the world, is it?" I remind him and he nods.

"I guess you're right," he concedes before giving my arm a squeeze. "It's just going to be weird not having you come home here at night, not that you do that the majority of the time anyway. Still, just having you in the house keeps me normal. Now it's just me left of the original Glass House roomies and it's scaring me a little," he admits with a tear forming in his eye that he frantically blinks away. I'll pretend like I haven't seen it - I don't want to embarass him.

"Michael, you've got Lindsay now - surely you're going to be asking her to move in here sometime soon?" I realise that they're serious and obviously not going to split up, so why not? She spends the majority of her time here anyway, so she may as we move in!

"Well... Yeah, that was the plan," he admits and I jump for joy - this is so fricking awesome! I'm so glad that he's finally going to be truly happy - and for the rest of his life. There won't be him fermenting away in a corner, still moping over Eve, like I feared when she first split with him. No, he's going to be truly vital and show off his musical brilliance as he ought to.

"Yay!" I say and he smiles before grabbing me and throwing me over the back of the sofa. If I didn't have awesome reflexes, I'd have crashed onto the table but obviously I didn't. "Hey man, not cool!" I say as I land softly on my feet. He laughs at my expression and stance, with my hands on my hips and my left leg bent slightly.

"Sorry," he quickly apologises as I come for him. He fidgets but I hold him still as I ruffle up his hair - something he hates. He shouldn't have thrown me over the sofa then, should he ? It's truly remarkable that he expected me to halt just because he said one word, sorry, which is one of the words I hate most about the English language. It has so little meaning, it's truly ridiculous, and people use it to try and dig themselves out of huge holes. It's so over used, when it IS used in a correct situation, it's glossed over.

"Tough, mate, you lose," I smirk before releasing him. He moves quickly across the room and I smile properly. "N'awww, is little Michael scared of Claire?" I ask him in a sing song voice, making him give me a mocking look. I stretch out on the sofa and smile over at him.

"No, it just means that when I do _this!_" he says, rushing over and landing on me without a second's hesitation. I'm entirely pinned down because I wasn't expecting it and there is no way I can escape. Great, he's beaten me. "You wouldn't expect it! Haha, I win!" he enthuses.

"Whatever," I say, scared of the situation he's put me in. "I'm sure I could beat you, if I wanted to," I continue irrationally, even though he could kill me (he wouldn't) right now.

He laughs but doesn't let me up. "Claire, if I wanted to, I could kill you right now," he informs me and I shrug my shoulders in agreement. "Therefore, I have won and you have not beaten me," he says, keeping me down to prove his point. He even pulls down his fangs (infinitesmally longer and pointier than mine... Scary) to prove his point further.

"Ok, you win," I concede, sighing heavily. "You have my word that if you let me up now, I will not attack you nor drink your blood!" I say and he smiles widely. He then lets me up and I curl up on the other end of the sofa.

"Claire, you're younger than me - you can't exactly be winning fights," he says gently. "Oliver you can beat because of the way you fight and the way that you have more power inside yourself, like Amelie, but that power obviously doesn't extend to fighting normal vampires," he says - so does that mean that I should be the second in command or something, in town, and Oliver third? I mean, if I'm more powerful than him... Maybe I'll speak to Amelie about it sometime in the future.

"Ok, well I bet if it was a fair fight I could beat you," I fight back and he smiles softly.

"I bet you could - we'll test that theory out in a few months or something, kay?" he asks and I nod.

"You're on!" I exclaim before turning on the television. I can feel my breathing is much faster than normal and, yes, I got some lovely adrenaline rushing through me. The liquid is like a drug to me - I'm addicted to the feeling of it pulsing through my veins.

Nothing is on the television, besides The Other Boleyn Girl. I bet if I watched this with any vampire who was around at the time, they would tell me every historically inaccurate detail and drive me insane. Therefore, no historical films are allowed around elderly vampires - they'd probably end up arguing over who wore what on whatever random day they chose - aka, not fun for Claire.

"Get this trash off!" Michael says, diving and grabbing the remote from my loose grasp. Honestly, he's showing off at every opportunity how he's slightly faster and stronger and better at everything vampirey than me - it's not exactly very nice, is it?

"No get _this _trash off!" I say, indicating towards the football he's just put on television. Honestly, he's obsessed with English football even though he's probably never played it before! "Why do you even like it?" I ask him and he thinks for a moment.

"It's just much more sophisticated than American football and looks so much more fun as well," he explains - that confirms it, he's never played.

"I'm serious, we need to play it sometime... It should be fun, to learn the rules," I say and he looks increduled.

"You want to play football?" he chokes out and I nod. "Wow, I never expected that!"

"Why not?" I ask him indignantly - he's making it sound as if I'm really lazy! "I'm fun and want to learn something, simple as that!"

"You just never really struck me as the sort of person who'd want to get dirty," he says - how wrong is he? Has Michael been replaced by his exact replica who cannot remember how mucky I have been?

"Hello, I work in a lab with _Myrnin_," I say. "If I didn't like getting mucky, I wouldn't have been able to survive in there! Who are you?" I joke with him and he smiles.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," he concedes and I laugh softly at this. "We're still watching the football though!"

I agree to this and settle down to watch football on one of my last nights in The Glass House.

_The day after..._

"Myrnin, be careful with that microscope!" I call across the vast lab as he almost smashes the screen.

"Claire you really ought to stop with the orders, I'm perfectly capable of managing this by myself!" he replies, slightly exasperated with my constant warnings. I shake my head before taking one of the boxes of books through the living room and into the library behind it. It's a spacious library, with plenty of shelves spare for more books and rack upon rack of shelves. Chairs litter the aisles so you can fall into the nearest one when you're reading - simply ingenious!

I have to use the ladder to reach the upper shelves - just because Myrnin is so tall it doesn't mean that the rest of us are! I deliberatley put _his _books (the gruesome spy novels) at the top so a) only he needs to be able to reach them and b) people don't have to see these appalling novels.

An hour later, we've finished putting the books away and the lab is entirely unapcked.

"Wow, this looks brilliant!" I say and Myrnin's arm snakes around my waist in delight.

"Yes, it truly does - I love it!" he says and kisses my cheek softly.

"I'm going to go see Amelie now, I'll see you later," I say and disappear off through the portal in the living room after disentangling myself from him.

I head into Amelie's study and she looks slightly harassed with me.

"Claire, I have confirmed everything so far and it is all alright," she says quickly before I can say a word. "Now please get out of my office so I can carry on working!" she says savagely, making me rush away.

Her attitude is driving me wild: it's as if she only is nice to me when she gets what she wants. When I'm helping her, she's fine and when I do something which assists her, she is nice. However, when it's something to do with me she isn't bothered and pushes me away.

Still, I should just ignore it - she's just the way she is and I should be used to it by now.

_Amelie's POV - 2 days before the wedding._

Everything regarding the wedding is sorted. All deliveries have arrived, all orders have been confirmed and the City Hall room has been closed as to set everything up.

Claire has been driving me crazy - she's been checking up on everything constantly. I know I did the same, but she ought to trust me!

My phone rings and I pick up the phone.

"Hello," I say and I hear a frantic voice on the end of the phone. I gasp as the information processes into my mind - oh my lord.

"Find him," I say sharply. "Find him and do not tell her whatsoever - understand?"

I put my head in my hands - why is this happening?

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter? **

**Please review! 5 =update!**

**Vicky xx**


	94. Libraries Full Of Memories

**Chapter 94: **

**Whoop, second to last chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

_Amelie's POV:_

I see there is no options available that can find him before the wedding. I simply do not have the time, and there are already scores of vampires searching for him.

"Amelie, relax," Sam says to me, placing his hands on my face. "Forget about it until after tomorrow - it will all be ok - I promise," he soothes me before kissing me quickly. This kiss calms me down entirely, all feelings of despair eradicated, and makes me think that it really could be all ok.

"If you say so," I relent and he smiles, pleased I've accepted it so easily - normally I would have argued with him and said that I couldn't leave this till after the wedding. Then again, I know that these souls need their happiness and don't need this to be interrupting it. I hide my feelings well as to how I feel about them both - I've relaxed so much in recent months, yet they don't need to know my value for them... Claire, at least. Myrnin has always known how I feel about him and how I value his friendship. I see no reason why Claire needs to be infomed of this information. **(a/n... Ooohhhh, Amelie, this attitude could be your downfall!) **

"Good, now come and let me help you with that paperwork," he wheedles and I nod, letting him come with me and fill in the most mundane paperwork in the history of the universe. Oliver sends me stacks of it, insisting that it must be read and completed, so Sam's assistance can only be useful.

_Claire's POV:_

My room looks so bare without my stuff everywhere - there's literally the furniture that was here when I moved in and that's it. All my personal belongings are boxed in boxes down the side of the bed with only clothes for tomorrow (the last day of my being single) left in the vast wardrobe. It feels so lonely in here, so isolated and feels like I'm only a visitor in the room. Which, from tomorrow, that's all I will be. No longer will I be a resident of the Glass House, I'll simply be a visitor. I'll be, from tomorrow (well I technically already am officially, but not in my mind), the joint owner of a huge house next door to the best neighbours anyone could ask for! (well jokes!) Sam most certainly is, and it'll be cool to live close to him - I assume he'll be over every second to use our amazing hot tub and jacuzzi - but Amelie... I'm not so sure. She'll probably be around to demand me to do something for her every five minutes or be really horrible all the time or something.

Still, there's no need to be thinking through all this - for all I know, she could be the best neighbour you could ever have.

I lift one of the boxes from the far corner of my room and duly open the portal in the corner of my, the, room. I emerge in the airy, open plan, living room of my new house and make my way to the staircase in the centre. I race up the wide steps and across the hallway to the master bedroom, where I begin to unpack the first box. All the clothes on hangers go into the wardrobes whilst folded clothes go into the set of drawers I got for me - Myrnin _still _hasn't brought his clothes over! They're all in boxes in Amelie's house - just over the field but still - and he cannot be bothered to unpack. It's as if he doesn't want to get married and start this life together!

**Myrnin, are you planning on moving in anytime soon, or is this house just for me? :P Claire xxx**

I send this, dumping my phone on the bed, and heading back downstairs and through to my room where I pick up a couple more boxes. These contain my make up and also my shoes - the make up box isn't full, as even Eve doesn't have that much make up!

Within half an hour, I have managed to unpack every box and realise my phone is flashing.

**Sorry my darling - that was my plan for tonight, whilst you were at school. Come over? M xxx**

I smile widely, unable to stay remotely mad at him when he texts me - I love him so much. Then again, if I didn't why would I be marrying him?

**Sure, I'm finished so I'll come over now. Ly C xxx**

I send this message before dashing down the stairs and into the living room. I jump over the stylish red leather sofa and tippletail through the portal and into Amelie's study. She isn't in here, for which I am sort of thankful because I couldn't cope with her snappiness the day before I get married (I am getting married in 32 hours, at 8pm tomorrow night) , so I rush through into the living room. Sam is sitting and watching some interesting programme on the television... Wait, it's only football. What is it with this obsession Glass men have with English football?

"Hey Sam, where's Myrnin?" I ask him, throwing a cushion at his head to defract his attention from the television to me. His hand shoots up to catch the cushion and he turns to face me, smiling widely as he does.

"Heya Claire, he's with Amelie having a fun time checking his suit," Sam says slowly - I have never heard him speak with such a Texan drawl... Sure we're in Texas, and he's always lived here, but I hardly hear anybody speaking like it - probably because the town was founded by English/other European vampires, so the humans learned to speak more civilsed and understandable... In English terms at least!

"That sounds riveting," I groan, bouncing over the side of the sofa to land lightly on the plump cushions.

"You realise if Amelie saw that you'd have been out of the house quicker than you could possibly comprehend?" Sam says, agog at my actions.

"Sheesh, Sam, chill a little," I say, wrapping my arms around my knees. My engagement ring sparkles in the light and I'm captivated by it. Just having the material reminder of Myrnin's and my love quashes any qualms I may have ever had about marrying him. It sounds silly, doesn't it, that a ring can induce such a belief in yourself... Yet, just having that symbol of the love between us makes me know I'll never forget why I love him.

"Sam, aren't you checking your suit?" I check, suddenly realising that he should be with Myrnin - and I assume Michael's there.

"Been checking it every day for the past week," he grumpily says. "Amelie didn't want me to show anyone or anything up so I've been having daily dress up like a penguin sessions for ages," he explains - now I truly feel sorry for him.

What's happened to Amelie? Until a couple of weeks ago, she's been so kind and nice and actually _normal_! I would have gone as far to class her as a friend, yet now she is just so horrible and cold once again. I'll speak to her _after _the wedding because if I did it before, she could just cancel everything that I've ordered - which would be horrendous!

"I feel your pain," I say to Sam as we settle down to watch... Football.

OoOoOo

Fifteen minutes later and Myrnin manages to escape from his torturous suit fitting.

"Hello, my darling," he says to me suddenly, one second not there then the next he is.

"Sheesh, way to scare me!" I say, jumping slightly as the shock of his sudden appearance processes into my brain.

"No problem, you need to probably sort that out sometime, anyway," Myrnin's smooth answer comes and I smile involuntarily, no matter what he appears to do, I can't stop. I'm sure there'll be something, someday, to which I can't respond this way but I hope it's way in the future!

I stand up and take his hand as we head through to Amelie's library - it actually almost puts ours to shame. There are racks of books in exact lines, with nothing even a degree out. Human eyes couldn't have seen where the library finishes but I can - there are over 40 columns, each with four bookcases, each with ten rows of jammed books. That's... A LOT of books!

"How is it, living with her?" I ask him as we wander around the books - it's so peaceful to be around books.

"You know, she's so much more relaxed than she was when we lived together in the past," he muses, making me stop still. What? This is Amelie being _relaxed_? What's her uptight - not allowing anyone to sit anywhere incase they mess up the furniture and only allowing one person (herself) to touch anything?

"Are you actually kidding me?" I blurt out and he smiles before touching my nose softly with one of his fingers.

"No, you can't see the major changes that have occurred within her because you haven't known her the length of time I have," he says softly before pulling me in close to him. "She's seriously nicer now... Just not at the minute - she's stressed about something, she's just not telling me what!" I hear the agony in his voice that his longest friend won't tell him whatever is the matter.

"She's probably just sorting something out with herself and doesn't need to tell you because it doesn't involve you," I guess and he nods before kissing my hair. We're standing still now, in the mouth to one of the (oh wait, they're double sided - that doubles the amount of books!) alleyways of books, and I spin around to be facing my husband to be.

"You know, Claire you are the biggest genius in the world," he compliments me, making me blush slightly with the use of borrowed blood. "I cannot wait till tomorrow, when I can marry you!" he says into my face as he bends slightly to come down to my height.

"I cannot wait until tomorrow either - but I'm not going to speak to you again after now until I see you in the City Hall," I say and he nods.

"Traditional, I'll give you that," he says with a shrug of his shoulders. He's about to say something else, but my kiss cuts him off. I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me again - I love him!

"Yes, and _you won't be breaking it, _will you?" I say in a semi hard and direct tone as my lips leave his, a good while after they joined.

"As you wish ma'am," he says, lifting an imaginary hat to me. "Means I get the full benefit of the dress, I'll give you that!" he says, doing an appalling Humphrey Bogart impression.

"Ahhh well, what if it is absolutely hideous?" I play with him, knowing full well I'd never have ever picked a hideous dress. "What if I chose the most hideous dress in the shop?"

"First of all, I know that you'd never do such a thing," he smiles, his mop of brown curls setting off the modified angel perfectly. "Secondly, you would never do that for your own wedding. Thirdly, Amelie would never have allowed it: why would she want to be a bridesmaid to a disgusting dress?"

Damn, he knows me (and Amelie) all too well. Great. Still, that shows that he knows me pretty much inside out - a good thing given he's marrying me. Then again, apparently I reveal everything I'm thinking/ everything about me way too easily - still, you'd have to be pretty intuitive to pick up some of it. Mum always said... It's going to be hard, not having either of my parents at my wedding. This was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives (with me being in it) but that has been robbed from them by some disgusting low life that Richard was never able to identify. I will always wish that they were still alive and nothing will change that – they should never have been taken from me. They should have been helping me plan for this wedding, not a vampire who takes Bi-Polar to about a million levels above normal.

"I have to go – I'm meeting Eve and Hannah in a few minutes for a lovely hen party," I say before he kisses me again.

"I'll see you at the altar – if you dare to turn up, that is!" Myrnin jokes as I dart away from him and through the door. I head through Amelie's study (thankfully she isn't here… I only hope that she is in a good mood tomorrow because otherwise I will throttle her. Literally) and into Glass House Central, where Michael is sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, getting ready to go out?" he asks and I nod, dashing up to my room and changing into the knee length, white shoulder dress I left out for this occasion. I retie my hair and use the mascara in my bag to make myself look presentable to… sit in a house and drink coke all night – anything else would be mean to an alcohol free Eve.

"See you later!" I say to Michael, as I return to the living room.

"Where you going?" he asks me in true father of the bride style – that's his job _tomorrow, _not tonight!

"Just to Common Grounds now, why?" I ask him in return after giving him an answer. He stands up and moves in front of me.

"Look, I don't want to pressure you or anything but Lindsay felt a little left out," he says –ahhh, he wants Lindsay to come.

"It's nothing personal – I truly like her," I tell him, which leaves him looking confused. "I just thought that it might be a little awkward – what with Eve being there. As well as the fact that there will be a grand total of three of us and two are humans that she doesn't know really, so it's just being easier on her – it's not that I hate her or anything!" I explain rapidly, knowing that I'm already late for my own hen party.

His face relaxes and he gives me a quick hug.

"Thank you," he says, giving me my chance to be confused – what does he have to thank me for? Still, I don't have time to argue or receive an explanation, so I simply smile and head through the door. I rush into my car and zoom at an uber fast speed to the café where I am meeting my best friends for the last night of singleton.

OoOoOo

"Urgh, I _knew_ I shouldn't have had that fourteenth tequila," Hannah groans at 2am as Eve finally kicks us out of her house.

"I told you," I remind her with a wide grin as I help her into my car. I'm a little woozy but not really, given vampires can't exactly get plastered on the amount I've had to drink.

"Claire, if you get caught drink driving," Hannah says whilst massaging her head as I begin to drive out of the street.

"Which I won't - I'm almost entirely sober," I say, feeling the alcohol leaving my bloodstream already - it's so much faster than Hannah's. Still, she won't be plastered when I'm getting married - fourteen units will be consumed entirely by 4pm! "And I'm a brilliant driver anyway... Don't worry about one of your junior police officers finding Chief Morrell sozzled in the passenger seat!" I say, feeling a little deja vu as I say 'Chief Morrell' - it was that when Richard had the job. Still, marriage seems to have suited these two down to the ground.

"You'd best be, Claire, otherwise I'll lock you up in the vampire cells so you can't get married," she groans and I laugh.

I drop her off, making sure she staggers up the path to safety where Richard helps her in the door before driving off.

"Have fun?" Michael asks from the sofa where he is playing his guitar.

"Yeah, it was awesome," I say with a smile, clutching my badges and sash (saying 'bride to be') in my hand as I feel stupid wearing them. "How about you?"

"Written a brilliant song for my new album," he boasts slightly and I laugh - way to be bashful!

"What if I heard it and thought it was rubbish?" I ask him as I sit down next to him.

"Then I'd cry," he says before playing another tune. It's so perfectly amazing - it's Sam and Amelie's song and the best song (in my opinion) that Michael has written - I could sit here for hours just listening to it.

"I'm going to go to sleep now - you'd be advised to do the same!" I say after a while and stand up.

"Yes, my dear parent," he grumbles before I tap him on the head.

"No, that's _your _job - tomorrow at least!" I laugh before heading up the stairs, to spend the last night in my room. Sadness mixes with happiness for the future.

I cannot wait until tomorrow!

**Just remembered that I planned to write:**

**a) a story of Myrnin - from the beginning**

**b) the entire story of Sam and Amelie**

**please tell me if you would be interested in reading either of these, in either a review or a pm!**

**Hope you enjoyed the second to last chapter! Please review! I won't hold back the last chapter, but I'd really appreciate more reviews!**

**Vicky xx**


	95. The Big FINALE!

**Chapter 95: **

**LAST CHAPTER! I hope that you've enjoyed the entire story & I will post the new story asap!**

**Be prepared for this bumper chapter! Lot's will happen, so without further ado...**

Dreams are lovely things. Even vampires are granted the enjoyment of a pleasant way to pass a few hours. Oh, I cannot wait until I hit a decade and I can sleep for more than three hours at a time... It drives me insane, not being able to pass time sleeping. It's just meaning that I have more time to worry about everything regarding this wedding going wrong.

Or apparently my phone going off could be signalling this.

"Hello?" I say sleepily although I am fully awake, trying to cling desperately to the stupor I was in moments ago.

"Claire, are you awake yet?" Amelie's voice asks the pointless question.

"Um, does the fact I've answered the phone answer that question?" I ask her and she actually laughs. Maybe it was just some sort of mood she was in and now she is back to normal.

"Only because you are getting married in fourteen hours will I allow you to get away with that," she says with a smile in her voice, which makes _me _smile!

"Good - so what was it that you wanted, other than to ascertain my state of consciousness?" I ask her as I pull back the bedsheets to stand up. I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!

"To simply inform you that you need to be at my home for 9am sharp and to wait in the living room until Myrnin leaves," she says promptly - so I'm going to be in the same building as Myrnin? No, he's going to cheat! "I understand being in the same building for a short period may be problematic, given Myrnin, but we have arranged it so the crossover time is seconds. Sam will escort him to the Glass House to get ready as soon as you depart."

"Okay then..." I say slowly, heading out of my room and into the hallway. "9am sharp, gotcha. Over and out," I say, wasting my time at the end before hanging up! Honestly, why on earth I said that to Amelie is beyond me... If I hadn't have hung up, I'd have been there until Christmas explaining 'over and out', it's meaning and when it's used. And as it's only March, you get my picture.

I head into the kitchen to find Michael preparing a breakfast which smells gorgeous.

"Hey, how are you?" he asks me, grabbing the orange juice bottle and pouring me a glass as I sit down.

"Good - I just managed to weasel out of explaing to Amelie what 'over and out' means by hanging up on her... Guess I know what I'll be doing for the rest of the day," I sigh, pretending to be upset about this. He laughs before mussing up my hair, something I'm not too bothered about given that I'm having it all styled later on - and washed!

"Your breakfast is ready," he says with a huge smile, only five minutes later. He hands me a plate stacked with bacon, pancakes and sweet waffles - yummy!

"You know, if I wasn't a vampire you would have been in big trouble here," I say as I smother the food in delicious maple syrup.

"Why's that?" Michael asks, completely confused - my, men are so oblivious to the struggles women go through.

"Human women put on weight," I say simply. "Therefore, if I was wearing a skintight dress - which I would have been slimming to wear for about a year before the wedding - why on _earth _would I eat a fatty breakfast like this one?" I ask him and he seems to understand.

"Ahhh right, gotcha!" he says, doing that gay thing where they point their first finger at you with their thumb in the air. It's as if he's still in secondary school!

"Michael, please tell me that you're actually going to get ready today... And not just play on the Xbox, PS3, Wii or whatever other games consoles you've got," I beg and he nods. Probably because I've grabbed him by the front of his clothes - wise man to agree with me!

"Ok, I will not turn on any of the games consoles I own," he says with a small smile - I bet he'll have found some way around this injunction. Still, at least I have done what I can to make sure they spend the day wisely - if they don't, then it's their fault if they turn up to the wedding half dressed!

I enjoy the rest of my breakfast, savouring the wonderful taste of the rich bacon with the maple syrup, whilst Michael cleans up. I guess that's one benefit to getting married - someone else will clean up for you!

I finish breakfast before heading through to the living room with Michael. He clears up all of his music into neat piles as I tidy the rest of the rubbish we seem to accumulate into a pile to keep and one to bin. The latter pile is then taken through to the kitchen bin - now my housework is done (for the last time) I can relax!

Which is exactly what I do for the next two hours. Two hours of simply sitting on the sofa and chilling, listening to Michael play his guitar and sing perfect songs. Two hours of complete r&r... Which ends suddenly at 8:45am.

"I'd best go and get dressed," I sigh just as Michael finishes the song he's playing.

"8:45am, already?" he says in shock as he looks at the time. "Ok, Claire, you are my closest friend and so amazing - I hope you're happy and that you have a brilliant life... But I expect you to be around here every day, or I kick your butt!" he says suddenly, reaching over to give me a hug.

"Thanks, Michael," I say with a tear in my eye - he's too kind and cute!

"Don't cry - Amelie would kill me if you cried... Ruin your complexion or something!" he says anxiously, making me laugh.

"You know, Amelie's always killing us for something or the other," I observe, realising Amelie is the threat used everytime. Still, she is the scariest vampire so it sort of works!

"She is," Michael agress with a small smile. "Now, kid, go get ready so I can kick you out of my house!" he jokes, shoving me off the sofa. I shoot him a look before dashing upstairs and taking a shower.

The hot jets of water hit me suddenly and I gasp in shock before wiping the glistening water droplets from my eyes. I smile before getting a wash with body shop shower gel - jolly orange... A beautiful smell!

I finish in the shower then head through to my room, pulling on the jeans and t-shirt I left out for this purpose. I open my portal and emerge in my new bedroom, dumping my dirty clothes in the wash basket in the corner. I then return to my current room and smile a small smile at the fact that this room is once again simply a guest room. The last three years of my life have been brilliant and this room has seen the events first hand. I could never have asked for a better room - yet now I can give it up without feeling bitter about it. This room has seen Claire Danvers grow into the person I am now, and I feel happy leaving the room with these memories.

Slowly, human speed, I descend the stairs into the living room where Michael is texting someone furiously.

"Hey," I say, making his head jerk up. He looks at me and smiles, before returning to his frantic text. "What's up?" I ask, jumping onto the sofa next to him - I've got about forty seven seconds left before I need to go to Amelie's, to be on time.

"Nothing - honest!" he says and I believe him - why would he not tell me?

"Ok, well see you later?" I confirm and he nods, picking up his guitar again and beginning to strum a little tune. I smile before dashing through the portal and into Amelie's study. She isn't in here, so I rush into the living room where she told me to go to and slam the door. This means that they know I'm in here as well as giving Myrnin no excuses or way to be able to look in here. Brilliant! The person who invented doors is a genius!

"Ahh, Claire, you're here... Good," Amelie says with a smile in her voice. "The people will be here shortly so I thought you could pop by with the portal and pick up Ms Rosser, if you would like her to get ready here?" she suggests - wow, she's actually wanting Eve in her house? Now _that's _the shocker!

"Um, yeah, I'll go now!" I say, summoning up a portal to appear on the blank wall in front of me. I pop my head through to see Eve sitting on the sofa in a bright pink dressing gown - who'd have thought **Eve **would own anything pink, let alone this girly!

"Yo, Eve, how's it hanging?" I joke, feeling extremely guilty when she jumps in alarm.

"Oh, god, Claire how long have you been there?" she asks, her hand over her fluttering heart whilst her breathing has increased to about double her normal speed.

"About all of three seconds," I say, fully stepping through the portal now.

"What do you want - forget something when you left seven hours ago?" she asks, a little crabbit from being tired.

"I came to ask you if you wanted to come and get ready with me," I say and she stares at me blankly before standing up and jumping around in glee.

"Oh my god - can I use your hairdresser and make up artist?" she asks and I nod. "Wow, George Dorset - the top hairdresser in the _state _- and Frieda Olklapot - the top make up artist - are going to be working on me! Wow!"

"I'll take that as a yes then!" I laugh as she tightens her grip on me - it's a good job I don't have to breathe much because otherwise I'd be dead from suffocation! "Get dressed and come over with your dress - I think you can power nap to see you through because YOU WILL be there for every moment of the reception!" I say to her steelily and she nods, slightly scared!

"Ok, I'll be over in a few," she says and I nod before darting back into Amelie's house. I relay this information to Amelie who processes it before taking me through to her colossal bathroom. Everything is pristine and glistening, yet also minimalistic - every product of theirs is hidden away in sliding door cupboards - apart from today. Today, you can see where the professionals have their areas, with products specific to their talent on opposite sides of the room - sort of like a battlefield!

"Madamoiselle," George says in a French accent - I never knew he was french! "We begin with your hair and style it before Frieda claims you - is that ok?"

"Um... Yeah, sure!" I say as he manhandles me into the seat next to the sink - portable hairdressing at work here - for him to begin his masterpiece!

OoOoOo

"You look amazing!" Eve's voice comes at me from the other side of the room. The distance does nothing to dull the high pitchedness of it, which makes me wince slightly. Frieda gives me a huffy look at this, as she nearly messes up my final coat of lipgloss - it wouldn't exactly be the end of the world if a LITTLE lipgloss wasn't on!

"I don't know about that," I say coyly, looking at my final appearance, of my head at least. My hair is entirely curled into perfect ringlets and has then been scraped back so I have a mass of ringlets at the back. I then have a little clip in the side of my hair and the tiara at the front of my hair. My makeup is minimalistic and natural, with a little bronzer to add colour to my complexion. I have light brown eyeshadow with a little eyeliner but lashings of mascara to make my eyelashes stand out. Lipgloss is a light pink colour, glossy to make my lips appear plumper and nicer than they actually are.

"Listen to Eve," Amelie says with a smile - I think I'm dead. Amelie. Agreeing with Eve! "You look magnificent!"

"If he wasn't already dead, technically, he'd be knocked dead!" Eve says slightly tactlessly but Amelie doesn't appear to notice. She is slightly more preoccupied with a message on her phone which drains all of the colour from her skin (what little there was) which makes her make up seem slightly clownlike.

"Amelie, what's wrong?" I ask her but she shakes her head.

"Nothing - it's just a little matter to do with the town," she says airily. "It can wait until tomorrow," she decides - well phew! I couldn't have coped if a major disaster occurred on my wedding day!

I continue to get ready, eager for the wedding - I cannot wait!

_Michael's POV:_

Well, when I said to Claire that we wouldn't play on the games consoles, I left a small loophole. As technically, we're not playing on _my_ games consoles, but my granddad's!

"Dirty swine!" Sam exclaims as I cut him up on the race track, Myrnin urging on whichever of us who is in the front - he's so fickle! Such a glory supporter - like those who support Manchester United when they're top of the table then revert back to Chelsea when they are!

"No need for that - just because you can't play your own game, old man!" I shoot back, making him give me a look of outrage.

"Playing the age card now, are we?" he asks me - well DUH! "Go to bed, Michael. You know, with you being the baby here and all!" he retorts with a sly smile - damn!

I shut up before doing a move so complex even the cheat sites don't know how to do it. It involves a wheel spin, making Sam think I'm doing something I'm not and jumping over a building. Which just happens to bring me over the finish line a whole minute ahead of my old granddad.

"I repeat, Old. Man," I say, clicking my fingers in triumph before starting as I look at the clock. "Well, _shit_, how did it get to be 6pm already?" I say in outrage, Sam flicking my head in reproach to my language.

"Double shit - I'm supposed to be getting married!" Myrnin exclaims, zooming around the sofa to turn off the games console. "Now, we've had our fun so listen. We're going to get ready now and we're going to look as if we've spent ten hours doing what we'll be doing in an hour. Understood? As otherwise Claire and Amelie will never speak to us again!"

Sam and I nod mutely: the fear of Claire is too great. Sam's fear seems to be spinning from the Amelie mention - I couldn't imagine being married to her in the first place, let alone spending my life with her... She's too cold and nasty in so many ways. Then again, Sam loves her. And she could be rather nice when we were rehearsing non-stop - maybe she has some redeeming features!

OoOoOo

"How do I look?" Myrnin asks as he surveys his appearance in the mirror. His suit, I have to hand it to 'step grandmother' (she's never getting called that out loud), looks pretty incredible. His curly brown hair has been flattened down slightly but still bouncy enough to get his personality through. His eyes, normally crinkled slightly with the first signs of wrinkles (they looked middle aged in the medieval period by 25... The age Myrnin is physically), look calm and nervous at the same time.

"As if Claire won't be able to resist you," Sam reassures him with a smile as he sorts his suit. Everyone gets the best deal besides me - I'm the only one having to reuse something from the last wedding. Even every girl gets a new dress, as wearing the same again would be so 'passe', and even every other man gets a new suit - I'm stuck with the crummy black one that Claire chose for me!

"Good - we have to go now!" Myrnin says, rather excitedly. "Sam - rings?" he checks with granddad who nods again.

"For the millionth time, _yes_, I have the rings!" he says, slightly impatient now.

"Good - Michael, you go straight to Amelie's in the car and wait for Claire. We'll see you at 8pm," Myrnin orders - well I'm glad to see Claire isn't marrying a slave driver!

They head off, leaving me to get into the limo and take it back to Amelie's.

_Claire's POV:_

I look brilliant. Eve and Amelie look brilliant. Now all I have to do is wait.

7:23pm and I'm sitting anxiously, waiting for time to speed up so I can hurry to get to City Hall.

"Claire, you ready to go?" Michael says, suddenly appearing in the corner. Eve and Amelie have already gone to the hall, Eve to meet Neil and Amelie to do the job I did for her at her wedding.

"Um, yeah," I say, wishing I could stop saying ''um''. If I do it in the ceremony, I will kill myself. "Let's go, _Dad_!" I say, rubbing it in that he's playing my father. He grimaces slightly and I take in his appearance. "Glad to see Amelie couldn't fault my FLAWLESS choice in attire for you, so far that you can reuse it!" I notice that he's wearing the amazing suit I picked for him, simply with a different shirt and an amazing rusticy waistcoat.

"Yeah, well I always look amazing so what point was there in getting another suit?" he jokes with me as he takes my arm to help me down the stairs. My dress flares out on the floor behind me and looks like a sheet of satin draped over the floor as I walk - perfect!

We get into the stretch limo and make our way to the city hall. Wow, nerves are beginning to overpower me slightly!

"You'll be fine," Michael says as we step out of the limousine. I smile nervously before loitering in the entrance to the hall. "Wait here a moment - I have to go and tell them that we're here," he says, dashing off and leaving me in the softly lit foyer. I smile and grip my bouquet tighter before someone distracts me by rushing up to my side.

"Hello Claire," Shane says to me with a heartbroken expression.

"Shane, what do you want?" I gasp, shock breaking into my happy expression.

"I love you, please marry ME instead!" he says suddenly, getting down on one knee. Oh my god, this ISN'T happening - I'm getting married to Myrnin in only minutes... Why is Shane here?

"Shane, you have Lauren," I splutter out as he stands up, looking crestfallen at my lack of response. "And I'm about to get married! This really isn't the time!"

"I love you," he repeats but I shake my head.

"No, you love Lauren," I say softly. "I'm going to get married... Go home, Shane."

With this, I walk further towards the room where I am marrying and Michael meets me. I look back at Shane to see him looking slightly morose as he stares after me. Still, that's not my problem.

"What did he want?" Michael asks quietly as I take his arm.

I can't tell him the truth - that encounter has gone from my mind, so I don't want to share it. I take a deep breath and smile before saying, "He just wanted to wish me luck."

Although slightly skeptical, Michael says nothing and we proceed to the doors to the chapel. Oh my I'M GETTING MARRIED!

_Myrnin's POV:_

She'll be walking down the aisle in only a few minutes! I cannot wait for her to marry me, to become my wife. This is the happiest day of my entire life so far, and probably in the future!

The doors open, the guests rise and the organ begins to be played. Amelie glides down the aisle, a vision in midnight blue - something much darker and shorter than I expected from her! I assume Claire took a helping hand in selecting this one... Yet, Amelie pulls it off spectacularly!

Then my attention is drawn to the woman walking down the aisle, on Michael's arm. A vision in satin: a perfect dress with intricately designed bodice and a slightly puffy skirt - completely and utterly Claire. I never expected anything less - she looks so graceful and regal - truly brilliant! I cannot imagine where she got this brilliant eye for her to choose this dress, given her parents didn't have the greatest fashion sense, but here it is. It's not just the dress that's amazing, oh no: her face is so pretty, with a beautiful expression on it... And her eyes! They meet mine with a smile as Michael hands her over to me with a smile on his face.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the communion in holy matrimony between Myrnin and Claire," the vicar says with a smile. "Before I begin, I must ask, is there any persons present today who know of a reason why these two souls cannot lawfully wed?"

Thankfully, there is a silence. I half expected Oliver to raise his hand just to cause a little discomfort.

"Myrnin, do you take Claire to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, as long as you both shall live?" the vicar asks me - are we onto the vows already? Wow, Claire's had me in such a trance, I haven't heard a word!

"I do," I say confidently, staring deep into Claire's eyes as I slip the ring onto her finger to join her engagement ring.

"Claire,do you take Myrnin to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, as long as you both shall live?" he asks Claire who smiles.

"I do," she says quietly but confidently, sliding the ring onto my ring finger. It feels so quaint to have a ring there - but a good weird!

"I now pronounce you man and wife," vicar dude says with a smile, snapping his book shut. "You may now kiss the bride!"

The moment I've been waiting for. I pull Claire's veil back over her head and take her small, delicate face in my hands. I then place my lips on hers and feel an explosion occurring somewhere - she's my wife and will be with me, forever!

_Claire's POV:_

Wow, we're really married! All the build up for the past few months has led to this perfect moment - how brilliant!

"I love you," he murmurs as we turn to face the applauding guests, hand in hand.

"I love you more," I smile as Michael rushes forwards to give me a hug, Amelie to Myrnin.

"Photographs now!" Sam says, sounding way too excited for photos that he's barely going to be in! I laugh before we head outside into the beautiful night, where a photographer is waiting for us. Myrnin and I pose on the steps to City Hall before Amelie, Michael and Sam join us for a range. Then I have some with each of Michael, Sam and Amelie seperately whilst Myrnin just has one with Amelie - probably worried he would look bad!

"I am just going to have a word with Amelie," Myrnin says with a smile into my ear. "If you mind me leaving your side for a moment."

"That's ok," I say, turning to face my new husband. "I was just going to stand out here for a moment, alone, to look at the view," I continue and he smiles, kissing me softly before disappearing. I grin at nothing as I place my hands on the balcony, looking out at the beautiful night sky.

Until I hear something behind me. Someone dangerous... I can tell instantly.

Then a voice I recognise all too well comes out, sending a chilling message right into my core. What are they doing here? Please... No, not to ruin the wedding!

"Hello Claire."

Oh boy. How deep is the trouble I'm in now?

**Wow, well this is FINALLY the end! I'm happy that we've got here - any ideas as to what this is? Will be ALL revealed in the sequel!**

**If you want me to tell you when I post the sequel, review/pm me & I will tell you!**

**Please review & make my CHRISTMAS UBER EXCELLENT! **

**Vicky xx**


End file.
